The Apocalypse
by Lakota1172
Summary: Eat to live Not live to eat -Benjamin Franklin
1. Chapter 1

_**Story's summary: The worlds gone to hell, the dead are back and are after the living **_

_**This story is based off monsuno with the same characters but they are in the real world and are in their twenty's**_

_**Rated T: Blood, Gore, swearing, sexual references **_

Chase slung his back pack over her left shoulder; he ran a hand through his black scruffy hair before looking back at his dad who was sitting in the red jeep behind him. "I'll see ya later dad" he said with smile. It was his first day working in the local Hospital and well, he was kinda nervous.

His father smiled back at him his eyes full of pride, "Make sure you get some lunch Chase, I'm not going to be there to make it for you!" he chuckled starting the car. Chase smiled back at his dad two sets of deep blue eyes meeting.

"Don't sweat it dad, I'm not 10 anymore" he said giving a final wave to his father before walking towards the towering building.

His father stared after his son for a while, "Well you sure act like it"

_**Page break**_

Chase Suno was a young man at the age of 24 , he had jet black shiny, scruffy hair, dark blue eyes and being young, tall and attractive was also a good thing, he wasn't unpopular with the ladies but the only problem was he still lived with his dad and pet St Bernard Lock. Chase's mother had passed on when he was only a small bub and well even through his father didn't need him Chase always thought that if he left his father alone for long something bad would happen. So Chase still lives with his dad on Ash Street in the city of Axistown.

"Well here it goes" mumbled Chase to himself as he walked through the doors of the hospital and for once he missed the feeling of sun shining on his back, this was going to be harder then he thought.

Chase walked to the front desk and introduced himself before being sent to the storage room where a guy named Bren would be waiting for him and would give him an introduction to the hospital and where he would be working and who he would be working with.

Groaning to himself Chase dumped his stuff in the staff room before making his way through the hospital towards the storage room and as soon as he got there he saw a scruffy brown haired man about the same age as him leaning against the wall looking at the roof.

"Sup" said Chase as he got to the man's side, "Your Bren right?" he said extending his hand to shake. The man smiled at him adjusting his glasses before shaking Chase's hand.

"Yeah that's right and your Chase?" he said. Chase nodded. "Well welcome to Axistown hospital"

_**Page break**_

After getting fitted into clothing Chase was given the tour of the hospital. "This is ward one where we keep the sane ones" said Bren with a grin. "You won't be working here through; you're working up on the 3rd floor with me and some other people, I'll introduce them once we see them around" said Bren as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Hey can I ask you something man?" asked Chase. Bren nodded. "Why do I have to wear this?"

Bren grinned, "What's wrong with it? Blue suits you!" he said. Chase rolled his eyes and looked down at what he was wearing. The nurse uniform was a thigh length blue over shirt with a pair of pockets and light blue trousers.

"Yeah whatever that's what everyone say's" said Chase giving Bren a playful shove. Bren grinned and pushed back slightly.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" came a loud voice. Chase and Bren stopped and Chase heard Bren mutter "Great" as a tall bald tall man marched towards them.

"Nice to see you to Dr Eklipse" muttered Bren rolling his eyes.

Dr Eklipse glared at Bren, "This is a place of work Dr Collin" snarled Dr Eklipse getting a bit too close for comfort to Bren's face.

"Whoa, whoa just calm down there Dr Eklipse is it?" said Chase stepping in between Bren and Eklipse. "We were just playing around that's all, no harm done" said Chase with a nervous smile.

Eklipse looked at Chase with an eyebrow raised before looking at his name tag, "Suno huh?" he muttered, "Not Jeredy Suno's son?" he asked. Chase crossed his arms.

"Yeah who wants to know?" he asked. Eklipse smiled and was about to talk when Bren pushed past him and dragged Chase with him.

"Yeah nice talk Eklipse, now go help Grandma Future go the toilet" He said as he dragged Chase around the corner leaving Eklipse standing there staring after them.

"Well he was freaky" said Chase, "Please don't tell me he's on this ward?" pleaded Chase.

"I wish" groaned Bren, "Don't worry some of the people who work here are alright" said Bren.

"Yeah like who?"

"I'll show you, I think it's time you met the gang" said Bren leading Chase towards a door that said Staff only on it. "This is where we all hang out when it's our coffee break or if somebody else takes over our shift" said Bren as he opened the door.

Chase walked in, the room was nice, painted a nice cream colour and three windows around the room, there were two couches, a small coffee table, a little kitchen like set up with a microwave, cupboards and a coffee machine. There were four people in the room already. A man who looked in his thirties, a women who looked like she was in her late twenties, a skinny pale man and a pretty young red haired women.

"Hello guy's this is the new guy Chase!" said Bren grinning. "Chase this is Dean Turner and his wife Holly turner" he said.

"Hello" said Holly with a warm smile. She had waist length brown wavy hair, green eyes and a motherly look about her.

"Hello there mate" said Dean, his accent was Irish, he had short scruffy red hair, a stubble beard, blue eyes and muscular.

Chase smiled and shook the two's hands.

"This is Lewis Reed" Said Bren his voice changing from Cheerful to annoyed. The skinny pale man looked up and grunted a reply before turning around away from Chase. "Don't mind him, he's a real dick most of the time" said Bren glaring at Lewis who only waved it off.

Chase then turned to the young lady with red hair who was smiling at him. "And this is Jinja Williams" said Bren with a warm smile.

"Bren my names Jinja Reedus" said Jinja with a half-hearted sweet small smile. Bren huffed and looked away.

Chase smiled at Jinja, "Chase, Chase Suno" he said with a wink. Jinja smiled slightly before turning away.

"I should be going, I need to pick Dawn up from Kindergarten" said Jinja with a weak smile before walking towards the door. Bren stopped her before she could leave.

"You don't have to pick Dawn up till three, it's only twelve what's wrong?" he muttered to her. Chase watched with his arms crossed. "Is it Alpha?" Jinja cringed at those words.

"I'm fine, I just need to get Dawn" she said.

"I'll go with you sweetie, I'm not back on for another hour" said Holly walking up to Jinja and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You can bring her back to the hospital if you like" she said.

Jinja smiled at Holly and nodded, "I'd like that very much" she said. Holly smiled sweetly before turning and giving Dean a quick hug before she and Jinja walked out of the room.

"Who's Dawn and Alpha?" asked Chase.

"Dawn's Jinja's daughter and Alpha, well he's her good for nothing husband" growled Dean as he plopped down on one of the couches.

Chase frowned, "How olds Jinja?" he asked.

"23" said Bren

"And Dawn?"

"5"

"So Jinja was 18? Seems kinda young don't it?" said Chase.

"That it is lad, Jinja and Alpha where high school sweethearts, got married when they left school or so Jinja say's" said Dean.

"Alpha's a real piece of work through, all that asshole does for his family is drink, eat and sleep" growled Bren, "That's not all, he beats her to, one day she came to work in tears with blood running down from her nose and a black eye, she wouldn't admit that Alpha had done anything to her so we couldn't call the cops"

"It was that dumb bitches fault in the first place" spoke Lewis, "She deserves what she gets From Alpha, shouldn't of got herself pregnant" he chuckled.

"Piss off Lewis" warned Dean standing up and glaring at him.

"What about you Dean? You and Holly got any little ones?" asked Chase.

Dean's gaze softened and he nodded, "Holly had our first little one Daryl when she was 22 so he's 6 and then we had Booth two years later so he's 4" said Dean with a soft smile.

Chase smiled lightly, "Hey how about you me, Bren, Holly and Jinja continue this at lunch?" asked Chase.

"Sure why not you can tell us a thing or two about yourself" said Dean.

_**Page break**_

Dean, Bren and Chase sat inside a café, "Jinja and Holly should be here soon" said Dean before he took another swig of his drink. Then almost as if on cue, Jinja's car pulled up outside, Jinja opened the side door and picked up a little red haired girl in her arms and cradled her with a smile before walking to the café with Holly.

"Hey guys" said Holly sitting down next to Dean as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "Daryl and Booth are at their grandparents" she said with a smile to her husband.

Dean smiled before looking at Dawn, "Hello there little one" he said with a wide smile. Dawn gave a little laugh and reached out to be held by Dean. Jinja happily passed her daughter to Dean before settling down next to Bren.

"Hwi Dwean" said Dawn with a giggle. Dean chuckled and passed her over to his wife.

"I love your shoes" said Holly with a smile.

Dawn giggled, "There bwand knew" said Dawn as she sat down on Holly's knee.

"Dawn this is my new friend Chase, say hello" said Jinja smiling.

Dawn looked over at Chase and smiled, she looked just like her mother. "Hwello Mr Chwase" she said. Chase smiled at the adorable little girl.

"Hey there Dawn" said Chase with a wave. "Do you have any pets?" he asked.

Dawn shook her head, "Not anymore… dwaddy won't lwet us keep pwets" she said sadly starting to play with the table cloth. Everybody went quiet and then the sound of a phone ringing was heard and Jinja looked at her phone and frowned.

"I gotta take this" she sighed standing up and walking outside before answering the phone

"Hello?"

"**Where the fucks Dawn?" **

"I, I took her from kindergarten Alpha…"

"**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" **

"Please Alpha… I , I just wanted to take her out for a while"

"**You listen to me women, you come straight home right now before I go out and fin****d you myself!" **

"I'm, I'm sorry I'll be home in an hour"

"**Don't shit me Jinja come home RIGHT NOW and I will let this one go" **

"Please just let me spend some time out here with Dawn!"

"**That's it bitch if you're not home in the next twenty minutes I'll ****put a damn hole in your head!" **

"Ok…. I'll come home"

Jinja walked back inside with a frown, "Dawn and I need to go" she said quietly picking up her daughter. Bren frowned and stood up about to stop her when Chase interrupted.

"Hey why do you put up with that guy?" asked Chase.

Jinja froze and looked down at him with a frown, "He's my husband, I love him" she said plainly turning around about to leave. Holly walked after her.

"Hey just stay with us for a bit longer Jin, Alpha won't mind if you stay with us for a bit longer" she said with a warm smile. Jinja took in a deep breath. "Come on sweetie it'll just be a few more minutes" she said.

"I, I shouldn't….. but alright" sighed Jinja giving in before sitting back down next to Bren.

Dawn looked at Chase, "Do you have awny pwets Mr Suno?" she asked with a huge smile.

Chase chuckled and nodded. "Yes I do, I have a St Bernard called Lock" said Chase, "He's really big and mostly pure white other than a few drops of brown here and there" finished Chase.

"Hey where are you living anyway Chase?" asked Dean.

"With my dad on Ash street" said Chase, "It's quiet a small house but it's pretty good, you?" asked Chase.

Holly answered, "We live a bit out of town on a small farm, the boys love it there" she said.

"I live in the city in an apartment with nothing but a goldfish and my pet lizard" chuckled Bren, "But I like it up there, can't get distracted by nothing as you do your work" he said.

"We live in an apartment to" said Jinja softly looking down at Dawn. "It's not that big through" she sighed.

Chase frowned and was about to talk when he got a message on his phone… from his dad.

***Son I need you to get out of the city NOW, don't worry about me I'm fine but you must leave NOW* **

Chase looked down at the message for a moment an frowned about to punch in some letters when a loud noise was heard, helicopters where flying over above the city, 10 of them. Chase stood up followed by the others and walked outside. "What the hell?" muttered Chase.

"I've never seen this many before" said Holly in confusion.

"I don't like this" muttered Dean who was now standing protectively in front of his wife.

Jinja clutched onto her daughter and frowned looking at the huge traffic jam before them.

"We should get back to the hospital" muttered Bren slowly starting to move backwards. When suddenly and explosion was seen up ahead.

"Holy shit" said Chase. "We have to leave now!" he yelled and as soon as he said that people started running around the corner up ahead screaming as loud as they could.

"RUN!" Yelled Chase and just like that everyone started to run.

"What are we running from!" screamed Jinja as she clutched Dawn close to her.

"Whatever it is we're not hanging around to find out!" said Bren. Then they all rounded a corner, they froze. The streets where full of bodies, blood and guts filled the street and most disturbing of all there were other people feasting away at the bodies, people were screaming trying to run away from the man eating people.

"What, what are they…" said Holly as she clung to her husband.

"We have to move" said Dean starting to move backwards but as soon as they turned around there where move of the flesh eating humans.

"Shit" muttered Chase looking for a way out as the 'things' started shuffling towards them.

"Oh god no" cried Jinja clutching Dawn close to her.

Bren looked around frantically before racing across the street towards the hardware store, "Guys come this way!" yelled Bren. As soon as they reached the front door Dean, Chase and Bren started to smash against it trying to knock the door in.

"Hurry!" yelled Jinja as Dawn started to scream and cry. The moaning flesh eating people shuffled towards them getting closer with every second. Then SMASH, the glass door shattered.

"Everyone in!" yelled Chase and as soon as they were all in they kept running.

"GET TO THE STORAGE ROOM" Yelled Bren as the living dead poured through the smashed door.

Jinja raced forwards through the rows of hardware supplies till she got to the end door and rushed through it followed by Holly, Bren, Chase and Dean.

"Barricade the door!" yelled Dean as he grabbed some of the boxes in the storage room, Bren, Holly and Chase helped him till the door was safely barricaded. Dean sunk down to the ground panting for breath, Holly moved to his side and sat down next to him, Bren was leaning against the wall looking at the roof, Chase was sitting down panting and Jinja was trying to quiet Dawn.

"What, what's going on….. Daryl! Booth!" cried Holly suddenly standing up, "We have to go find my babies!" she cried.

"Holly calm down, I'm sure the boys are fine….." said Dean trying to calm his wife.

Jinja looked at Holly with sympathy before grabbing her phone, "I need to call Alpha" she said putting Dawn down, "Stay where Bren can see you sweetie" she said softly before making the call.

"Alpha!"

"**What the fucks going on! I went to go get a darn drink from the pub and before I knew what was happening the army burst in and told us to leave!" **

"Alpha please come get us we're in the hardware store"

"**Why the hell would I be risking my skin for you bitch, it's your fault for getting trapped there" **

"Alpha please! We need you here"

"**Good like surviving bitch" **

"Alpha! Alpha"

Jinja put her phone away tears running down her cheeks, "Alpha's not coming" she sighed sitting down.

"That good for nothing son of a bitch" cursed Bren.

"It's, it's not his fault he probably just panicked or something" said Jinja defending her husband.

"Hey we have no time to talk about that, we have to get out of here" said Dean, "Now we should stick together, if it's alright with everyone we have to get to the kindergarten first" he said. Everyone nodded.

"But what are we going to do about those things?" Said Chase crossing his arms "They want to kill us" he said.

"I think it's appropriate to call them Zombies Chase" sighed Bren, "But yeah that's a good point….. How are we going to get past those Zombies?"

"Are you guys really kidding me? We're in a hardware store, not that hard to figure out"

_**Hope you all liked that first chapter now in this story you can sign up an oc and I'll write them into the story here's what I need to know about your oc. **_

_**Name: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Personality: **_

_**History: **_  
><em><strong>What do they look like: <strong>_

_**Weapon: **_

_**Please review :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews and oc's that have been sent in! Please keep up the reviews and positivity :) **

**Rated T: Sexual References , gore, course language **

_**Pre Apocalypse**_

"Where the fuck is my dinner!" yelled Alpha from where he was laying lazily on the worn out sofa in his tiny lounge room. In the corner of the room was a tiny TV, next to the sofa was a smallish coffee table, old pizza was lazily thrown on the table and fly's swarmed around the pizza and Alpha.

Jinja rushed into the room with a bowl of pasta, "I'm, I'm sorry this is the best I could do" she stammered putting the small bowl down on the table. Alpha looked at the bowl for a moment before giving a growl and throwing it across the room smashing it as soon as it made contact with the wall.

Jinja gave a little shriek of surprise wrapping one arm around her stomach while the other covered her mouth, her eyes where shut firmly. "You expect me to eat this shit" growled Alpha standing up and pointing at the bits off pasta scattered around the room.

"It's the best I could do" muttered Jinja quietly.

"My ass it was the best you could fucking do!" roared Alpha taking a threatening step towards his wife.

Jinja shrunk away a bit, "I'm" before she could finish her sentence Alpha struck her across the face as hard as he could. Jinja gave a small cry as she fell to the ground her hand resting on her cheek.

"Mummy? Are you alwight" came the voice of Dawn Jinja's 5 year old.

"Don't come in sweetie, go to your room and don't come out" said Jinja her voice horse.

"Mummy..."

"Do as your mother say's!" yelled Alpha not taking his eyes off Jinja. The sound of feet retreating was heard and Alpha went back to what he had been doing.

Alpha reached down and picked Jinja up but the back of her shirt flinging her across the room before roughly pinning her against the wall. "You listen to me women and you listen good" he growled with one hand pinning her to the wall the other undoing his flyer. "You're going to enjoy this, I don't wanna here any screaming or nothing coming out of your mouth or else you're in for it" he snarled slamming her head to the wall.

Jinja gave a small whimper in reply; Alpha smirked slightly before pulling her pants down. "You're too easy bitch"

_**Page break **_

It had been two day's since Chase and his gang had become trapped in the storage room to the local warehouse. None of them had eaten that much other then three small bags of chicken flavored chips that Bren had found stashed away in a small cupboard. Dawn wasn't taking the hunger very well, most of the time she was either crying or sleeping, Jinja was trying her best not to break down in tears, Dean, Chase, Bren and Holly where either looking for food or weapons. But they had all come to the conclusion that they had to get out of here. Today.

"We head for Jinja's car, Chase you and me are going to cover Bren as he makes a break for it, Holly your guarding Jinja and Dawn, once I give you the signal that it's safe to come to the car you run" said Dean handing Bren an axe.

They had scavenged together as many weapons as they could and where now armed and dangerous. Chase had an axe and a screwdriver, Dean had a pickaxe and a small knife, Bren had gone with a shovel and knife while Holly had gone the same style as her husband and had a pickaxe in hand.

Dean, Chase, Bren and Holly had moved all the boxes that where in front of the door and Holly gave Bren the keys to the car. Dean was now standing with his back to the door in silence before whispering, "Here it goes" then he slowly opened the door.

Around 12 zombies where in sight shuffling around moaning and groaning unaware of what was going on.

Dean slowly snuck out of the room creeping across the floor till he got to one of the counters and ducked before motioning Chase and Bren to follow him. "Ok Bren run down the right row takes out the two zombies there then wait for us at the found door but duck so you can't be seen"

Bren gave a small groan, "Remind me why I'm the one doing this again" he whispered getting into a crouching position ready to run.

"Because you the smallest one out of us all and probably the quickest" said Dean with a small smile.

"Go on man we gotcha back" whispered Chase to Bren with a grin.

With a roll of his eyes Bren slowly crept forwards heading right. He stalked down the two Zombies on his right at a quick pace before shoving the tip of his shovel through its head, going right through the soft flesh, blood pooled the ground then he grabbed his small knife and dove it into the eye socket of the second Zombie.

Dean nodded towards Chase before running out slamming his pickaxe into the skull of a zombie. Chase raced out after him and slicing his axe through another's head sending blood and brains flying everywhere.

Bren on the other hand had made it to the front door and had collapsed on the ground where he was meant to wait for them, "Hurry up!" he muttered wiping some Zombie blood from his cheek, then before Bren could speak a cold sharp metal object was pressed against his necks skin. Bren gulped and looked across from him and there crouching down was a tall dark skinned man with brown hair in a pony tall and yellow eyes holding a machete to his neck. The man grinned a toothy grin at him and held a finger to his own lips telling Bren to keep quiet.

Bren looked at the man sweat running down his forehead he gulped and whispered, "What, what do you want" The man's grin grew wider and he reached forwards and grabbed Bren's knife.

"This will do nicely what else do you have on you" he said with an evil smile.

Bren gulped he couldn't let this man find the keys to Jinja's car, he closed his eyes and sat there holding his breath as the man searched him.

"Well, well, well what's this then?" said the man. Bren opened his eyes slightly and gasped. The man was holding Jinja's keys and smiling. Bren was about to reach forwards when the man pressed the knife closer to his skin. "Ah, ah, ah no touches little fella" he chuckled, "Now where's the car these keys belong to?" he asked.

Bren didn't answer he looked away at the ground, where the hell was Chase and Dean. The man made a noise kind of like an animal growling, "Tell me right now or I'll slit the throats of you and your friends" he growled. Bren gulped.

"It's, it's the blue station wagon in front of a café about a block away" Bren stuttered.

"Good boy, I saw that car on the way over here" said the man smiling, "But I still think it'd be nice to get ahold of some more of your friends crap" he said as he put more pressure on the blade. When suddenly.

"Get the fuck of him NOW!" Yelled a loud voice, Bren and the unidentified man looked forwards to see Dean standing there with his pickaxe, blood covering his shirt and spics of it on his face. Chase was standing next to him with a hard glare while Holly stood in front of Jinja who was holding Dawn.

Bren let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. The man on the other hand was grinning for some reason. "Well you all look shit" he said standing up and taking Bren up with him still pressing the machete on Bren's skin.

"Let go of our man and nobody has to get hurt" growled Chase who's clothes where covered in blood as well. He held his axe as if he was ready to strike.

The man looked at them all before shoving Bren forwards and taking off out of the building.

Dean ran forwards and caught Bren before he could fall, "You all right?" he asked.

Bren nodded and frantically pushed him away, "Get after him! He has Jinja's keys!" he shouted. Dean and Chase looked at each other for less than a second before charging out of the shop followed by Bren, Holly and Jinja.

The streets seemed empty other than the abandoned cars, turned over bins, rubbish and bodies but no zombies where seen anywhere or heard. The man was running and running fast, he rounded the corner that led to car. Dean followed but as soon as he went around the corner the man slugged him in the face knocking him out cold and when Chase rounded the corner after him the man pushed Dean forwards and onto Chase.

"Hang in there man" said Chase as he lowered Dean to the ground knowing that he was out cold.

"Dean!" yelled Holly who had just come around the corner with the others. She fell to the side of her husband and rested his head on her lap, "Dean Wake up" she croaked pleadingly.

Jinja stood behind Bren holding a now crying Dawn close to her. Bren stood protectively in front of Jinja clutching his shovel.

Chase then ran forwards knowing that his friends where safe just in time to see the man getting into Jinja's car. "Oh shit" Chase muttered to himself, when suddenly he heard Jinja scream. Looking back he saw a large group of Zombies shuffling towards them down the street.

Bren went into action and pushed Jinja in front of him towards Chase then he stood in front of Holly who was crying as she held her husband's head. "CHASE DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Bren.

Chase ran forwards just as the car was pulling out, "PLEASE STOP!" Yelled Chase, "Your killing us!" he yelled, feeling tears coming to his eyes, "STOP!"

The man in the car looked back in the review mirror and smirked at the sight, "Serves you bitches right" he chuckled to himself… but soon that chuckle turned into a more full on creepier laugh as he sped off down the road.

"Oh please god help us!" cried Holly.

"Chase we have to get out of here!" yelled Bren, "Help me carry Dean!" he yelled.

"No sweetie you go, we'll only slow you down" said Holly.

Jinja looked at Holly in shock… Holly was her best friend other than Bren and Dean, "Holly come on we have to go" said Jinja in a small plea.

"You all have to get yourselves out of here" sniffed Holly looking at her husband's face, "I don't want you guys dying because of us" she said.

"Holly cut it out we gotta go now!" yelled Bren who looked desperate as the walking corpses gained on them.

Holly finally gave in, "Alright let's go… but where?" she sniffed as Chase and Bren picked up Dean

"I didn't think of that" Muttered Chase to himself as they all looked around frantically.

"I dwon't wanna die mummy!" screamed Dawn clutching onto Jinja.

"Don't cry sweetie mummy's got you" cried Jinja hugging her small child with all her might.

"There's nowhere to go?" said Holly holding her hands to her mouth in shock.

All of a sudden the sound of screeching tires was heard and a white van screeched around the corner taking out three zombies stopping in front of them. The side door was pulled open and there was a woman about the age of Chase standing there.

"Get in the van" she yelled. Without hesitation they all clambered in. Holly sat on the floor with Dean's head resting on her lap; Bren sat next to Jinja who was hugging Bren's arm crying into it, Chase was now holding Dawn while the women who had saved them was sitting down and staring at them. "Ivy take us to camp!" she yelled. A grunt in reply was heard as the van sped up.

Holly looked up, "What! No, no we have to go to the daycare! Please" she cried. The women stared at Holly her gaze softening.

"You have little ones?" she said. Holly nodded and sniffed.

"Please we, we have to look" she cried. The women moved down next to Holly.

"It's alright we'll have a look" she said soothingly, her gaze shifted to Dean "Your husband?" she asked. Holly nodded. "Well your lucky looks like you got a real hottie" said the women. Holly smiled and stroked Dean's cheek.

"Ivy, head to the daycare!" yelled the women.

"Alright we'll be there in about 5 minutes….. if I drive nasty" came the voice of the women called Ivy.

The women chuckled and looked down at Holly, "My names Sky, what's yours?" she asked. Holly smiled and looked at her.

"My names Holly and my husband is Dean" she said softly.

"The rest of you?" said Sky smiling over at Chase.

"I'm Chase, this is Dawn" said Chase who was cradling the small girl.

"She yours?" asked Sky.

"No, she's Jinja's" said Chase motioning to Jinja who was still hugging Bren's arm and crying.

"I'm very happy for you" said Sky who was smiling at Bren, "Beautiful wife and daughter" she said. Bren jumped slightly in shock.

"What, ah no we're not…." He stuttered.

Sky smiled, "Oh sorry, well anyway your daughters very pretty Jinja" she said softly before standing up. "I'll tell you all once we're there"

"I'm Bren by the way" said Bren before she could leave.

Sky looked back and smiled, "Nice to meet you Bren" she said before climbing up front.

"Whoa" muttered Bren as he watched Sky leave. He heard Jinja give a small huff of amusement.

"Thinking of love when the worlds gone to hell?" she sniffed.

Bren's cheeks became a light red and he looked down at Jinja with a small smile, wrapping his arm around Jinja's shoulders, "Love stinks" he said, Jinja huffed in amusement and buried her head into Bren's arm.

"Yeah it does" she sighed. Bren glanced down at her and frowned before looking away but for some reason his mind went back to their savior Sky. For some reason to Bren Sky was the most beautiful person alive… She was wearing a long grey shirt and black baggy jeans. Bren didn't know what it was about her that he liked the most… her hair was amazing, long black with red and silver streaks, her skin was slightly tanned and her eyes? Oh her eyes where amazing they were so unusually a reddish orange shade. She was beautiful. A sudden groan interrupted his thoughts. It was Dean.

"Dean!" gasped Holly tears running down her cheeks; she hugged Dean close to her and cried into his hair.

"Holly…. What's going on?" groaned Dean as he sat up and held his hand to his head only then did he notice that his wife was crying. "Oh babe what's wrong" said Dean bringing Holly close to him in a hug.

Chase smiled as he watched the couple reunite, "You were punched Dean, but these people Ivy and Sky I think? Well anyway that helped us and now we're on our way to the daycare" said Chase.

Dean looked around at them all, "Thanks, for not leaving me" he said.

"You would of done the same for any of us Dean" said Bren.

"Does that make as a team then?" said Jinja.

"I guess it does, it's us against the world now" chuckled Chase. Suddenly the van came to a stop.

"Ok everyone out" came a shout. The side door opened and there was a women, she was wearing a singlet and shorts, she had a deep scar down her left arm and heaps of little ones on her right, she had beautiful blue eyes and reddish brown waist length hair. She grinned at them.

"So you must be Ivy" said Chase as he climbed out with Dawn in his arms.

Ivy nodded, "That's the name and if you call me anything else you're dead" she said with a grin.

"What so babe's off limits" chuckled Chase.

"If you even think of calling me that I'll kill you" said Ivy as she helped the others out before slamming the door shut. Only then did Chase notice that she had a shot gun.

Chase passed Dawn over to Jinja and frowned, "Maybe you should stay here Jin" said Chase.

Jinja smiled at Dawn before looking at Chase, "Alone?" she said in concern.

"Na, I might stay here with you" he said smiling softly.

Jinja smiled as the others walked towards the daycare that was across the road. "I like my new nickname by the way"

"What Jin?" asked Chase.

"Yeah it's got a nice ring to it" she said smiling.

"I guess it does"

_**Page break **_

Bren slowly crept forwards. The door was wide open and it was dark inside, he looked back at Dean, Holly, Ivy and Sky and nodded telling them it was clear. As soon as he did that Holly tore away from Dean and rushed past Bren going inside.

"Holly! Wait" yelled Bren trying to stop her but she was long gone down the hallway.

Then came Dean running past Bren after his wife, "Holly!" he yelled.

Ivy and Sky tore after them, Sky grabbed Bren's arm on the way past pulling him with them. "Come on" she said softly as they ran down the hallway, they found Dean and Holly standing in a room labeled Bears.

Bren moved away from Sky and towards Dean and Holly, he looked around sadly, the whole room looked like it had been through a storm, tables where over, paper littered the room….. toys where everywhere. "Dean?" said Bren putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dean clenched his fists, "Daryl was in the bear group" he muttered.

Bren frowned and walked forwards scanning the room. He saw blood that's what got to him the most, the blood. He turned over some tables and looked in the closets but nothing was there. Looking behind him he saw Sky and Ivy doing the same thing, Sky had her twin Kanata's in hand as she searched the room and Ivy had her shot gun out as she checked under some tables.

Holly and Dean just stood there not moving until Holly took a few steps back before running down the hallway. It seemed as Dean hadn't noticed because he kept standing there.

Bren sighed sadly about to go after Holly when they all heard a terrified scream. Dean looked up and then his eyes widened. "Where's Holly!" he yelled turning around before running out of the room running towards where the scream came from followed by the others.

Then they came across a room and in that room was Holly, she was against the wall crying and coming towards her crawling was a young child by the looks of things about 4 years old but the child was shuffling and moaning, blood soaked its neck and foam was coming from its mouth.

Dean ran straight towards Holly and stood in front of her, Bren and Sky looked at each other….. They didn't want to kill a child, but the child was basically already dead. *BANG* the zombie fell to the ground with a bullet in its head, Bren looked behind him and saw Ivy standing there her gun raised.

"What you would of preferred it to bit you" said Ivy putting her gun away.

"That was Megan's Child" said Holly as Dean helped her up. "Our babies…" she groaned in sorrow. Dean pulled her forehead to his, "Hey, it's alright" he said holding her face. "We'll search the whole place" he said comforting her. Holly sniffed and nodded.

"Alright" she sniffed.

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead, "We'll find them"

_**Hope I got all the oc's right! Beyal's in the next chapter by the way! Stay cool. **_

_**Lots of love- **_

_**Lakota1172 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the amazing reviews! Those are the things that keep me up and going! This chapter took a while but it's here, some characters will appear in this such as Beyal and a few new oc's… but Alpha's back. **

_**Two days earlier **_

It all happened so fast, Daryl and his kinder friends where all playing just like any other day when suddenly Mrs. Gray (His teacher) shooed him and all the other children in the room into the back storage closet and told them all to stay quiet and not come out of this room until she came back and don't let anybody in but her, then she left to go find the other students and teachers.

"I don't like it in here..." said one of the children named Mary.

"Mrs. Gray has been gone a long time" sniffed another called Harold.

It had been just over three hours since Mrs. Gray had left them and the children were starting to get very worried. Daryl sat with his back to the door listening to the other children talk amongst one another.

"I'm going to go find her" said another child called Jace standing up and walking towards the door.

Daryl looked up at him, "She told us to stay here" he said.

Jace glared down at him, "Move! I'm leaving and you can't stop me"

Daryl didn't move, "She told us to stay here for a reason, a bad reason" said Daryl.

Jace rolled his eyes and turned to the other children, "Come on guys are we all really gonna stay here and wait for her, we have to go find her and then go home!" he said.

The other kids started nodding and stood up, "My mummy's probably out there waiting for me" said Mary.

"Yeah you can stay here if you want Daryl but we're going!" said Harold with a sneer.

Daryl stood up and moved out of the way, "I'm staying" he muttered as the others all walked out, leaving Daryl alone in the storage closet. He sniffed and kicked a small bottle that was on the ground, he was always the unpopular one at his kinder none of the other kids would listen to him. He sat down and started crying silently.

After about ten minutes Daryl heard something, something or somebody was moving very fast down the hallway towards the bear room. "Daryl open the door!" came a loud cry. Daryl couldn't tell who it was so he waited.

"Who are you?" he called.

"It's Harold" yelled the boy's voice. Daryl opened the door and in rushed the little boy. Daryl then slammed the door and looked over at Harold only then did he notice that Harold was crying and he had his hand on his arm.

"Mrs. Gray attacked us" wailed Harold. "We, we went to the staff room and opened it and there was Mrs. Gray , Mr. Blake and Mrs. Jackson" he wailed. Daryl looked at the little boy in shock, not knowing what to do. "They all looked sick and where moaning then when they saw us they attacked us! Biting and scratching, Mr. Blake scratched me as I was running away" he sniffed. Daryl gulped.

"I need to find my little brother" he muttered as he went on his tippy toes to look out the window. He couldn't see anyone anywhere, "You stay here Harold I'm going to find Booth" he said. There was no reply, "Harold? Harold?" he said quietly in thought then he looked over his shoulder and saw Harold and screamed. Harold was foaming from the mouth, his eyes had gone white and he was moaning as he shuffled towards Daryl.

Daryl screamed again and ran towards the door bolting out of it not even bothering to close it before racing out of the room and into the hallway, still there was nobody. He felt like screaming and crying but he knew he couldn't he had to find his brother and hide somewhere with him.

Daryl starting running down the hallway towards where his brothers group's room was as he rounded the corner he stopped. There was his classmates and teachers, they looked just like Harold had, moaning and foaming from the mouth. Then they spotted him and started shuffling quickly towards him. Daryl screamed again and turned running back down the hallway only to be stopped by Harold.

Daryl froze, he didn't want to die like this… he looked around frantically before crouching down with his head in his hands as he wailed as loud as he could, the moans getting louder. "DADDY!" He yelled hoping that somehow his dad would come and save him…..

Everything went quiet. Daryl peeked an eye open and saw a man standing in front of him. He had white hair and brown skin; he was wearing a dark creamy robe, brown pants, black boots and a white shirt under his robe, in his hand he held a double headed spear, blood was on his robe and bodies of his once classmates and teachers surrounded them, Daryl didn't know whether to cry out or be thankful.

The man looked down at him and held his hand out, "We must leave" he said. Daryl looked up at him and took his hand, "We have to find my little brother" he sniffed as the man rushed him through the hallways.

The man looked down at him and stopped, crouching down so he could look into his eyes, "What's you name little fella?" he asked.

Daryl sniffed, "I'm Daryl" he muttered.

The white haired man smiled, "Hi Daryl, my names Beyal" he said softly.

Daryl nodded, "Hello Mr. Beyal" he said.

Beyal smiled sadly, "Daryl I need you to listen to me, we can't go back for your brother alright?" he said. Daryl started crying again.

"We gotta!" he wailed. Beyal covered Daryl mouth.

"Hush little one, that place is overrun by biters" he said. Daryl kept crying. Beyal frowned and picked the young boy up. "I'm so sorry but your brother probably isn't alive" he said quietly.

Daryl looked up at him and started crying into his chest. Beyal frowned and sighed sadly starting to run down the hallway holding Daryl in one hand and his double headed spear in the other. He stopped once he got to the doors and opened them peering around, there were about six biters shuffling around.

Beyal looked down at Daryl, "You must be quiet young one" he said. Daryl sniffed but nodded as he buried his head deeper into Beyal's chest.

"Where are we going?" he mumbled.

Beyal smiled, "You're going to meet a friend of mine, his names Andres" he said smiling, "He'll get us away from here" said Beyal.

Daryl nodded into his chest. Beyal looked down at the boy in his arms before running; heading towards the park that was just across from the kinder. The zombies instantly started shuffling after them but Beyal was fast and he soon lost them as he ran in the park. He ran as fast as he could, heading for the lake. Daryl sniffed and opened his eyes looking over Beyal's shoulder and he gave a scream.

Looking behind him Beyal gasped. A huge herd of Zombies where coming out from the trees and bushes chasing them along the footpath. "We won't make it!" wailed Daryl.

Beyal's grip tightened on Daryl and then he gave a loud whistle, "Don't fear young one, help is on the way" he soothed. Then in less than five seconds up ahead you could see a large Clydesdale horse running down the footpath towards them.

Daryl gasped and watched as the huge horse stopped in front of them and Beyal put him on the horse, "This my young friend is Bodihi, my best friend in the whole world" said Beyal with a smile as he climbed on top of the horse. Daryl held onto the horses mane and as soon as Beyal commanded it to leave a loud scream was heard. Beyal and Daryl looked to the left where the scream had come from and there running on the footpath on chubby little legs was a small boy with brown hair around the age of 4 and behind him was a group of zombies shuffling after him.

Daryl froze, "BOOTH! THAT'S MY BROTHER" He screamed.

Beyal's gaze hardened, "Hold on Daryl" he said and then with a simple command Bodihi was running at top speed towards Booth. Beyal grabbed his double headed spear and swung it at one of the zombies head blood splattering everywhere, Bodihi cut in between the zombies and Booth.

"BOOTH!" Yelled Daryl as his brother continued to run. The little boy stopped and turned around looking at his older brother.

"DARYL!" He yelled.

Beyal who had finished with the zombies turned Bodihi round and reached down picking up Booth and resting him behind his brother. He smiled as the two brothers reunited and hugged each other before pushing Bodihi on. Bodihi snorted and galloped forwards heading out of the park and down the footpath. The city was a mess, people running and screaming everywhere, zombies attacking and killing people, it was awful. Beyal frowned but told Bodihi to keep going. He looked to his left down a road and saw some Zombies surrounded what looked like a hardware store, he caught a glimpse of actual people running inside. He frowned, no matter how much he wanted to help these people he knew he couldn't. You can't save everyone.

_**Presant time **_

Jinja and Chase looked up as Bren came through the now smashed doors, Chase looked at him hopeful that they had found Dean and Holly's children. Bren looked at Chase and frowned looking at the ground. "Oh no"

Ivy came out next with her shot gun away. She didn't talk to anyone as she stormed across the ground towards the van.

Then came Dean and Holly in each other's arms, as soon as they made it to grass they collapsed to the ground in tears. Sky came out next with a frown as she watched the couple.

Bren walked over to Chase and Jinja.

"What happened?" asked Jinja as she picked up Dawn.

"The nursery was completely trashed, blood everywhere. Bodies" growled Bren as he walked past them and towards the van.

Jinja gasped and tears fell down her cheeks, "Oh Holly" she muttered.

Holly gave aloud morn filled wail and held onto her husband with all the strength. Dean held his wife close to his body and cried into her hair.

Sky looked at the couple and put a hand on Holly's back, "We have to get out of here" she said softly, "There's too many zombies"

Dean looked up at Sky and nodded, slowly standing up lifting Holly up with him. The two slowly made their way towards the van. Sky followed sadly and opened the side door for them before climbing in after them. When they were all seated Sky banged on the door and the van started. The car trip was silent. All you could hear was the muffled cry's from Holly and the odd question or two from Dawn such as, "Why's Holly crying?" or "Where's Daryl and Booth?"

Chase looked over at Sky, "You never told us where you were taking us?" he said breaking the silence.

Sky smiled slightly, "Taking you to our camp, we've got about ten people at camp including ourselves, there pretty good people most of them are really friendly, we all look out for one another and we're pretty decent fighters" she said.

Chase nodded and smiled.

The ride went on for another hour or two before the van came to a stop. Bren went to open the car door when Sky stopped him. "You guys better wait here" she said. Bren looked confused.

"Why I thought you said your people where friendly?" asked Bren crossing his arms.

Sky smiled sheepishly, "They are… well some of them" she said, "Now wait here and don't come out unless I call for you" she said opening the van and getting out.

Holly and Dean who had stopped crying listened with the others this is what they heard.

"Ivy, Sky good to see you two"

"Nice to see you to Wolf"

"Hello ladies"

"Andres! Where's Anders? He's alright isn't he?"

"Hey my big bro can handle himself, he's fine just out back taking a piss"

"Sky, Ivy your back!"

"Christina!"

"Slavik came back with a new car!"

"You bitches find any food"

"Go swallow a brick dick head or better yet do something around this place for once"

"There's somebody else in the van!"

"What? Let me have a look"

"Whoa Wolf wait, we found some people while we were on a run"

"How many, Two, three?"

"Five"

"We can't take care of five more people we hardly have any food left for all of us!"

"Don't shit me you arsshat we have enough food to last us ten months"

"Whatever I'm off to take a piss"

"Can we at least have a look at these guys?"

"What's going on?"

"Nice timing Anders, your girlfriend just brought back five strangers"

"Did you Ivy?"

"Yeah…. So"

"Let's just see them already!"

"Fine…."

The van door was yanked open and a blinding light shone into the dark van. Chase stepped out and looked around, they seemed to be in a forest, trees where everywhere but there where tents to, a makeshift fire pit surrounded by camping chairs, it just looked like your regular campsite only staring at him some holding axes where six people.

Bren followed next then Jinja who was holding Dawn, followed by Dean then Holly.

Everyone was silent until Sky spoke up. "Um… this is Chase, Bren, Jinja, Dawn, Dean and Holly" she gulped, "Guys this is Wolf, Anders, Andres and Christina"

Chase eyed them up.

Wolf was tall, had brown skin, long black hair that reached his waist, brown eyes and a scar down his left cheek. He wore a red head bandana, a white singlet, a loose checked shirt, brown pants, black shoes, his left nostril was pierced and in hand he had an axe.

Anders was the same height as Chase, Blonde scruffy hair, green eyes and a muscular. He was wearing a green shirt and a black vest, black pants, brown shoes and he was one of the only people who were smiling at them.

Andres had short scruffy brown hair, shorter then Anders, green eyes, muscular and you could tell that Andres and Anders where somehow related. He wore a singlet and long black pants and he was grinning, but his eyes played over Holly.

Christina had dark blue eyes and light brown hair with blond streaks. She was wearing a yellow hooded cardigan with a white tank top underneath and blue jeans and trainers.

"Hello" said Andres with a grin as he eyed up Holly.

Dean glared over at him and stood protectively in front of his wife.

Anders shoved Andres aside, "Excuse my stupid little brother's behavior….. Come this way" he said with a small smile and nodded towards one of tents. "We'll get you fixed up in no time"

"Anders be quiet" snapped Wolf. "What makes you think that we'll take these guys in?"

"Well for starters" started Anders only to be interrupted by Andres.

"Because we wouldn't let such good looking people die out on the streets now would we" he said grinning at Holly before his eyes flickered to Dean.

"Don't even think of it Andres you filthy dog, she's taken" said Ivy who clearly wasn't very satisfied with what was going on. Andres just shrugged.

Wolf glared over at Andres before looking at Chase and the others, "All I see here is more mouths to feed" he snarled.

Anders rolled his eyes, "Are you serious, half the damn population might be wiped out! These people are hope! Would you really send away a little girl!" he yelled pointing at Chase and his group.

"Wolf you can't do this!" demanded Sky.

"Yeah! This is stupid that you're even thinking about sending them off!" yelled Christina.

Wolf growled and kicked a stone.

"Wolf?" said Sky.

"Shut it I'm thinking!" he yelled, "Get Slavik" he said.

Christina turned and ran off to get the unknown man.

"Why do you need him?" asked Anders.

"None of your business" growled Wolf.

Christina came back with a face that Chase, Bren, Dean, Holly and Jinja weren't so happy to see.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" yelled Dean as soon as he saw Slavik. It was the man who had stolen Jinja's keys and had left them for dead.

Then without warning Bren, Chase and Dean made their best attempt to get towards Slavik who was just smirking at them.

"You little shit!" yelled Bren who was being held back by Sky.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" yelled Chase who was being held back by Anders.

Dean started cursing at him in Irish as Ivy tried to hold him back.

"Yeah my favorite people" sighed Slavik rolling his eyes with a smile.

Wolf watched the scene with a frown, "You guys met before?" he asked.

"You could say that" said Holly who had a hard glare on Slavik.

"Might I just say that you're hot when you glare" said Andres who watching while staring at Holly as he leaned on a tree.

Dean then glared across at Andres, "And I have had enough of this little shit over here!" he yelled. Holly glanced at Andres and frowned before looking back at wolf.

"He stole our car and left us for dead surrounded by zombies" she said.

Wolf looked over at Slavik and frowned before sighing, "I guess you guys could stay with us…" he sighed.

Slavik smirked, "Oh goodie I'm bunking with the short one" he said smirking at Bren.

"If we get to choose who we bunk with I'll have a say in it" said Andres grinning at Holly before winking at her.

"That's it" snarled Dean heading towards Andres.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Wolf, "Holly is in a tent with her husband" he snarled, "The rest of you sort it out yourselves, show them around" he finished walking back to the tents but grabbing Slavik's arm and dragging him with him.

"So Dean how much are you willing to sell you sexy wife here for?" questioned Andres playfully.

Before Dean could do anything Anders thwacked his brother across the face, "Watch it asshole" he said pushing his brother over.

Andres looked up at Anders and pouted his lip out, "But I was only having fun" he whined with a smile.

"Go do some fishing or something" he said smiling as he brother walked off. He turned and looked at Dean who was now next to Holly muttering something to her.

"Hey sorry about him" said Anders.

"Just keep him away from her and we'll be fine" growled Dean.

"Come on you guys should meet the others" said Christina with a smile, leading them towards camp. "Greg's usually out back" she said as she grabbed Chase's hand excited to lead them around. Anders and Ivy stayed behind through talking together.

Out the back of one of the tents was a stump and there sitting on it was a old man with a walking stick, he was bald but had a small beard, he had glasses and was wearing a coat and cream pants. He turned and looked at them.

"Ah newcomers" he said smiling as he stood up, "Hello there my names Greg" he said smiling.

Dean nodded at him, Chase shook his hand, Bren just looked at him along with Holly and Jinja.

"Hwello" said Dawn sweetly. Greg breamed widely.

"Why hello there little girl" he said his eyes focused on Dawn. "What's your name?"

"Dawn" she said blushing.

"I'm Chase, this is Bren, Dean, Holly and Jinja" said Chase with a small smile. Something about this old man put him off, he just didn't know what.

"Well we'll see you around then" said Holly.

"Well Dax is out hunting so that leaves Alpha" sighed Sky sadly, "Alpha's not the nicest of guys through" she said.

Everyone was silent. Jinja looked like she was about to cry. "Jinja don't" muttered Bren to her as she handed him her daughter, then she turned around and ran into the camp looking for Alpha.

"Whoa wait!" Yelled Christina. "Does she know him?" she asked.

Bren groaned and nodded, "I wish he'd been eaten" he sighed.

"Why?" asked Sky.

Holly answered, "Alpha's Jinja's husband and Dawn's father….." she sighed,.

Sky frowned, "Abusive?"

Dean nodded.

"No surprise there" sighed Christina sadly.

A loud shout was heard.

"ALPHA!"

They all turned around and saw Jinja standing there staring at Alpha. He was wearing a singlet and shorts and all he did was stare at her.

"So you made it eh?" he said.

Jinja looked heartbroken, "Yeah, Dawn to" she said quietly. Alpha stared at her for another moment before walking towards her and getting all up in her face.

"What kind of stupid bitch locks herself in a hardware store in a zombie apocalypse?" he snarled thwacking her over the head with his hand. It looked like it would of hurt.

"Hey jackarss mind treating your wife with some respect" came a shout and walking towards him with Anders was Ivy.

"Mind your own shit" snarled Alpha glaring at her.

Anders glared at him, "Listen buddy nobody really wants you here and if you don't start doing things right here then we'll kick you out" he snarled.

Alpha glared at him, "Yeah whatever she's my wife and I do what I want with the bitch!" he snapped.

Bren, Chase, Dean and Holly looked like they were about to kick some Alpha ass when Jinja looked across at them, "it's alright… Alpha's right I'm his wife" she sniffed. Alpha grinned.

"Yeah… Bren Dawn's staying in your tent tonight" he said gruffly grabbing Jinja's arm and leading her towards his tent. "And I don't wanna be disturbed for a long while" he shouted before zipping up the tent leaving everybody in silence.

"He's not is he?" muttered Sky who had watched it all in shock.

Bren frowned, "He is" he growled "and has done for a long while" he snarled.

Christina's eyes widened, "What rape her?" she said.

"Yeah" muttered Dean wrapping an arm around Holly.

"There's nothing we can do about it?" said Anders.

"Nothing" sniffed Holly sadly.

"Hey why don't you guys come and sit down with us around the camp fire?" asked Sky.

"Yeah sure" sighed Bren.

As soon as everybody was seated they all started to talk.

"So any couples here?" asked Chase.

Ivy and Anders smiled at each other, "I guess so" said Ivy.

"Yeah but we're about it" said Anders, then he frowned. "Wolf had somebody but she died"

Everyone went silent again. "So how old are you then Chase?" said Christina with a smirk.

Chase blushed; "I'm 24 so yeah way too old for you" he gulped.

Christina smirked, "Your seven years my senior Chase, my parents where nine years apart anything can happen" she said winking.

"Alright that's enough from you" scolded Sky lightly with a chuckle.

"So who's this Dax guy anyway?" questioned Bren.

"He's alright, from the lowlands, he's a cocky guy but keeps us all alive" said Ivy.

"He has nicknames for us" said Anders.

"Oh yeah what's yours?" asked Holly.

"Toad"

**Well there you have it Alpha's a total shit bag isn't he? Lol well thanks for the reviews! **

**Lots of love- **

**Lakota1172**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Took me a while to write this one been a little busy I have, Dax is coming everyone! #DAXISHERE**_

_**Pre apocalypse **_

"So what was so important that you had to pull me out of work then Andres?" said the voice of a tall, brown haired women with green eyes around the age of 21. She sat down on the soft red sofa crossing her legs as she looked up at the man before her.

Andres smirked at the women, "I just couldn't wait to see you Clare" he said seductively. Clare looked flattered for a moment but then angry.

"Andres you asshole! That job pay's good money!" she shouted standing up and crossing her arms. Andres just grinned at her, Clare huffed and turned away from him, "I can't believe I ditched work to come to your house!" she huffed.

Andres smiled softly, "Hey, don't be like that" he said. Clare scowled and started walking towards the door only to be stopped. "Look I'm sorry Clare, I really am; please don't be mad at me I really just wanted to see you..." Clare looked back at him. "I don't know what it is about you but every moment I spend away from you hurts" he said letting go of her arm.

Clare turned to face him with a gentle smile, "You really mean that?" she said.

Andres nodded and smiled up at her. He raised a hand and stroked her cheek, "Every word" he said.

Clare closed her eyes and took a deep breath in before slowly leaning towards him and placing a soft kiss on his lips, but before she could pull away that soft kiss was met with a stronger kiss. She froze up and tried pushing Andres away but he was to strong.

"Andres... stop" she muffled.

Andres smirked and pulled away, but he wasn't finished he grabbed her wrists forcefully and pulled her out the doorway.

Clare tried to squirm out of his grip, "Andres! Let me go! Your hurting me" she cried.

Andres's grin grew wider and he opened a door and shoved her in through it letting go of her arm.

Clare turned around to glare at him, "What the hell has gotten into you!" she yelled.

Andres smiled and shut the door leaning against it and looking at her, "I still don't get it Clare" he said smirking slightly.

Clare started to get worried she took a step backwards, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Why I am so attracted to brunettes" he said taking a step towards her.

Clare stepped away from him again and gulped, reaching for her mobile phone, "I'm calling Anders" she said quickly.

Andres moved quicker then she could of expected, he lunged forwards and snatched the phone from her hands chucking it to the ground, he put one hand over her mouth to stop her from yelling and another around her to stop her from moving.

Clare gasped and tried to wiggle free but even through it was pointless she didn't stop. Until she felt something press on her back. It was a knife. She froze.

"Now this can end two ways for you, you can listen to me and get out of here alive or you can die trying to escape" whispered Andres into her ear.

Clare felt tears come to her eyes she nodded her head in reply.

Andres smiled; "Good now when I remove my hand from your mouth you don't yell" he said slowly removing his hand from her mouth.

Clare gasped for air but didn't shout. "What do you want from me" she said while shaking.

She heard Andres laugh, "A good time of course" he chuckled, "So yes that does mean sex" with a grin. Clare felt the tears rush down her cheeks as Andres threw her onto the double bed and slowly crawled on top of her.

"Andres please... stop" she cried as he started fumbling with his belt buckle.

Andres held his hand to her mouth, "Ah, ah ah, be quiet Clare" he said, there was a wild look in his eyes, like an animal about to pounce on its prey.

Clare sniffed as he took her skirt off, then followed her panties, her t-shirt and then her bra, she now lay there butt naked with a half-naked Andres on top of her. "Why, why are you doing this to me" she cried.

Andres smirked, "I've always liked brunettes, your just another one of them that has happened to turn me on" he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear, "Even if you don't like it, I always get what I want, it doesn't matter if you like it or not... you're not going to be around to complain to anybody about it anyway"

Then he threw his boxes aside and grinned, "Now be a darl and take it like a good girl"

_**One week after present time**_

"How long does this Dax guy stay away for?" asked Bren.

It had been one week exactly since they had arrived at this small little camp. A lot had happened in that week. It had seemed that Slavik had been serious about bunking with Bren and had tried to move in with them but Bren (Thank god) dodged bunking with him and was bunking with Chase in a tent, Holly and Dean shared a tent and Jinja was with Alpha, Dawn spent most of her time in either Bren and Chase's tent or Dean and Holly's.

Chase had found out that Ivy and Anders had been serious about their relationship the hard way when he went to take a piss in the woods, speaking of Chase Christina was making it clear that she had a huge crush on Chase making it very open to everyone, Andres had been annoying the hell out of Dean and Holly, he was always there where Holly was flirting with her or just watching her, Chase and Bren had to save Andres a few times from getting a bloody nose from Dean and Bren was spending a lot of time with Sky these days.

Anders and Ivy had taken Dean, Chase and Bren out to teach them how to fish, while Christina and Sky got some help from Jinja and Holly to do some of the laundry and cooking around the place. Alpha didn't do anything to help other than the odd watch duty that he had, but he would always just fall asleep doing it. Slavik was a rare sight around the camp, always off in town making runs, Wolf would always be on watch and Anders would keep Greg Company or just follow Holly around the place.

Yeah life was tough but it was alright.

Sky smiled over at Bren softly, "He's a hunter Bren" she said going back to folding clothes. Bren had decided to keep her company and help out a bit with the clothes. "He has to check all his traps"

Bren rolled his eyes as he folded a pair of shorts, "How long does it take to check traps! Anyway how many traps could this guy of set up anyway?"

"Well when we first made this group Dax told us of a place where he goes hunting and well that's why we're here, who knows how many traps he's set up before the whole Zombie situation" chuckled Sky.

Bren sighed and nodded, "I guess your right and he does have to reset them and stuff" he muttered as he fumbled with shirt that he was trying to fold.

Sky grinned over at him "Need any help?" she asked.

Bren looked up, his face red from embarrassment "No, I can fold shirts" he muttered going back to his best attempt at folding the black shirt that belonged to Dean.

Sky smirked, "Alright then Bren, if you're so good at folding shirts then you wouldn't mind folding all of them for us then" she said standing up from where she sat throwing the jacket she was folding at Bren.

"Hey!" yelled Bren but before he could reply to her she was gone. Bren rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before going back to the folding.

Sky smiled to her as she walked towards the river, her hands weren't that pretty to look at covered in dirt and grim, she sighed and as soon as she reached the river she plunged her hands into the cool refreshing water and smiled.

When she was finished she sighed and dangled her legs into the water. She threw her head back and smiled, it felt nice to have the sun shining on her face and the cool water felt great on her legs.

A noise arouse her from her peaceful slumber the sound of something moving fast. Sky quickly stood up and reached for her kanata's that she always had on her. She looked across the small rushing river and spotted something that made her heart melt. There across the other side of the river was a deer. Sky froze, it was the most beautiful thing she had seen for a long time. Sky and the deer looked into each other's eyes, Sky slowly put her kanata's down and smiled softly. This was a sign of life. The deer's ears pricked and it stamped it's hoof to the ground once when suddenly two large dogs came out of nowhere!

Sky gave a little shriek and fell backwards in shock.

The larger dog of the two (A Tibetan Mastiff) grabbed the deer by the throat and ripped its throat out, while the other dog (A Czechoslovakian Wolfdog) jumped on its back, bringing the deer down in a pool of its own blood.

Sky who had stood up again watched with a sad frown.

"My dog's didn't scare ya that much did they spider legs?" chuckled a voice. Sky looked across the river and saw a man coming out of the forest. He had dark skin, dreadlocks and brown eyes. He was wearing a long grey trench coat, baggy dark blue worn jeans, a belt that had a nice display of hunting knifes, black army boots and a blue beanie on his head. Slung over his shoulder was a rope and hooked onto that rope was the dead bodies of around thirteen squirrels; in his hand he carried a sack, no doubt full of other small animals. Yep Dax was back.

"You know you could of let that deer go" sighed Sky.

Dax smirked and leaned down next to the dead deer. "It may be pretty but it's our lunch for the next few days" he said leaning down next to his dogs. The Tibetan Mastiff was the first to come to his side.

"Good job Clubber" said Dax smiling at the huge dog giving him a scratch behind the ear. The Czechoslovakian Wolfdog came next. "Good boy Boost" said Dax softly to his other dog.

Sky shook her head and smiled, "We've got some new people" she called.

Dax looked up at her, "Yeah? Who"

"Well me and Ivy found five people on a run, three guys two girls and a child" said Sky smiling.

Dax smiled slightly, he liked kids and was good with them to, "Got names?"

"Yeah Chase, Dean, Bren, Holly, Jinja and the little ones Dawn" said Sky.

"Anything else I should know about these geezers?" asked Dax as he stood up.

Sky frowned, "Yeah well Jinja's married to that idiot Alpha" sighed Sky.

Dax frowned, "Guessing the little ones their kid eh?" he said. Sky nodded.

"That's about it other then Dean and Holly are married" she said.

Dax nodded and looked down at his dogs, "Clubber, Boost you two stay here guard the deer" he said turning and walking towards the river before jumping across some of the rocks till he got to the other side.

"Got a bag of tasty little snacks for us" he said chucking the sack he had at Sky, who just caught it before it hit the ground. She almost gagged at the smell that wafted her way.

"This is disgusting!" she gagged holding the bag as far away from her as she could.

"Hey, it's good eaten, you don't have to have any if you don't wanna" chuckled Dax as he walked past her heading for camp.

Sky rolled her eyes but followed. Shit smelt better than this.

_**At camp**_

Chase and Anders where on watch together, they sat on top of the van Ivy and Sky had rescued Chase and the others in talking together. "I bet you by this time in three weeks Bren and Sky will be all over each other" said Chase with a wide grin.

Anders smirked and looked over at Chase, "Ivy and me happened in the first two day's" he chuckled.

Chase nodded his head, "Don't have a girlfriend myself, didn't before the world went to shit either"

Anders frowned, "Did you leave anyone behind?" he asked.

Chase shrugged, "I hope not…"

"What do you mean?" asked Anders.

"My dad, he sent me a text on the day all this happened, it said something about getting out of the city and that he was alright somewhere safe" sighed Chase.

Anders frowned, "Two of my cousin's where put out of it" he sighed.

Chase gave him a sympatric look before going on, "What about the rest of these guys?" he asked.

Anders frowned, "I think Ivy's whole family where killed on the first day, Christina told us her grandmother died but that's all and well that's really about it Sky won't say a word, neither will Wolf or Greg and Dax just tells us that his history is nothing worth words" he said.

"Oh and Dax has two dogs as well" said Anders.

Chase glanced over at him and nodded, "Not nice dogs I take it?"

Anders shrugged, "Don't really know all I know is that their HUGE" chuckled Anders.

Chase smirked and sighed, he stood up when he saw two shapes coming out of the woods, "Anders you seeing this" he said.

Anders stood up on the van and frowned, but that soon turned into a smile, "Dax is back!" he said happily, "HEY EVERYONE DAX'S BACK!" Yelled Anders jumping down from the van.

Wolf appeared from his tent, Ivy came out of hers and Dean, Holly, Christina and Andres who were sitting around on the chairs stood up and walked over to greet Dax, Bren who was playing with Dawn came over. Jinja and Alpha where nowhere in sight.

"Dax good to see you" said Wolf with a small smile.

"WHOA! You caught heaps!" cried Christina as she snatched the rope with the squirrels on it from Dax.

"Watch it Barbie those took me age's to track down" said Dax with a small smirk.

Christina stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Sky's arm pulling her off to the side with her to count the squirrels.

"So you must be Dax" said Chase smiling.

"These the newbies?" said Dax with a grin. Wolf nodded.

"I'm Chase" said Chase.

"I'm Dean and this is Holly" said Dean wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Bren" said Bren plainly, "That's Dawn" he said picking the little girl up.

Dax smiled, "Thought there was another" said Dax, "Jinja?"

Bren frowned, "Yeah but she's not here right now" he huffed.

"Hey cool it Glasses just asking" said Dax pushing past the guys and as soon as he did Alpha came out of him and Jinja's tent. He was wearing shorts and no shirt, he was smoking and grunted when he saw Dax before heading off towards the camp chairs where he would spend most of the day. When Jinja didn't follow Holly walked away from Dean heading for Alpha and Jinja's tent.

Dax frowned but kept walking, "I'm gonna take a shit" growled Dax heading out the back of the tents, leaving the others standing there.

Andres's eyes focused on Holly's rear as she walked into the tent zipping it up behind her. He smirked and turned to Dean, "God does your women have a nice ass" he said smirking.

Anders glared at his brother, but did nothing to stop Dean's wrath.

Dean glared over at Andres and then grabbed him by the collar throwing him against one of the trees, "If you say one more thing about her I'll give you something you'll never forget" he snarled.

Andres grinned, "I'd prefer it if little Miss Holly over there gave me something I'd never forget" he said.

That was it. Dean raised his fist back and slammed it onto Andres's cheek knocking the living daylights out of him. Andres fell sideways and to the ground were Dean gave him a kick to the gut.

Chase, Anders, Ivy and Bren who was covering Dawns eyes watched.

"Shouldn't you do something?" said Chase.

Anders rolled his eyes, "He was going to get it one of these day's today's a good a day as any" he said with a shrug.

"What if he really hurts him?" said Bren.

Ivy who was standing there smiling shrugged, "Serves him right" she said with excitement as Dean gave another kick to Andres gut.

"Now you stay away from my wife and you stay away from me" snarled Dean leaning down to grab Andres by the hair before shoving his face into the dirt knocking him out cold. Dean stood up and sniffed wiping a bit of smudged dirt from his face before turning around with a small smile on his face.

"Most fun I've had in a while" he said smiling, to his surprise they all smiled back even Anders.

"What's going on? What happened to Anders" standing there was Christina and Sky gaping in shock with a sack full of squirrels and the rope with the little critters on it as well.

"I think my little brother just learned not to hit on married women" chuckled Anders crossing his arms.

Sky rolled her eyes, "You men have a funny way of dealing with things" she sighed. "Hey Ivy, you wanna help clean these" she said holding up the bag of dead animals.

"Yeah sure" she said giving Anders a quick kiss on the cheek before walking up to Christina and Sky.

"Maybe today we should go for a swim" said Chase.

Bren smirked, "Yeah hey Dawn would you like to come for a swim?" said Bren smiling at the five year old. Dawn nodded.

"YES! I wanna be a, a, a… FISH" She yelled slapping her hands on both of Bren's cheeks and looking at him with the most serious look you can get from a little five year old girl. "You have to let me be a fish" she said.

Chase and Dean looked at each other trying not to laugh.

Bren nodded his head, "Um….. Alrighty then" said Bren. "But we can't go just yet, the water will be riddled with dead animal skins and I don't fancy being covered in animal bits and pieces" he laughed.

Dawn made a disgusted face, "Ew….." she said as Bren carried her towards the white van.

"Dawn and I got watch" he said.

Chase nodded and chuckled to himself as he and Dean walked away. "Hey Anders you coming?" called Chase.

Anders shook his head and sat down next to his brother, "Na somebody needs to be here when this lard tub wakes up" He chuckled. Dean rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah sorry about that" he said with a small grin.

Anders smirked, "No harm done" he said, "See you guys around" he said.

Dean and Chase walked past Jinja's tent and Holly and Jinja walked out. Jinja looked pale and had clearly been crying, she wore a plain grey shirt with a small little flower paten in the center and she had black pants on and brown slip on shoes. Holly looked at Jinja with sympathy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, when she spotted her husband she smiled slightly.

"Where's the others?" she asked, breaking away from Jinja and walking to stand in front of her husband.

Dean smiled slightly, "The girls are at river" he said.

Holly nodded and gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later" she said softly turning and leading Jinja towards the river.

Dean's eyes followed her as she left and he sighed.

Chase looked at his friend, "You know you're the only one she'll ever love right?" he said.

Dean looked at Chase and nodded, "I know, I'm a lucky man… what if I'm not good enough for her through?" he said looking at the ground.

Chase gave him a slight shove with his shoulder, "Stop being stupid mate, you think she would of let you be the father of her children if she didn't love you with all her heart" he said as they walked around the camp.

Dean smirked at Chase, "I guess so" he said trailing off before grinning, "Andres is right about one thing through" he said.

"What would that be then?" said Chase grinning.

Dean grinned widely "My wife does have a very nice ass"

_**Page break **_

Christina, Sky, Ivy, Holly and Jinja sat down beside the river "This is so disgusting" groaned Jinja as she skinned a rabbit.

Ivy grinned at her, "It's gotta be done" she said as she washed a squirrel in the river.

"It's not that bad" said Holly as she chucked another skinned rabbit onto the pile of skinned ones.

Christina made a face, "No Jinja's right this is wrong" she said and pretended to gag, "I had a pet rabbit" she said sadly as she held up a dead rabbit by its hind legs.

Holly grinned, "What don't like eating some Flopsy legs?" she said.

They all started to laugh. Christina grinned, "His name was Mushroom, I wouldn't call my rabbit a retarded name like that"

Sky chucked a skinned squirrel, "Watch your mouth Christie, now wash this for me" she said.

Christina rolled her eyes and grinned, "I'm not a kid" she sighed.

After the women sat there in silence for a bit Christina spoke up.

"That Bren's got all four of his eyes on you Sky" she giggled. Sky almost choked.

She finally said, "Just cause he has glasses doesn't mean he has four eyes" she scolded.

"But that doesn't mean that he doesn't like ya" chuckled Ivy.

"Yeah Bren defiantly has a thing for you" put in Jinja.

Sky looked at them all with wide eyes, "You gonna back me up Holly!" she said.

Holly smirked, "You guys gonna do it in the woods?" she chuckled, sending everybody but Sky into a loud round of laughter. Sky sat there with a hard blush that made her look like a tomato.

"I would not recommend that! Anders and I rolled into some damn poison oak! My back still itches!" laughed Ivy.

Holly sighed, "How do you still find time to do anything in this world now" she sighed.

Ivy looked over at Holly and smiled softly, "It's easy really, stir your guy up in any way you can and then soon enough" she glanced over at Christine, "Well you know what happens"

Christine rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm younger then you don't mean that I'm too young to listen to what you have to say about sex" she huffed.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Your too young" she sighed going back to scrubbing the rabbit in her hands.

Christina rolled her eyes before grinning, "Chase is some hot stuff, wouldn't mind a bit of him"

"Christina!" snapped Sky.

Ivy, Holly, Jinja and Christina burst out laughing, soon Sky joined them.

"What you bitches think ya doing" came a voice from behind them. Alpha.

"Great" mumbled Ivy.

"Well? You bitches will be attracting zombies from everywhere" snarled Alpha putting his cigarette down.

Holly rolled her eyes and after another minute of listening to his complaints she stood up. "Do you have a problem with the way your foods getting prepared Alpha" she said crossing her arms.

Jinja grabbed her arm, "Don't" she muttered.

Holly shook her off, "Just who the hell do you think you are?" she said.

Alpha glared down at her, "Get back to skinning bitch" he growled.

"You know you're welcome to help" said Ivy standing up and throwing the squirrel she had at his face.

Alpha snarled and chucked it back at her, "Not my job" he growled.

Sky and Christina stood up. "What is your job Alpha?" said Sky.

Alpha growled, "That's none of your concern, now come on" he said motioning for Jinja to get up and follow him.

Jinja gulped and stood up but Christina stopped her, "Jinja just stay here" she mumbled.

Looking away Jinja muttered, "Just let me past, but it seemed to go unheard"

"No she doesn't have to go with you" growled Ivy.

"We've all seen the bruises Alpha" snapped Sky.

Alpha growled, "Come on" he snarled almost a yell to Jinja.

Jinja tried to push past them but she couldn't.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you" snapped Holly.

Alpha glared at her, "Don't think that I won't hurt you bad just cause your some married tight assed bitch" snarled Alpha getting all up in Holly's face, "NOW COME ON!" He shouted.

Jinja pushed past Christina, Sky and Ivy.

"Jinja don't go with him" said Holly standing in front of her.

"Please just let me past" muttered Jinja but Holly didn't budge.

Alpha growled and grabbed Jinja's arm, "Come on bitch" he snarled.

"Let go of her!" demanded Ivy.

Alpha growled and pulled Jinja forwards, "Get moving" he snarled.

Jinja gulped, "Don't tell me what to do" she muttered only meaning for herself to hear but it was clear she said it louder then she thought she did.

Alpha glared down at her, Jinja knew what was coming. "I DON'T TELL YOU WHAT!" He yelled.

Then he raised his hand and brought it down on Jinja's cheek.

_**Am I the only one here who loves Dean and Holly! :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi again everyone :3 Here's chapter 5! I've decided to do this story in different parts like the next one will be Apocalypse 2 if you get what I mean. ENJOY! **_

_**Pre apocalypse **_

"Ya can't keep my kid away from me!" Yelled a 20 year old Dax slamming his fist down on the kitchen table. There he was in his small house having a faceoff with his ex-girlfriend Kimble, over his five year old son Phoenix.

Kimble glared over at Dax, "I can do what I like with my son!" she screeched.

Dax growled to himself, how could this bitch do this to him, this was the girl he had loved so much that at the age of fifteen he got her pregnant. "He's not just your son" snarled Dax, "He is my son and you can't stop em' from seeing his dad" Dax yelled.

Kimble glared daggers at him, "What if he doesn't want to see his father!" she screeched.

Dax growled, "You don't know, that you don't know nothin' so just do us all a favor and keep you big mouth shut!" yelled Dax. He was getting really angry now, he hadn't seen Phoenix in two months... how could this of all went downhill.

Five months ago Dax and Kimble broke up, they both shared custody over little Phoenix. One day Dax dropped Phoenix off at Kimble's house and said he'd come back in a week like usual. But then when he came back a week later Kimble and Phoenix where gone. Dax spent age's looking for his son and then he finally found Kimble and Phoenix months later in a small apartment and had come in by force. Dax demanded to know where Phoenix was but Kimble wouldn't say... that's where we are now.

"Me and my big mouth ha, you little shit!" snarled Kimble, "I don't want you coming anywhere near my son ever again!" she screeched.

"Your son? Your son! He's our son Kimble!" yelled Dax, "He's my son and he loves me!"

Kimble glared at him, "Phoenix doesn't love you! I don't love you nobody loves you!" she screamed, "You weren't even a good father, you were a crap one!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare say that again" snarled Dax, "I was a good father, maybe not the best but I wasn't a bad father" he growled.

"You were a shit father Dax!" shouted Kimble.

Dax cracked.

He slammed his hand across Kimbles cheek before he could even think straight, he was just full of anger and rage at what she had said. Kimble gave a little scream and fell to the ground clutching her cheek. Dax glared down at her breathing heavily until he came to terms with what he had done.

"Oh crap... Kimble I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I, I'm so sorry!" stuttered Dax as he fell to his knees beside her, "I don't know what came over me-"

"Get out of my house" interrupted Kimble pushing Dax away from her, "Get out, GET OUT!" She screamed standing up and pushing him towards the door.

"Wait Kimble I'm sorry" said Dax desperate, "Just let me see Phoenix"

"YOUR NEVER SEEING HIM AGAIN NOW PISS OFF" screamed Kimble shoving Dax out the door. "YOU WORTHLESS PICE OF SHIT!"

Dax tried his best to stop her but before he knew it he was out of the apartment.

He froze not knowing what to do... he had just hit Kimble, why, why did he do that? Dax felt so bad, so lost, so lonely...

He would never see his son again and he knew it.

_**Present time **_

Dax sat down on a rock skinning the deer his dogs had caught, "This will make some nice stew" Dax chuckled looking down at his two dogs that were lying in the sun relaxing from the hunt. Dax smiled to himself as he skinned the deer.

His thoughts went back to the new people. Chase seemed like a rich city kid but Dax thought he was alright, Bren was alright for a nerd, Dean and Holly seemed decent enough, Dawn was just adorable not that he'd let anybody know that he thought that and well he hadn't met the women Jinja yet but he already knew that he had to keep an eye out for her from Alpha.

Dax hummed to himself when he heard the distant sounds of shouting. He stood up tucking his skinning knife away. Up ahead he could make out some people on the banks of the other side of the river, Christina, Ivy, Sky, Holly, Alpha and most likely the other women Jinja. He frowned clearly Alpha wasn't welcome where he was.

"You two stay here" muttered Dax as he started walking towards them. He dogs didn't seem to hear him in their slumber. Dax just shrugged and kept walking so he was close enough to hear what was being said.

"Jinja don't go with him"

"Please just let me past"

"Come on bitch"

"Let her go!"

"Get moving"

Dax couldn't make out what Jinja said but he knew that it must have ticked off Alpha.

"I DON'T TELL YOU WHAT!"

_**With the ladies (And Alpha) **_

It went into chaos as soon as Alpha slapped Jinja. Holly pushed Alpha as hard as she could, Chistina pulled Jinja back, Ivy and Sky started cursing and pushed at Alpha. Alpha growled and shoved Holly over before kicking her hard in the gut. Holly clasped her stomach gasping for air. Alpha then grabbed Jinja's arm and yanked her forwards out of Christina's grasp and his foot connected with her leg.

Jinja gave a scream on pain and fell to the ground.

Ivy shoved Alpha and punched him as hard as she could but Alpha just shook it off before shoving her into the water.

Sky gave a little shriek in terror and stepped in front of Christina hoping to protect the younger girl.

Alpha grinned and turned getting ready to kick at Jinja's face when suddenly he was tackled to the ground.

Sky, Ivy, Christina and Jinja looked up to see Dax on top of Alpha punching his face.

Dax raised his fist and slammed it onto Alpha's cheek countless times. Blood rushed from Alpha's nose and his face was going black from bruises.

"Dax!" cried Sky.

"Stop please stop" cried Jinja, as she watched her husband suffer, she knew what would be coming her and Dawn's way if Dax continued.

Dax didn't seem to listen as he slammed his fit to Alpha's face. Finally after another five punches he stopped, "Now you listen to me asshat, that's your wife over there and if I ever see you touching her or anybody else in this place again, I won't stop" he yelled.

Alpha made a gurgling noise of pain and nodded his head slightly.

Dax then punched him one more time before standing up.

"What the fuck is going on here!" yelled a loud angry voice. It was Wolf's.

Wolf was running towards them followed by Chase and Dean.

As soon as Dean saw Holly on her knees gasping for air with tears in her eyes, he raced to her side holding her close, "Oh my god… what happened!" demanded Dean.

Dax looked at them all, they were all looking at him to. He then locked eyes with Jinja and walked towards the women. "Where'd he flog ya princess" he said softly looking at her tear stained face.

Jinja pointed to her cheek and Dax looked at it, it was bruised badly but that was about it.

"Hello! WHAT HAPPENED!" Yelled Wolf.

Ivy spoke up, "This dick head here came over to us and hit Jinja!" she growled glaring at Alpha who was knocked out, "Then he slogged Holly in the stomach and kicked Jinja"

"If it wasn't for Dax, Alpha might of killed Jinja… and anyone of us to" said Christina who looked badly shaken up.

Sky looked over at Christina in sympathy and walked towards her trying to comfort her.

Wolf looked at all of them and then down at Alpha, "Come on back to camp" he said turning around, "Dax, you tie him up" he said.

Dax looked down at Jinja, "You'll be fine princess" he said softly before standing up and walking towards Alpha's body, grabbed Alpha by the hair and dragging him across the ground.

Sky, Ivy, Chase and Christina looked after him.

"That was tense" said Chase with a frown as he leaned down next to Jinja, "Hey you alright?" he asked.

Jinja sniffed once in reply before bursting into tears clutching onto Chase for support. Chase frowned and held onto her helping her up.

Dean helped Holly up who was still finding it hard to breath. ""Hey it's alright" he said softly. Holly clutched onto her husband and nodded her head. Dean frowned and kissed her head, "I should have been there" he muttered.

Holly glanced up at her husband, "There's nothing you could have done" She said softly.

They all slowly made their way back to camp. Sky went to go put the now cleaned small animals down near the camp chairs with Christina. Ivy who was soaking wet said that she was going off to change before she started to stink, Dean and Holly went to their tent, while Chase and Jinja went to find Bren.

"Hey what's going on?" it was Anders. Chase looked left and saw Anders walking towards them followed by a wobbling Andres.

Chase crossed his arms, "Alpha bet the girls" said Chase.

Anders frowned, "Where's Ivy? Is she hurt" said Anders.

Chase shook his head and glanced across at Jinja sadly, "Just Holly and Jinja got hurt" he said.

Anders looked at Jinja in sorrow, "Alpha's not coming into camp is he?" he asked suddenly looking at Chase again.

Chase shrugged, "I don't know I guess it's up to Wolf" he said.

Andres who was now leaning on his brother grinned slightly, "He didn't hit Holly up to bad did he? Don't want her sweet little face in pieces" he chuckled.

Anders shoved his brother off him and glared before looking back at Chase, "Did Ivy go to her tent?" he asked. Chase nodded and before he could speak Anders rushed past him heading for Ivy's Tent.

Chase looked after him for a moment before looking back at Andres, not talking to him before he turned and kept walking towards the van with Jinja.

"Hey what's going on heard some shouts" yelled Bren from the top of the van.

"Why's mummy crying?" said the little voice of Dawn who was hugging onto Bren's leg.

Chase looked across at Jinja she was hugging herself and crying quietly, she glanced over at Chase and sniffed before walking towards the van. "Come on sweetie we gotta get back to the tent" she said softly walking towards the van.

"Jinja?"said Bren as he handed Dawn to her.

Jinja didn't answer she just grabbed Dawn and headed back to the tents not saying another word.

Bren and Chase looked after her with a frown, "Why can't we just kill him" grumbled Bren sitting back down on top of the van. "I mean I know the zombies are a threat and all but I mean come on, that guy would kill the whole camp for a beer" growled Bren.

Chase climbed on top of the van with him, "I know right" he muttered sitting next to Bren.

After sitting in the sun for a few minutes in silence Chase spoke.

"You know I've been thinking…." He started.

"Great" said Bren with a small smile.

Chase grinned at his friend "As I was saying, I've been thinking that you me, Jinja, Dean, Holly and Dawn could take off" he said.

Bren almost choked, "W-what?" he coughed.

Chase frowned, "I'm serious you know" he said, Bren looked at him with a frown.

"Why just us?" he said.

"What do you why?" said Chase, "We're a team, we don't need these guys" he said.

Bren looked at him shocked.

Chase sighed and held his head in his hands in frustration, "Look I didn't mean it like that…. These guys they just…. Look I'm not saying their bad people Anders, Sky, Ivy, Christina, Greg! But this isn't a good situation we've gotten ourselves into B" he said.

Bren looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Chase frowned, "We've got an abusive man here, a shifty man that almost killed us all back in the city, a leader that I don't think is that stable and another man that we hardly know anything about!" said Chase, "B listen to me, this is bad, we HAVE to leave" he yelled.

Bren looked away, he knew Chase was right… but he couldn't leave without Sky, could he. "Can't we take the others with us…" he said quietly.

Chase looked at Bren in sympathy, "You love her don't you?" he said.

Bren almost fell of the van, "W-what? Who I don't love anyone" he said with a blush.

Chase looked up at the sky, peering through the trees, "Sky, you love her" he said plainly.

Bren blushed again and sighed, "Yeah" he muttered.

Chase looked over at Bren, "I guess there's room for one more….. but you have to tell her"

Bren smiled widely, "Really?! When are we leaving?"

"Tonight I'll take watch while the others sleep and then we'll get the van and high tail it out of here"

_**Later that day**_

"Sky? Sky you in there?"

"Bren?" Sky unzipped the front of her tent and peered out. "Oh gosh what are you doing out there it's freezing!" gasped Sky grabbing Bren and pulling him into her tent.

Bren blushed as he was dragged inside, it was freezing but he was just gonna tell her outside….. As soon as he was inside he came face to face with a singlet and shorts wearing Sky. Bren's eyes widened and he blushed redder, "Um you got a small tent" he muttered.

Sky looked at him and crossed her arms, "Bren what do you want?" she asked.

Bren fumbled with his fingers for a bit, "I um… well the thing is?"

"Yes?"

"We're leaving tonight" said Bren looking away from her.

Sky gasped, "What do you mean you're leaving? And who's we?" said Sky who looked panicked.

Bren looked back up at her, "I mean I'm leaving along with Chase, Dean, Holly, Dawn, Jinja and….." Bren stopped.

"And who?" asked Sky.

"And, hopefully you as well" said Bren sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and looking at Sky nervously.

Sky looked at him in pure shock and a little anger, "And that's it?" she finally said, "You want me to come with you people, people I barley really know and leave the people behind who have saved my life more than once!" she now started to look furious, she got all up in Bren's face, "How dare you! You want me to leave Christina, Ivy, Anders god damn it even Dax behind?" shouted Sky in pure anger.

Bren looked at her shamefully and sadly, lowering his head he said, "I, I guess you could ask Christina to come at least…" he said looking at the ground.

Sky's gaze softened and she smiled slightly "Alright then" she said.

"Alright what?" said Bren.

"I'll come with you" said Sky smiling.

Bren felt a wide smile come onto his face, "Really?" he said.

Sky nodded, "Of course, but Christina is defiantly coming" she said.

Bren nodded, "Yeah sure!"

Sky smiled and started jumping up and down in excitement "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She yelled giving him a huge hug and kissing him on the cheek, "I gotta go tell Christina!" she said unzipping the tent and running out of it leaving a star struck Bren standing there in a daze.

"Hey Bren?"

"BREN"

Bren snapped out of his daze and turned to see Sky, "What time are we leaving?"

"Midnight"

_**Elsewhere**_

Christina lay in her sleeping bag crying silently, "Mum" she muttered over and over again. She hugged her pillow close and cried harder. "Mum" she moaned again burying her head into the pillow's soft embrace. The sound of her tent unzipping stirred her.

"Christina!" it was Sky.

"Christina! Christina? Are you crying?" Christina felt a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No I'm not" she sniffed.

"Then why are your eyes wet genus" said Sky sitting down beside her.

"Some sunscreen went in my eye ok!" huffed Christina.

"Enough to make this many tears?" said Sky

Christina growled to herself, "The whole bottle of it alright now what do you want!" she demanded.

Sky beamed widely, "Pack your stuff!" she said standing up.

Christina looked at her in confusion. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you me, Bren, Jinja, Dawn, Dean, Holly and Chase" she winked, "Are all running away! TONIGHT!" Squealed Sky.

Christina looked at her with a smile, "Cool!" she said excitedly as she got up and shot past Sky, "I gotta tell Ivy!" she said. Sky was about to stop her but didn't what harm could Ivy do?

Right

_**Page break**_

A cold gust of wind blew through the camp. Dark storm clouds loamed over camp the air was moist and thunder sounded out across the forest. A storm was brewing.

Wolf looked up at the sky and frowned, he looked across at the person next to him.

"Nice weather we're having" said Slavik with a grin.

Wolf rolled his eyes, "Sarcasm gets you nowhere" he said. "Any luck finding your brother?"

Slavik looked away, "No" he muttered.

Wolf looked down at him with a frown, "I'm sorry" he said.

Slavik shrugged it off, "Don't be, if I know my brother then he's out there having a BBQ as we speak"

Wolf looked at Slavik about to speak when a loud scream was heard.

_**Pagebreak **_

Jinja lay down in her sleeping bag next to her daughter. She sighed as she heard the pitter patter of rain drops start to fall and not to mention more thunder. She rolled over to her side and frowned. Her mind going back to what Chase had told her before…. Could she really leave her new friends behind, Ivy, Christina, Anders….. Dax.

Dax seemed different from everyone else, locked out from the others and outsider… mysterious.

Jinja sighed to herself and looked across at her daughter. Dawn was laying on her stomach making cute little snoring sounds, her red hair sprawled out. Jinja needed to thank Dax, without him she wouldn't be laying here next to Dawn today.

Jinja stood up and sighed, she couldn't leave without thanking Dax. Unzipping her tent Jinja stepped out, instantly she wrapped her arms around herself, it was freezing and she was only wearing a blue shirt and brown pants.

She looked to the left and saw that Slavik had come back and was on watch with Wolf, it was still a few hours to midnight so Chase wouldn't be on watch for a bit. She turned and started walking towards the river where she had heard Dax usually slept near.

*SNAP* Jinja stopped walking, something had moved in the forest but it was too dark to see, "Dax?" she said taking a step backwards, no reply. Jinja gulped, "Who's there?" she called.

Moaning was heard from the forest, Jinja turned about to yell but it was already too late. A hand grabbed her arm and Jinja screamed.

_**Page break**_

Ivy and Anders where in their tent. Ivy resting her head on his lap, "Do you want kids?" she asked.

Anders looked down at her smiling softly, "That depends? Do you?" he asked.

Ivy sighed and closed her eyes, "I did before all this shit happened" she groaned.

"Why not now?" asked Anders.

Ivy sat up and sat next to him looking up at the roof of the tent, "Would you want to bring a child into this world?" she said sadly, "Living in fear, killing for survival?" she said.

Anders looked at her in sympathy, "I guess your right" he sighed following her gaze, "Does that mean that we can't do it anymore?" he said trying to lighten the mood.

Ivy grinned up at him and shoved him with her shoulder, "Of course we can, just be more protected"

Anders smiled at her about to talk when a scream split the air.

In an instant everyone was outside. "What's going on?" demanded Chase.

Wolf and Slavik ran over to where everyone was gathering.

"What's happened?"

"Where's Jinja?"

"Dax?"

"Where's Dawn?" A lot of question's where being asked but none seemed to get answered.

"Dawn?" called Dean making his way towards Jinja and Dawn's tent. He unzipped it and there was Dawn fast asleep. He picked her up and carried her out to the others.

"Something's not right" said Wolf looking around.

"Jinja wouldn't leave Dawn on her own for that long without anyone watching her" said Holly.

Bren looked around wary and then he spotted something that made his blood run cold. "Oh fuck"

Coming towards them all in a huge group of about 78 zombies, everything went into chaos from there.

**Bren and Sky **

"GET TO THE CARS!" Yelled Chase.

Bren grabbed hold of Sky's arm that grabbed onto Christina and raced towards the white van. Bren opened the front door and climbed inside pulling Sky in with him.

Christina on the other hand wasn't so lucky, the zombies where now coming in from all angles. Christina was yanked away from Sky's arms by a zombie.

"CHRISTIE" Sky screamed as Christiane vanished from her sight.

"Sky close the door!" yelled Bren as the Zombies now turned to them.

"Christina! The others" said Sky about to jump out of the van to help. Bren stopped her.

"SKY CLOSE THE DOOR!" He yelled reaching across her and slamming it before she could react.

"Bren no!" said Sky as Bren started the van.

Bren looked at her sadly, "Sky, listen to me, we can't stay here it's not safe" he said.

Sky shook her head, "Bren! We have to help them" she cried looking at him helplessly.

Bren frowned and looked at her, "Sky I can't lose you" he said, "I'm sorry" and then he started the Van and sped off down the dirt road.

Sky gave a cry of sadness as Bren drove away, she knew she couldn't do anything… the last thing she saw was the camp being overrun by Zombies.

**Christina **

"SKY!" She yelled as she was yanked away from her. She heard Sky yell her name but that was all, "HELP!" she yelled as the Zombie yanked her to the ground. Christina struggled to get away but she couldn't. The zombie crawled on top of her and tried to bite her neck.

Christina closed her eyes and looked away waiting for the end but it never came. The zombie's now headless body rolled off her and Christina opened her eyes to see Holly standing there with an axe in her hand.

"Come on!" said Holly. Christina frowned as Holly pulled her to her feet, she was covered in blood and her eyes where watery from crying.

But Christina couldn't think about that now, she grabbed onto Holly's hand as they ran through the camp, she had enough time to pick up her baseball bat that was laying on the ground.

Both women fought their way through the crowds of flesh eaters before getting to the forest and as soon as they did, they were off running.

**Dean, Dawn and Chase **

No….. this couldn't be! One minute his wife Holly was right next to him the next she was gone, "HOLLY!" He yelled looking around desperately as he clung to Dawn.

Chase looked around wildly for an escape when he spotted Jinja's car. "Let's go!" he yelled grabbing Dean's arm basically dragging the man towards the car. "Dean come on!" he cried.

Dean looked over at Chase, looking lost, "Holly…" he muttered.

Chase frowned, "Dean" he said trying to calm his friend, "Dean we have to get to the car" he said desperately.

Dean nodded looking down at Dawn who was now crying, then he looked up at Chase, "What car?"

"Jinja's car…." Said Chase turning to where the car once was but it was gone. "Fuck"

**Slavik, Greg and Wolf **

"Son of a bitch" cursed Wolf as he stabbed another zombie with the knife he had in his pocket.

"We gotta get out of here" said Slavik as he sliced the head off a zombie with his machete.

"Greg stay with us" said Wolf as he and Slavik protected the old man.

"I may be old but that doesn't mean I'm stupid" growled Greg.

Slavik then spotted the car he had stolen, Jinja's car, "Car!" he yelled fighting his way towards it.

Wolf shoved Greg forwards and towards the car, pushing him inside before climbing in the front seat. "GO!" he yelled.

Then with that they drove off not knowing that they might of just sent three people to their deaths.

**Holly **

The camp had gone to hell. Holly was next to her husband trying to stick close to him but as soon as she heard Christina's cries for help she broke away from him.

Holly ran as fast as she could towards her tent and grabbed the axe that was laying on the ground. As soon as she picked it up she started swinging it at all the zombies that dared to get in her way. She sliced clean through their heads sending the brain matter inside everywhere.

She turned on her heels about to slam the axe down on a zombies head, when she saw who the zombie was…. Holly stumbled backwards holding her mouth…. No this couldn't be! "Mum" she said quietly.

Shuffling towards her was an old lady with grey curly hair, she was pale, groaning and her face looked as if it was melting.

Holly held her breath and felt tears start to pour down her cheeks, why here, why now, why **her **mother? Her mother wasn't meant to be in town, she was on holiday in Japan. How could this of happened.

Holly took another step back as her mother gained on her, she knew what she had to do but she just couldn't. "Oh god" she cried, "No, no, no…. Mum!" she yelled giving the flesh eating zombie a shove when it got to close, but it just bounced back.

Holly closed her eyes for one moment before letting out a scream full of pain and sorrow and embedded the axe head in the skull of her mother.

She froze, she could do anything, she felt dead inside, her mother's body fell to the ground with a thud. Holly just couldn't move she was in shock, but now wasn't the time for morning.

Then she spotted Christina on the ground with a zombie snapping away at her.

Holly glanced one more time at her mother's body before yanking the axe out of her head.

She raced towards Christina and with one mighty swing she sliced the zombies head clean off. Holly wasted no time, "Come on" she said with no emotion as she grabbed Christina's hand.

Holly looked around for a way out of this mess but there was nothing, but then she thought, "The woods" she muttered under her breath and before she knew it, Christina and her where high tailing it through the forest, running for their lives.

**Ivy, Anders and Andres. **

Ivy reached for her shotgun as soon as she saw the zombies, "Anders!" she called and in an instant her boyfriend was at her side with a shotgun.

Anders went back to back with her as the zombies surrounded camp, "There's more coming!" he yelled, reaching forwards and grabbing his brothers shoulder pulling him close to him.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Ivy.

"Yeah but where?" yelled Andres as he slammed a pitchfork through a zombies head.

"The highway!" yelled Anders as he shot them a pathway through the large numbers of zombies, "Let's go!" he yelled.

Ivy felt Anders grab onto her arm and pull her through the crowd. "Anders we can beat this!" she yelled.

Anders looked at her with a force he had never looked at her with before, "Ivy, the camps lost! Let's go!" he yelled. Ivy looked at him in anger but she knew he was right, she looked at the ground in defeat as she, Anders and Andres ran down the old dirt road heading for the highway.

**Dax and Jinja **

Dax grabbed Jinja's arm and pulled her back, "Get to the river!" he yelled.

Jinja instantly raced towards the river, she could hear the moans all around her. "Dax!" she yelled as she stopped in front of the raging river.

Dax ran up behind her and froze the zombies where on the other side of the river to, "Shit" he muttered.

Barking was heard and Clubber and Boost ran along the other side of the river followed by zombies.

"Clubber! Boost!" yelled Dax as he watched his dogs run for their lives.

"What do we do!" cried Jinja, she didn't notice but she was clinging to Dax's arm. The zombies where now making their way towards them.

"Fuck it" growled Dax before turning to Jinja, "Look princess, this not gonna be some walk in the park" he said. "Just hold onto me and you'll be alright"

Jinja nodded and clutched onto his arm tighter. "What do we do?"

"We go swimming" and with that Dax and Jinja plunged into the water.

_**Well sorry that one took so long! Schools back so I don't have enough time as I would like! Hope you all enjoyed it through :3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter! Enjoy :3 **_

_**Pre apocalypse **_

"I'm going to have to hear the story again aren't I" sighed a 19 year old Holly as she sat down under the shade of a large tree. It was a nice, sunny warm day in the park, the birds where singing, bees where buzzing and a cool gentle breeze blew through the park, rustling the leaves ever so slightly.

Holly's mother Juna smiled at her daughter before taking a bite from her sandwich. "Now, now dearie, I'm sure you have forgotten it by now" she said.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Mum, you tell me that every time we come here" she said with a slight smirk.

Juna put her sandwich down on the picnic blanket and smiled widely, "I was a bit older then you, around twenty one, sitting here enjoying the day when a young man rode past on his bike" Juna paused for a moment and sighed happily, "We both looked at each other and something clicked, he couldn't take his eyes off me the cheeky rascal" chuckled Juna.

Holly smiled, even though he mother had told her this story hundreds of times, she never stopped loving it... not that she'd let her mother find out about that.

"Then just like that he lost his balance on that bike and it came crashing to the ground bringing him down with it" chuckled Juna, "I of course went to go help the poor dear, I reached out my hand and he took it but being the cluts he was your father then fell backwards again bringing me down with him" said Juna smiling. "He told me it was an accident but I had a feeling that he did it on purpose" she chuckled.

Holly smiled and threw her head back and looked at the branches of the tree with a smile.

"Then our lips met, just like that as we fell, I don't know why I didn't pull away, he was a total stranger after all, mind you I didn't even know his name but I didn't feel the need to pull away..." Juna trailed off and made a sad smile, "We never left each other's side after that"

Holly smiled and looked over at her mother, "Dad still loves you, wherever he may be" she said softly.

Juna smiled at her daughter and nodded going back to eating her sandwich.

Holly frowned and looked away, her father had passed away a year ago and her mother was still grieving in silence. She sighed and looked out towards the small duck pond that was just down the small hill they were sitting on.

"Somebody's getting married" said Juna in thought.

Holly followed her mother's gaze towards the large lake that was near the duck pond and on the other side you could see people all dressed up for a wedding. Holly smiled and shook her head. He mother always liked weddings. Then something or should I say someone caught her eye.

_**Elsewhere **_

"Your next baby bro" said a 22 year old Dean as he grabbed his around the neck and gave him a noogie, even though his brother was taller than him that could not over power the strength of an older brother.

His younger brother (Kevin) gave Dean a little shove and grinned, "Your the older one" he said.

Dean got off him and whacked him over the head, "Shut up, your to young to talk about getting married anyway"

"Seventeen is as good as an age as any" said Kevin with a shrug.

Dean was about to give his brother another whack on the head when a loud voice was heard.

"Boys!"

Dean and Kevin looked at each other and sighed, parents.

Their mother rushed over to them and smiled, "Oh sweeties"

"What do you want mum?" said Dean.

Their mother smiled wider looking frustrated, "I don't want anything from you, I would like on the other hand for you to meet someone"

"Mum!" sighed Kevin.

"Not you Kevin, your brother" she said grabbing Dean's wrist. "It's about time you met someone young man, your cousin Graham's 21 and well what do you know you're at his wedding!" she snapped.

"That was because it was forced" muttered Dean.

His mother gave him a harsh glare and was about to give him one of her, now you listen here young man talks when Kevin butted in.

"Why don't you introduce me to this person instead mum" he said shoving Dean away but not before winking at his older brother. Dean grinned as his mother and Kevin walked away together his mother looked as if she had even forgotten about him and now was trying her best to get Kevin hitched.

Dean shoved his hands in his suit pants and turned whistling as he walked away witch happened to be right into his dads back.

"SON!" Yelled a great booming voice.

"Hey dad" said Dean with a small smile. His dad wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to his side. "Oh dad not you to"

"This is Graham's wife's sister Lori" he said with a grin, right in front of them was a lady who looked twice Dean's age, now Dean didn't like calling people ugly... But he thought he could make an exception for this time. "What's the matter boy, she's a fine piece of work this one is" he said.

Dean made a disgusted face when the women winked at him before slipping out of his father's grasp, "Yeah, sorry no can do, I'm needed somewhere else" he said stepping back, only to knock into somebody else.

"Dean! What are you doing man! You can't leave yet" it was his now married cousin Graham. "Why are you going anyway?"

"Look I love a wedding as much as the next lad but I really gotta get a move one"

"He just doesn't wanna get together with Lori here" Said Dean's father.

Graham looked at Lori before looking back at Dean, "I wouldn't either man"

"HEY!" Yelled Lori who was glaring at him.

"What well that's why I married your sister isn't it! She's the same age as me and much prettier!"

"I'M 2O I'D HAVE YOU KNOW!"

"Whoa really, awkward..."

Dean started to back away as the argument between Lori and Graham started getting worse and then when he was a good distance from the wedding he starting walking down the footpath.

His parents always wanted him to get married when he was younger, but his parents had a funny vision of what kind of girl he wanted... very funny. Dean checked out his surroundings...

It was a nice beautiful day perfect conditions for a wedding, the sky was blue, the trees where green with heaps of leaves, not to mention it was springtime so there was the odd baby animal or two here or there. Dean looked right he was past the lake now and near the duck pond, he smiled slightly before looking left... there she was.

Underneath the shade of a huge tree on a small hill was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She had long brown wavy hair and a soft smile. She was wearing a summer time green dress with yellow flowers on it and she had placed herself neatly down on the soft green grass next to another women.

Then their eyes met. Dean's insides felt as if they were juggling he didn't even know if he was still walking or not. Then she smiled at him sweetly and that's when he tripped.

_**Holly and Juna **_

Holly looked at her mother, "You know when I get married I'll make sure that I get married somewhere in the contrary, maybe a farm or somewhere real pretty like Ireland" she said with a wide smile.

Juna smirked at her daughter, "Not the city?"

Holly made a face, "Hell no" then she looked away towards the duck pond, "It's not as-" Her eyes trailed off from the duck pond to a man who was walking past in a suit and was he good looking? YES! He looked like he was in his early twenty's; he had a short stubble beard growing, blue eyes and short red hair.

Holly kind of tuned out from the rest of the world, her eyes focused on the man and nothing else seemed to matter, then his eyes met hers and Holly thought she'd die, the only thing she could do was smile slightly and as soon as she did that the man tripped and fell into the duck pond.

"Oh my god!" yelled Holly standing up.

Juna on the other hand was laughing her head off at the sight.

"Mum!' yelled Holly as she ran down the hill towards the man that was on his butt in the water.

Juna grinned and went back to eating her sandwich.

Holly gave one last looked at her mum before rolling her eyes and running as fast as she could, soon getting to the duck pond, she took off her shoes and jumped into the pond, it wasn't that deep only went up to her knees, "Are you alight?" she asked as she neared the man.

The man looked up at her he was blushing, "Eh yeah I'm… fine" he said as Holly helped him up.

Holly smiled slightly, "I'm Holly by the way"

"Dean" said Dean rubbing the back of his head, "Hey you shouldn't of come down here, now your dress is all wet" he said sheepishly.

Holly smiled slightly, "I don't mind" she said as she stepped down on a rock…. A slimy rock and then of course she tripped.

Dean acted fast, he reached forwards to catch her but as he did he slipped to and they both fell back into the water. Dean kinda panicked; he didn't want to of hurt the girl. "Crap" he muttered under his breath before looking around for Holly and to his shock there she was soaking wet laughing her head off.

"You alright?" he asked helping her up.

Holly smiled at him and slowly got out of the pond, "I'm fine" she said, "Anyway, I should be going"

Dean looked after her as she got out of the pond and then before he could stop himself he said, "Wait!"

Holly turned around and looked at him, "Yeah?" she said as he got out of the pond and stood in front of her.

"I think…. I mean uh-" Dean looked at the ground, "I think we should hang out" he muttered.

Holly looked at the man with her hands on her hips, "Did you just ask me out on a date Dean?" she said with her eyebrows raised but a playful smile was lurking on her face, "I only just met you"

Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his head realizing that he must sound like a total pervert, "Yeah I guess" he said.

Holly smiled softly, "Well I'd love to but my mother and I-" Holly looked around to where her mother should be and she was gone. *Thanks mum* thought Holly, then she turned back to Dean, "Looks like it's your lucky day then"

_**Present time **_

Alpha sat tied to a tree being as quiet as possible, he had heard all the screaming and stuff going on, Dax's dogs who had been guarding him had taken off as soon as they heard the screams. Alpha had been sitting on the ground for what seemed like day's but was really hours.

"This is it huh?" Alpha muttered.

"This is how old Alpha's gonna go down"

"Thirsty, hungry, tired"

"Zombie bait"

Moaning was heard from the forest behind him. Alpha snapped, he started struggling and trying to break the rope that was tied around him. He stated yelling and screaming, the moans getting louder and then suddenly gunfire sounded out everywhere. Alpha stopped and stayed as still as he could somebody was coming his way and it sounded like there was a lot of them.

"Tents huh? That'd do some good"

"Food to!"

"Commander Trey's gonna be happy with that"

"Hey there' a car"

"Got keys in it?"

"Yep"

Then it all went quiet. Alpha gulped, he didn't know if these people where gonna kill him or let him live. He was about to call out when he felt something cold pressing on his neck, he looked left and saw a blade pressing on his neck.

_**11 months later **_

An axe sliced through the head of a lone zombie as it shuffled down a houses driveway. Chase yanked the axe out of the zombies head and wiped the sweat that was rolling down his forehead from his brow. It was a boiling hot day in the middle of summer and Chase was on patrol. A few months back Chase, Dean and Dawn had come across a small little house after being on the road for ages. The house was safe, usually but it was the best they could get. Only ever three to five zombies every two weeks.

They hardly made it out alive 11 months ago, they ran as fast as they could through the forest until they finally came across a small little car abandoned on the dirt road, thank god there was still keys in it and then just like that, they left.

Chase was snapped out of his thoughts he turned his head at the sound of playful squeals and there running around outside the small house was Dawn, Booth, Daryl and Dean.

Oh yeah the other thing is that when Dean, Chase and Dawn got to this house there was already three people living here, Daryl, Booth and Beyal the man who saved Dean's children.

_Flashback _

"_There's a light" _

_Chase walked peered through the front screen glass of the car and frowned, "Headlights off" he muttered to Dean as he opened the side door to the car. Chase, Dean and Dawn had been on the road for months now, bouncing from place to place and they had just noticed a house up on a hill with the light on. _

_Dean turned the headlights off and looked in the review mirror, Dawn was fast asleep. He smiled slightly and looked back out at Chase as he ran up the driveway. _

_As soon as Chase got up the driveway he went round back, an axe in hand, he took in his surroundings, out back there was a HUGE backyard, the place looked like it would have been used as a small farm, and there was a small little barn and a nice paddock. Chase then started making his way towards the back door when suddenly a loud neigh was heard; Chase turned and saw a huge Clydesdale glaring at him. _

"_Shit" _

_Then before Chase could act a man came out of the back door a double headed spear in hand and knocked Chase to the ground. _

_Chase instantly let go of the axe he was holding and held his hands up in defeat, "Whoa, hold up man" he said, the man who had now pointed the spear at the crook of his neck was glaring down at him. _

"_Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. _

"_I'm Chase, I… well we just wanted to check this place out" stuttered Chase. _

"_We?" _

"_Yeah, there's three of us including me" said Chase, the man looked unconvinced, "There's a child, 6 years old" stuttered Chase trying to convince the man. _

_The man got off Chase his gaze softening he looked like he was about to talk when a noise was heard. _

"_Mr. Beyal?" came a small boy's voice, Chase looked towards the back door and saw two little boys standing there. _

"_It's alright you two, this man is a friend" said Beyal smiling down at Chase reaching out to give him a hand up. _

_The two little boys shuffled out a bit. _

"_Come on it's alright, this man has friends, two more a little girl about your age" said Beyal. The little boys scampered out to Beyal's side and looked at Chase._

_Chase stood up with a small smile, "I'll go get the gang" he said turning and walking back towards the driveway with the three others in follow. _

_As soon as Chase got to the car he opened Dean's door. _

"_Find anything?" asked Dean. _

"_Yep, I think it's safe" said Chase. "Got three people up there they seem like they wanna help us" he said. _

_Dean nodded and got out of the car, "Alright then" he said. _

_Chase reached in the back and picked up Dawn who was still sleeping before the made the walk back up the driveway where the three lonely figures were waiting for them. _

_Chase suddenly heard Dean stop as the three figures came into view. "Dean?" _

_Dean looked like he was about to cry, tears where coming to his eyes and then he covered his mouth. _

_Then Chase heard the yelling of the two little boy's from earlier. _

"_DAD!" _

_Chase opened his eyes wide as Dean ran past him heading straight for the two little boy's that where running towards Dean to. _

_As soon as Dean got to them he pulled them close and basically collapsed with them. _

_The two little boy's where crying in joy and so was Dean. _

_End flashback _

Dean picked up Booth and swung him around, "Gotcha!" he yelled.

Booth squealed and tried to get out of his father's grip.

"Daryl!" he cried while laughing.

Daryl and Dawn who were running from Dean stopped and smiled at each other, "Booth's caught by the monster!" yelled Dawn.

"Don't worry Sir Daryl knight of….. eh THE WORLD will save him!" yelled Daryl charging at his father with Dawn and they both knocked him over leaving both children and man laughing on the ground.

Chase smiled at them before walking back up the driveway towards the house.

He opened the front door and walked down the hallway till he got to the back door and opened it. Beyal was out back sitting down in the paddock his legs crossed and his double headed spear beside him. "Hello Chase" he said calmly.

Chase sat down next to his friend with a small smile, "Where's Bodhi?" he asked.

Beyal raised a hand without opening his eyes and pointed towards the forest. "He is in the forest" he said.

Chase nodded starting to feel a little awkward, "So….. Whens the next run into town?" he asked.

"I'll go in three weeks"

"Three weeks? That's in a while" said Chase.

"We can last another three weeks"

Chase frowned and looked at the ground, after sitting for another minute or two Beyal broke the silence.

"Tell me about your old group" he said.

Chase looked up at him, "Really? Right now?"

"Yes.." Beyal opened his eyes, "I would like to hear about them please"

"Um alright, well there was Bren and Sky…"

_**Elsewhere **_

An old rusty white Ute zoomed down the empty highway music blasting out of it. The couple that where in the car sung along to the song happily.

"Day's like these lead to"

"Nights like this lead to"

"Love like ours, you light the spark in my bonfire heart"

"This world is getti-" the song suddenly stopped.

"Crap" muttered Bren under his breath, "The radios broke" he muttered looking back at the road as he drove. Sky looked across at Bren and smiled softly.

"Time for a new car" she said.

Bren glanced at her and smiled, "You can choose this time" he said looking back at the road as he turned the steering wheel.

Sky smiled widely, "Thanks sweetie!" she said planting a kiss on Bren's cheek.

Bren grinned to himself, "Take your pick" he said as around twenty abandoned cars came into sight.

_**Page break**_

Beyal smiled lightly, "They sound like wonderful people Chase" he said, "Is that it?" he asked.

Chase shook his head and smiled sadly, "No, there was others….. Ander's, Andres, Ivy"

_**Elsewhere**_

"Get your hands off of her!" yelled Anders trying to break free of the man's grip. He, Andres and Ivy where heading through a small town when they were ambushed by about five men, all their weapons where taken away and they were taken to a small warehouse.

Ivy tried to get away from the man that was holding her against the wall but she couldn't.

"Now, now darling don't try to struggle, you'll only make things worse than they are" chuckled the man holding Ivy against the wall.

"LET ME GO YOU CUNT!" Screamed Ivy.

"This one's got some fire" laughed the man holding her.

The other four men with him laughed.

"I you lay your filthy paws on her again I'll kill you!" screamed Anders as he struggled.

"I've had just about enough of you" growled the man holding Anders before throwing him to the ground, "Shut up and stay down" he growled.

"Hey! Let go of my brother!" yelled Andres, that earned him a punch in the gut.

"I think it's about time we did this girl" growled one of the men.

Ivy gulped and tried kicking the man who had her pinned in the crotch but that's kind of hard when you have to kick him backwards. The man holding her grinned, "Can't wait for this one" he smirked.

But before anyone could do anything a loud yell was heard.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

_**Page Break **_

"Yeah, they were cool…." Sighed Chase looking off at the paddock, "I miss them" he muttered.

Beyal looked at Chase in sympathy, "You don't have to continue if you don't want to" he said.

Chase shook his head and put on a fake smile, "Nah, I don't mind talking bout it" he said, "Time for the dicks of the group, Slavik, Wolf and well Greg wasn't that bad but yeah…"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Keep quiet Greg" groaned Slavik from where he was sitting in a boarded up room. "I don't wanna hear another one of your shit stories" he sighed.

Greg sat next to him with a small smile, "Old Buttercup was a good cow" he said as he told the story.

Wolf was out again like usual on a food run, leaving Slavik with a babbling old man for company.

They had been caught up in a house and had boarded it up, they had been living here for what seemed like years, food was hard to come across but somehow they survived… but barely.

_**Page Break **_

"I do not understand… dick heads?" said Beyal in confusion, "I thought that dick was slang for the pen-"

"Ok enough" interrupted Chase smirking at the monk, "Don't even go there man"

Beyal still looked confused but nodded his head.

Chase smiled slightly before frowning again, "Then there's the nicest women I have ever met in my life…. Holly the mother of Daryl and Booth, and then there's Christina to"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Oh shit"

Two women, Holly and Christina where running for their lives through a high school behind them was a huge group of Zombies, shuffling after them, longing for the flesh on their bones.

"Christina!" called Holly to the younger women as she through a baseball bat her way.

Christina caught it and kept running smashing it into the head of another Zombie.

Holly with axe in hand pushed open a door at the end of the corridor and burst inside followed by Christina before slamming the door shut and locking it. "The windows!" she yelled pointing to a window that looked big enough to get a cow through.

Christina swung her baseball bat as hard as she could and smashed the glass to pieces, "Holly!" she yelled.

Holly who had her back to the door nodded and ran towards the window, getting Christina through first before she climbed through the window as well. The drop to the ground wasn't that bad but it still hurt a bit.

"No luck here" groaned Holly and she and Christina headed back out to the woods.

Christina nodded her head, "Every where's over run" she sighed.

Holly and Christina finally made it to a small cave where they had been staying for a day.

"Where next then?" Asked Christina.

"The supermarket?"

_**Page Break **_

Beyal frowned sadly and looked at the sky, "I was wondering why Dean wouldn't tell me" he said sadly, "Holly sounds like a wonderful women and Christina a lovely girl" he said.

Chase sighed and nodded, "They were" he said sadly.

Beyal and Chase sat in silence for some time before Chase spoke.

"Then there was Dax and Jinja"

_**Elsewhere**_

Dax looked at the sleeping red head next to him before sighing and looking back at the road. He was driving a jeep that he and Jinja had found a few days ago.

Dax looked in his review mirror and saw his two dogs' sleeping as well. It had been a long day, first they went on a supply run and found nothing, and then they were chased by hordes of zombies for hours.

Looking back at Jinja Dax smiled slightly, when he first met her he thought she was nice, but shy and well a real pussy, but she had changed a lot since that day when he and her jumped into that river. Her whole personality had kind of changed now, she was a strong independent women who really didn't need anyone but chose to stay with Dax.

He smiled and looked back at the road, they were always on the road.

Dax's eyes widened as he saw something up ahead that made him slam on the breaks.

Jinja woke up instantly, "Dax! What is it?" she said sitting up. Dax's dogs started to bark.

"We're going car shoppin" he said.

In front of them on the highway was what looked like heaps of cars.

Jinja grinned, "Hells yes!"

_**Well that's the end of this one guys, this story is over, finished, KAPUT. **_

_**But not for long :) I'll be writing the squeal soon :3 **_

_**Stay safe- Lakota1172**_


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1

_**It's back! Here is the first chapter to part 2 of "The apocalypse" it took me forever to write and I am so sorry but there's been heaps of homework and stuff from school…. But I'm not gonna bore you with my tales about school, I think it's time you dug into the latest update**_

_**Enjoy :3 **_

The cold night air was still in the star filled dark sky. A loud rumble sounded out through the sky breaking the peace that was once there, a figure stumbled through a field being followed by seven slower moving figures.

A young woman around the age of 24 was stumbling through the tall grass of the field, legs covered in small cuts, arms torn and bleeding, her face was covered in small cuts and some barbed wire was tangled around her left leg digging deeper into her flesh with every step she took. It was amazing she had last this long.

The women looked behind her and gave a sorrow filled scream at the sight of the seven moaning flesh eating figures that where still coming after her.

"Oh god!" she moaned as she continued on. Lack of sleep was getting to her as she stumbled through the field.

Then finally she fell, she tumbled to the ground, her whole body was in pain, no matter how many times she told herself to get up, she couldn't. All she could do was cry.

Cry for her boyfriend who she had lost.

Cry for the world that had gone to hell.

Cry for all the people that had lost their fight.

Cry for her fight that was about to be lost.

"I'll see you soon Harry" she muttered closing her eyes as the moaning from the lifeless corpses became louder. A thumping sound was heard, but the women hardly seemed to notice, but then it got louder and louder and then the sound of something piecing through flesh and loud moans.

"Hey, hey get up!" the women gasped, what? Someone else was here? She hardly opened her eyes but it was enough to see a man kneeling down next to her with a double headed spear in hand.

_**Twelve hours before **_

"Ten cans of beans, eleven cans of spaghetti and three cans of tomatoes!" exclaimed Chase.

"That's enough for YEARS" said Booth.

Chase, Beyal and Booth where sitting in the small kitchen of the house counting how much food they had left. It had been about two months and a bit now since they had arrived at the house, two years since the fall of the camp.

Booth was now six, Dawn was now seven, Daryl was eight, Beyal was twenty five, Chase twenty six and Dean thirty three.

Beyal smiled at the small boy, "I'm afraid not little one" he said, "Four weeks at the most" sighed Beyal trailing off. Booth looked up at Beyal and frowned about to speak when Dawn and Daryl burst into the room.

"Chase! Beyal!" yelled Daryl as he came to a stop.

Chase and Beyal stood up and looked at the two children before them, "What's wrong? Where's Dean?" asked Chase.

Dawn gulped and hid behind Beyal clearly looking frightened or worried. Daryl spoke up, "Me and Dawn where playing outside… we saw daddy and went towards him asking if he could play" Daryl sniffed, "But he didn't say anything to me… it was like I wasn't there"

Chase and Beyal looked at each other in concern before looking back at Daryl, "Anything else?" he asked.

Daryl nodded, "Daddy picked up and axe and then he walked off towards the paddocks"

"Beyal you stay here alright?" said Chase, "I'm gonna find Dean" he said.

Beyal nodded and took Daryl, Dawn and Booth to the living room to play some games.

Chase shook his head as he walked out the door and towards the paddocks, "Dean!" he called, "Dean, man where are you!" Chase came to a stop to look out at the paddock, he couldn't see anyone let alone Dean. Chase frowned about to turn back when he saw something move in the forest. He froze. "Dean?" he called, "Dean? That you?"

Bursting out of the trees ran Bodhi with Dean on his back followed by around five zombies; Chase stepped back in shock, "DEAN!" He yelled, "Dean what the hell are you doing!"

Dean jumped off Bodhi as soon as the zombies got out of the forest, "Good work boy" he muttered before giving a loud shout and slamming the axe into the head of the first mindless beast.

Chase watched in confusion and horror as Dean then slammed it into the stomach of the now unmoving monster.

Dean then slammed the axe clean through the neck of another zombie slicing the head off.

Chase watched from a distance unmoving.

Dean finally killed the finally zombie before crumbling to the ground in tears. Chase then walked over to his side, "Dean?" he said. "Dean, what's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on his friends back.

Dean cried into his palms before mumbling something that Chase couldn't get.

"Dean? Come on man" he said, "You can tell me"

Dean glanced up "How am I meant to do this Chase" he cried.

"What?" said Chase, "Do what?"

"Do this without her?" cried Dean.

Chase frowned knowing who he was talking about, he stayed quiet as Dean talked to him.

"Man she was my light, she was the reason I got up in the morning, every time I look at Booth I see her eyes" he said, "How am I meant to do this without her….."

Chase sat down on the ground next to his friend and frowned, "I really don't know….." he muttered, "I've never loved someone that much before in my life" He said. Dean looked over at him before standing up.

"I'm going to the woods" he said walking off.

Chase stared after him knowing he couldn't do anything. "When will you be back?" he called.

Dean didn't answer. Chase looked after his friend for a bit before sighing sadly turning he saw Bodhi grazing and he walked towards the horse, "Come on boy" he said leading Bodhi back towards the house. "We can't do anything to fix this"

_**Page break **_

"Dax catch!" yelled Jinja throwing a shovel in Dax's direction.

The two and the dogs had been surrounded by zombies not that long ago. They had to abandon their car and run down the road, but now they were completely surrounded and out of ammo. "Shit"

Jinja swung her knife in the air and sliced through the head of a zombie and no sooner had she done that another one replaced it, "Dax, you better have a plan" growled Jinja.

Dax grinned slightly as he swung the shovel again, "Don't worry princess, I always have a plan" he said, "Clubber Boost" he called. His two dogs that where sticking close together for protection raced to Dax's side. "Princess, I want ya to see if you can make to the car" he said as he sliced through another zombies head.

Jinja glared over at Dax as she ripped her knife from another zombies head, "This is the plan?" she snapped, "Why don't you run back to the car if it's that easy!"

Dax glared back at her, "Listen up Princess, you're the only one who's fast enough to get over there!" he snapped, "Now this is the only way that we can get out of this one, so you better do as your told" he growled.

Jinja rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you make a distraction" she growled.

Dax smirked, "That's where these two beauties come in" he sniggered looking down at his two dogs.

Then without warning Dax ordered his dogs out to the left and yelled at Jinja, "GET YA ARSS MOVIN"

Jinja bolted forwards, stabbing her knife into the skull of another zombie, blood, brains and god knows what other revolting stuff splattering all over her, "This plan better work" growled Jinja as she dodged through the zombies.

Dax, Boost and Clubber where trying to get the zombies to come towards them, it was kind of working, but kind of wasn't as well. Some zombies went after them but most still went for Jinja.

How bloody far away was this car anyway, Jinja picked up some pace, her breathing became more heavy and she was getting puffed but she couldn't stop, not now. Then the car came into sight. "Thank fucking god" muttered Jinja. She spoke to soon.

Dax noticed it straight away, "BEHIND YOU!"

Jinja just had time to look behind her before a zombie fell onto her, jaws snapping away. Jinja gave a shout as she fell to the ground, her knees stung and she had hit her head on the way down but that hardly seemed to matter.

Trying her best she rolled onto her back and tried to shove the zombie off her but it was no use and to make matters worse the other zombies where almost upon her.

BAM *pause* BAM BAM BAM *pause* BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM

Jinja covered her head with her hands as the body on top of her went floppy. Someone had shot it. As the gunfire went on Jinja reached out to where he knife had been dropped and wrapped her fingers around it ready to defend herself from her unknown savior.

She and Dax had learnt on the rode that you couldn't trust everyone that saved lives…. But that's a different story.

Jinja heard barking and shouts from the unknown people.

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD"

"RESTRAIN THE ANIMALS"

Jinja mentally cursed before raising her hands to her head.

She heard someone running towards her, before a gun was placed on her back, Jinja glanced around and saw that the person was wearing some kind of bullet proof mask, it was tinted so you couldn't see the face.

Also she had a glimpse of Dax who was restraining his dogs while glaring at another person wearing the same mask.

Jinja who was about to turn and attack her attacker froze when he said something she never thought she'd hear again.

"Jinja? Jinja is that you…"

Jinja slowly turned her head to see that her attackers mask was removed and there standing in front of her was Bren.

"Bren"

_**Elsewhere **_

"How do we always find ourselves back running for our lives in the woods" muttered Holly to herself.

Holly and Christina where running for their lives again, but this time not from zombies, the two women had found themselves near an old cabin searching for food, turns out that humans weren't the only ones looking for food… as soon as they went around back they found themselves staring at the biggest grizzly bear they had ever seen in their lives. Oh boy was he hungry.

"Shit, fuck, shit, fuck" said Christina to herself over and over again and she and Holly tore through the forest with a bear not far behind them.

Holly glanced behind her to see the bear running through the woods after them, she was surprised the beast hadn't caught them yet but the poor thing looked like it had been starving for ages and had lack of energy.

Christina kept running forwards "Shouldn't we just throw our food at it or something" she yelled to Holly.

"No way am I doing that!" retorted Holly, "You know how long it took me to gather this much" she yelled clutching her sack of food closer to her chest, "And I'm not letting some bear take it all away just cause he feels like it" she snapped as she jumped over a ditch.

Christina ran through a large bush that was in her path, "Oh shit" she muttered. Her leg had gotten tangled in the bush. "Holly!" she yelled.

Holly turned around; she couldn't see Christina or the bear anymore. "Shit" muttered Holly looking around frantically before, "CHRISTINA" She yelled.

"Holly!" came a yell.

Holly looked the direction from witch the sound came from before running there. She rounded a boulder not really watching where she put her feet and her foot went in a rabbit hole. She fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow" muttered Holly. She closed her eyes holding back tears before looking up. Coming face to face with the bear.

Holly froze, she didn't make a sound or breath. The bear was looking right into her eyes, drool escaping the huge bears mouth. The bear sniffed the top of Holly's head and made a funny sound before looking to the right where Holly had dropped the food.

The bear looked back at Holly and just stared into her eyes before picking up an apple that had rolled out of Holly's backpack and stated eating it.

Holly slowly sat up as the bear started eating the apple. She was confused, why was this bear not attacking her, she was a much bigger meal then an apple after all. A yell broke her away from her thoughts.

"HOLLY!'

Christina. Holly picked up her small knife that was on the ground, she packed up the remaining food that was there before taking one last look at the bear then ran towards Christina's cries for help.

Holly soon came across Christina who was struggling out of the bush.

"What the hell took you so long!" she snapped.

Holly smiled slightly at the younger girl, "I was busy" she said with a smile.

Christina rolled her eyes playfully before looking around again, "Where's the bear?" she said in concern.

Holly stared at Christina for a bit before answering, "I, I don't think that bear will be bothering us" she said quietly as she handed Christina some food to carry.

Christina looked at her with her eyebrows raised before shaking it off, "Um alight then, but anyway, we should get as far away from here as we can" she said, "North maybe?"

Holly nodded "Yeah….. North" she said looking off towards where she had last seen the bear.

When she had looked into that bears eyes, all she could see was fear and loneliness, she knew that it was stupid…. How could you see emotions or feelings in someone's eyes, let alone a bear. But she knew that it was true.

Holly then reached into her sack of food and pulled out a box of crackers from when they had raided a house, then she opened them and poured them on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled Christina as she watched Holly.

Holly looked at Christina, "You wouldn't understand" she said as she looked back at the young girl.

"Your right! I don't" snapped Christina.

Holly sighed, "I'm doing it because-"

The sound of twigs snapping was heard. Holly turned and saw the same grizzly bear from before slowly walking towards them. Christina backed up and tried to pull Holly with her but Holly shook her off.

"Holly! Let's go!" snapped Christina.

Holly glanced back at Christina and shook her head, "Just be quiet Christina, please"

Then she turned and looked at the bear who was now staring at her. She smiled softly and kneeled down picking up one of the crackers holding it out towards the animal.

"Holly!" said Christina.

Holly ignored her, "Take it" she said softly to the bear. The bear tilted its head slightly before reaching out of taking the cracker gently in its jaws. Holly smiled and looked back at Christina, "See it's alright" she said to the astonished girl.

Christine watched in amazement, "Whoa" she said taking a step backwards, "How?" she said.

Holly smiled and reached out with her right hand towards the bear stroking it's head softly. The bear was still looking at her and then it opened its mouth and licked Holly's hand.

Christina felt a smile come to her face, "That is so cool" she said.

Holly grinned and fed the bear more crackers.

"This is the start of something good"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Gonna get ourselves something good tonight boys" yelled a cocky Alpha as he and four other people drove down a road in the forest.

"Where not all boys here Alpha" growled Tango who was sitting in the back of the Ute with Alpha and Bravo.

Alpha grinned and tightened his grip on the gun he was holding. "That could be argued with" he said smugly earning a high five from Bravo and a kick from Tango.

The Ute suddenly came to a stop, "Span out and see if you can find the tracks" Said Alpha jumping down from the back of the Ute with Bravo and Tango and two other men got out of the Ute.

Alpha looked down at the ground and saw the tracks.

"Alright Strike squad fan out"

Alpha now belonged to a group of about a hundred people Known as S.T.O.R.M. These people through where army and Alpha had been found by the group of people known as the strike squad who worked for S.T.O.R.M, and had been taken back to the main camp where he met two people, Commander Trey and Charlemagne, after some training in military way's Alpha was accepted by these people and was now a loyal member of S.T.O.R.M and the new leader of the strike squad.

Today they were sent out to hunt, bring back anything they could that they could eat, not that they needed to. S.T.O.R.M had basically hunted down all the animals that where left in the forest and had heaps of meat to last them for ages. That didn't stop Charlemagne from ordering them out to go and hunt down a bear that had been sighted in the area.

"This fuckers gonna make a good suppa" said Kilo before spitting on the ground.

"Kilo, X-ray you two come this way, Tango you and Bravo stay and guard the truck, give us a shout if ya see anything" said Alpha as he started walking off into the woods.

After a bit of walking they came across a small cabin. "X-ray with me, Kilo you check out back" said Alpha as he slowly walked towards the cabin door, before he kicked it in.

X-ray walked after Alpha and followed the red haired man into the small cabin. "Stinken animals got here first" growled Alpha looking around the place. It looked as if rats had been living in it. Moaning was heard and Alpha looked left and saw a zombie that only had one arm and half a body trying to crawl towards him and X-ray.

X-ray looked at the rotting corpse and started to feel very sick.

Alpha looked at X-ray and chuckled, "What ya still a pussy, I thought that army was meant to be tough" laughed Alpha as he walked towards the moving corpse and slammed his foot into its head, brains, blood and whatever else was in the monsters head sprayed everywhere.

X-ray gagged and looked away. Alpha chuckled again before a high pitched whistle was heard.

Alpha and X-ray instantly ran back outside and say Bravo kneeling on the ground looking into the woods.

"What is it?" asked Alpha.

Bravo looked around at him; "Come look at this" he said pointing at the ground.

Alpha and X-ray approached and looked at the ground. There was the tracks of the bear and also something else, human footprints.

"My oh my" said Alpha with a grin, "Good job Bravo" he said looking out into the forest.

"Very good job"

_**Elsewhere **_

Anders looked up the sky with a sigh. The sun shone down on his face, he had to admit it felt nice but that didn't really change the world now did it.

Anders, Andres and Ivy had been recused from the men who had tried to rape Ivy by a man who goes by the name of Scree. Scree was a tall, strong man with long brown hair that he tied in a ponytail, his skin was brown and his eyes where an unusual shade of violet, he had told them that his eyes where that color because of a chemical spill from before the apocalypse. He wore a dark green trench coat and black pants and brown shoes. He had taken them further into the city that was overrun by zombies until they finally stopped at a mall. That's where they had been living for some time now.

Anders sighed and turned when he heard someone coming, "Hey" he said to Scree as Scree joined him on the roof of the mall. Oh yeah the other thing, Scree was Slavik's older brother.

"You shouldn't be up here" said Scree as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the crowded city full of zombies.

Anders looked over at the older man, "Yeah I know…. Attracting to much attention isn't I" he said.

Scree looked at Anders and smiled softly, "That you are" he said, "Now come on, dinners almost ready" he said. Anders smiled and followed him.

Anders and Slavik walked through the empty silent mall past different shops, sport shops, clothes, electronics, and collectibles till they came to a furniture shop. The front window had been smashed in and inside was hordes of sofa's, dining tables, chairs, beds and basically any kind of furniture you could wish for.

"Cold canned salmon" said Andres who was sitting at one of the dining tables picking at his toes.

Scree rolled his eyes, "Great" he muttered as he sat down on one of the chairs. Just as he did Ivy appeared with four bowls full of canned salmon.

"Here you go" she said putting the bowls on the table.

Anders smiled, "Still amazes me how you can carry four bowls at once" he said sitting down at the table.

Ivy grinned and sat next to him, "Practice makes perfect" she said with a wink.

Andres immediately dug into the salmon soon finishing and going off to bed, while the others ate slowly and talked.

"You know you're much nicer than your brother" said Anders as his dug in.

Scree smiled slightly and looked back up at Anders, "Same could be said about you"

Anders chuckled and took another bite, "I know" he said grinning.

After eating they all just sat there for a while talking until Scree turned in for the night. Ivy and Anders where left alone talking together.

"Do you think we're safe" said Ivy resting her head on Ander's shoulder.

"Yeah…. I think we are" said Anders with a small yawn.

"How long do you think the foods gonna last for?" asked Ivy.

Anders looked down at her and sighed, "Hey we don't gotta worry about that for a really long time, this place is a gold mine for food and when we clear out the underground area's we'll have even more food"

Ivy smiled slightly, "The worlds gone to hell and I never got to do anything I ever wanted to do" she said.

Anders pulled her into a hug, "Like what?" he asked.

"Live at the beach, get a dog, piece my ears, become a mother, go hunting, by my own house and get a tatoo"

Anders looked at her with wide eyes, "That sure is one long list" he muttered, "Hey I'm sure there has to be a house that's still for sale somewhere out there" he said with a small smirk.

Ivy chuckled slightly and looked at Anders. "You know, since it's safe and all here like you said…."

"Yes?" said Anders with a small smile.

Ivy grinned and stood up followed by Anders, "Then well I'm sure you can make one of my wishes come true" she said planting a small kiss on Anders cheek.

Anders thought over what she had said before, before he felt a blush coming on.

"Well… I'm sure we can"

_**Elsewhere **_

"I am not doing that" growled an annoyed Slavik.

Wolf, Greg and Slavik had gotten stuck on the roof of a building, zombies down below them and no way out the only thing that could be done was…. Jump.

Wolf rolled his eyes and tied a rope around Slavik's waist, "Yes you can" he said, "You just don't know it yet"

Slavik glared at him, "How do I know you're not gonna use me as zombie bait?"

Wolf grinned, "You don't, now get ready to jump"

Slavik couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about this, he was meant to jump to the other buildings roof that was next to them and well it was a fair distance. "Why couldn't you or Greg do this" he muttered under his breath.

Wolf slapped him over his head, "What the hell do you think numbskull, Greg's an old fart who can barely piss on his own"

"Hey watch it sunshine" growled Greg who was standing not so far from them keeping watch.

"Face the facts Greg you can't" said Wolf looking back at him before looking at Slavik, "And me? We need the one person alive that won't abandon Greg when he first gets the chance"

Slavik grinned, "Guess your right" he said with smugly.

"Ready?" said Wolf.

"As ready as I'll ever be" muttered Slavik.

"Three, two, on-"

A loud whooshing noise cut Wolf off.

"What the hell is that" muttered Greg looking up at the sky.

Wolf felt a smile come onto his face, "Rescue"

_**Present time **_

Dean had come back from the forest not so long after it started to get dark. He had gone straight to the bathroom and hadn't come out since. Dawn, Booth and Daryl where sleeping silently in the one bedroom in the house and Beyal and Chase where outside feeding Bodhi.

"Whoa, steady boy" chuckled Chase as Bodhi pushed his snout right into the bucket of food.

Beyal smiled slighting, "I find it very amusing that Bodhi seems to like feeding from you better than he does from me Chase suno" he said softly stroking down Bodhi's neck.

Chase grinned, "Ya think?" he said as Bodhi almost took the bucket from his hands. "Maybe I'll give riding a shot, if it works so well for Dean and you"

"Bodhi and I are like brothers Chase, we grew up together, he has been with me since I was small"

"And Dean?" asked Chase.

"Bodhi and Dean have something in common Chase, not for the best of reasons through" said Beyal looking away.

Chase frowned, "Such as?"

"They have both lost a partner" said Beyal sadly.

Chase raised his eyebrows, "And Bodhi can sense that in a human?"

Beyal nodded, "Bodhi isn't special Chase all animals are the same, humans just fall to open their eyes and their ears" said Beyal, "Maybe if you sat down with an animal for a while you would understand" he said.

Chase shrugged, "I'll still try and ride him through" he said with a grin as he slung an arm around Bodhi before getting on top of him and as soon as he did that Bodhi bucked him off.

Chase landed with a thud on the ground and Beyal burst out laughing.

"You and Bodhi seem to have nothing in common Chase suno" he laughed.

Chase smirked and stood up, "He loves food and I love food" he said smirking.

Bodhi's ears suddenly pricked and he turned his head around and gave a loud snort. Beyal tensed up and so did Chase, "Something is going on" muttered Beyal instantly mounting Bodhi, "Chase stay with the children" he said before commanding Bodhi forwards.

Chase watched after Beyal for a moment before turning and running back inside.

_**Beyal's POV **_

I feel the harsh wind blowing on my face, I try my best to keep my eyes open but it is hard. Urging Bodhi on I reach for my double headed spear and lift it into the air ready to throw if needed.

Hearing a cry Bodhi turns and heads towards it, I see some zombies up ahead, there's around seven and then I see something else in the grass, something unexpected. A human….

Instantly I slashed my spear at one of the zombies ripping it's face off, then I swing again this time going right through a zombies head. I then jump of Bodhi leaving him to distract the zombies. I make my way towards the unmoving figure on the ground slashing any zombie that dares to come near.

*Oh no* I think, I fear it's too late, the women is unmoving all I can see is her brown locks. Then I see her take in a small breath and that lift's a heavy weight from my heart.

I lean down next to her, "Hey, hey get up!" I call to her giving her shoulder a shake.

The women turned her head slightly and looked at her with big brown eyes. I abandon my spear (I'll get that later) before giving out a whistle, Bodhi instantly runs back to me and I pick up the women bridle style placing her on Bodhi's back, "Take her back to the house" I mutter to him before looking back at the women, "You must hold on" I said to her, in response she gave me a small nod before I sent Bodhi off.

I then turned and picked up my spear facing the zombies that where left.

Great there are more of them

_**Well there you go! Hope that reached everyone's standard's (Cause this took me ages to write so you better of liked it!) Now remember in part two some people are gonna die, no one's oc is safe, your oc's are all in terrible danger of being killed off….. **_

_**What did you expect from a zombie story anyway? Everyone goes off and lives in a castle together? (Well I really hope you didn't cause part two's gonna really ruffle some feathers) **_

_**Oh and by the way I need one more male oc, you can all sign up for him if you like (So it's kinda like a contest) what the guy needs to be is… **_

_**A charmer **_

_**Gets what he wants through charm**_

_**A very bad person **_

_**Ruthless killer **_

_**Can't wait to hear from you! – **_

_**Lakota1172 **_


	8. Part 2: Chapter 2

_**Now everyone just remember that I love all your oc's even if I do kill them off! Sorry this chapter took so long to write as well….. enjoy**_

"Delicious….. You sure you wouldn't like a bite Kyo" said a man as he gnawed on a bone covered in fresh meat. Two men where in the contrary side, blood was all over the once dry straw like grass, the air reeked of the stuff. One of the men was crouched down on the ground in a squat blood all over his body but mainly around his face and down his hands. The other man was leaned up on the jeep behind them watching with a disgusted look on his face.

"Sorry eating other people isn't really my thing" said the one leaning on the truck known as Kyo.

The other one turned his head to look at him and grinned licking his blood stained lips, "Don't be such as pussy, it's not that bad really" he said.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Come on Damion, you could have at least not ripped him to shreds…. I mean look at yourself, the last one you ate was cleaner than this…."

"Hey, this guy was asking for it" spat Damion as he snapped one of the dead bodies bones from the body before licking up the person's bloody bone, "I thought you understood Kyo" he said with a small grin, "You didn't seem to care about what I did but now you always want to complain, don't eat that person, we shouldn't go that way, keep up…. All I hear is complaints"

Kyo rolled his eyes, "I don't care how you spend your time Damion but like it or not we're in this together"

Damion stood up, licking his fingers from blood and looked at Kyo as he did so, "You know I don't like your attitude that much" he said looking down at his now clean fingers before shoving his hands in his pants pockets.

Kyo straightened up slightly and moved his hand slightly towards the small knife that was seating in his belt. Damion raised an eyebrow at Kyo's actions before smirking.

"You know what through, I could make those nice ribs of yours into some beautiful BBQ" he said smirking again.

Kyo gulped but tried not show how nervous he was, his fingers gripped onto his knife. Damion grinned when he saw this and jumped towards Kyo with a chuckle, his chuckle turned into a freaky blood curdling laugh when Kyo jumped backwards at that.

Kyo gasped and held his knife out in front of him ready to defend himself but before he knew it he was pinned up on the jeep Damion on top of him with a knife to Kyo's throat.

Kyo gulped and looked into the eyes of Damion, sweat rolling down his forehead.

Damion grinned and ran his knife along Kyo's throat penetrating the skin, but only slightly, Damion glanced down at the blood before looking back at Kyo, "You know that feeling when you're being chased, your bloods pumping, your hearts racing…. You feel energized and awake"

Kyo gulped again as Damion ran his finger over the small cut he had made and looked at the blood grinning.

"That's how I feel every day, I feel like an animal before it kills its prey" said Damion who was still looking at the blood. He glanced back at Kyo, "I'm quicker than any human alive, stronger than any I could kill you right now and gnaw the flesh from your bones"

Kyo gulped and closed his eyes but nothing happened, he felt Damion get off him and he opened his eyes to see Damion grinning and wiping Kyo's blood onto his pants.

Kyo gulped and held his knife ready to protect himself if needed.

Damion grinned and walked towards the jeep, "You're just lucky I've already eaten"

_**Elsewhere **_

All Marina remembered was a man, a white haired man around the same age as her lifting her onto a horse, she remembered those eyes the eyes of her savior, beautiful wide eyes full of fear then she blacked out.

Her brown eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times as she adjusted to the light, Marina felt a pain down her left leg and she looked down and saw that her leg was covered in cuts… "Ow" she muttered getting into a sitting position only to get a shovel smacked across her face knocking her out cold.

"DADDY SHE'S AWAKE!" Daryl was standing there shovel in hand.

Dean raced into the room and looked at the scene in front of him, "Daryl!" he groaned looking at his son.

"What?"

"You don't hit people in the face with shovels!"

While Dean was trying to explain to his son that you don't hit people in the face Beyal and Chase had rushed into the room followed by a cautious Dawn and Booth. Beyal went straight to Marina's side and put his hand to her forehead, "What happened?" asked Beyal.

Dean looked over at him, "By what Daryl as told me so far the girl woke up and he hit her in the face to knock her out again" he sighed.

Beyal frowned and looked at Daryl, "Daryl why did you do that?" he said.

Daryl looked at Beyal and frowned, "I did it because for all we know she could be a bad person! She could be infected, she could be dangerous!' stated Daryl.

Beyal's hard gaze softened slightly, "You were trying to protect us little one" he said, "But you shouldn't of hit her" he said.

Daryl looked at the ground and sniffed, "That's STUPID!" He yelled.

"Daryl!" snapped Dean.

Daryl looked up at his father tears running down his face, "It's your fault that mum's dead!" he yelled, "You could of saved her but you didn't!" yelled Daryl turning and running from the room.

The room went silent, Dean stared at the ground, Dawn and Booth stood next to each other looking like they'd burst into tears and Chase and Beyal staring at Dean.

"You alright?" asked Chase walked over to Dean and putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean shrugged it off.

"Yeah" he said with a shaky voice, "I gotta go do some stuff" he said walking towards the door.

"Dean?" said Beyal.

Dean looked back at them and gave them a small fake smile, "Yeah, I'm fine like I said I just have to do some stuff right now" he said his eyes glistening he was on the verge of tears and with that he scuffled the hair on Booths head and left the room.

"That's not good" muttered Chase as he looked down at Dawn and Booth, "Hey you two come over here, we're have to help this lady" he said turning back to Marina and Beyal.

Booth and Dawn shuffled towards Chase, Beyal and Marina, "Is she gonna hurt us?" Asked Booth looking at her unsure.

"Of course she's gonna hurt you! She's an outsider!" They all looked around and saw Daryl standing in the doorway, he marched towards his younger brother and Dawn, "What are you doing!" he snapped looking up at Chase and Beyal.

Chase looked down at Daryl sternly, "Helping her" he said, "Because somebody smashed her face with a shovel" he said.

Daryl glared at Chase, "That's stupid, she's dangerous!" he yelled, "We should throw her outside with the zombies!" Beyal walked over to Daryl and grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room without a word. When they were alone Beyal let go of the little boy and looked at him sternly.

"What has gotten into you little one?" he asked.

Daryl looked up and him and frowned, "I grew up" he said plainly.

Beyal shook his head, "No you haven't if you're doing these things! How dare you say those awful things to your father! It was nobody's fault that your mother is gone!" growled Beyal.

Daryl sniffed and looked at the ground, "You know I'm making the right decisions" he muttered.

Beyal leaned down beside Daryl, "You are not making the right choices! And nor should you be making this decisions at your age!" he snapped.

Daryl looked back up at Beyal tears rushing down his face, "No! Your wrong!" he yelled pulling away from Beyal and running off somewhere into the small house.

Beyal looked after him for a moment before sighing and heading back towards the bedroom where they were keeping Marina, "Where's Booth and Dawn?" asked Beyal.

Chase who was standing next to Marina's bed sighed, "They said that they didn't wanna stay in the same room as a dangerous women" he said.

Beyal frowned, "What has gotten into that boy" he said.

Chase frowned, "I think he's just coming to terms now that Holly's not coming back any time soon" he said looking back down at Marina.

Beyal sighed and looked at Marina as well. There was a silence for a moment before Chase spoke again, "But what if their right Beyal?"

"What?" said Beyal.

"What if their right, what if she's dangerous? She could be a danger to us all" said Chase.

Beyal raised his eyebrows, "What would you have us do then?" he said.

Chase frowned and crossed his arms, "Beyal you need to think clearly alright? She could do anything to us, we have to protect the children" he said.

"You haven't answered my question" said Beyal plainly, "What would you have us do then?" his gaze hardened.

Chase's gaze hardened as well, "Get rid of her" he said, Beyal stayed silent, "Listen Beyal, I'll do anything to protect our group, I'll kill the living to protect them and the dead" Chase paused for a moment, "I'm not saying we have to do this right now… we have to question her first, find out where she's from and what she's done" he said.

Beyal shook his head slightly before looking at Marina, "You are right Chase" he sighed, "We cannot let anyone that is a danger to us stay….." Beyal looked back up at Chase, "But like you said we do not know she is dangerous and we won't decide anything until she is awake" Beyal smiled slightly at Chase, "I will take watch on her" he said resting a hand on his shoulder.

Chase smiled and nodded, "I'll go and get Dean" he said.

Beyal nodded with a smile, when Chase left he sat down on the end of Marina's bed and hummed quietly to himself as he watched the brown haired women. Something about her was different. Beyal didn't know what through…. He knew nothing of the women other than that she was a fighter and he knew she would pull through.

_**Elsewhere **_

Jinja looked at Bren, yes Bren the man that she had grown up with as a child, the man that had been there for her when Alpha had gotten bad, the man that would never leave her side when she needed him, the man that would look after Dawn for her whenever she needed him to, the man that she thought had died a long time ago.

Jinja froze, not knowing what to do… what could she do. All these things where rushing through her head about what she should do, what she should say. But instead she went for the simplest thing that had crossed her mind.

"Bren?"

Bren looked back at Jinja, in shock. He had to be dreaming... shouldn't he, Jinja had died for all he knew. He glanced back at Sky to see that she had the same look on her face but she was looking at the dark skinned man instead….. what was his name again….. Dax? Yes that was it.

Bren looked back at Jinja again and he slowly lowered his gun, he then asked the question that only Jinja would know herself, "Who was the first man you ever loved"

Jinja looked back at Bren and smiled slightly, "Sealy" she said.

Bren completely dropped his gun and instantly he wrapped his arms around Jinja pulling her into a tight hug.

Jinja melted into Bren's arms, resting her forehead on his shoulder, "Bren" she mumbled. Bren smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're alive" he said.

Not so far away from them was Sky who was staring down Dax, "You're alive" she said. Dax looked at Sky with a small grin on his face.

"You look shit" he said.

Sky smiled, "I could say the same about you" she said, "But instead I'll do this" Sky wrapped her arms around Dax and hugged him.

Dax smiled and hugged her back, "Been a while huh spider legs" he chuckled.

Sky smirked and elbowed Dax in his side, "That one time a darn spider laid its eggs in my pant pocket and they hatched!" snapped Sky.

Dax grinned and thwacked her over the head, "Nice seeing ya to" he said.

Sky smirked before looking over at Bren and Jinja who looked like they were having a conversation.

"I thought I lost you" muttered Jinja, she suddenly looked up, "Others? Any others?" she asked, "Chase, Holly, Dean, Christina, Ivy..." Jinja paused "Dawn?"

Bren frowned and looked at her, "I was about to ask you the same"

Jinja felt tears come to her eyes, but she didn't let them out, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry again. Jinja looked at the ground for a moment before looking back up at Bren.

"Well we can't just all stand around here day" said Jinja walking towards Dax and Sky, "We're just waiting to be zombie food" she said.

Sky and Bren's eyes met both showing concern and confusion, "Yeah, we got a small van if you wanna ride in that" said Sky.

Jinja smiled, "Yeah that'll do" she said, "Lead the way"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Andres go! Run!"

Anders pushed his body against one of the exit doors of the mall with his brother Andres. Anders and Andres had been going for a run throughout the mall and where checking out one of the exit only doors and where it leads to when they discovered something very bad. There had been a breach in one of the malls walls downstairs a truck had smashed through the wall leaving a big hole for anything to crawl through and well just about anything did crawl through…..

"_This__ sucks why couldn't Scree do this" muttered Andres as he followed Anders down into the dark with only a torch in hand to make any light. _

_Anders smirked slightly at his brothers comment before looking back at him, "He's given us more than we could of asked for Andres, you have to be grateful sometimes" he said with a small smirk. _

"_Maybe I would if there was something to be grateful for" muttered Andres. _

_Anders rolled his eyes but didn't bother taking it any further, they soon reached the bottom of the staircase. "Stick by me" said Anders flashing the torch in front of them, they were only armed with two small knives._

_Andres stuck close to his brother, it was cold and damp down here. _

_Anders suddenly stopped, "There's a light!" he said stopping up against the wall. _

_Andres followed his brother's gaze and sure enough up ahead you could see the sunlight, but they didn't know where it was coming from yet. Andres was about to go forwards when Anders stopped him. _

"_What?" asked Andres. _

_Anders looked at his brother with a serious gaze, "You're staying here till I say it's safe" he said. _

_Andres rolled his eyes and sighed, "Why? I'm every bit as responsible as you" he said. _

_Anders shook his head, "Just stay here ok" he said taking a few steps forwards. _

_Andres sighed and leaned against the wall, "Ma would of let me" he muttered. Then within a second he was pinned up against the wall by Anders._

"_Don't you dare say that" snarled Anders, Andres gulped, through his brother was shorter than him, he was stronger and Anders couldn't move, "Ma would of never let you do this! When we had to leave her I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you!" he growled, "Ma made me promise! And I'll never let anything happen to my little brother!" he said his voice getting louder. _

_Andres looked away and closed his eyes, "Fine" he finally muttered. _

_Anders let go of his brother before picking up his small knife and slowly making his way towards where the light was coming from without another word. _

_Andres looked after his brother but didn't say anything. _

_Anders rounded the corner slowly and froze. There was a hole in the wall with a truck jammed in it and just about everywhere were zombies, Anders stepped back not knowing that his touch had just slipped out from his belt and had clattered to the ground. All the zombies in the room turned and looked at him, and then they all started moving as quickly as they could towards him. _

"_Andres! RUN" He yelled turning not bothering to pick up the to__rch. He rounded the corner again and almost ran into Andres who was coming round the corner, probably wanting to see what was wrong. _

"_Anders?" he said panic in his eyes. _

_Anders instantly shoved his brother back, "Andres go!" he yelled. _

_Andres realizing the urgency of the situation turned and ran not bothering to ask any more questions. _

_Anders turned on his heels; maybe he could give his younger brother some more time to get away. The zombies had caught up fast, hungry for human flesh. With one swing of his knife Anders hammered it into the skull of one zombie and at the same time he kicked one backwards crashing it into three more. He then swung his knife again this time hitting the shoulder of a zombie. The zombie yanked away, leaving him weaponless. Anders then turned and ran, hoping that Andres was out of the building. _

_He made it to the stairs and was about to run up when a zombie grabbed his hair and yanked him backwards. Anders closed his eyes waiting for death when a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him forwards out of the zombies grasp. _

_He opened his eyes and saw the face of his younger brother pulling him forwards. _

_Without a word they both leapt up the steps as fast as they could. The sound of moaning and groaning zombies was heard and even though they were slower than Anders and Andres they were making their way up the steps. _

_As soon as Andres and Anders got to the top they slammed the exit door shut. Panting Anders sat down in front of the door with a hand to his head, Andres stood up leaning against the wall looking at his brother. _

"_You hurt" Anders finally said. _

_Andres looked down at Anders, "I'd be more worried about you at the moment" he said, "What happened?" he asked. _

_Anders sighed, "It's infested down there…. A truck must of smashed through one of the walls and let all of them in" he said. He lifted a hand up and put it on the top of his head where the zombie had ripped some of his hair out, "Now are you alright?" he asked looking up at his brother. _

_Andres rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine" he said. _

_Anders stood up and ran his hand through his hair, "We should get-" _

_He was cut off when a loud banging was heard on the door. "What the-__"said__ Anders turning. _

_Andres went to his brothers side, "They can't get through can they?" he asked. _

_Anders was about to confirm what his brother had said when there was a loud creaking noise. A bolt from the door came flying out and the door slowly started to pry open. Anders's eyes opened wide "Oh" _

"_Shit" finished Andres. _

_Anders flew to the door and pressed his body against it, pushing the door back slightly. _

_Andres soon joined his brother. The moaning monsters pushed their bodies on the other side of the door, longing for the taste of fresh warm blood. "Andres!" yelled Anders, "The doors go you need to get out of here" he yelled. _

_Andres shook his head, "I'm not leaving you!" he yelled. _

_Anders pushed his body as hard as he could on the door, "I wasn't asking!" _

**Present time **

"Andres go! Run"

Anders looked at his brother and gave a small smile, "Hey, I'll be right behind you baby brother"

Andres frowned and looked away before standing up and running as fast as he could. Heading towards the furniture shop. "Scree!" he yelled as he jumped through the smashed window. He found Ivy laying down on one of the couches, reading.

"Andres?" she asked sitting up, "What's wrong, where's Anders?" she asked worry in her eyes.

Andres looked around frantically, "The zombies are about to bust in! Go help Anders!" he yelled. "Where's Scree?"

Ivy stood up reaching for her shot gun. "He's on the roof" she snapped as she ran past Andres and jumping through the window almost falling over as she did.

Andres wasted no time in running up the stairs and bursting through the door that lead to the roof. He looked around and spotted Scree. Scree was looking up at the sky and when Andres burst through the door, he already grabbed his machete.

"What is it?" he asked.

Andres came to a stop, "The zombies are breaking though!"

Scree's eyes widened, "Where?"

"The exit door near the food court" yelled Andres and before he knew it, he and Scree where rushing down the steps and jumping through the smashed in window before running down towards the food court.

Andres rounded a corner only to run into Anders.

"Anders!" he yelled happy to see his brother.

But Anders didn't look so happy, "RUN!" He yelled.

Just as he said that Ivy came running round the corner.

Scree looked at her, "What's going on?" he demanded

Ivy looked at them panic in her eyes "Their coming"

_**Elsewhere **_

Holly looked up at the sky with a smile. To think that just two days ago Christina and her had been running from a bear in the forest and now they were sitting down beside a river with the exact same bear less them a meter in front of them sitting in the cold water.

Holly smiled sideways at Christina who smiled back. It had been the best two days of their lives. They had only come across nine zombies, witch their friendly little bear friend helped to kill off for them and they had eaten alright to.

"I've got it!" yelled Christina standing up proudly and looking at the bear before them.

"Got what?" asked Holly.

"A name duh!" snapped Christina.

Holly smiled, "Alright then let's hear if it's as good as the last one" she sighed.

"Hey! Ron was a nice name…." growled Christina, "But anyway, I wanna call him Ferrin"

Holly looked over at the younger women impressed, "That's not too bad" she said looking back at the bear in the water, Ferrin did suit him, Holly smiled when the bear sneezed almost falling backwards.

"Huh you like the name Ferrin?" said Holly reaching forwards and patting the bear's snout.

The bear made a cute little grunting noise and licked her hand. Holly smiled, "Ferrin it is" she said looking at the newly named bear.

Ferrin suddenly pricked his ears and he sniffed the air. Holly stood up and looked around grabbing her pick axe from the ground; she glanced at Christina and saw that she too had picked up her weapon a baseball bat.

Holly looked around at the forest before them, everything was quiet and then she saw the silver flashing of something in the forest and she knew immediately what it was, guns. Holly turned and just as she did a loud bang was heard and a bullet penetrated her arm. Holly gave a scream of pain and stumbled sideways. Ferrin roared and Holly could see Christina trying to woo Ferrin away frantically.

Holly turned and saw people running out towards them all with guns in hand, with all her strength Holly chucked her pick axe at them she missed through. She gave another cry of pain before she realized something they were aiming towards Ferrin and who was in front of Ferrin? Christina.

"Christina move!"

Holly watched as Christina turned and looked at her, she looked like she was about to speak when BAM Christina's face turned a pale white and her eyes widened.

Holly watched in pain and shock as Christina's hands went to her stomach and blood swelled out from it splashing onto the ground she looked up at Holly.

"Holly" then she collapsed.

_**2 minutes earlier **_

Alpha raised his hand silencing his team members. He and the strike squad had been tracking them for around two days and finally he found them in a clearing. He was shocked at first to see that the bear and them had formed some kind of bond. But he soon shrugged it off.

Alpha glanced sideways at Kilo and nodded his head, "Get the women out of the way of the bear at all costs" he said in a whisper, but it was quiet enough he froze when he saw the bear stand up and sniff the air before staring directly at them, both women stood up and looked towards them to. "NOW!" He yelled.

Kilo opened fire hitting the brown haired women in the air, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Strike squad fan out!" yelled Alpha running forwards.

He smirked when the brown haired one tried to through a pick axe at them even though she was down. "Got some spunk" he muttered to himself.

The bear started roaring and the blond haired younger women was in the way trying to what looked like scare the bear off, but it wasn't working.

Alpha growled to himself and raised his rifle, the blond haired girl turned around and then he fired.

_**I am so sorry about Christina everyone… stay safe **_

_**Lots of love- Lakota1172**_


	9. Part 2: Chapter 3

**Here it is everyone….. btw I kinda cried a bit in this one.**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Christina's body slumped to the ground.

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

Holly gave a scream of pain and sorrow as Christina fell.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

"Christina!" screamed Holly.

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Holly crawled over towards Christina's lifeless body, pain welling in her arm.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

Holly's tears ran down her face as she came to Christina's body and saw the pool of blood around her.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

Holly gave a wail of sorrow as she turned Christina's body over and held her head. Her skin was a pasty white color, her eyes where open and glassy. Holly cried into the hair of Christina, she had treated this girl like a daughter….. Christina was basically her daughter.

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The sound of people coming closer didn't bother Holly as she clung to Christina. She looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._

Bravo snatched at Holly's hair dragging her away from Christina. Holly gave a loud shriek and tried to get away but it was hard with one hand. "Let me go!" she screamed as she was dragged away from Christina. Holly was thrown to the ground and a foot was placed on her back so she couldn't move, her face was shoved into the dirt.

Her hair blocked her vision so she could only just see a man reaching down towards Christina's body before looking back at her. "Let me see the dumb bitch" he snapped.

The black man holding Holly down pulled her up by her hair and shoved her forwards.

Holly looked up at her attackers, her heart full of hatred for these people and she froze…. Alpha.

Alpha looked just as surprised to see her, "Well, well, well" he said a small smirk playing on his face, "If it isn't little Miss Queen Bee" he said knelling down so he could look her in the eye.

"You know her boss" came another voice, Holly saw a man with glasses from the corner of her eye. Alpha grinned, "You could say we know each other" he said before chuckling, "Wouldn't you say so Holly?"

Holly gritted her teeth, she didn't realize her arms where shaking.

Alpha smiled, "Any of the old gang make it out with ya?" he said standing up, "Jinja? Dawn, Bren" he paused for a moment, "How about Deano?" he said grinning.

Holly glared up at him "Don't you dare say his name" she growled.

Alpha smiled, "So he didn't make it I guess… well anyway who's this?" he said leaning down beside Christina's body, "Well, isn't this that little blond bitchy girl, Christine or something right?"

Holly looked back at the ground.

"Well that's what you get if you get in the way of food that damn bear still got away" said Alpha giving Christina's body a small shove.

Only then did Holly notice that Ferrin was gone, but that hardly seemed to matter. "Don't touch her" she snarled looking up at Alpha.

Alpha smiled, "Hold her back" he said. Kilo grabbed hold of Holly and restrained her.

Holly started to struggle, not seeming to care about the throbbing pain in her arm. "NO!" She yelled.

Alpha grinned and gave Christina's body a hard kick in the side, a loud crack was heard ribs breaking. When Holly gave another cry of sorrow Alpha kicked Christina again and again and again before slamming his foot into her face, before pushing her body in the river.

Holly couldn't stop crying, she didn't stop when they dragged her through the forest, when they put her in a truck and blindfolded her not even when they threw her out of the truck and onto ash felt. Nothing could stop her pain.

Holly had now lost her mother, husband, children and now best friend.

Nothing could stop the pain

_**Elsewhere **_

Scree, Anders, Andres and Sky didn't wait a second to see the zombies come for them. Scree shouted at them to get out of here and well that's exactly what they were doing right now.

All Ivy could hear was her feet hitting the ground and the sound of Scree yelling out where to go. She didn't care how they got out as long as she and Anders made it out safely. Glancing to her left Ivy saw Andres running next to her and to her right was Anders and up front Scree.

Scree veered off to the side and stopped kneeling down; the others followed and knelled down next to Scree.

"We gotta find a way out of here fast!" yelled Andres.

Scree covered Andres's mouth, "Keep your voice down!" he growled, removing his hand, "We have to think about how we're going to get out!" he snapped.

"The front doors?" said Anders

Scree shook his head, "Na, last time I looked the fronts overrun we couldn't make it out with all the ammo in the world" he growled. "I say we head for one of the windows, climb out go West and see where that gets us" he said.

"That is a freaking suicide mission" growled Anders.

Andres slapped his brother over the head, "I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Anders was about to reply when gunfire sounded out everywhere.

"Get down!" Yelled Scree pulling Anders down to lay on the ground.

Andres did the same with Ivy. The gunfire was loud and it sounded close, lots of guns were being fired that's for sure.

Then it stopped, the sound of boots against the floor was heard and shouts where heard. Scree glanced over at Andres and he glanced at Ivy before nodding.

Ivy reached for her pistol and held it tight. Scree also had a gun in hand and past two more that he was stashing in his pants to Anders and Andres. "On the count of three" he muttered. They all nodded.

"One…. Two….THREE!" Scree, Anders, Andres and Ivy all jumped up pointing their guns around, only to come face to face with about 15 armed soldiers.

"Oh shit"

_**Elsewhere **_

Marina gave a loud groan of pain. Beyal sat upright and was instantly at her side, "Hello?" he said softly. Marina rolled over onto her side and slowly opened her eyes.

Beyal smiled, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Marina pulled in a painful breath, "What happened?" she said.

"You were in a field being hunted down by the zombies" said Beyal calmly, "I only just made it to you in time"

Marina slowly sat up and looked at her surroundings, her eyes suddenly widened, "Um thank you and all for saving my life and I don't mean to be rude but who are you exactly?" she asked, "And why does my head hurt?"

Beyal smiled gently, "My name is Beyal" he said, "Me and my friends, Chase, Dean, Dean's children Daryl, Booth and another child named Dawn live here and well the answer to your head is Daryl" he said.

Marina nodded slowly, "My names Marina" she said finally after a minutes silence "I can never repay you for what you have done for me" she said.

Beyal shook his head and stood up, "It is quiet all right Marina" he said leaning on the wall, "Your wellbeing is all the thanks I need"

Marina smiled and shook her brown hair out of her eyes. "I will leave as soon as I am well enough to travel" she said.

Beyal's gaze changed a little, "You do not need to be thinking of that now" he said, "You should rest up, gain more strength" Beyal smiled warmly and turned around heading for the door, "Then you can think about where you should go" he paused, "Or stay" and with that he left.

Leaving a confused, thankful, happy Marina behind.

_**Elsewhere **_

"So you and Bren then huh Sky?" asked Jinja.

Sky and Bren had taken Jinja and Dax back to a police station where they had been staying, Dax and Bren where going through all the weapons they had while Jinja and Sky where finding stuff to eat.

Sky glanced up and Jinja and smirked, "Yeah, so?" she said.

Jinja smiled and shrugged, "Interesting that's all, you two done it yet?"

Sky almost choked, "When did you become so inquisitive?" she laughed as she reached deeper into the cupboards of the police station staff room.

Jinja's smile changed into more of a sad smile, "A lots changed about me since that night" she said.

Sky looked up at her friend sadly, "You wanna talk about it?" she asked.

Jinja sighed and said down beside Sky, "Let's just say that if Alpha came up to me right now and told me to come with him, that I think I'd probably tell him to go screw himself" she said.

Sky chuckled lightly as Jinja went on.

"It's just that ever since the camp fell, I just didn't need anyone anymore….. since-" Jinja paused, "Since Dawn's been gone I just didn't want to tie myself down to anyone or anything"

Sky frowned and stuck her head back in the cupboard, "What about Dax?" she asked.

Jinja sighed, "To be honest with you… I thought about abandoning him, I almost did"

Sky continued looking through the cupboards, "Well why didn't you?"

Jinja froze…. Now that she thought about it why didn't she leave Dax. What was holding her back? She didn't need Dax and well…. Dax didn't need her. Jinja gulped before coming back with a made up answer, "Cause I couldn't leave these two precious things behind" she said pointing over at Boost and Clubber who were lying down under a table not so far away.

Sky rolled her eyes knowing that really wasn't why but she decided to leave it at that.

After a moments silence Jinja spoke again, "So how was Bren?" she asked with a grin.

Sky almost banged her head on the cupboards roof before pulling out, "What?" she almost yelled.

Jinja smirked, "I said how was Bren?"

Sky looked at her in shock for a moment before started to chuckle, "He was fine" she finally said.

Jinja burst out laughing, "So you admit it!" she yelled.

Sky soon was laughing to, and soon both girls where laughing together so loud that Clubber and Boost started to whine.

_**Elsewhere **_

_**Flashback…**_

"_Boy it's cold__" chuckled a__ 22 year old Holly. It had been three years since Dean and Holly had been going out and they were now inside a coffee shop chatting away, Holly was wearing a long sleeved brown dress with a flower pattern on it, a wooly hat and leggings. Dean was sitting across from her with a black leather jacket on and blue jeans. _

_Dean smirked, "Winters my favorite season you know" he said grinning. _

_Holly looked up at Dean with her beautiful green eyes and raised her eyebrows, "And why's that then?" she asked taking a sip from her coffee. _

_Dean looked into Holly's eyes and smiled, "Well… It's cold so it reminds me of home, snow is always a good reason to love winter" Holly chuckled lightly. "I can drink hot chocolate" said Dean grinning as he looked down at his drink before looking back up at Holly, "I love winter cause it's the season that she said yes in" _

_Holly pulled a confused face, "Wait a moment… who said yes to what?" she said. _

_Dean smiled and stood up before kneeling down beside Holly and pulling a small box out of his pocket. Gasps where heard from around the coffee shop and Holly's eyes widened. Dean smiled, "Holly, I've been with you for three beautiful years now and I love you, I love you more than anything in the world and I would be honored for you became my wife"_

_Holly looked at Dean in total shock… "Oh Dean" she said, her gaze softening. _

_Dean was kind of panicking on the inside, "Is that a yes?" he said nervously. _

_Holly gave a small laugh and fell into Dean's arms, hugging him tight, "Of course I will" she said burying her face into his shoulder. _

_The room went into cheers and a loud chorus of clapping from the crowd of people inside the small coffee shop. _

"_I have something to tell you to Dean" said Holly. _

"_As long as it's nothing to spoil this moment" he said as he hugged her tighter. _

"_Well…. I'm pregnant" _

_**End of Flashback…**_

Dean smiled to himself slightly at the memory as he said down in the middle of the field where Beyal had rescued Marina. He was plucking at the grass thinking….. crying, smiling. He had gone through just about every emotion out there in about thirty minutes.

God he missed Holly so much… she was the light of his life and nobody else got him like she got him. Nobody could make him laugh as much as she could…. Nobody good fill the gap that was in his heart…. Nobody.

_**Flashback….**_

"_DEAN OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Screamed Holly as she clutched to__ her swollen stomach, Dean ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door before helping his wife out of the car. _

_They had been on their way to the park when Holly's water had broken and soon she was in a lot of pain. After all the baby was a week early. _

_Two nurses came outside one with a wheelchair and the other looked like it was there to help. _

_Holly was then rushed away inside followed by Dean who was trying his best to calm his wife. _

"_Just breath alright… deep breaths" he said to her. _

_Holly gave another cry of pain, "DON'T YOU TELL ME HOW TO BREATH! YOUR NOT THE ONE CARRYING THIS BIG WATERMELLON" She screamed. _

_Dean gulped as he followed them into a hospital room, as soon as Holly was on the bed she was changed into a hospital cloak (I think you all know what I mean) Dean went to his wife's side and smiled at her._

"_You doing great" he said softly to her. _

_Holly lay her head on the pillow and smiled lightly, "I love you so much" she said, "Nothing…" her face changed to a bit of discomfit, "Nothing ca- can" Dean knew he should of back away but it was a bit too late. Holly's face changed to a look of utter pain and gave a loud scream clutching onto Dean's hand with all her might. _

"_Oh my god….." said Dean as his face turned to pain, "Ow…" he groaned and then Holly's grip tightened. _

_Holly gave a loud scream of pain and Dean gave a quieter but still pain filled yelp. _

_Two nurses came into the room, the same as before, the trainee one and the actual nurse. The actual nurse went straight to Holly and Dean's side while the trainee one hung back a bit. _

_The nurse turned and looked back at the trainee one, "Bren, get over here!" he snapped. _

_The trainee nurse quickly came to his side. "Sorry… Mam.. eh Sir" he stuttered pushing his glasses back onto his nose. The other nurse rolled his eyes before looking back at Holly. _

"_You're ready to push" he said softly. _

_Holly nodded violently, "I JUST WANNA GET THIS OUT OF ME!" Yelled Holly. _

_The nurse smiled, "Bren, come on you need to hold the baby when it comes ok?" he said. _

_Bren's eyes widened, "But, but I'm just on work experience!" he almost yelled. _

"_Just do it Bren!" the nurse snapped, pulling Bren closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Listen this baby's coming early and it might not be alive ok!" he growled. _

_Bren gulped and nodded his head. _

"_Alright…" _

_8 Minutes later_

"_The babies not breathing" muttered Bren. _

_The nurse went over to Bren and took the baby from him. _

_Holly was crying, "Where's my baby!" she yelled. _

_Dean was watching the nurse with a emotionless face, this couldn't be real it was a joke right? _

_Bren looked at the ground in shame not wanting to face the parents all he could manage was a "I'm so sorry" and as soon as he did a loud scream was heard. _

"_He's alive!" yelled the nurse. _

_Holly was still crying into Dean's shoulders and Dean felt a small smile come onto his face, "He?" he said with a grin, "He?" _

_The nurse smiled and handed the baby over to Holly who took the little guy instantly. _

"_He's beautiful" muttered Holly looking at her babies blue eyes. _

_Dean grinned, "He's got my eyes" he said. _

_Holly smiled softly, "He's got my chin" _

_Dean smiled at his wife and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "He's perfect" _

_Holly looked up at Dean and smiled, "I wanna have thousands of these" she said. _

_Dean's eyes widened, "Ah…." _

_Holly gave a small laugh and looked up at Bren and the Nurse, "Thank you so much" she said._

_They both smiled, "We'll leave you guys to it" said the nurse dragging Bren out with him. _

"_What are we gonna name him?" asked Holly. _

_Dean smiled and held the little baby up so he could get a good look at him. The little baby looked down at his parents through small eyes and then a small smile came onto his face. "What about Raphael?" said Dean. _

_Holly smirked, "I'm not naming my kid after a ninja turtle" she said. _

_Dean scoffed with a smile before continuing. _

"_Fine…. What about Daryl?" _

_**Flashback over….. **_

Dean smirked remembering how tight Holly's grip had been, he looked down at his hand and saw a small scar from where Holly had dug her nails into his skin when she had Booth. He then sighed and stood up…. Holly would want him to watch over their children. He knew it…..

He just didn't know how anymore.

_**4 day's later**_

Holly opened her eyes, her lips where cracked and dry and her eyes felt baggy as if she'd just nod of then and there. She had been thrown into a room with no windows, tin walls, a dirt floor and the only way out was a large wooden door at the other side of the room but that was always locked. She hadn't felt the sun on her skin for what felt like years and she was cold…..so cold. The sound of footsteps coming made her tilt her head slightly.

"Pl-pl-please" she moaned, "W-water"

The wooden door slowly opened up and in walked three people. A tall broad shouldered man with short yellow hair, a black haired man that didn't look so friendly and a younger man with spiky midnight blue hair. The younger one stood back from the others leaning against one of the tin walls watching Holly with what looked like a bit of sympathy in his red eyes but Holly didn't know if she was seeing things….. The one with black hair walked towards Holly and kneeled down next to her a smile playing on his face while the one with Yellow hair was standing back a little.

"Well… this is not how I wanted to end things Mam" said the black haired one with a small grin, "But you know, you were kind of asking for it" he chuckled.

Holly glared at him, "Go to hell" she muttered.

"My name is Commander Trey" said the black haired man, "It's my job to inform you about what's going to happen if you don't cooperate with us" he said. "Now, you have done some offences mam" he said, "You stole food from us, which resulted in your friend being killed and then you did something that well I can't even find reasonable" said Commander Trey.

Holly glared up at him, "He deserved what he got" she muttered.

"You're lucky that your still here" snarled Trey.

_**Flashback 4 days ago**_

_Holly landed on the hard ash-felt with a small cry and fell onto her side. She opened her eyes and sat up, all around her where people, people in solider uniform and they were all looking at her. Alpha and his Strike squad got out of the car and walked towards her. Alpha grabbed Holly by her hair and held her up. _

"_STRIKE SQUAD" Came a loud shout. The soldiers moved apart and a man stormed through the crowds he looked important. "What's going on?!" he demanded. _

"_Sir" said Alpha holding Holly up by her hair and threw her forwards knocking her into a tool box sending the tools everywhere. "This is one of those fuckers that left me for dead" he said. _

_The man's expression changed from anger to somewhat amusement, "You can deal with this one Alpha" he said stepping backward. The soldiers who soon worked out what was going on started to cheer. _

"_GO ALPHA!" _

"_KICK HER ARSS MAN"_

"_GIVE IT TO HER!" _

_Alpha grinned at the cheers and rolled up his sleeves. "This is gonna be fun" he said before giving Holly's stomach a kick sending her rolling towards some of the tools. "You dumb arss bitch" he growled. _

_Holly felt like screaming in pain but she couldn't bring herself to, opening her eyes she looked down and saw something that she took deep interest in, a saw. Holly slowly wrapped her hands around the handle of the saw and closed her eyes waiting for Alpha to get closer. _

_Alpha raised his fist ready to slam it into Holly's head, "Nighty Night" he said and then he launched his hand down. _

_It was a bit of a blur for Holly, she swung the saw and it hit her target right on the dot, Alpha's wrist. She hit it with such force that it went right through the bone. _

_*Thunk* _

_The hand hit the ground. Alpha gave a loud pain filled scream and fell to his knees, blood going everywhere. The strike squad rushed forwards towards their fallen leader and about seven different soldier's went to Holly slamming her body to the ground with much more force than needed._

_Holly was then taken away and thrown into the room she was now at. Four days with no water and only a small scrap of meat eat. _

_**End flashback **_

Holly looked over at Trey and smirked, "He dead or alive?" she croaked.

Trey growled and slammed his hand onto Holly's cheek. The blue haired one in the room shifted uncomfortably and looked at the floor while the yellow haired one instantly rushed to Trey's side and grabbed his arm.

"Keep your hands off Trey" he growled.

Trey glared at him, "Stand down Ace" he snarled, "You think what this bitch did to him was right?" he growled.

Jon Ace stood his ground, "Well I believe that Alpha got what was coming to him for months" he snapped.

Trey glared at him before slipping from his grasp and storming out of the room. The blue haired boy followed while Jon Ace stayed where he was standing before looking back down at Holly.

"You where brave you know" he said, leaning down next to her, "I'm sorry that this has happened to you" he said. Holly looked at him but didn't answer. Jon gulped slightly, "If I could get you out of here I would" he finally said, "If I could I would, I Swear" he paused again "I hate it here to be honest, but where can you go?" he said.

Holly gave a small laugh and looked away from him.

"What?" asked Jon with a confused look on his face.

Holly looked at the ground, "So you stay with people who do what they have done to me to other people for protection?"

Jon stopped and froze, he didn't know what to say, "I… ah"

Holly rolled over onto her side, "Just go…. Your just like the others"

Jon stood up slowly and looked down at her…. He then turned and slowly walked away, he then stopped and turned around and looked at her one last time. *Don't do it Jon* he thought to himself, *Just don't! She's a prisoner for Christ sake* Jon looked at her face, drained of hope and life. "What am I doing" muttered Jon then he walked back towards Holly and put something on the ground in front of her, a gun.

Holly looked up at him in shock.

"Use your rounds carefully, you only have five, I'd be wise to leave before Alpha comes here" he said then he turned and walked towards the door, "Watch out for yourself Mam" he said and with that he left.

Holly looked down at the gun before her and slowly reached out and grabbed it. A small smile playing on her face.

"So Alpha's still alive huh?"

**I'd watch out if I was you Alpha…. Holly's out for some revenge. **


	10. Part 2: Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Here you have it! Sit back relax (as best as you can) and enjoy! **

_**Pre apocalypse **_

Marina jumped from foot to foot. She was in the park waiting for her boyfriend to come and meet her. Marina hugged her clothes tighter to her body, it wasn't that she was cold; it was more that she was getting impatient and needed something to occupy herself with. Glancing around she saw a family of four sitting down in the grass enjoying a picnic. She smiled slightly and moved a stray brown lock out of her face before looking back towards the pathway.

Something had caught her eye. A person…. This women had short blond hair and her clothes where somewhat torn. Something was wrong with her; she was more limping then walking. Marina being the helpful person she was started walking towards her, but she was cut short when somebody grabbed her arm and put a hand over her mouth.

Marina panicked for a moment, ready to kick this freak in the balls when she got a chance.

"Guess who?" said the man.

Marina rolled her eyes and nipped at the man's hand playfully, the hand was removed and she spun around to see her friend of ten years who was also her boyfriend of two of those years.

"Ha, ha very funny Harry" said Marina smirking.

Harry grinned at her. He was wearing jeans and a plain black shirt, his slick brown hair was shiny witch must of meant that he had showered…. For once. Marina smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You took your time" she muttered.

Harry hugged her back and smiled, "I wasn't that late was I?" he asked.

Marina smiled and looked up at him about to answer when she remembered the women and turned to see where she once was but she was gone. "Marina?" said Harry, "What is it?" Marina looked back at him.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw something" she said.

"What a ghost?" joked Harry.

Marina smirked and linked her hand with Harry's, "Come on let's get out of here" She said taking one more glance behind her.

Harry and Marina walked together for only a short amount of time when they heard screaming up ahead. Harry looked up ahead and saw a little boy shuffling down towards them his head was looking at the ground and he was groaning.

Harry broke away from Marina and ran towards the little boy, he instantly spotted a huge gash in the boys arm, "Marina call and ambulance" he said as he reached out to grab the boys arm.

Marina didn't see what happened next, she reached into her bag and grabbed her phone when she suddenly heard a pain filled scream. She snapped her head back up and almost fainted at the sight. The little boy was ripping into the flesh of Harry, Harry was screaming and trying to push the boy away as blood squirted everywhere.

Marina dropped her phone and gave a scream before running towards Harry and the little boy. As soon as she got there she kicked the child in his side sending him flying backwards away from Harry with a mouth full of flesh in his jaws.

"Harry!" cried Marina as she held his head in her hands.

Harry gave a loud groan of pure pain, "M-Marina…" he groaned and then without warning he started thrashing from side to side furiously, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started foaming from the mouth.

"HARRY!" Screamed Marina. Then something latched onto her shoulder and she turned her head to see the little boy clawing at her shoulder. She yanked forwards out of the boy's grasp and flung her hand backwards hitting Harry chest. She glanced at him and saw that he wasn't moving.

"Oh god!" she moaned as the little boy drew closer, she didn't know what to do. She gave one last cry before closing her eyes.

*BANG*

"Get up!" Came a loud shout. Marina opened her eyes and saw a women standing before her. The women had long waist length red hair in a ponytail, she had violet eyes and was wearing a cowboy hat, jeans, black boots, weapon belt and a black t-shirt.

The women went forwards and yanked Marina's arm pulling her up. "I said get up" she growled. Throwing Marina forwards, "Are you deaf or something", she then turned and looked down at Harry and raised her gun.

"What are you doing!" screamed Marina grabbing the gun and pulling it away from Harry.

The red haired women growled and gave Marina a kick sending her falling onto her butt, before looking back at Harry and shot him square dead in the center of the head.

Marina gave a loud scream, "How could you!" she screeched, "That's murder!" she yelled reaching for her cellphone that was on the ground next to her.

The women rolled her eyes and turned looking at Marina, "Haven't you got the memo the worlds ended" she sighed walking past Marina.

Marina looked at the women in shock and looked down at her phone, there was no signal, "Wait!" she yelled standing up on shaky legs, "What do you mean the worlds ended?" she asked.

The women sighed and looked back at her, "What do you think I meant when I said the worlds ended" she sighed. "You can call me Amber by the way" she said.

Marina gulped, "I'm Marina" she said.

Amber glanced back at Marina before looking back at the pathway ahead, "Nice to meet ya Marina, hope you don't die to soon" she said before walking down the pathway.

Marina stood there in utter shock, not knowing what to do or where to go…. "She's lying" she muttered to herself as she stood there, she took a step forwards, "Where do I go…." She muttered. Then she took another step forwards, followed by another and another. Soon she was racing through the park as fast as she could.

Finally she came to the place where she was waiting for Harry, she froze and her jaw dropped. On the hill where she saw the family of four earlier that day was the father of the family and his two girls eating the contents of the mother's stomach and worse of all the mother still seemed to be alive.

The mother was screeching as her children and husband devoured her stomach

Christina stumbled backwards in shock and then made a very bad mistake. She screamed.

One of the girls the younger one who looked around 7 looked up at Marina while she was still chewing the flesh of her mother. The other girl who looked around 13 glanced around as well and slowly stood up, soon followed by their father. As soon as they spotted Marina they started groaning and shuffling towards her.

Marina gave another scream and ran, she didn't stop running.

She didn't stop when she got to the city and saw people running, screaming, being eaten alive.

She didn't stop when more "people" started chasing her, afraid that they would kill her.

She didn't stop when she finally made it out of the city and ran along the jam packed highway.

She only stopped when it got too dark for her to see and she collapsed in a heap of tears

Then the next morning she ran again.

And she's been running ever since.

_**Apocalypse**_

"Get your hands off of me" growled Scree as he was pulled out of a van.

He, Anders, Andres and Ivy had been taken from the shopping mall by men in black uniforms, they had been held at gun point and thrown into a van and after four days of driving they had finally arrived at an unknown location.

Andres was thrown out next followed by Anders and finally Ivy.

Rough hands grabbed the collar of Andres and pulled him back roughly. Then a foot kicked the back of Scree and sent him to the ground. "Might I just ask, what you four where doing in a shopping mall?" asked the man holding Andres.

Andres couldn't help but grin, "Zombie apocalypse man, I think you can work that one out yourself" he chuckled. The man holding him growled and slammed his fist into the left side of Andres's face. Holding his face immediately Andres almost cried out in pain.

"Don't you touch him again, you filthy pigs!" yelled Anders trying to break away from the man holding him.

The man holding him reacted by slamming Anders back down to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. "Shut your mouth boy" he snarled.

There was a small round of chuckles from the people that where watching, most of them where men but there were still some women in the crowd. "Just kill them already!" one of the men yelled.

"Yeah come on this is getting boring!"

"Na play with em' for a while!"

"Take their fingers off!"

Scree glared up as the people started throwing suggestions around, some of them even considered torcher. Scree was a hard one to scare but this was just a little too much, these people didn't seem likely to reason with anyone, they looked like they would put a bullet in your back as soon as you turned. Even though he hated to admit it… Scree was scared.

Suddenly over the loud yells and shouts a louder voice was heard.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone went silent. Trey pushed his way through the crowd walking straight towards them; he looked down at them before looking back up at the soldier that was holding Andres. "What do you think you're doing" he growled.

The man gulped and straightened up holding Andres by the hair, "On our run four days ago we came across this scum held up in a mall" he said motioning to them, "We just got back a few minutes ago" he said.

Trey glared down at them, "Well then stop standing around and lock them up" he snapped hitting the man over the head.

"Yes sir!" said the man.

Trey growled and glared down at them, "We've already got enough problems as there is" and raised his gun pointing it at Ivy's head. BAM.

_**Elsewhere **_

Holly slowly crept down hallway. She had been wandering these halls for around 30 minutes, peeking in any room she could just to see if she could find a way out… or find Alpha. Coming to a stop to catch her breath she looked down at her bloody hands….. she knew she should feel guilt but she didn't….

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

_Holly turned a corner faster than she meant to and instantly ran into a guard. "What the hell?" said the guard turning ready to shoot her but Holly was to quick. _

_She wrapped her arm around his neck and smashed the barrel of the gun into the man's head as hard as she could. Knocking the man out cold. But she didn't stop there. _

_She raised the gun again and smashed it into the back of the man's head again._

"_You" _

_SMASH, she penetrated the skin. _

"_Stupid!" _

_CRUNCH, she hit the open skull. _

"_Son" _

_SLAPT, blood splatted on the ground and on her skin. _

"_Of" _

_SQUISH, she smashed the barrel of the gun through the skull and into his brains. _

"_A" _

_SQUELCH, she started smashing his brains with her gun, tears rushing down her face. _

"_BITCH!" she shouted the last word and collapsed against the wall. She looked at the body before her; blood was everywhere and other things that she didn't want to mention including brains and bits of the man's skull. She cradled herself for a minute or two just looking at the body before her before slowly standing up walking down the corridor, she just had to be more careful…. _

**Present time **

Holly looked away from her bloody hands and grabbed the gun that was resting in her belt. Her grip tightened on it and she took in a deep breath. She had come to another corner; she had two choices, first one, run as fast as she could straight across towards another hallway in risk of being shot. Second one turn the corner in risk of being seen and shot at…..

Deciding it was best to check first she carefully peeked around the corner and saw three soldiers standing around talking, and right behind them was a door and above it said exit, but best of all they were unarmed….

*Yes!* thought Holly, she couldn't help but smile. Raising her gun she was ready to shoot at them when she heard them talking.

"So, Alpha got it" said one of them, a tall red headed man with a black eye and a pierced lip.

"Yeah, I saw it" said the only girl out of them, with short blond hair, dark bags around her eyes and both ears pierced.

"That women really showed him" said the other man, short stocking and brown haired.

Holly gulped knowing they were talking about her taking Alpha's hand. She knew she shouldn't but she stayed where she was listening to them talk.

"She's from that old group of his right?" said the girl.

"So he say's" said the short stocky one.

The door behind them suddenly opened and a head poked inside, "Dudes, there's some newbies!" yelled the man sticking his head in through the door, "I think Hunters gonna kill em!"

The girl grinned, "Good, let's go!" she yelled.

The other two boys grinned and followed her out the door, leaving Holly all alone. This was when guilt set in.

She knew she had to get out of here… but she didn't want to leave these people she had just heard of behind she didn't want to leave Alpha behind either, well behind she meant alive.

She bounced on one foot then the other for a while before making her way forwards, she had made her choice, she was going to save these people. Nobody else could die.

Slowly opening the door the sun light hit her face, something she had missed dearly. The sun was shining the sky was blue, birds where tweeting. It would have been the perfect day, if there wasn't a group of people standing around with four people on their knees and one about to shoot the girl.

Holly froze, Ivy? No it couldn't be…. Could it? Anders and Andres…. She could of sworn that it was them, but how could she of been sure? She hadn't seen them in over a year after all. But that didn't matter now, she had to save these people. Raising her gun so it was aiming at Trey she fired.

BAM

**Elsewhere **

"Why not?" said Beyal who was looking at Chase half annoyed and half desperate.

Beyal had been going through how much food they had left and had made a shocking discovery… they only had three cans of spaghetti and one can of beans, they needed to go for a run and well that job was a job that nobody wanted to volunteer for that job; but it had to be done…. Beyal talked to Chase about it and Chase agreed that they had to get more food until Beyal mentioned taking Marina with him.

Chase crossed his arms and looked at Beyal with a, are you serious face. "Beyal for crying out loud, you don't know anything about her, for all we know she could have been a murderer before the apocalypse, she could back stab you and come back here and kill us!" he snapped.

Beyal gave Chase a stern look, "She is the only person available to come with me Chase" he said.

Chase rolled his eyes, "What the hell do you mean Beyal!?" he almost yelled, "You have me and Dean for c-"Beyal interrupted, "Chase do you really think Dean is in the right state of mind to be going out on a run?" asked Beyal.

Chase looked at him and sighed as Beyal went on.

"And who's meant to look after the children…Marina?" said Beyal.

Chase raised an eyebrow and sighed, finally giving in, "So you want me to stay here and look after Dean and the kids while you go off with this women we hardly know?" he said.

Beyal looked at Chase and nodded slowly, hope in his eyes.

Chase sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't think it's a good idea, but….. Alright"

Beyal smiled and looked at Chase happily, "Thank you Chase! We will leave at once, we'll be back in eight hours maybe more!" and with that Beyal turned and headed towards the room Marina was staying in.

_**Marina **_

Marina leaned against the wall looking at the ground, she didn't even know how long it had been since she had gotten here, three day's maybe more…. But all she did know was that these people where kind not like some of the others she had encountered on the road that's for sure.

The sound of someone coming towards the door made her turn her head and as soon as she did Beyal came through the door.

"Beyal?" said Marina as he walked through.

Beyal smiled down at her, before kneeling down beside her, "Marina, would you like to accompany me on a run?" he asked.

Marina looked at Beyal with a small smile; she defiantly wanted to come with him…. The other people living here didn't really seem to like her. The children wouldn't come anywhere near her, Chase seemed to be a bit cold towards her, whenever she'd ask a question to him he would make it a short quick answer. Dean seemed distant from the others, always going off in the woods, coming back every few hours…. Beyal was the only one who seemed to like her, he'd spend at least five hours with Marina if he could and that was fine by her, she liked his company and she was fairly sure that he enjoyed hers as well.

"Of course!" she exclaimed standing up with a smile.

Beyal stood up and smiled happily, "Then we better be going" he said heading towards the door and walking out, "Be ready in two minutes" he said.

Marina followed him, "You kidding me, I'm ready now" she said walking past him.

Beyal smiled after her and followed, "I hope you liked Bodhi" said Beyal.

From all the time Beyal had spent with Marina she now knew who Bodhi was, "From what I've heard of him, I think I'll enjoy spending more time with him" she paused, "Even though he is a horse" she said.

Beyal smirked, "Just cause he does not look like us or speak like us doesn't mean he can't understand us" he said.

Marina smiled as she exited the house; she took a moment to take in her surroundings. The sky was clear, well half of it was, you could just see the making of a storm, the clouds where growing black, this was the making of a bad storm to come.

A small little yell cut Marina's thoughts short.

"Mr. Beyal!" Marina looked to the left and saw the little girl, Dawn? Running towards her.

Beyal who had just walked out of the door saw Dawn and smiled, "Hello little one" he said walking down the steps and landing on the grass, "Where are Daryl and Booth?" he asked.

Dawn smiled up at him, "Their with their daddy" she said with a smile.

Beyal smiled softly, "That's good to hear" he said patting her on the shoulder, "Would you be a good girl and go tell Chase that" he said.

Dawn nodded and smiled walking past Beyal and up the stairs; she looked up at Marina and gave a small glare before strutting past and walking inside.

Marina looked after the small ginger haired girl with a small frown of disappointment. She sighed and looked back at Beyal who was looking at her with sympathy.

"Come" he said with a small smile motioning towards the fields.

_**Elsewhere **_

Damion jumped out of his jeep and sighed looking around, it had been a few days since he'd had anything to eat; he was so hungry that even Kyo started to look advertising. "If we don't find food soon I'm gonna eat you" he said plainly.

Kyo looked over at him and sighed, "Just go and take a piss already, I don't have all day" he snapped.

Damion grinned, "Alright, alright no need to get snappy" he said walking towards the river that was nearby. Tugging at his zipper he unzipped his pants and sighed looking across the river.

The day was growing darker and colder, storm clouds gathering….. Damion smiled, he remembered his last stormy day, he and Kyo had found a little girl in house, she had tasted nice, her flesh so soft and meaty… Damion grinned and tugged his zipper back up and turned about to go back to the jeep where Kyo was waiting when something caught his eye.

Was that a hand pointing out from the reeds?

Damion raised an eyebrow in interest and shoved his hands in his pants pockets and made his way towards the reeds. He heard Kyo sigh in annoyance.

"Damion come on! Let's go!" he yelled jumping out of the jeep.

Damion ignored him completely and stopped walking when he came to the reeds, and in between the reeds was a body. It looked like it had been the water for a number of days, it was female and she had white lips and a pale face. Her blond hair was wet and had bits of dirt, leaves and twigs in it, her clothes where torn and her body was covered in small scratches.

Damion did a fake smile and walked into the muddy water towards the body and when he got close enough he kneeled down beside her. "What a shame" he said with a pout, "Such a pretty young face" he said with a fake frown before grinning and standing up.

"Kyo" he called.

"Yeah what?"

"I think I just found dinner" he said grinning as he grabbed the blond haired girl by her left arm and started walking backwards towards the awaiting jeep.

Kyo looked over at Damion, "Who's your new girlfriend" he said grinning.

Damion looked over at him and smirked, "Dinners sorted for a few more days" he said.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "For you maybe" he huffed taking one last glance at the blond haired girl. "You sure you wanna eat that?" he said walking towards them.

Damion continued to drag the blond girl, "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Ever heard of bacteria" sighed Kyo.

"Her body doesn't look that old Kyo" said Damion as he let the body go and crouched down beside her, "Better check for any bites through" he said.

Kyo looked down at him as Damion examined the body, "Well?" he asked.

Damion felt a small smirk come onto his face, "She's been shot" he said in thought, "But by who?" he muttered as he grabbed his hunting knife.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Why do you even bother looking for more people" he sighed, "Just be happy with what you've got"

"I'll never be satisfied, enough is never enough" said Damion as he dug his knife into the blond haired girls stomach and cut out the bullet. He looked at the bullet in thought before looking back up at Kyo. "We're going to follow this river downstream" he said.

Kyo glared down at him, "One minute you wanna head into all the towns we can and the next you want us to follow a river?"

Damion shrugged and stood up, "Fine, we'll stay here and I'll kill you in your sleep and use your skin as a blanket" he said turning to face Kyo, "I do think you'd make a lovely rug"

Kyo held Damion's gaze for a moment before sighing in defeat, "Fine" he sighed, "But why do you want to follow this river anyway, we've come across plenty of rivers before and you've never wanted to follow them" he said crossing his arms, "So what's so special about this one?"

Damion grinned and leaned back down digging his knife into the blond girls shoulder and yanking down as hard as he could hitting the bone. "Because people always stay near water in a time of crisis Kyo" He said putting his knife down and grabbing the girls arm and breaking it away from its joint in one go.

Kyo nodded his head and smiled, "I can't believe we hadn't thought of that before" he said.

Damion grinned and raised the arm to him mouth, "I know right" he said before munching down on the flesh of the arm and ripping backwards.

"Wonder if we come across any women" he said looking back down at the young blond girl's body.

"Oh I can assure you that we will my friend" said Damion licking the cold blood that was dribbling down his chin.

Kyo smirked slightly before looking down at the body, "But before all that" he said.

"I gotta eat"

_**Elsewhere **_

BAMN

The left side of Trey's face was covered in blood and bits of flesh were on the ground. He gave a loud scream and almost toppled over. The S.T.O.R.M soldiers went into defense mode; some went straight to Trey while others got down low and aimed their rifles towards where the bullet had come from. They all ignored their prisoners.

Anders instantly rolled sideways as soon as the soldier holding him down moved. Rolled underneath one of the large S.T.O.R.M vehicles "Ivy!" he yelled once he was under.

Ivy who was still kneeling in shock, some of Trey's blood was on her cheek…. He had almost shot her in the head.

"Ivy!" he yelled again.

Ivy snapped back into reality and fell to her side and rolled under the car right next to Anders. "Anders" she said softly resting her forehead onto his. Anders smiled and breathed in Ivy's sent, he had almost lost her.

"Yeah, yeah nice to see you to" came a annoyed sigh. Anders looked to his right and saw Andres next to him. He smirked.

"Hey little brother" he said quietly.

Andres smiled back slightly, "Who shot him?" he whispered back to Anders.

Anders shrugged, "I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now, we gotta get out of here" he said, "Scree?" he said expecting to see Scree next to Andres but he wasn't there. "Great" he muttered.

"Where's Scree?" asked Ivy looking around.

"Let's just get out of here first ok" said Anders starting to shuffle backwards as best as he could with his hands bound. Andres and Ivy did the same when suddenly a hand clamped around Andres's foot and dragged him out from under the car.

Andres was about to scream when a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey it's alright just be quiet" said a man's voice.

Andres gulped but stayed quiet knowing that screaming wouldn't help their situation what so ever.

"Andres?" came a Anders's voice from under the car. "Anders!" came the voice again a little louder than before. The man holding Andres let go of him and grabbed Ander's foot and yanked him out, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

Anders then came face to face with a tall, broad shouldered man with short blond hair and a scar on his forehead. "Look I'm gonna help you get out of here but you have to stay quiet" he said.

Anders glared at him about to talk when Scree appeared from behind the blond haired man, his hands now unbound. "You guys just shut up and do what he say's" he snapped.

Andres looked like he was about to argue when Anders bumped him with his shoulder. Telling him to shut up.

Scree moved towards the pair of legs that where sticking out from under the car and pulled Ivy out, before cutting her bounds with a knife.

The blond man did the same to Anders and Andres and when their bounds where cut they immediately started running towards a small building. "Behind here's a truck" he said leading the small group towards the building. "It's right her-"the blond man stopped talking, there was no truck all there was, was a body of a women with short blond hair.

They all stopped running. "What the hell I thought you said there was a car!" snarled Andres. "You didn't leave the keys in the car, did you?"

"Who does that!" snapped Ivy.

"Guy's calm down" said Scree glaring at Ivy and Andres.

"Who would have done this!" said Anders who was clearly stressed out.

The blond man who looked equally stressed put his hands on his head.

"The same person who shot Trey"

_**Elsewhere **_

Holly drove down a paved road as fast as she could; her forehead was bleeding from a small cut and her nose was broken which provided more blood. She was driving with on hand as best as she could because of when Kilo had shot her, speaking of that wound it had reopened and it was bleeding again.

She looked in her review mirror to see if she was being followed and thankfully she wasn't. With a sigh she picked up a little more speed, tears where coming to her eyes, she had killed two people now… was that alright? One of them was the man she had bashed the skull in of and he wasn't threatening her but the woman was…..

_**Flashback **_

_Holly pointed the gun at Treys face and fired. _

_She didn't even have to look to know that it had hit its target; she heard a scream and then lots of yelling. She just hoped that she had saved the lives of those people. _

_Ducking around a corner Holly stuck close to the wall to regain her breath. She lifted her arm about to wipe some sweat from her forehead when a pain erupted through her arm. Her wound had reopened and blood was seeping through her already blood stained clothes. "Great" she muttered. _

"_Hey you!" came a yell. _

_Holly looked up and saw the women she had seen in the corridor, the one with short blond hair and piercings with the bags around her eyes. Holly instantly raised her gun but the smaller women was to quick and grabbed the barrel and threw the gun across towards a vehicle that was parked near them. _

_Holly gave a cry and lunged towards the women grabbing her by her shoulders and throwing her backwards as best as she could with a bleeding arm. _

_The blond haired women growled and gained balance before lunging at Holly and grabbed her hair dragging her towards the car and smashing her face into the window of the car. _

_Holly heard a snap and knew her nose was broken but that was the least of her worry's now. Holly turned on the women and punched her in the face three times in a row, the women then growled and kicked Holly in the gut sending her flying backwards. Landing with a thump on the ground Holly looked up and saw the women draw a knife from her belt. _

"_Shit" _

_She stood up as quickly as she could and leapt backwards just in time as the knife slashed towards her head, she scratching her forehead, leaving a long cut. Holly gave a scream on pain and anger and grabbed women's arm and snatched the knife with her other arm and stabbed the women in the stomach, not once, not twice but three times till the ground beneath them ran red with the women's blood. _

_Holly sniffed and took a step backwards glaring down at the body, she held the handle of the knife, her grip tightening by the second before she turned and looked over at the car where she had broken her nose, she had noticed keys in the car when her face was against it. _

_She sniffed once more and rubbed the blade of the knife on her pants. She then looked back at the body once and a cold look came onto her face, these where the people who had killed Christina and many more people before and after that, she raised her foot ready to stamp down on the woman's head….. but she couldn't this was once somebody's child….. Holly had children and she just couldn't do it. _

_Looking back at the car she slowly made her way towards the car and opened the door, climbing inside she put the car in reverse and reversed backwards making sure not to be seen by the S.T.O.R.M soldiers before driving down a narrow paved road…._

_**Present time**_

She sighed and looked out her window at all the tree's flashing by and some houses as well, she didn't even bother to stop and look for food, S.T.O.R.M had probably already got to them and she wasn't going to risk being found by then till she had at least driven for five hours.

She wouldn't let them catch her.

**Well, there you have it guys! So many questions need to answered don't they? **

**Like where are Slavik, Greg and Wolf? **

**Where's Alpha? **

**Looks like y'all will just have to keep reading to find out what happens next :) **


	11. RIP

_**Hi everyone… I am sad to inform you that tragically a girl from my school passed away last night, I knew her well, she was kind, caring, sweet and all up a great person. She shouldn't of been taken away from us, it was all too soon…. She was a sister, a daughter, a friend…. **_

_**This means I might not update for a while, I'm really sorry…. **_

_**RIP **_


	12. Part 2: Chapter 5

_**Hey. **_

_**Sorry I haven't posted for a while…. All of you know the reason and there is no need to press it any further. Moving along things are about to get very dark in this chapter for Holly mostly but for the other as well, I hope you all won't stop reading because of this… you better not y'all are reading a apocalypse story for a reason and you better not pussy out just because of this… lol **_

_**Anyway I just thought that I'd say that a reunion is coming up between two of my faviortite oc's! Not in this chapter sadly but in the next one…. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter even if it does get quite dark. **_

A run that's all it was.

A stupid run…..

"Sam!" yelled Wolf trying to keep up with the men that had taken her. But he honestly he had no clue of where he was going.

Wolf was going to go on this run with Anders but then Sam "offered" to come… more like forced her way in. Wolf couldn't say no to his wife could he? So he and Sam had left about 2 hours ago to go and find some supplies leaving Anders and Ivy in charge. They had found a small row of buildings on the side of the road and had cleared it of the zombies but no more than 2 minutes after they had finished two men had ambushed them, one of the two had grabbed onto Sam and pulled her backwards into the woods behind them the other had started beating Wolf before taking off.

That had been 15 minutes ago.

"SAM" Shouted Wolf as loud as he could, his voice echoing through the trees. Coming to a stop he looked around desperately. "SAM!" He screamed.

Just when he was going to shout again a pain filled screech sounded out. With another loud yell of desperation Wolf started running as fast as he could towards where the scream was coming from. As he got closer a light came into view, a camp fire and as he got closer the picture worsened.

There lying on the ground next to the fire was Sam, she had no shirt on or bra… both had been removed and kneeling down beside her was a man with sleek black hair, pale skin and green eyes, Wolf couldn't really see what he was doing to her but he didn't care, all he knew was that he was going to kill this man.

Wolf gave another yell, causing the man with the black hair to look up, was that blood around his mouth? Wolf shook his head getting that thought from his mind before charging forwards heading straight for the man.

The man grinned and looked sideways towards a jeep that was waiting there with the other man in it, "This was fun" said the man before reaching down to the ground and picking up a butchers knife before racing towards the jeep, faster than any man Wolf had ever seen before.

Wolf growled but he didn't give chase, the man was already in the jeep. Instead he went right for Sam who was lying on the ground as pale as a ghost and she was panting. Wolf fell down beside Sam, "Sam!" he said as he put his hand down on her shoulder but then he stopped and almost gagged.

Sam's left hand side where the man had been kneeling was cut right open, some of her guts where sprawled out on the ground and not to mention heaps of blood and worst of all, her left arm was gone, it had been hacked off, looking up Wolf saw it, her arm not too far away from her body and it looked like some of its flesh had been ripped away… with human teeth.

"No" muttered Wolf before looking back down at Sam. "Sam" he muttered placing one of his hands on the side of her face.

Sam looked up at him with wide eyes, she was in pain. Wolf knew it, he knew what he had to do… but he couldn't could he? Not Sam, not his Sam this couldn't be happening, he had already lost their daughter he wasn't going to lose his wife.

"I, I can't" muttered Wolf looking down at her, "I love you"

Then in that split second Sam's face changed from pain to a small smile.

"I, *cough*" blood started coming out of her mouth.

"*cough* love *cough*" you" her voice started fading.

"More" and with that she was silent.

Wolf looked down at her in pure sadness, pain was written all over his face.

She was dead, Sam his beautiful loving wife was gone. Why didn't he shoot her, her pain would have been over and he wouldn't be left with so much guilt right now. Wolf stood up and gave a loud shout of anger and slammed his fist into the nearest tree.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed slamming his fist into the tree over and over again till he was pretty sure that he hand was broken.

He had only ever experienced pain as extraordinary as this and that was when his daughter died.

He hated this feeling…..

All this over a stupid run

_**Present time**_

It had been 5 hours since Trey had been shot. Since Anders, Ivy, Andres and Scree had escaped thanks to their unknown savior and Jon ace. They had somehow managed to get away, even when being chased by S.T.O.R.M troops for over an hour with nothing but your legs to get away. But they were safe for now, caught up in a cave they had found.

"I can't stand another hour in here" said Andres as he looked up at the wet cave celling above. "It's wet, it's cold and it's dark" he muttered.

Anders who was sitting down on the ground with Ivy beside him looked up, "Andres just shut it" he in an annoyed tone. "All you ever do is complain, I don't like this, I don't like that" he mocked, "Just be glad you have a place to sleep for the night"

Andres glared over at his brother, "If I was on my own without you guys dragging me down all the time I'd be-"

"Dead" cut in Scree who had been watching the conversation as he leant against the cave wall.

Andres glared over at Scree, "Nobody was asking you" he growled before looking back at his brother, "As I was saying if it wasn't for all of you I'd be living somewhere warm instead of this shit hole" he growled.

Anders rolled his eyes and stood up, "Andres you don't know shit" he said, "You don't even know north from South" he said.

"Can you both shut up!" yelled Ivy standing up and glaring at both of them, "You're both acting like six year olds!" she snarled.

"Ivy stay out of this" growled Andres.

Scree who was looking between all of them frowned and rolled his eyes reaching down to the ground where a lone can labelled *Beans* was (they had found it in the cave someone must of been camping here before them) He sighed and hooked his finger underneath the opener and pulled it open, "When you guys are done fighting come and get some" he said.

The smell of raw canned beans roamed through the air hitting Ivy in the face head on.

Anders glanced over at Ivy about to talk when Ivy clutched her stomach. "Ivy are you alright?" asked Anders moving away from his brother.

Ivy waved it off with her hand and put a fake smile on, "I'm fine, I just need some air" she said slowly making her way down the cave towards the exit, "Might keep Jon company for a while" she said.

Scree looked over at Ivy and frowned.

Anders looked like he was about to go after her when Andres interrupted. "Not even your stupid girlfriend wants to stay around you" he said. It was a childish thing it say but it still hurt Anders.

"You shut up!" he snarled, "At least I have someone who loves me" he snapped.

Scree looked between the two for a moment before rolling his eyes, "I've suddenly lost my appetite" he said his words going unheard as he placed the can of beans on the ground and made his way around the bickering brothers slowly walking after Ivy.

Speaking of Ivy she had made her way out of the cave and headed straight for a bush not that far away from the cave making sure to avoid Jon Ace who was sitting on a boulder re loading his gun. And as soon as Ivy got to the bush she spewed.

Why was this happening to her, she had smelled and eaten plenty of canned food before and she had never even felt remotely sick….. but this time it was all too much for her, the smell was disgusting it just made her feel sick thinking about it "What's wrong with me" groaned Ivy clutching her stomach and sinking to the ground.

A voice interrupted her suffering "When my girlfriend was pregnant she couldn't stand the smell of canned foods" Turning her head she saw Scree standing there, "It was a miscarriage but still" he said leaning against a tree and looking at her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Ivy instantly stood up, and glared over at him, "What's that supposed to mean" she snapped crossing her arms, but deep down inside she knew he what he meant and he was right…..

Scree raised an eyebrow; "Nothing, nothing" he said turning around to head back to the cave.

Ivy looking after him for a moment jumping from one foot to the other before she finally made her mind up, "Wait!" she cried.

Scree stopped and turned around.

"Please don't tell Anders…" she said, "Don't tell anyone" she said trailing off and looking at the ground.

A firm hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Scree standing in front of her with a small smile on his face, a small comforting smile, a smile that she had never seen on this man's face before. "Just tell me if you need anything" he said and with that he turned and headed back to the cave leaving Ivy standing there watching after him.

Tears where starting to form in her eyes… what had she done, all this time she and Anders had talked about having children but now that it was actually going to happen she wasn't so sure if she wanted this. Sinking to the ground again she engulfed herself in her own arms and started to cry.

What had she done?

_**Elsewhere **_

Marina looked up at the sky and sighed, it was getting very dark and very stormy, the wind was howling and the odd raindrop or two fell onto her face, how long had she and Beyal been out riding? She wouldn't be surprised if it was at least 5 hours and most of that time had been spent in silence and Marina hated silence.

"So…" she said, twirling her finger in her hair. "Dean seems kind of distant" she said trying to make conversation.

"Dean has a right to be distant" said Beyal not taking his eyes off the road before him.

Marina pulled a confused look, "How so?" she asked.

Beyal sighed sadly, "Dean was married to a women named Holly" he started, "She and he had two young boy's Daryl and Booth, I found Daryl and Booth on the day the apocalypse started" he said. "Dean, Chase and Dawn found us eventually and it turned out that not so long before they found me their camp had been destroyed and Holly had been taken"

Marina looked at the ground, feeling guilty for what she had said, "Oh" she muttered.

Beyal glanced back at her in sympathy, he was about to talk when a loud scream was heard, Bodhi came to a halt and snorted. Snapping his eyes back to the rode Beyal instantly dismounted from Bodhi.

Marina looked back up and dismounted as well, "What is it?" she said sticking close to Beyal.

Beyal instantly put a hand over her mouth, "We must get off the road" he said, "Now!" and with that he grabbed Bodhi's rains and started dragging him to the side of the road.

Marina instantly followed not asking anymore questions knowing how serious the situation must be.

As soon as they got to the side of the road they ducked into the forest, the sky was growing darker and the sun was almost set.

The trio sat there in silence waiting, watching, and then out of the blue another scream was heard and the sound of a car horn honking.

Then from the darkness a lone figure came stumbling, it was female, she looked as if she was in her late twenty's or very early thirty's, she had long brown hair that looked knotted, she had blood stains down her arms and well really everywhere, she was shirtless and only had a sports bra on and her black baggy pants. Then she tripped and was instantly spot lighted.

A large Ute with a hunting spotlight on the roof of it drove forwards towards the women and three men jumped off from the back and two got out of the front.

The women tried to scramble backwards but the men where quickly upon her.

"Hey darling" said one of them grabbing her leg and pulling her underneath him.

The women cried out in protest and slammed her fist into the chin of the man, but he grabbed her wrist before her fist could connect with his face and he pinned them above her head.

"Feisty little thing isn't she" Said one of the men with only one eye. He grinned and yanked at her pants. "Y'all think these should come off!" he yelled looking around at the men before him.

One of those men was only a teenager maybe 16 or 17 and he looked unsure with the whole situation. "Maybe we should go…" he muttered.

The man who was on top of the women looked up at him, "Hey Luther do us all a favor and shut up" he snarled.

The boy Luther gulped and looked away.

"Good" growled the man looking back down at the women.

"Now" said the man with one eye, "Let's get started then" and with that he grabbed out his knife and handed it to the man on the women.

The man happily grabbed the knife and slit open the crotch area of her pants before yanking them off. Then he dropped the knife and groped at her breasts in witch in the women screamed in protest.

"My god" stuttered Marina from where she was watching, "We, we have to do something" she said looking across at Beyal.

"I was thinking the same thing" he said reaching for his double headed spear witch was attached to Bodhi's saddle. Shrugging off his cloak he reached for the saddle again and pulling out a gun and chucking it to Marina, "Take the one on the left" he said pointing towards a man who had no shirt on.

Marina gulped but nodded and took the gun, "Ok" she said with a shaky voice.

"Ready" said Beyal.

"GO!"

_**Earlier **_

The car came to a slow stop.

The tank was on empty.

She was in the middle of the road.

Two zombies moaning as they walked through the crowds of cars before her.

She was in the middle of nowhere with no food, no water and she only had a knife…. Why didn't she pick up her gun! She thought in distress as she raised her hand to her forehead, why, why, why!

With a sigh she turned her head to look in the back of the car, it was completely empty other than a bag that was on the floor. With interest Holly reached out with her unharmed arm and pulled the bag towards her, it wasn't heavy or anything… no gun. But she still had to have a look.

The bag was full of clothing…. T-shirts, clean underwear, sports bras, pants, Holly smiled lightly, she had wanted to get out of these smelly, blood covered clothes and this was her perfect solution.

After five minutes Holly was completely changed, she was wearing a long short sleeved dark blue shirt with a sports bra underneath and a pair of black baggy pants, with a sigh she leaned backwards into the seat of the car and winced in pain, looking down she already saw that blood was starting to stain her sleeve again from the bullet wound that had opened up and her nose was still bleeding heavily and the cut on her forehead was bleeding to.

"Great" muttered Holly in pain as she shifted to a more comfy position, she knew a storm was coming the clouds where already as black as night and the wind was starting to pick up, this was as good of a place as any to sleep.

Closing her eyes Holly rested her head against the car seat, she didn't know how long she lay there five or ten minutes of utter silence…. But that was all she was going to get.

A loud honk was heard and a blaring light shot through the windscreen of the car. Holly instantly sat up and reached for her knife that was sitting on the seat next to her….. right in front of her car was a large Ute with a hunting spotlight on the top of it, she could make out at least two people in the back of the Ute but she couldn't see the drivers due to the tinted windows.

"Hey we've got a living!" yelled one of the men, "And it's female!"

A round of laughter was heard from the Ute… Holly gulped this was bad. She reached for the car's door handle ready to get out and run if she had to and well she was pretty sure she would have to.

"You alone" one of the men yelled out to her.

Holly's grip tightened on the door handle and she slowly opened the door, stepping out of the car as quickly as she could, "Leave me alone" she said trying to put on a firm voice, but her voice cracked halfway through.

"Now, now little lady, no need to be harsh" said one of the men, "We just wanna have a little chat to ya' haven't seen a woman in quite some time have we lads" voices of agreement where heard from the Ute.

One of the men jumped down from the truck followed by two others and two more got out of the front of the Ute.

Holly reached for her knife and held it up ready to defend herself.

The men stopped walking towards her…. Holly smirked, they were unarmed.

"No need for violence" said one of the men with only one eye, "We just wanna talk with ya" he said with a slight grin.

Holly glared at them and got into a better stance but she made a mistake, she moved her left arm down and knocked it against her car….. a sharp pain rocketed through her arm and she dropped her knife, her right hand going to clutch her pain filled arm.

A man with red hair and a scruffy beard grinned from ear to ear, "Get her"

The man with one eye and another with dark skin and only one hand rushed towards Holly. The one eyed man grabbed at Holly's injured arm and yanked her towards him causing her to scream out in pain she then reacted by slamming her other hand into the man's cheek with all the power she had.

The other man lunged forwards and snatched the knife from her hands and chucked it back towards the man with one eye then he grabbed at her dark blue shirt and yanked it upwards trying to remove it from her.

Holly retaliated by kicking the man as hard as she could in his shins. The man fell backwards onto the ground but he was still smiling.

Holly then turned about to make a break for it when the man with one eye grabbed her shirt again and this time yanked it clean off. Holly gave a shout and lunged at the man but he easily dodged. Holly had to get out of here… she knew she did, these people wanted to rape her and then probably either kill her or keep her for their own pleasure.

Giving one more failed punch at the man with one eye Holly turned and raced as fast as she could towards the men who were standing in front of the Ute, they got shocked at first and moved out of her way but Holly knew their shock wouldn't last for long so she made the most of it by picking up the pace of her running as fast as she could.

As soon as she made her way past them the men burst into action, "Come on boy's we gotta runner!" yelled the man with red hair almost in excitement.

The two men who had removed Holly's tops gave shouts of excitement and ran back towards the Ute climbing to the back along with a young teenage boy. While the red headed man and a man with black hair and no shirt jumped into the front. They started the Ute up and turned the car with a aloud screech and started to give chase.

*keep running, keep running* that's all that went through Holly's head as she ran down the road as fast as her legs would take her, but she could already hear the sound of the Ute driving after her, glancing behind herself she saw the hunting spotlight looking around for her she looked back ahead of her just in time to see a zombie stumbling towards her she gave a loud scream as she made contact with the beast.

The Ute trailing her honked its horn. But that was the last thing on Holly's mind as she struggled to get out of the grip of the zombie, she gave another scream and reached for a large rock that was on the ground beside her and smashed it into the skull of the zombie despite the utter pain she was going through. Another honk from the Ute.

Holly stood up as quickly as she had fell and stumbled forwards, every bone in her body arched and she couldn't do anything about it and then she tripped.

A blaring light instantly flashed onto her and the Ute came into view, *No, no, no!* was all she could think as she tried to scramble backwards as the men jumped from their Ute but she was no match for them.

Before she knew what was happening the man with red hair had pulled her beneath him "Hey darling" he said with a grin, Holly gave a yell of protest and tried to slam her fist into the man's jaw but he simply grabbed her wrist before it could connect with his chin and pinned both her wrist above her head.

The man with one eye grinned and

"Hey darling" said one of them grabbing her leg and pulling her underneath him.

"Feisty little thing isn't she" said the man with one eye as he reached down and yanked at her pants. "Y'all think these should come off!" he yelled looking back at the men behind him.

The younger man looked down at Holly in concern and sorrow, Holly looked back at him with pleading eyes. He looked away from her and gulped, "Maybe we should go…." He muttered.

The red haired man on top of Holly glared up at him, "Hey Luther do us all a favor and shut up" he snarled.

Luther looked down at Holly and gulped.

"Good" growled the man with red hair looking back down at Holly.

Holly looked back up at him with tears in her eyes, "No, please" she cried.

The red haired man chuckled to himself lightly.

"Now" said the man with one eye, "Let's get started then" he reached for the knife that they had taken from Holly and handed it to the red haired man.

The red haired man grinned and grabbed the knife slitting open the crotch area of Holly's pants before yanking them off.

"No just let me go!" screamed Holly.

Then the man smirked and dropped the knife and started groping at Holly's breasts.

Holly screamed in protest as he grabbed the knife again ready to take off her bra.

"NO!" She screamed.

*Crunch*

The man on top of Holly's eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood started to run from his mouth down his chin. Holly could hear the other men shouting and the sound of gunfire. She gave a cry of protest and shoved the man's body off her, she looked up and saw a man with snow white hair slashing a double headed spear across the chest of the man with one eye and a young lady firing at the man with no shirt, the man with one hand lay on the ground with a deep gouge in his stomach.

"shit" Holly muttered as she saw the white haired man stab the one eyed man in the chest and then turn to the young teenager.

The women then aimed the gun at the man with no shirt's head and fired, the bullet going straight through the man's head. She too turned to the young teenager and raised her gun.

Holly gulped and looked at the teenagers face, it was pure utter fear, he no longer looked like a teenager but more like a little boy, a scared helpless child. She had seen the same look on Daryl and Booth many of times, that was it for her, motherly instincts taking over she stumbled onto her legs and moved as quickly as she could to stand in the way of the white haired man's spear.

The whited haired man looked at her in shock. This women who had almost been raped was protecting one of the men who had almost done so to her. "Wait!" croaked Holly putting her hands out in front of her protecting the teenager.

"Get out of the way" said the young lady, "These men tried to rape you" she said.

The white haired man looked back at Holly, but didn't say anything almost as if he was waiting to see what her reaction would be.

Gulping Holly looked back at the teenager, "He, he didn't do anything" she said.

The teenager nodded, "Sure as hell I didn't ma'am" he gulped, "I didn't wanna do this, but those men where all I had ya see" he stuttered, "I, I didn't know any better"

"You just sat back and watched!" snapped the young lady, "That's just about as bad as doing it!"

Holly looked at the young women, "Just let him go" she said, "He's only a child" she pleaded.

The man looked over at the young lady and they looked at each other for a while, and then the man dipped his head. The young lady looked a bit peeved but slowly lowered her gun.

"Go" said the white haired man talking for the first time, "Do not come back and if we ever happen to cross paths again and we find out that you are still doing this, we will kill you" he said.

Holly looked back at the teenager only to see that he was already running towards the Ute that had only been chasing her a few minutes ago and sped off. Holly looked after the Ute for a moment before reality set in, she had almost been raped…. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she didn't even care that these two people had saved her…..

"Oh god" she muttered slowly sinking to the ground wrapping her arms around herself, "Oh god, oh god" she repeated over and over again. What was she to do now….. the cold air felt painful against her skin and raindrops finally started to pelt down onto the earth, the feeling like thousands of needles stabbing into her skin. Then a small amount of weight gained on her back, a cloak wrapped around her, it was a lightish brown and even through it didn't look like much it warmed her body, looking behind her she saw the white haired man standing behind her with a warm smile on his face and behind him to was the women holding onto the reins of a horse.

The white haired man offered her a hand and with a gentle smile he said,

"You are safe"

_**Elsewhere **_

Rain.

Rain poured down.

Rain poured down onto the earth below.

Rain poured down onto the earth below giving some life to this dead earth.

Four lonely figures plunged through the rain and mud, one had a large cut that started from her forehead all the way down to her chin going through where her left eye used to be, another now only had three fingers on his right hand. Struggling through the rain one gave out a loud cry and sunk to the ground the mud going up to her knees, it was the same girl with the cut down her face.

"I can't keep doing this!" she wailed her hand going to her face, the bleeding at stopped but it still looked extremely painful.

A man with glasses fell to her side, "Sky come on we have to keep going" he comforted giving her the odd nudge to encourage her on.

The two other people stopped and looked back at them, the dark skinned man with only three fingers on his right hand moved towards them, "Come on Glasses get your girlfriend moving, we ain't got all day!" his words where harsh but his eyes showed concern.

Bren looked up at him, "Dax I don't know if we can keep going!" he yelled over the sound of rain.

The other member of the foursome was watching her arms crossed and her long ginger hair sticking to her skin from the rain, "We have to Bren" she said coldly. "We can't afford to be slowed down" she said her tone not changing.

Bren glared over at her, "Then leave!" he growled at her harshly.

Dax looked between the two and groaned half in pain from his fingerless situation and half in frustration, "Princess we can't just leave her!" he growled.

Jinja glared right back at Dax, "Then what do you propose we do!" she shouted her rage starting to boil over.

"For starters you can stop being such a bitch and start helping!" snarled Dax just as a loud clap of thunder sounded out.

Jinja clenched her fists, "What do you think I've been doing for the past fucking days!" she screamed taking a threatening step towards Dax.

Bren who was holding onto a crying Sky glanced at the two, "Dax is right Jinja! You've changed since being at the camp and not initially for the best" he said having to yell to be heard over the rain.

Jinja glared down at him, "You wouldn't know!" she shouted down at him, "You wouldn't know what I've been through you little shit!" she screamed letting all her rage boil over, "I was abused for most of my life had a daughter to a pig! My daughter was the best fucking thing that had ever happened to me and she was taken away!" she screamed, tears freely flowing down her face, "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT BREN!" She screamed.

"Just because you've had someone taken from you princess doesn't make you queen bee" snapped Dax who now looking like a ghost swaying in the storm.

Jinja snapped her gaze back to him, "And what would you know!" she yelled but then she felt a lump grow in her throat….. she knew that was a stupid thing to say….. Dax had only just snapped the necks of his two dogs less than three hours ago.

Dax glared at her….

There was a long silence, nobody talked all you could here was the rain pouring the odd thunder clap or so and the muffled sobs from Sky as she buried her face into Bren's chest. Then finally Dax spoke up.

"We're going" he said turning back to Bren and Sky, "You can go on without us" he said helping Sky up, Jinja watched them in silence. "Nobody would miss you" muttered Dax just loud enough for Jinja to hear.

Another long silence…. Over all the yelling of earlier none of them had noticed a flickering light in the distance, none of them had noticed someone coming towards them in the rain either, none of them even noticed or just didn't want to acknowledge that the figure had yelled out to them on three occasions and then….

"WHO ARE YOU!" Came a loud shout.

Jinja instantly turned but came face to face with the barrel of a gun. "Well?" said the voice again, "Who are you!"

Without turning around Dax raised his hands above his head not wanting to cause any trouble.

Bren on the other hand looked up at their attacker while he clung to Sky and he froze.

"Chase?"

_**Dun, dun, dun! **_

_**So sorry about everything that's happened to our favorite apocalypse survivors… some of this stuff is starting to get pretty dark…. I don't know if I should change the rating on this to M…. do you all think I should? I mean some of this stuff is pretty full on and well it's only going to get worse, please tell me if you think I should!**_

_**No anyway back to the matter of the story itself! Don't sit there looking confused over the whole thing about Sky with a long cut and Dax with only three fingers on his right hand! All will be explained young ones! **_

_**And of course in the next chapter two certain characters are going to have a reunion… well sort of, looks like you'll just have to wait and find out. **_

_**I also know that I said all would be revealed over where Salvik, Greg and Wolf where in this chapter and I didn't end up telling you, yeah sorry about that…. I'll just have to fit that in somewhere else. And where Alpha is to, that will definitely be revealed in the next chapter don't worry ;) Oh yes and sorry about Jinja and how mean she's being but that is how I'm going to make her so far in this story sorry but don't worry all will end up good… maybe. **_

_**Lakota1172 out!**_


	13. Part 2: Chapter 6

_**Hey hey hey!**_

_**This is the final chapter for Part 2 of "The Apocalypse" *round of applause* **_

_**Now I know you are all expecting to hear from Slavik, Wolf and Greg right? And I know I said that they will be in this chapter but sadly it didn't work out… I know I'm real sorry but I have the perfect plan for them in the next chapter! So they will definitely be in the next chapter I swear! Cross my heart and hope to die! **_

"Daddy I'm sorry, I was hungry!"

A girl with reddish, brown curly hair and big blue eyes looked up at the man before her. She was skinny and in hand she had a small piece of bread. She was wearing a pink shirt with brown overalls on and no shoes, her face muddy and bruised.

"Yeah? Well we all hungry but that don't mean we steal!"

Shouted a huge, beer gutted man with a stubble beard that went over his double chin. He was wearing a stained blue tank top that couldn't cover his whole stomach and he had long brown pants on which were badly worn. He growled and hit the piece of bread from his daughter's hand.

"I'm sorry!"

The girl shrieked taking a step backwards towards the fly screen door that had holes all over it.

"Come here you little shit!"

The man bellowed lunging towards his daughter almost grabbing her arm but missing by a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Squealed the girl dashing as fast as she could towards the door and pushing it open before running as fast as she could across her lawn and towards the junkyard next door.

"Get your ass back here Ivyanna!"

Ivyanna's father picked up an empty beer bottle that was laying on the porch and chucked it after her, it smashing just behind her heels as she ducked behind a wooden fence running towards the junkyard.

"If I ever catcha stealing food again I'll beat ya to death ya hear?!"

That's the last thing Ivyanna heard as she dashed into the junkyard, she ran and ran and ran through all the junk before finally coming to a stop behind a large car that had been tipped on its side.

Looking down Ivyanna saw a shard of the bottle stuck in her upper leg. Tears began to rush down her face as she hugged herself.

She hated her life, her mother was a no good, dirty, cruel, slut that would only came home these days to drink and smoke, her 16 year old brother had left last year had left Ivyanna all alone to fend for herself. Yeah her life was crap, only ten years old and she already had scars that told too many painful stories.

"IVYANNA!" Came a loud high-pitched screech on the breeze. Yeah her mother was home alright.

Cringing Ivyanna hugged herself tighter ignoring the pain that was going through her leg at the time, she couldn't go home now….. she'd have to wait till it was dark and then she'd have to sleep outside again….. and pray to god that her parents would be to hung over to even care about what she had done.

"IVYANNA YOU NO GOOD BITCH GET HERE NOW!" Came another screech.

Ivyanna ignored it and hugged herself tighter yet again, "Please god take me away somewhere safe" she muttered.

"Please god take me away somewhere safe"

"Please god take me away somewhere safe"

"IVYANNA! YOU DUMB COW"

"Please god take me away somewhere safe"

"IF YOU DON'T GET HERE RIGHT NOW YOU GET NO FOOD FOR SIX DAYS!"

"Please god take me away somewhere safe"

"Please god take me away somewhere safe"

"Please god take me away somewhere safe"

God never did.

_**Apocalypse**_

Bodhi came to a stop.

"We will never make it back before the storm hits, three people is to many for him to carry" said Beyal.

After Beyal and Marina had saved the women they had all climbed onto Bodhi and had been riding for at least three hours…. But it had all taken a toll on Bodhi…. Three people were too much for him to carry and he had grown tired.

Looking behind him Beyal saw an old cabin on the side of the road. A frown came onto his face, "Marina" he said.

No reply.

"Marina?" he said again.

"Huh? What?" came the sleepy voice of Marina.

Beyal frowned again and jumped off Bodhi….. "We will never make it back in time and this women needs proper medicine and care, she will die without it!" he said helping Marina down.

Marina looked around, "Then why are we stopping?" she asked still in a sleepy tone.

Beyal face grimed, "Bodhi is carrying three people, he is tired and we will never make it back to the house in time…." He said trailing off.

Then it hit Marina…. Looking back at Beyal she gulped, "I understand" she said, "If I go back with the women and Bodhi Chase won't believe me" she said… "He doesn't trust me enough"

Beyal looked into her eyes with a sad expression, "You are a good person Marina, one of the finest I know"

Marina smiled slightly at him, "How long till you come get me" she said.

Beyal held a hand up to her face and rested it on her cheek, "It will take a very long time" he said, "But I will come get you by car, but please promise me one thing" he said.

Marina gulped and nodded.

"You will stay alive" __

Marina looked at Beyal and nodded, putting on a brave face, she was not going to be weak, not now, not ever again….. "I will" she said holding her head up high.

Beyal smiled at her and he was half tempted to kiss the girl right there and then. But he didn't, he barely knew her after all. Instead he just smiled at her sweetly. "Look after yourself my star" he said removing his hand from her cheek, "See that cabin over there" he said pointing to the cabin on the side of the road, "You stay in there and protect yourself no matter what alright?" he said.

Marina smiled and nodded, "Of course" she said.

Beyal gave her one last smile, "I will see you in around eight hours" he said turning and getting back on Bodhi where the women they had rescued was waiting for them in silence as rain started to fall from the sky's.

The women was wearing Beyals robe, the one he had put on her to keep warm.

Marina looked after him for a moment and watched as Bodhi galloped away at a fast pace with Beyal and the women leaving Marina in the rain. With a frown Marina turned and looked back towards the cabin.

It was small and looked like something out of a horror movie but it was better than being stuck out in the rain that's for sure. Reaching for her gun Marina held it and pointed it forwards as she slowly made her way towards the cabin, she was as silent as a mouse as she made her way towards the door and was about to open the worn wooden door of the cabin when she heard voices inside.

"So Jon, you know this prisoner of yours that saved our life?" Came a man's voice.

Marina froze, her brown hair falling in front of her face, she held her breath.

"No, well not that well anyway….."

"Was she hot?"

"Andres" sighed the voice of a female.

"What just wanting to know, so if we ever meet up with her again I can return the favor"

"God sometimes I wonder how your my brother"

"I feel the same way" came the voice of the man "Andres"

"Boy's please just settle" sighed a different man entering the conversation, "Maybe we could change the subject huh?"

"You gonna tell me about your group before?" said the man known as Jon.

"What's the point their all dead"

"Andres!" snapped the women in the group.

"Well it's true"

"Anyway ignoring my brother we had a nice group of people before this….. Wolf was our leader, then we had Sky, Dax…. Alpha" he paused there before going on, "Christina, Chase, Jinja, Bren, Dean, Holly, Dawn, Slavik, Greg and that was about it"

Marina froze…. Did she just hear right…. Chase? Dean?

Then Marina opened the door.

She was met with four people sitting down on the ground in the empty wooden room and one man leaning against the wall, as soon as she burst in the people stood up and the man leaning on the wall was soon upon her and pinning her to the ground.

"Who are you!" came a yell.

"Are you alone?'

Marina gulped as all these questions where hurled at her and then over the sound of all the commotion she yelled.

"I THINK I KNOW WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE!"

The room went silent.

_**Elsewhere **_

"Chase?"

The rain poured down all around the five figures out in the open.

The man with the gun looked at the four people before him with pure shock in his eyes, slowly lowering his gun he looked between them all and almost had a heart attack, these people where his friends he had feared where lost long ago.

"Bren?" he stuttered, "Jin…. Dax" he stopped and then looked at the women in Bren's arms, "Sky?"

Bren looked up at him in shock, "It can't be…." He muttered.

"How" said Jinja.

Taking a small step towards them Chase completely put his gun into his belt, "Holy shit" he muttered before glancing behind him then looking back at them before repeating himself "Holy shit"

Dax who was clutching his hunting knife in one hand eyed Chase up for a moment after all it had been some time since they had last seen each other years in fact…. "Anyone else with you?" he asked finally.

Chase's gaze shifted towards Dax and then suddenly back to Jinja, a grin growing on his face, Jinja looked back at him and her eyes widened and her hand went straight to her mouth.

"No" she muttered.

Chase's smile grew wider, "Yes" he said grinning from ear to ear.

Jinja took a step backwards and gave a sob. "Dawn" she sobbed her whole body beginning to shake.

Chase then looked down at Bren, "Dean's there to" he said, "You'll never believe it either but Dean's two boys"

Bren looked up at Chase, a smile coming onto his face, "Daryl and Booth" he muttered.

Chase nodded his head, "There's two other people as well, Marina and the man who took us in and saved Dean's kids, Beyal" he said.

Dax looked from Jinja to Chase and to Bren before finally settling his eyes on Chase, "Hey I don't mean to interrupt the reunion Suno but I'm not a fan of standing in the rain and chatting" he snapped.

Chase looked back at Dax and nodded his head, "Oh yeah... of course" he said looking a bit bashful but he continued, "The house we're all held up in isn't that far away, C'mon you can tell me all about what happened to you guys on the way back" he said.

Bren nodded and muttered some words of encouragement into Sky's ear before helping her to her feet. Then just like that they all started back towards the house, Chase walking at the front with Bren and Sky then Dax and then Jinja.

"So…" said Chase over the sound of rain.

"Yeah, your probably wondering why we look like shit" said Bren.

Chase nodded his head and glanced behind him at Dax, well more at Dax's fingerless situation. Then he caught Dax's eyes and glanced back at Bren and gulped. "Um yeah I guess so…" he said, his eyes catching the scar across Sky's face.

Bren sighed and looked over at Chase, "Well…. The place we were staying at got overrun"

_**Flashback **_

_*THUMP* _

_*THUMP* _

_*THUMP* _

_A small red ball bounced against the wall and back into the hands of Dax over and over again. Someone forgot to tell them all that the zombie apocalypse was going to be so boring. _

_With an annoyed sigh Dax stopped throwing the ball and scooted forwards off the desk he was sitting on and landed on the ground. _

"_Princess" he called as he made his way out of the office that looked like it belonged to a warden or something before the world came to shit. _

"_Princess!" he called again when there was no reply. _

"_What?" came a snap from one of the many rooms down the police buildings hallway. _

_Dax grinned and walked towards the door and leaned against it looking in at Jinja who was on the ground counting the cans of food they had, she looked up at him with a glare, but there was playfulness in her eyes. "Can't you see I'm busy" she said with a small smirk. _

_Dax shrugged and crossed his arms, "You've counted those cans over 20 times this day, and there are thirty-two of them alright? They haven't changed from two minutes ago" he chuckled. _

_Jinja sighed and rolled her eyes, "So, there's nothing better to do" she said. _

_Dax shrugged before grinning, "Think fast" and then he chucked the small red ball at her, hitting her square in the chest. _

"_Ow! What was that for!" growled Jinja her hand going to her chest. _

_Dax grinned wider, "I gave you fair warning princess" he said with a wink. _

"_Yeah one freaking second of warning!" snapped Jinja, but then her expression changed from anger to amusement, "I'll give you four seconds Daxie" she said in a sickly sweet tone. _

_Dax grinned, "Four seconds to do what?" _

"_Think fast" and then with that Jinja lunged forwards, but Dax dodged backwards. _

"_You gotta do better than that princess" he chuckled before turning and running down the hallway with Jinja hot on his tail. _

"_Oh don't worry I intend to" _

_As the two ran, going round corners and what not, they finally came to the exit door and Jinja grabbed Dax's arm and slammed him into the wall, "Huh, pinned ya" she said with a smug smirk. _

_Dax who was stronger than her grinned and then flipped around and pinned Jinja to the wall, but this time he pinned her back to the wall, "Pinned ya" he said with a smirk. _

_Jinja grinned and looked up at Dax. The two stayed like that for around ten seconds when suddenly loud gunfire, barking, whining and shouting was heard. _

_Dax instantly turned around and looked towards the exit door where the whining had come from, Bren had taken Clubber and Boost out to go find food… and they were back but something was seriously wrong. _

_Jinja grabbed for her gun which was in her back pocket and pulled it out, Dax did the same and the pair then made their way towards the door and burst it open… they were met with a horrible sight. _

_Bren was shooting like crazy at what looked like to be at least a herd of 100 zombies that where coming their way, not to mention there where already around 30 that where already attacking. Boost was surrounded by about six zombies and Clubber was nowhere to be seen. _

"_DAX!" Yelled Bren who had spotted them, "HELP!"_

_Dax ran straight towards Boost while Jinja went to go help Bren. _

"_Wheres Clubber!" yelled Dax as he shot down some zombies. _

_Bren who had just ran out of amo smashed the barrel of his gun into a zombies head, "I don't know, he ran off" he yelled. _

_More gunfire sounded out as Sky burst through the exit door, she too had heard the commotion outside and had feared the worst. "Bren!" she yelled going back to back with Jinja who was closest to her. _

_Bren looked her way and nodded as he smashed the head of another Zombie. _

_Jinja shot another three zombies in the head, but it wasn't working, more just kept coming. "This is bad" she yelled. _

"_Ya don't say!" yelled Dax as he shot another zombie that was surrounding Boost. _

"_Guys run off towards the left!" yelled Bren, "That's the way Clubber went so it's got to be safer" he yelled. _

_Dax nodded and looked towards the left, "Ok let's-" _

_A pain filled yelp sounded out, Dax looked behind him and saw a zombie biting into Boost's neck and ripping backwards. _

"_NO!" Yelled Dax raising his gun and firing into the zombies head, "NO!" He yelled again shooting the zombie numerous times. _

"_Dax we have to go!" came a yell from Sky. _

_Dax looked back at them and then down at his dog who was laying on the ground whining and bleeding, "I'm not leaving you" muttered Dax, reaching down and picked Boost up, "I'll never leave you" he muttered as he ran after his friends who were retreating into the forest. _

_**Pagebreak **_

_Dax could only just see his friends running up ahead, he was growing tried, and Boost's weight was starting to take a toll on Dax…. _

_Looking down at Boost he saw his dog was in immense pain, he was whining loudly and he was bleeding furiously from his neck. _

_Dax then came to a stop, his friends vanishing from view. Then he looked behind him he couldn't see any zombies following him, sinking to his knees he looked Boost in the eyes. _

"_Hey buddy" he said softly looking down at his dog. _

_Boost looked up at him and gave a low whine of pain. _

_Tears started to well up in Dax's eyes, "I'm so sorry mate" he said putting his forehead onto Boost's, "You didn't deserve this-__"he__ choked on his own words. _

_Boost gave another whine and licked Dax's nose weakly three times before giving a pain filled whine. _

_Dax gave a small chuckle at that as the tears began to pour out of his eyes, "I'll find you again" muttered Dax and with that he grabbed Boost's neck and in one swift motion Boost was dead. _

_Standing up on shaky legs Dax sniffed twice before looking the way his friends had gone before slowly jogging after them, his arms covered in the blood from Boost's neck. _

_Then he heard something… something that made his blood run cold a women's pain filled screech. _

"_Shit" muttered Dax as he picked up the pace going into a full out sprint through the woods and in a matter of seconds he came into a clearing, there was a river nearby and there was Bren and Jinja locked in combat with with eight zombies. Sky was on the ground clutching the left side of her face screaming in agony, a pool of blood around her. _

_Within an instant Dax was behind Bren going back to back and taking out Zombies. __"What the hell happened!" yelled Dax swinging a knife into the head of a Zo__mbie. _

"_While you were off doing whoever knows what we ran into a group of Zombies!" yelled Jinja as she protected Sky. _

_Dax gritted his teeth together and turned about to give yell at Jinja when… _

_*Snap* _

_Dax gave a yell of pain and looked back to see a zombie with its jaws latched onto two of his right hand's fingers. _

"_Dax!" Yelled Bren turning and slamming his knife into the head of a zombie, "Oh shit, oh shit" he muttered as he looked over Dax, the two fingers which had fallen victim to the Zombie the__ tips of the fingers where just hanging on by a piece of skin. _

"_Dax!" yelled Jinja as she slammed her knife into the last Zombies head, she took a step towards them and gasped before looking back at Sky who was on the ground still crying and clutching her eye. _

_Dax held his breath and drew a pain filled breath before smirking up at Bren, "It's alright Glasses I got this…. Ah…. Under control" he muttered. _

_Bren looked at Dax in pity, "I… I'm sorry Dax" he said, "We can't let you turn…" _

_Dax smiled a little wider, "I'm not too far gone yet Glasses, now you might wanna go check on ya' lady friend as I finish up here" he said as he picked up his knife. _

_Bren's eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered Sky and he dropped his gun and ran as fast as he could towards her falling to his knees beside her body. _

_Looking behind him Dax sighed, "Now or never Dax" he muttered as he saw Jinja staring at him. Then he looked back to his hand and as fast as he could with his left hand he raised his knife and hammered it down on his two infected fingers. _

_**Flashback over **_

Chase looked back at Dax and frowned…. "Oh" he muttered, "Um well what about Sky and Clubber?" he asked, "I uh mean what happened to them?" he said sheepishly, "Clubbers not here and well Sky's face" he said.

Dax gave a huff of anger, "What do you think Suno… Clubbers dead, found him not long after this" he said holding up his hand with three fingers, "He was impaled on a sharp wooden branch…. Wasn't looking where he was going, poor thing was wheezing for breath when we found him… snapped his neck just like I did with Boost" he said looking away.

It all went silent again, "What about Sky…" said Chase after some time.

"We all panicked and where running as fast as we could, then when the zombies ambushed us it all went chaotic, I… I turned and sliced through all these zombies but…" Bren paused, "I couldn't tell the difference and I was so panicked that I sliced hit Sky" he said choking on his own words.

Chase honestly had no clue what to say and well nobody seemed to be in a overly chatty mood… "Um…" started Chase as he walked through the rain and then.

"Mr Suno!" came a small child's yell.

Everybodys eyes snapped up and they saw running down a driveway that led to a house before them was a young boy and following him was a small girl and another boy… and behind them was Dean slowly jogging after them.

Jinja froze where she was as the children made their way towards them, she saw the little girl and knew who it was straight away.

Dawn.

Dax looked back at Jinja and saw she had stopped he then looked forwards at the children, he remember Dawn from the camp, and as far as he had thought then was that Jinja and Dawn had a good relationship but ever since Jinja and Dax had been on the road together, Jinja never even mentioned her other then that one time… Dawn was just a memory to her now.

Chase smiled at Daryl, Booth, Dawn and Dean "Some familiar faces!" he called towards them.

The children slowed down and came to a stop while Dean kept making his way towards them, "Bren?" he said his eyes narrowing as he neared them.

Bren smiled and went forwards to give Dean a hug, "Have I ever been happier to see your face" he chuckled.

Dean smiled and hugged back, "Glad to see you're alright" he said before looking back up, "Who else" he said his eyes glistening with hope as he searched the remaining faces. A frown came upon his face.

"Dean I'm sorry" said Chase placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Dean shook it off and smiled slightly before making his way towards Jinja and wrapping his arms around her giving her a warm hug, "I know someone who will be very happy to see you" he said.

Jinja gave him a small smile, "Yeah…" she said trailing off.

"Dad!" came a yell.

Dean looked behind him and saw Booth and Daryl. "Come on boy's you might recognize a few faces!" he called.

Daryl made his way forwards first soon followed by Dawn and Booth.

Dawn looked at all the faces before seeing Jinja. She froze and blinked at least six times, "Mummy?" she said in a small voice.

Everyone went quiet and then Dawn raced forwards into the arms of her mother. "MUM!" She yelled wrapping her small arms around Jinja.

Jinja gave a halfhearted smile and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Oh baby" she whispered as she hugged her… the others watched the two of them with smiles on their faces.

"I missed you mum! I thought you were gone!" said Dawn as she nuzzled into her mother.

Jinja looked over at Dax who was looking straight at her with a stern face, Jinja looked straight back at him, her eyes narrowed.

"I missed you to"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Why do you want to do this?"

"The bitch is probably dead anyway"

Five figures were seen inside a room lit by candle light while only a small amount of light came through the window as rain poured down in front of them, two of them where slumped lazily on some chairs, the only female in the group was sitting on the table, one of the men was leaning against the doorframe and they were all watching the one handed man who was looking out the dim window.

"Yeah so what's the point" said the one with glasses leaning on the doorframe.

"The point? Ha! The point!" laughed the red haired man swinging his body around and slamming the stump that was left of his hand on the table making the women on the table jump.

Everyone's eyes went to the stump.

"That bitch took my hand, so I'm gonna take her life" he snarled.

The room went silent.

"I don't care where she is alive or dead" he said moving away from the table, "I just wanna hurt her bad" he snarled.

After a minutes silence Bravo who was slumped lazily on a chair next to Kilo spoke up, "Well why do we have to help you?" he said with a bored expression.

Alpha's eyes snapped back to him, "What?" he growled.

Bravo shrugged and stood up with a yawn, "It's not our problem is it?" he said, "You're the one who wants to run off chasing ghosts and I don't really feel like doing that, besides you're the one who has a problem with her not me not Kilo not Tango or X-ray it's you. So yeah not my problem"

And with that Bravo turned and walked towards the doorway with all eyes on him and leaving a fuming Alpha but a figure in the doorway stopped him and it wasn't X-ray.

"You do what your leading commander tells you Bravo" said a stern voice as a tall man walked into the room. Commander Trey.

The room went silent again and all eyes went to Trey's face, a bandage was wrapped around his head and covered the left side of his face.

"Sorry sir…" muttered Bravo slinking away to where he was sitting before.

Trey glared around at all of them, "I know what you are all thinking" he growled, "And the answer is, that stupid whore did this to me" he growled.

"What do you want us to do about it then sir?" asked Tango.

"Well as they say, an eye for an eye" said Trey looking around at all of them, "Kill anybody that gets in your way, I don't care if any of you get hurt along the way" he snapped before looking straight at Alpha.

"Bring me her head"

_**Elsewhere (Holly POV) **_

The rain feels like pins….

How long I have been on this horse I do not know.

My whole body is sore… I am aching all over; the only thing that is keeping me from falling onto the cold, hard, wet ground is my savior. Ha yeah… I don't even know his damn name.

Looking to my left all I see is rain and fields flashing by, are we on a road? Whatever it doesn't matter I'm not going to last that long anyway….. the first chance I get I think I might kill myself, but there's no point in saying that because I know I can't kill myself.

I look back at my savior; his hair is a strange color… white. I've never seen a man with white hair before… strange.

Then I start to think…. The worst thing I ever do because every time I think I always end up thinking about the thing that hurts the most… my family.

God… now I'm starting to tear up, all I can picture is Dean… his face, his beautiful smiling face… memories are the worst kind of things….

I let out a loud sob but my savior only glances back at me and gives me a quick warm smile.

I'm glad his not asking questions…. I hate it when people ask questions.

Then I see two of the faces that made me smile, cry and love the most…. My beautiful children, Daryl and Booth and that's it now I'm full on crying, tears rolling down my face as we race through the rain.

Maybe I should give up…. My children…gone, Christina….gone. Then Dean… he's gone to.

I've been crying for who knows how long now… then just when I think I can't hang on any longer we come to a stop. I feel my savior jump off the horse but I honestly don't care, looking around I see that we are in a paddock, the rain still pours down but that doesn't affect me, I see the flicker of a light in the distant and can just make out a small house…. I smile ever so slightly, me growing up on a farm house it just reminds me of my old home.

"Beyal" came a voice.

I look down and see my savior with his hand out ready to help me down, "What?" I say in confusion and a little embarrassment, he must have been talking for a while as I was lost in my own thoughts….

The dark skinned man with unusual white hair just smiled at me, "I said, my name is Beyal" say's the man.

I frown slightly before taking his hand and getting off the large stallion, "Thank you" I mutter as I go to shrug off his cloak to give it back.

Beyal shakes his head and places a hand on my shoulder, "No, keep it" he says, "It will do you better then it will to me"

I look at him and blink twice, why is he being so kind to me? I think….

Beyal looked at me with a small frown, "I…" he starts, "I am sorry for what happened to you" he finishes.

My eyes snap back to him, but I still say nothing then I look back at the house figure in the distance and hug the cloak tighter to my body, "Do you have anything warm to eat?" I finally ask moving a strand of wet hair away from my face.

Beyal nods his head and turns away from me, "We have plenty of food" he says with a slight cringe. I can tell he's lying. But choose to ignore it.

We walk through the rain, through the mud in silence until Beyal speaks up, "You're going to like it here" he says, "We have children, men and another woman…." He stopped after he said that and I suddenly remember that he had to leave one of his own behind to save me.

Great now I feel guilty.

I sniff back tears before looking over at Beyal about to tell him that he should of left me when we near a gate.

Beyal smiles again before going towards the gate and opens it, "Come" he said softly.

I take some steps forwards till I'm through the gate when a loud slam erupts, I jump startled and look up towards the house where I can see the shape of what looks like a man walking down some steps on the side of the house and walking towards the driveway, he hasn't noticed us, or maybe he just doesn't want to….

Beyal smiles halfheartedly, "There's one of our men right now" he said as the man walked down the driveway.

"What's his name" I ask.

"Dean"

_**Normal POV **_

Holly felt a lump in her throat… every time she heard that name her world would come crashing down, she knew it couldn't be him; her Dean was long gone, taken from her. "Oh" was all she could say.

Beyal looked at her with a small frown and saw how upset she looked. "Would you like to meet him?" he asked.

Holly looked at him about to say no when Beyal called out.

"Hey Dean!"

The man called Dean stopped and turned, even though he was some distance away Holly could still see his face… his dirty blond hair that had grown out slightly… a stubble beard… beautiful blue eyes that she would recognizes out of a thousand different eyes. Dean.

_**Dean **_

Slamming the door behind him Dean walked down the outside steps as fast as he could, almost slipping on one of the stairs from the rain that was still pelting down.

He was having one of his moments… It had been around an hour since Dax, Jinja, Sky and Bren had shown up and Dean just couldn't handle it. When he had seen them, he had run…. Hoping that one of them was her… was Holly.

With an angered growl Dean kicked a stone and sniffed before wiping his nose. Tears slowly spilling down his face, he began walking down the old worn out driveway not even caring where he was going.

The rain fell hard on his back but he didn't even notice… nothing even seemed to matter at this moment. Nothing.

"Hey Dean!"

Dean stopped and turned, to look for who had called him, there some distance away from him was Beyal but he hadn't even took a moment to look at Beyal because of the women standing next to the white haired man.

Brown hair that was straight from the rain, lovely green eyes that could warm any man's soul and a face like an angel. Holly.

Taking a small step forwards Dean held his breath. She was here… his beautiful wife who he had loved so much who he had feared was dead was here…

Holly looked at the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago and bit her lip. After all this time he was here he was alive….. "Oh Dean" she muttered taking a step towards him.

Dean felt a small smile play on his face and before he knew it his legs where moving and he was going into a full on sprint towards her.

Holly gave a sob of happiness and she too was soon running towards Dean.

Dean was getting close to her now, so close he slipped at least twice on the way but was still running strong, he was never going to lose sight of her again.

Then she was in his arms, they basically tackled each other and fell to their knees, rain pouring around the couple as they clung to each other.

Holly sobbed into his shoulder her hands clinging onto his waist, "I love you so much" she sobbed.

Dean had one arm wrapped around her back and the other held her neck as he rested his cheek pressed up against hers, "I love your more" he muttered tears running down his cheek.

Holly gave another sob ignoring the pain that engulfed her body, "Don't leave me" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Dean smiled ever so slightly and glanced over at his long lost wife and kissed her on the cheek "I'll never leave you again"

Holly looked up at Dean and Dean looked down at her, small smiles on both their faces. Dean held her chin softly and pulled her face towards his….

Both sharing a passionate kiss that would last forever.

_**That's it I'm finished no more of this story! Till Part 3 chapter 1 of course. **_

_**Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed the reunion! It was too cute!**_

_**Now the next chapter is going to be based on Slavik, Greg, Wolf, Kio and Damion so you won't hear anything from Chase, Dean, Holly, Anders, Marina ext. **_

_**Sorry guys but never fear I have a plan ;) **_

_**Yours truly **_

_**Lakota1172**_


	14. Part 3: Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! :3 **

**It's so nice to finally post this chapter I have been working pretty hard on it and was only going to post it when it was over the 5100 word count and well I have! **

**Now as I said before this chapter is going to be based on Slavik, Wolf, Greg and Damion and Kyo…. Some sad stuff goes down in this chapter guys so just be warned. **

Sirens

Oh the sirens ringing in his ears as he slowly sunk to his knees, his hands raising to his ears. Blood dribbled down his chin and he opened his eyes wide.

He tilted his head slightly as his eyes came to lay on the body before him, her eyes where open, legs splayed…. Blood leaking from a large bite mark on her neck.

How could he feel something so right when doing the wrong thing?

What had made him do this… only twenty minutes ago this girl and him had been walking down this very alleyway together, she wanted to go back home….. but he wasn't ready, in an instant he had slammed her against the wall knocking her out before raping her and as he was doing so, he didn't know why but he bit her, ripping out a chunk of flesh and eating it.

The sirens began to get louder, the ringing becoming louder, everything became so loud that it was like there was no sound anymore. It was just him in his own mind, drifting away from the world around him.

"Hey you freeze!"

Snapping back to reality Damion looked up. And tilted his head upon seeing the figure of a man pointing a gun at him, young and inexperienced by the looks of things, maybe a local security guard that had heard something.

"Hands up! Stand up slowly" the guard said shaking.

Damion grinned slightly and rose to his feet with his hands bye his sides.

"I said hands up!" yelled the young guard.

Damion then jumped forwards and the young guard gave a small yelp and jumped backwards. *He's not going to shoot* he thought.

"Stay back!" yelped the guard his hands growing sweaty.

Damion jumped forwards again, the guard going backwards another time. Damion then noticed the road was basically just behind the guard and he could hear the sound of the sirens so close now.

Then just like that he jumped at the guard again and the guard went backwards tripping down the curb and landing on the cold pavement of the road.

SCREECH

A police car hit the young guard at full force, bending his back so far back that it snapped like a twig, before the tires of the car rolled over the young man's head.

Damion watched for a few seconds as more police cars came into sight and ambulances as well before looking down at the girl's body and then back up before slowly turning the other way and walking down the alleyway vanishing into the darkness of the shadows.

He never looked back.

He never felt sorry.

But he did crave the taste of flesh…. He craved the blood of another human.

Something inside of him had clicked and he was never coming back.

_Hi I guess…_

_If you don't want to read about a sorry excuse for a man's life in this shithole of a world then piss off cause that's all you're going to get…. _

_So yeah… My name is Slav- Matthew Viren, I am 30 years old, so yeah it's been two years since shit went down. I had a brother hell maybe the lucky bastards still alive! Anyway I was with a group of people at the start of this, and well I didn't give em' enough credit for what they did for me ,food, water, roof over my head, companionship and without them I would be dead.. Then one day the camp we had set up was overrun by those rotting bastards and for all I know just me, Wolf and Greg got out… _

_It wasn't all that bad on the road…. Hell who am I kidding it sucked, had to listen to this old fart Greg blabber away about his life… even through I'm basically doing the same thing to you right now. _

_Anyway this one time we were on a roof of a super market and Wolf and Greg wanted me to jump with a freakn' rope attached to my waist to the building across from us and just before I was about to jump and probably fall and die the fucking army flew in over our heads! Next thing I know I'm in a bloody helicopter heading over Washington DC to a camp set up by the army. _

_Did we make it? Hell yeah we did but it wasn't all lovely dovy like those shits made it out to be, eating any scrap the camp could come across, I even had to drink down some of me piss once, Me, Greg and Wolf ate better on the road then we did there… not to mention people were dropping like flies because of a virus (not gonna go in to details I mean seriously who wants to know?) _

_So we high tailed it outta there as soon as we got the chance and tha- _

"The fuck's this?"

Wolf snatched a bit of paper out of Slavik's grasp, they had been traveling on the road for around seven months and well maybe that army camp hadn't been so bad after all…. They hadn't had a full nights rest for over eight weeks apart from Greg who never took watch and the zombies must have put a tracking device on them because whenever they thought somewhere was safe a group of zombies would just show up and tear the place to the ground….

"Give that back!" snarled Slavik rising to his feet and snatching forwards but Wolf was to quick and he pulled the paper out of his reach.

"When did you start writing" said Wolf, "And writing letters at that!"

Slavik snarled and made one more attempt at grabbing the letter this time he was successful at getting it, "Just leave me alone, why do you care what I do, you're not my mother"

"I'm not trying to be your mother stupid" snapped Wolf walking past Slavik and whacking him on the back of the head, heading for Greg who was sitting on a stump looking at the ground.

Glaring after him Slavik's fist's tightened and the letter in his hand was scrunched up, "You're not my brother either" he snarled through tightened teeth.

Wolf didn't stop walking or even look behind him, "Lucky I'm not trying to be him then"

"Then stop trying to baby me"

Wolf stopped and turned to look at him, "Baby you? Baby you? Do you even know what babying is?"

"Wolf" said Greg. But none of them listened.

Slavik rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure every person left on earth who's not rotting away knows" he sighed.

"Wolf!" called Greg again, still no notice.

"Well then you should know that babying **isn't **looking out for another person, I treat Greg just the same way as I treat you, I treated the others back at the camp the exact same way as I treat you, I just want to look out for you guys" said Wolf who surprisingly hadn't lost his cool.

"The same way you looked out for Sam?"

That was it. In one swift motion Wolf was upon Salvik. He grabbed his shirt collar and punched him twice square in the face before letting go of his shirt.

Slavik stumbled backwards and gave a yell before leaping forwards and tackling Wolf to the ground before punching him.

The two were locked in combat for what seemed like hours but in reality was just seconds before gunfire sounded out making the two stop in mid fight and look towards where the sound had come from… Greg.

Greg was standing on shaky legs looking off into the distance gun raised his whole body was shaking like mad.

Sharing a quick glance Wolf and Slavik scrambled to their feet and ran towards Greg, "The fuck Greg!" snapped Slavik snatching the gun away from him.

Greg on the other hand was looking for what he had shot at.

Greg gulped and started shaking more violently, his face had paled dramatically, "There- there was…. Was a man in the bushes" he said raising his hand to point at a group of bushes that where around seven meters away from them.

Slavik glared at Greg, "Well why did you shoot at him then!" he snarled before storming forwards towards the bushes where Wolf was looking around. "He could have had a group Greg" continued Slavik, "He could of given us food, supplies the whole deal!" he kicked a stone angrily and put his hand to his forehead clearly getting stressed.

Wolf glanced over at Slavik before looking at Greg who was still looking very spooked. "Greg, why did you fire at him?" he asked.

Greg gulped and looked directly at Wolf hands shaking, "He, he…. The man he looked directly at me and grinned before licking his lips and grabbing his knife and pretending to cut his throat"

Slavik paused for a moment before shaking it off, "Yeah, you've lost your mind" he said turning and walking away from Greg.

Greg looked after him in shock, "I'm not crazy!" he yelled after Slavik who just waved it off. Greg then looked over at Wolf, "I'm not crazy! I did see a man! He was right there!" he said pointing back at the bush where Wolf was standing.

Wolf looked between Greg and then over at Slavik, "Well what did he look like?" he said plainly.

Greg put his hand to his forehead, clearly thinking back to what had happened minutes ago… "Ah… he um… Aha! Black slick hair!" He exclaimed.

Slavik did a slow clap of his hands from where he had sat down under a tree, "Well done Greg you've uncovered a milestone" he said clear sarcasm in his voice.

Wolf on the other hand had frozen to the spot he was in, "Go on?" he said.

Slavik rolled his eyes before closing them, "Don't encourage him" he muttered.

Greg continued, "He was so pale… he was thin to and he looked dead.. as if all the life had been sucked out of him… and… and he had green eyes"

That was it.

The light bulb went off in Wolf's head.

Sweat started to form on his forehead, his eyes went wide and his hands started to shake, he stumbled backwards slightly.

"Wolf?" said Greg who still looked tense.

Slavik glanced up at them, concern on his face and confusion.

Greg stepped towards Wolf but Wolf just stumbled backwards. "What way did he go!" he suddenly yelled.

Slavik rose to his feet and reached for his Machete which was safely stored in his belt.

Greg looked confused, "What?" he said.

Wolf growled and stormed towards the older man, "The fuck did I just say! WHICH WAY DID HE GO!" He yelled.

Slavik started walking towards them at a fast pace, "Wolf?" he said.

Greg pointed to the left where he had seen the man slink off and gulped, "That, that way"

Then without a second thought Wolf burst away from Greg heading to where he had pointed

Slavik looked at Greg for a second before racing after Wolf, "Come on!" he yelled making quick pace.

Greg gulped before following as fast as he could after them, unaware of the eyes watching them.

_**Earlier **_

Kyo looked towards the river, it was a warm day today not a cloud in the sky... he hated these day's…. he couldn't help but think about his only memories of those he was meant to of loved.

"_Stupid motherfucker!" _

Kyo flinched remembering those words.

"_I'm gonna kill you, you low life scumbag" _

Flinching again Kyo wacked himself lightly over the head. "Shut up" he mumbled to himself.

"_Get back here you shit faced little bitch" _

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he said over and over again, slowly falling to his knees and his glasses falling to the ground.

"_Your mother never loved you, she abandoned you because she knew what you would turn out to be" _

Tears slowly started to fall from Kyo's eyes, "No… NO! STOP" He began to yell when suddenly a hand thwacked over the back of his head.

"Keep it quiet asshat" it was Damion.

Kyo glared over at him and grabbed for his glasses on the ground, he wiped away the tears, "Piss off" he muttered.

Damion pouted, "Did I make little baby Kyo angry" he said in a mocking voice.

Kyo clenched his fists. He honestly had no clue to why he put up with this prick. "Can we move on now, you done moping around this shithole" he said gesturing to the area they were.

Rolling his eyes Damion turned around and walked the other way, "I'm going for a walk, oh and don't bother trying to run off on me again" he said waving the keys for the jeep in the air.

Watching after him for a moment Kyo sighed, maybe he should just stop trying to ditch Damion… he looked down at his arm where there was a scar, he didn't fancy getting another scar from him again….

_**Damion**_

Damion walked through the woods silently, whistling a tune to himself. It was basically the only sound he could hear other than the odd bird tweet every now and then.

Most people would say that the apocalypse has changed the way they life forever…. But not for Damion. He was used to living on the road… eating people. His life hadn't changed one bit really and that was fine by him.

"Give that back!"

Damion froze and glanced to his left, an intrigued look came to his face and he slowly slunk forwards towards the bushes.

"When did you start writing? And writing letters at that!"

Hunching down in some bushes Damion glanced out, there not too far away from him was an old man sitting on an stump and behind him where two younger men. "My, my, my what have we here" he muttered to himself.

Looking at the three men before him Damion couldn't help but keep looking at the middle aged man who seemed to be arguing with the youngest of the group. Something about him seemed familiar, what was it…. This was really starting to bug Damion…. Lost in thought Damion only just noticed that the old man's gaze had found him.

Damion looked straight back at the old man. The two had their eyes locked on each other.

They stared at each other for a few pain staking seconds before Damion's mouth slowly transformed into a grin, this was what he liked most about choosing victims…. Messing with them. He reached his hand down towards his belt and grinned wider when he saw his knife there.

"Wolf" called the old man.

Damion quickened his pace and grabbed his knife.

"Wolf!"

Then he raised it to his throat and looked directly at the old man and pretended to cut it.

The old man stood up and reached for something behind him, "That's must be my que" he muttered to himself, *BAM* Damion almost didn't get out of the way in time.

"That was to close" muttered Damion, as he began to hear the hurried footsteps of the two other men with the old man.

"The fuck Greg!"

Damion began to creep away, heading around the group of men, when he was a good safe distance he peered out at them and watched.

"There- there was…. Was a man in the bushes"

Damion grinned as he watched the old man stutter.

Then one of the men caught Damion's eye, he was tall… darker skinned, long hair, brown eyes… something was very familiar about this one.

Damion furrowed his thin eyebrows trying to think where he knew the man from but he just couldn't place him….. *Think, think, think* he thought to himself as he watched the men, the one he was thinking about was beginning to get loud and angered.

"Damion!" his thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Kyo.

Damion turned imminently and slammed Kyo to the ground his hand over his mouth. Kyo who was going to object at first glanced up slightly and spotted the men standing around.

Damion removed his hand from Kyo's mouth and smirked, "Three of em' and they look pretty healthy minus the old fart of course" he whispered with a slight chuckle.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "The only reason why your happy is because you finally have something to eat" he whispered, "These people could have supplies" he said "which we're kinda running low on at this point in time"

Damion waved it off, "So, you want supplies and I want food, basically the same thing, let's just get these guys already" he whispered as he watched the trio of men.

Then the man with long hair ran off into the forest followed by the youngest man and then the oldest.

"Well that's our queue" said Kyo motioning for Damion to follow him.

The two slunk off into the bushes around them… following the three men that where soon to be theirs.

_**Wolf, Slavik and Greg **_

"Wolf, slow the fuck down!" shouted Slavik as he pushed through some branches and bushes, trying to catch up to the rampaging Wolf.

Greg was trying his best to keep up with Slavik but it was extremely hard. "Slavik slowdown!" he called.

"Slavik slowdown" mocked Slavik as he ran after Wolf, who was running like a mad man, "Wolf! What the hell are you doing!" yelled Slavik as he jumped over a small ditch, but Wolf didn't reply. He just kept running frantically.

"Where are you, you fucker" muttered Wolf to himself, this shit wasn't going to get away this time and this time he would make sure of it.

Greg came to a stop, he had run out of breath and was in need of breath urgently falling to his knees he began to mumble. "Stupid *pant* boys *pant, pant*"

"Oh don't be so mean to us boys"

Greg snapped his neck up and saw before him the man from before. "Get away from me" he gasped scrambling backwards, he turned his head to the left, "SLA-" He was cut off when a screwdriver was stabbed right through the center of his throat.

He gasped, and began to choke on his own blood, looking to the right he saw a different man with a screwdriver in hand looking down at him with a wide smile.

"Nice one Kyo" said the man with sleek black hair walking towards the man with the screwdriver known as Kyo before bending down beside Greg, "Hello, old man have we met" he chuckled running his finger up Greg's neck towards the wound, "Oh what's then?" he said poking at the hole in Greg's neck.

Greg opened his eyes wide and tried to shake his head but he couldn't the pain with too much.

"Stop messing with him Damion we need to get two more remember" said Kyo.

The man Damion rolled his eyes, "Go on without me then, I'll catch up" he muttered reaching towards his belt and pulling out a machete.

Kyo rolled his eyes and shook his head before heading off in the direction Slavik had gone.

Damion looked after him for a moment before looking back at Greg, "It looks painful" he said gesturing to the hole in his neck.

Greg held his breath.

"I think the whole neck has to be removed" said Damion clutching his machete harder and then just like that he dove it into Greg's neck.

Greg wanted to scream in pain but he couldn't.

Damion struck again and again and again eventually getting the whole head off the body.

He grinned to himself as he raised Greg's head, "Oh I am a naughty little boy"

_**Wolf and Slavik**_

Slavik looked around frantically he had lost Greg and Wolf, "Great" he muttered to himself an old crazy man lost in woods full of zombies, just what he needed.

Looking from left to right he decided to run left and just as he did he tripped tumbling into some bushes and out to the other side. "Fuck" muttered Slavik looked down at his arm which had been cut from the fall.

"Shut it"

Slavik looked up and saw he was in a clearing, he was near a river and there was a car, a jeep. Somebody had set up camp here, then he saw Wolf standing in next to the jeep.

"You shit faced idiot" said Slavik getting to his feet and looking over at Wolf, "Warn me before you go racing off into the woods next time" he growled making his way towards Wolf, "Greg's missing to you know" he said.

Wolf didn't seem to be listening.

Slavik came closer and closer to Wolf before putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you-" He was cut off when Wolf turned and pushed him down.

"You shut the fuck up!" he yelled going to kick Slavik but he stopped and gave a growled before burying his face in his hands, "You don't know what this fucking is do you" he yelled.

Slavik looked up at him in confusion, "What?" he said.

Wolf gave another angered growl, "You don't know what the fuck this is!" He yelled again, "These are the creeps that killed Sam!" he yelled, "These are the shits that assaulted her and then ate her!" he almost screamed.

Slavik slowly got to his feet, a lump in his throat and a bad feeling in his stomach, he looked around and gulped, this was starting to frighten him, "Wolf I think we should go find Greg"

"Good luck finding him"

Both Slavik and Wolf turned to see a two men standing before them, Wolf tightened his fists at the sight of both of them and what one was holding. Slavik on the other hand felt a chill to his bones.

The man with sleek black hair, the one Greg had described to them was the head of Greg.

Slavik tightened his fists bit his lip, he didn't know how to react.

"Here you can have him he didn't taste that good anyway" the head of Greg was thrown their way, it rolled a bit before coming to a stop near Wolf.__

Wolf growled and glared up at them and pointed at the one with glasses "First I'm gonna rip your guts out and make shove them glasses of yours down your throat" he growled. Before looking over at the other one, "And you, oh you, I'm gonna cut both your arms off with a pocket knife, make you eat them then gouge your eyes out of shove them down your throat!" he yelled.

"Where did this hate suddenly come from" said Damion with a grin, "All I did was cut his head off"

Wolf almost burst, "All you did! All you did!" he yelled, "You don't remember me do you?" he said.

Damion glanced over at Kyo with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Wolf. "Enlighten me" he said crossing his arms but his hand still on his machete.

At this point wolf was fuming, "You fucker!" he screamed, "You killed Sam! You attacked her, cutting her fucking arm off and leaving her for dead!" he yelled.

Damion tilted his head slightly…. Sam did sound very familiar… so did that whole story… he began to think very hard and then suddenly it hit him.

"Ah!" He said, "I remember now! Yes, yes, yes I remember you… you must be Wolf. That's the only thing that ever left that whore's mo-"Damion was cut off when Wolf lunged forwards.

Slavik called out to Wolf but his cry's went unheard.

Wolf tackled Damion to the ground and was about to punch the fuck in the face when Damion turned the tables and wrapped his arms around Wolf's back and flipped him over before punching him square in the face.

Slavik didn't know what to do and well Kyo seemed very uninterested with the whole thing and was watching with a bored expression. Slavik looked from side to side, he wanted to help but he frozen…..

Wolf spat blood onto the ground, he didn't even care that he was losing the battle, he just wanted to fight this shit for Sam.

Damion growled and wrapped his hands around Wolf's throat choking him. "That's all she ever called" he said, "Wolf, Wolf" that stupid whore might have been dumb but she had a damn fine body" he teased.

Wolf lost it he went full on wild on Damion, he kicked him in the stomach, knocking him off him before standing up and racing towards him.

Slavik looked between the two, "Wolf!" he called again.

Wolf didn't care and with that he jumped and landed on top of Damion.

Everything when silent.

Blood started to poor onto the ground below Wolf and Damion.

Wolf looked down and saw a machete imbedded in his stomach, Damion slowly began to chuckle as Wolf fell backwards off him and touched his stomach where the knife was imbedded.

"Wolf!" yelled Slavik.

Wolf glanced Slavik's way, pain covering his face, blood began to fall from his mouth, and he looked like he was going to say something but only the sound of gurgling came from his mouth.

Slavik watched in pure horror unable to move as Damion slowly got to his feet. Slavik couldn't take his eyes off Wolf he just couldn't he couldn't move anything no matter how much he tried.

Damion chuckled slightly and glanced over at Kyo before looking back at Slavik. He grinned.

"Aw didn't mean to make you shake" he said.

Slavik's eyes snapped towards Damion and then he looked at his own legs. His legs were shaking! His whole body was shaking in fact and he couldn't feel a thing.

Damion licked his lips before taking a small step forwards in the blood stained ground. "Frozen" he said, his eyes going cold.

"Your frozen like a deer in headlights" he said coming to a stop, "You scared little deer" he said, "You scared of the hunter" he said his face going into a grin.

Slavik stumbled back slightly but that was the best he could do, all the color had drained from his face and he was still shaking.

Damion looked down at his own hands and then looked back up at Slavik.

"I'm going to treat you extra special" he said, "I'm going to remove your eyes with my fingers and feed them to you" he chuckled, "Then I'm going to eat your fingers one by one!" he began to sound excited at the subject.

Slavik started to breath fast, his heart was thumping against his chest, sweat falling from his forehead to the ground.

"I'm going to cut your ears in tw-"

"DAMION MOVE!"

Damion turned just in time to see Wolf driving the machete across his leg.

Letting out a loud scream of pain Damion kicked out at Wolf kicking him square in the face, sending Wolf backwards.

Slavik's eyes connected with Wolf's, time slowed down, Wolf was covered in blood, his eyes wide with terror and through all of that Wolf managed to yell sending blood flying from his mouth.

"RUN!"

Slavik took a step back.

"RUN!" Yelled Wolf again.

Slavik turned and with that he was running.

Damion gave another yell of anger and jumped on Wolf punching him in the face again and then opened Wolf's mouth up and grabbed his machete. "I'll put that tongue of yours to good use" he yelled and with that he sliced Wolf's tongue off.

"FUCK YOU" Screamed Damion as he punched Wolf again.

He then put his hands on either side of Wolf's head and started to squeeze.

Wolf choked on his blood again, his mouth filling up with the blood from his tongue, then he felt an immense pain on his head and something cracked… then it went black.

Damion continued to punch Wolf even though he was dead.

"FUCK YOU" He yelled again as blood splattered onto his face, "FUCK, YOU! FUCK, YOU! FUCK YOU" He screamed over and over again.

Kyo looked down at Damion unsure of what to do…. Damion was acting crazier than ever before.

Then he stopped Damion just stopped, he was panting and blood was all over his hands and face, he slowly got to his feet and grabbed his machete, he didn't even seem to care about the cut on his leg. He looked around then froze.

"Where's the other one?" he uttered under his breath.

"Whoa Damion just calm down" said Kyo keeping his distance from the crazed cannibal.

"WHERE IS HE?" Yelled Damion.

"He's gone!" shouted Kyo his hand on the knife in his pocket ready just in case Damion turned.

Damion looked back towards where Slavik had vanished and he growled. "I'm gonna find that fuck if it's the last thing I do" he growled.

"Why?" asked Kyo, "You already have enough!" he said pointing towards Wolf's body.

Damion clenched his fists, "Come on" he said.

Kyo stood there confused, "What do you mean?" he said.

"Come on!" shouted Damion, "We're going after him now!"

Kyo gulped, "Ok…" he muttered.

_**Slavik **_

Run.

That's all that went through his mind. It's kind of funny how moments ago he couldn't get himself to move and now he couldn't get himself to stop running.

"Oh god, oh god" he muttered to himself as he kept running.

Tears where rushing down his face as he ran. They were gone. Wolf and Greg where gone! Taken away not by a zombie like he thought they had would go eventually but by another man.

What was he going to do.

That was a good question what was he going to do?

But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that he had to get away from those freaks. He had to run and never stop running. That was the only way to survive he couldn't stay in the same place now. He couldn't. Run was the last thing Wolf had told him to do and he intended to do that.

Stumbling through a bush Slavik remembered the gun. He froze, tears fell again from his eyes, why didn't he use to the gun! Wolf and Greg would be standing here with him now if he did. He looked down and saw the gun in his belt, he reached for it and pulled it out.

He had killed his two best friends in this dead world…. It was his fault, nobody else's just his, he should of shot those two fucks where they stood, but no he froze and now their dead.

Slavik raised the gun so it was facing his forehead.

He deserved this…

He couldn't go on….

The world was over…

Everyone was dead…

He was alone….

BAM

**There you have it y'all…. That's it… Wolf, Greg and Slavik, some of my favorite oc's, but anyway I hoped you all liked that chapter, I had to rewrite some of the death scenes over and over again and I hope you think I did good! :3 **

**Now I got a review saying that it's a horde not a herd when it comes to zombies but I prefer Herd so I'm gonna keep it that way but we all have our own opinions and I don't mind at all. **

**Till next time my loyal friends! **

**Lakota1172 **


	15. Part 3: Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody! :3 **_

_**How y'all doing? Good I hope! **_

_**Now in the last chapter I killed off some of my favorite oc's but to be completely honest I have a soft spot for everyone's oc's ;) Well anyway here is the next mind-blowing amazing chapter! Took me a while to write I know and I'm sorry but I try my hardest! Anyway I hope you all read and review and most importantly ENJOY! **_

_**Pre Apocalypse **_

"_Anders wait up!" _

_A brightly haired young boy ran after a group of four older boys as they made their way down the street. _

_One of the group members looked behind him and groaned, "Anders your stupid little brothers here again" he sighed coming to a stop and leaning against a brick wall. _

_Two other members of the group groaned and rolled their eyes as their friends little brother caught up with them. _

_Anders rolled his eyes as he turned around, he couldn't go anywhere without his brother following him… "Andres" he sighed, "Go home! Leave me alone, can't you see I'm busy" _

_Andres came to a stop about a meter away from his brother, "Anders!" he said, "Please let me hang out with you and your friends! I'll be good I promise! I won't ask questions or anything!" _

"_Anders please get rid of the pest" said one of the boys with a sigh. _

"'_Yeah, come on! We gotta get to the store before it closes!" _

"_And I'm not going to be seen around this dweeb" _

_Anders looked over at his friends and then back at his little brother who looked a little bit hurt by the words but still hopeful as he gazed up at his big brother. He bit his lip before narrowing his eyes at his little brother, "Andres go home! Nobody wants you here!" he snapped a bit louder then he meant to. _

_Anders's friends chuckled, "Yeah get going loser!" _

_Andres began to tear up, "Anders…" he whispered looking up at his brother. _

_One of Anders's friends walked over to Andres and glared down at him, "Didn't you hear what he said, nobody wants you here! You're a stupid loser!" _

_Anders's other friends gave a laugh and went over to join in. _

"_Go home dickhead" _

"_Go back home to mummy" _

"_Guys" said Anders getting extremely uneasy about the situation, he wanted to step in but it had taken him two whole years to get these boys to be his friends. _

_Andres looked over at his big brother as tears began to pour from his eyes as the other boy's started to push him slightly. _

_Anders looked up at his friends again, name calling was one thing but now they were starting to push his brother. "Guys" he said but his voice went unheard. _

"_Go on get going you dweeb" _

"_Guys stop" said Anders as he walked towards them. _

"_Get out of here you little shit face" and then one of the boy's went to shove Andres over but was stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. Everything went silent in the little alleyway they were at other than the sobbing of Andres. _

_The boy pulled his arm away from Anders, "What the hell are you doing!" he snapped. _

_Anders glared at him, "I said stop" he growled. _

"_What do ya' mean stop, you're the one who started it!" snapped one of the boys. _

_Anders looked behind him as his little brother cried before glaring back up at the boy, "I think you guys should be going now" he threatened. _

_The boys looked at each other and smirked, "Well consider yourself friendless now dweeb" one chuckled. _

"_Come on lets go" said one of the boys as they turned and walked off together. Leaving Anders and Andres standing in the alleyway. _

_After a few seconds Anders turned around and looked at his little brother who was still crying, "I'm sorry" he said kneeling down beside him and pulling Andres close, "I'm so sorry" he said again trying to hush his little brother as he hugged him tighter, "Those boys are a bunch of dickheads" he muttered to him. _

_Andres looked at his older brother, "Why where they so mean to me" he cried. _

_Anders looked down at him, "Some people are just bad and mean" he said. _

"_I'm sorry I cost you your friends" sniffed Andres. _

_Anders smirked, "Na' it's all good, they weren't even that cool anyway" he said with a grin. _

"_But now you'll be lonely with just me to play with" said Andres. _

_Anders smiled and stood up ruffling his brothers hair, "I wouldn't want it any other way" he said. _

_Andres smiled up at his big brother, "Really? Promise?' _

_Anders smiled and hugged his brother once more. _

"_Promise"_

_**Apocalypse **_

"Four weeks ago we lost communications with S.T.O.R.M, they're not coming to get us Jerody"

A room lit by candlelight holds two men a desk with a radio, three plastic chairs, a rubbish bin over flowing with scrunched up bits of paper, a cupboard full of cans of beans and salmon, another bin with five rifles inside and a ST. Bernard sleeps in the corner of the room.

The man sitting on a chair stands up.

"Don't say that Kclipse" growls Jerody, his face now just covered in a big bushy beard.

The other man in the room who had been standing bit his lip in frustration, "When will you get it through your head, they aren't coming to get us…." He said, he was beginning to think that Jerody Suno would never give in.

"No" said Jerody standing up and walking towards the desk, trying to tune the radio again. "We have the cure Kclipse" he said glancing towards a flask on the desk with grey water like substance inside. "There has to be a way!"

Kclipse frowned and looked over at Jerody, "Maybe it's not so bad" he said.

Jerody snapped his head over towards Kclipse, "What did you say?" he said his eyes narrowing.

Kclipse cleared his throat and straightened his position, "I said maybe this whole pandemic isn't so bad…"

Jerody's eyes opened wide, "Are you feeling alright Kclipse" he said.

Kclipse rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Kclipse because you are sounding like a crazed lunatic!" exclaimed Jerody.

Kclipse narrowed his eyes and looked at Jerody with a stern expression, "I'm not crazy Jerody" he said, "I'm serious….. There's no rules anymore, we can do whatever we want, do experiments that weren't allowed before!" he explained, "Think of the possibility's!"

"Kclipse, people are dying the population of the world is dying! How could that be good in any way!" yelled Jerody.

"Jerody this apocalypse is the best thing that ever happened to us!" exclaimed Kclipse.

"Best thing that ever happened to **you** Kclipse, not us **you**" he growled, "I don't even know how you can think and say such things Kclipse! You can't even do experiments! You where kicked out of the lab for a reason!"

"That's the point! When they kicked me out I had to work up at that hospital! I wasn't aloud to continue with my brilliant work! I had to work with the slums up at that hospital, your son included! But not anymore! There are no rules anymore! I can do whatever I want when I want! Creating this pandemic with the best thing I-" Kclipse stopped talking as soon as those last words left his mouth,

Jerody opened his mouth wide, "Excuse me" he said, "What did you just say"

Kclipse gulped, "Nothing" he muttered.

Jerody slammed his body Kclipse pinning him against the wall, "What did you just say!" he yelled rage beginning to take over his body.

Kclipse looked down at the other man before letting out a sigh of defeat and shoving Jerody off him. "Fine" he muttered before crossing his arms and looking at Jerody.

Jerody clenched his fists and in his mind he was praying that it wasn't true.

"You where gonna find out sooner or later" said Kclipse.

"Find out what Kclipse's! What!" yelled Jerody.

Kclipse straightened up, "This pandemic was no act of nature… it was done with chemicals… "he paused. "It was an accident really, I was at home in my underground lab…. I needed payback, I was one of the greatest scientists of all time and they fired me! I had to have my revenge Jerody… I had to"

Jerody had backed up a bit but held Kclipses gaze, "Tell me it's not true Kclipse" he uttered, "Tell me that what I think you have done is not true. You… you didn't start all this did you?"

The room went silent, the only sound was the wind outside blowing through the trees.

Kclipse looked straight into Jerody's eyes, all seriousness there, but he didn't say a word.

"Say it" snarled Jerody pointing at Kclipse, "Say it!" he shouted.

"I" he paused "I caused the zombie virus" he said almost a whisper.

There is was again that ghostly silence. Jerody looked at the ground and bit his lip, drawing blood, then he walked over towards the flask with the substance within and picked it up before turning and heading for the door.

Kclipse raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Jerody glared over at him, "I'm going to deliver this cure to S.T.O.R.M" He snarled.

Lock who had been sleeping the whole time began to wake up.

"You know I can't let you leave with that" said Kclipse glancing down at the gun in his pocket. "You know that right?"

Jerody glared harder, "Oh I'm leaving Kclipse, I don't need you! When this is all over you're going to be put away for a long, long time, hell maybe they'll just send you to death row!"

"Even if you do manage to do that Jerody, this world is going to take hundreds of years to heal! How are you meant to get that cure to everyone in the world!" he exclaimed, "Then if you do that you will never find me, nobody will care! There's probably only like one hundred- thousand people left! On the planet!"

Jerody stared at Kclipse for a few seconds before talking, "Then we won't have a problem finding you" and with that he reached out towards the door handle, "Lock!" he called.

The big ST. Bernard rose to its paws and yawned before padding towards Jerody.

Kclipse gave a low growl before slowly pulling out his gun.

Jerody paused, "This is how you're going to live Kclipse" he said, "You belong here… alone and dying slowly" he looked behind him at Kclipse, "It's your choice, put the gun down and come with me or shoot me and die with shame"

Kclipse growled and tightened his grip on the gun….. he thought back to the days when he and Jerody worked together… the good days…. He shook his head once before looking back up at Jerody who had opened the door and was about to walk out. Then he made his decision.

"I choose Shame"

BAM

_**Elsewhere **_

It was the best they had gotten in day's!

A small cabin on the side of the rode nothing or nobody to disturb them!

Other than when Andres had kicked open the door and had shot at the first thing he saw… a stupid mouse.

Right now they were all sitting around on the ground talking apart from Slavik who was leaning against the wall listening or sleeping, they Anders didn't really know.

"We got lucky this time" said Ivy who was sitting next to him. They all looked towards her apart from Slavik. "Well actually we've been lucky this entire time" she snapped glaring at the ground.

Anders opened his mouth to talk but Andres interrupted him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? Or would you prefer to be out there being chased by thousands of zombies!" he snarled glaring over at her.

Ivy didn't look up she just looked at the ground.

Anders glared over at his brother, "Can it meat head" he snapped.

Andres rolled his eyes, "No come on I want to know the answer you wanna be out there do ya?" he said glaring over at Ivy, "Well come on answer….. Ivyanna"

Ivy looked over at Andres her expression unreadable.

Anders glared over at his younger brother,

"I think you should shut the fuck up right now before I come over there and stomp your goofy ass right now" he snarled.

Andres glared right back at his brother before eventually looking away and glaring at the floor.

Jon shifted on the floor awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um…." He started wanting to change the subject but Andres interrupted by clearing his throat.

"So Jon you know this prisoner of yours that saved our life?"

Jon tilted his head slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, "No, well not that well anyway….." he answered.

Andres grinned across at Jon and elbowed him slightly, "Was she hot?"

"Andres" sighed Ivy sinking into Anders.

Jon couldn't believe what he was watching right before his eyes, a moment ago these three seemed like they were ready to rip each other's throats out and now all that tension had basically vanished.

Andres chuckled, "What just wanting to know, so if we ever meet up with her again I can return the favor" he said with a wink.

Anders screwed up his nose, "God sometimes I wonder how your my brother" he said.

Andres looked over at his brother and smiled slightly as Anders smiled back, "I feel the same way" he said with a grin.

"Boy's please just settle" sighed Scree almost causing the others to jump, he wasn't asleep after all, "Maybe we could change the subject?" he said all without looking up.

Jon shifted on the floor again and looked at Anders, "You gonna tell me about your group before?" he asked realizing that he hadn't heard anything about the people who they were with before.

Andres snorted, "What's the point their all dead"

"Andres!" snapped Ivy glaring back over at the younger man.

"Well it's true" he said.

Jon sat there awkwardly again still wondered at how the mood could change so fast around these people.

Anders cleared his throat, "Anyway ignoring my brother we had a nice group of people before this….. Wolf was our leader, then we had Sky, Dax… Alpha" he paused before going on "Christina, Chase, Jinja, Bren, Dean, Holly, Dawn, Slavik and well that was about it"

Scree shifted his position at the mention of Slavik and was about to talk when the door burst open.

The small group all instantly got to their feet and Scree jumped forwards tackling the women who had burst through the door to the ground.

"Who are you!?" yelled Ivy standing behind Anders.

"Are you alone!?" yelled Jon.

"Have you been bit?" yelled Andres.

Scree smashed the woman's face onto the ground but that still didn't stop her from screaming out.

"I THINK I KNOW WHERE YOUR FRIENDS ARE!"

The room went silent.

Scree looked towards the open door and then back at the woman before quickly getting off her and shutting the door.

The woman scrambled onto her knees and looked around at the people in the room.

"The fuck did you just say" snapped Andres glaring down at her.

Scree glared down at the women "You have twenty seconds to tell us why we shouldn't throw back outside" he growled.

Anders stepped forwards, "Guy's back off" he said with a bit of a glare before looking back at the woman who was still kneeling on the floor looking up at him. "Are you alright?" Asked Anders slowly coming to kneel beside her.

The woman looked up at him with big blue eyes, her brown hair sticking to her face.

"What's your name?" asked Anders putting a gentle hand on her back.

"Marina" said the woman, "And I know where your friends are" she paused, "Well some of them"

Ivy walked towards Marina and stood on the other side of her, "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Chase, Dean, Dawn, I know where they are" she said.

There was that silence yet again.

Andres spoke up, "Yeah right, like we're gonna believe that bullshit" he mocked glaring down at Marina, "You just heard their names as we were talking" he snapped.

Marina shook her head, "No!" she said loudly, "It's true, you have to believe me! I have a camp! Well a house but we have people including those three, Dean's children and another man named Beyal" she said.

Jon looked over at Anders and Ivy, "Did your friend Dean have children?" he asked.

Ivy nodded her head, "When me and Sky found them Dean and his wife wanted to find their-" she stopped and looked at Marina, "What are Dean's children's genders and names?" she asked.

Marina looked up at her before looking around and gulping "T-two boy's Daryl the oldest and Booth the youngest" she stuttered.

Ivy looked to Anders and then to Andres.

"Well?" said Scree who was looking out the cabin window, watching for zombies, "Was she right?"

Anders looked over to the older man, "Eh…. Yeah" he said.

"I'm not buying it" said Andres leaning against the cabin wall, all eyes went to him. He raised his hands in defense, "Hey just saying, are we really gonna trust a woman who just burst through the cabin door, how do we even know if Marina is her real name!?" he shouted.

Scree glared over at him, "Mind keeping your voice down a bit meat brain!" he growled.

With a roll of his eyes Andres kept going, "Well it's true, I say we throw her back out and forget we ever met her" he said.

"Are you crazy Andres!" snapped Anders, "We can't do that to her!"

Ivy cleared her throat, "Well he has a point Anders"

Anders snapped his gaze back to Ivy, "Wh-" he was cut off.

"Beyal's coming back!" yelled Marina wide eyed and scared for her life.

Jon looked down at her, "What?" he said.

"Beyal and I where on a run when we found a woman being attacked…" she paused, "We saved her and we were taking her back but his horse was tiring and the woman would die if we didn't get her to safety soon, so I had to get off and I was meant to wait for Beyal to get back and he's bringing a car to!" she exclaimed, "He can take us all back".

Ivy looked over at Anders and walked towards him pulling him aside, "I don't know about this" said Anders to his girlfriend.

Ivy looked over at the others and saw they were all watching the them, she looked back at Anders, "Are you kidding me" she muttered, "Your starting to sound like your brother!" she snapped.

"Well I just don't want us to get lured into a trap" whispered Anders.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of being on the road" she snapped a little too loudly, she glanced around before looking back at Anders, "I'm tried" she sighed looking up at her boyfriend, "I'm tired of running, I'm tired of fearing for my life, for your life" she sighed looking down, "I'm living in fear of what might happen to our ba-" she stopped.

Anders looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth open in an o before slowly closing to bite his lip.

Ivy gulped and opened her mouth ready to explain when suddenly a loud smash was heard along with a scream of pain.

Looking to their left the two saw a Zombie head smashed through the window of the cabin, Scree was on the ground clutching the side of his face.

Marina screamed and crawled backwards, while Jon started killing the zombies through the window and Andres was frozen to the ground with fear.

"Scree!" yelled Anders moving away from Ivy and racing to his friend, he fell to his side and looked at Screes ear, the top half of the ear was missing and was replaced with blood. "Shit, shit, shit" said Anders, "Scree" he said reaching for the knife in his pocket.

Scree pushed him away, "I know what I gotta do" he growled as he snatched the knife and raised it to his ear, "Do something useful and kill these fuckers" and with that he sliced his whole ear off.

_**Elsewhere **_

"Dean wait! Dean come back"

BANG

Chase sighed sadly as the house door banged. It wasn't that long ago that he had found his long lost friends in the rain, as soon as they had gotten back to the house Dean had ran right for them in the false hope of one, just one of them being Holly….. Dean had then retreated from the house leaving the others standing in the smallish lounge room.

"Dean" sighed Bren as he watched his friend run off, but he didn't go after him, knowing that Dean wasn't in the mood for a reunion.

Chase looked back at the others, Jinja was sitting in the corner with Dawn nuzzled close to her, her small arms clutching tightly to her mother's clothes, never letting her go. Bren was standing next to the sofa where Sky and Dax sat while Chase stood near the doorway.

"Sorry about him" he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "He just… He misses her" he said.

Jinja glared over at Chase, "Yeah well maybe he should stop" snapped Jinja, all eyes went to her.

"Wha-"started Chase.

Jinja interrupted "Holly's not coming back so he should stop living in the past and get on with his life!" she growled, "Shit happens to all of us and we just have to suck it up!"

Dax glared over at Jinja as she went on.

"Holly's dead, Dean has to get over it!" she said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Mummy" said Dawn looking up at her mother with fear in her eyes, "Holly's not dead" she said with a sniff.

Jinja glared down at her daughter before looking up at the others, "I had to get over death's I had to get over losing Dawn!" she shouted.

Dawn looked up at her mum, "But mum, I'm right here" she sniffed.

Jinja didn't even look down at her daughter, she just pushed her slightly and stood up "Where's the bathroom" she snapped to Chase.

"Um…. Second room on the left from here" he gulped moving out of the way so Jinja could storm past.

Dawn watched after her mum tears forming in her eyes before running towards Bren and wrapping her small arms around his legs as she burst into tears.

"It's alright" said Bren kneeling down and hugging her close, "It's all ok" he hushed.

Chase shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat but Dax interrupted.

"I'll be back" he growled standing up and walking out of the room following Jinja's path.

Chase watched for a moment before remembering Daryl and Booth, "Dax!" he called, "Be careful not to startle the boy's their sleeping in the bedroom next to the bathroom" he said.

Dax didn't seem to notice.

Sky who hadn't said a word since got to her feet, "I need to lay down" she said, "Is there another bedroom in this house?" she asked.

Chase nodded his head, "Yeah, one more room, I'll take you to it" he said gesturing with his head for Sky to follow.

Sky walked towards him and out the door without another glance at Bren.

Chase looked at Bren who just watched after the two as they departed the room.

"Why doesn't my mum love me anymore" cried Dawn hugging Bren tighter.

Bren looked back down at the young child and hugged her close pulling her onto his lap, "She still loves you" he said looking out the doorway Sky and Chase had gone, "If you never stop loving her then she will come back to love you" he said looking down at the girl.

"How do you know Bren" sniffed Dawn, "You have Miss Sky don't you? and she loves you right?"

Bren bit his lip and sniffed slightly, "Yeah" he eventually said, "Yeah she still loves me" he said hugging Dawn tighter.

"I hope"

_**Elsewhere **_

"I don't want to hurt you pal' I just gotta' as you some questions"

Six figures could be seen on a road surrounded by cars, the woman of the group was sitting on the bonnet of a car, with a man with glasses leaning against the same car looking bored, another darker skinned man was on watch standing on the hood of a large Ute looking at their surroundings for any moment and on the road was a yellow haired man pinning a young teenager to the ground while a red haired man with one hand was kneeling beside the teenager.

"Let me go" cried the teenager struggling on the ground.

The yellow haired man growled and punched the teen in the face, "Shut your mouth sunshine" he yelled.

"Thank you Bravo" said Alpha "Now tell me why you where speeding so fast in that Ute boy? What where you getting away from?"

The young teenager moaned in pain, "Nothing" he groaned as blood bled from his nose.

Alpha growled in anger and grabbed his gun from his belt and shoved it in the teens face, "Answer me!" he yelled.

The teen gave a small wail of terror, "Alright, alright!" he cried.

Alpha grinned and put his gun away before leaning back onto a car, "Please go on" he said with a grin.

The younger man sniffed and began to talk, "Me and my, my friends where all going on a run…" he started, "Then we came across a large truck thing, one a' you army folks with a woman inside a' it" he stuttered.

Alpha bit his lip and glared down at the teen, "Where's she now?" he asked.

"W-what?" gulped the boy.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE NOW!" Yelled Alpha in rage.

"I don't know!" yelled the teen, Alpha glared down at him, "I mean…. She left with a man and another woman on a horse" he cried, "They went that way" he said lifting his arm slightly to point the way they had departed.

Alpha grinned and cocked his head to the side before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, he looked over at X-ray who reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter and chucked it at his leader.

Alpha then lit his cigarette and inhaled once before blowing out the smoke into the crisp night air.

*BANG!*

Kilo fired his gun at a zombie that had come into view before shifting his position and going back into watch mode.

Alpha glanced over at the darker skinned man before leaning down beside the teenager, "Thanks for the information bud" he said before blowing smoke into the teenagers face.

The teen coughed twice but stopped and looked up at Alpha, "You said you'd let me go man" he said, "Now let me go!"

Alpha sighed before looking down at Bravo who was still holding the teen down. "Bravo, keep his eyes open" he said looking down at his cigarette that was still lit.

The teenagers eyes went wide and he started to squirm, "No!" he cried, "No, no!" he yelled before shutting his eyes firmly.

Bravo growled and rolled over onto his back so the teen's back was on his chest, he then wrapped his legs around the teen so he couldn't kick out and tried to pry his eyes open but the teenager still had his arms and he was flinging them all around trying to break free.

Alpha looked over ta X-ray and Tango and motioned for them to come over and help.

Tango sighed and jumped off the car before helping Bravo to pin down the teens legs, while X-ray grabbed the teens arms and held them at his sides.

Alpha grinned before leaning down near the teenagers face, "I bet you were told that you had nice eyes boy" he said playing with the cigarette in his hand.

The teenager gave another wail, "No! You told me you'd let me go!" he yelled.

Alpha shook his head, "I'm not lyre" he said, "I am going to let you go" he paused, "But I just didn't give you all the details" he chuckled before plunging the lit cigarette into the boys right eye.

The teen gave a pain filled cry and wouldn't stop screaming, the pain was unbearible and worst yet Alpha lit another cigarette and plunged it into the teens left eye before tapping the ashes in as well.

"There" said Alpha with a grin, "Let him go" he said to his team.

When they had let the boy go he stayed on the ground rolling around and screaming in pain.

"Well" chuckled Alpha.

"Your free to go"

_**Elsewhere **_

Slam!

Jinja slammed the old wooden bathroom door behind her and looked in the mirror before her. What had she become! She loved her daughter! Well at least she thought she still did.

Taking in a deep breath Jinja shook her head, "How can I love you" she said to herself in the mirror, "How can I forgive myself for all the things I have said… All the things I have done!" She looked out the bathroom window and up at the sky.

"You" she muttered to herself, "You did this to me!" she cried pointing up at the sky, "This is my punishment for all I have done!" she said, "Running away from home, marrying my stupid pig of a boyfriend…. Letting him be the father of my daughter!" she sunk to her knees and cried to herself.

She put her hand on the ground and touched something metal.

Opening her blue eyes she looked down and saw scissors on the ground…. "The only way to stop the pain" she said as she wrapped her fingers around the scissors, "The only way to stop this…." She raised the scissors to her wrist….

The door slammed open and there standing in the doorway was Dax and he looked mad… but then he saw Jinja, he expression changed from mad to concerned "What are you doing?" he asked taking a small step forwards.

Jinja gulped knowing how bad this looked; she quickly thought trying to come up with an excuse but Dax was already onto her.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Dax asked again raising his voice and storming into the room snatching the scissors from Jinja's grasp.

Jinja looked up at Dax, tears in her arms, "I…" she paused before raising her hands to her face, "I don't know" she suddenly cried out.

Dax looked down at Jinja and bit his lip before closing the door and quickly coming to sit beside Jinja on the ground, "Hey I'm sorry princess" he said softly.

Jinja completely ignored him and cried harder, "Why am I so stupid" she wailed bringing herself into a small ball, "Why!" she cried.

Dax didn't really know how to react; he hadn't seem Jinja like this ever… "I-" Jinja interupted.

"I'm so stupid, I deserve to die! Why don't you just kill me!" she cried, "I hate you I hate you!" she wailed banging her fists on Dax's chest.

Dax grabbed her arms to stop her, "Don't you ever say that!" he barked, "Don't you ever say that you should die!" he snapped.

Jinja burst out crying again, Dax shook her roughly.

"Listen to me!" he yelled.

Jinja slowly began to stop crying but she still was silently.

"Now you listen to me right now princess!" barked Dax, "You're the strongest person I know! You deserve to be alive the most out of all of us!" he growled, "You've saved my life more times than I can count and you are stupid if you think you should die! Because you don't deserve to die!" he yelled.

Jinja watched Dax shocked there was a silence between the two for a moment before she spoke up, "Why do you believe in me so much?" she whispered.

Dax looked down at her and opened his mouth… what was he going to say? Should he say it? And then just before he could say anything Jinja pulled his face down firmly into a kiss.

Not knowing what to do Dax just froze. The kiss lasted seven seconds but as soon as it was over Jinja put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Prince-" Dax was cut off as Jinja got to her feet and stormed towards the door.

"I'm sorry!" she said, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that" she opened the door and then walked out vanishing around a corner leaving a shocked Dax sitting on the ground.

He sat there for a few seconds stunned, Jinja had just kissed him…. Jinja had just kissed him!

"Princess wait!" he yelled as he got to his feet and raced out of the bathroom after her almost falling over.

"Princess!"

"Dax!" Dax turned around and saw Bren standing at the other end of the hallway with the biggest grin on his face in the world.

Dax looked at Bren and narrowed his eyebrows, "What?" he snapped, "Have you seen Ji-"

Bren cut him off, "You are not going to believe this!" yelled Bren running up towards Dax and grabbing his arm, "Come on!" he yelled trying to pull Dax with him.

Dax looked back in the direction Jinja had gone one last time before sighing and shaking his head before willingly following Bren.

"What's so important? Hmm?" said Dax as he and Bren exited the house.

Bren grinned again and stopped, "Have a look for yourself!"

Dax looked forwards and saw Sky, Chase, Beyal and Dawn watching what looked like Dean his two sons that Dax hadn't met yet and another women that he could just remember. "No fucking way" said Dax as a smile started to appear on his face.

Bren glanced sideways at Dax, "Yes fucking way!" he said before running forwards towards the others.

Dax smiled widely and followed his friend forwards, "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Stubble and his beautiful wife Angel!" yelled Dax as he made his way towards them.

Dean glanced up and smiled at Dax, "Nice to see you to!" he called.

Dax grinned but frowned when he saw Holly, she looked extremely tried.

"Long time no see!" she called as loud as she could.

"Who are you" came a voice.

Dax looked down and saw two little boy's next to Dean, his two sons he had heard about, "Hey there" said Dax with a smile as he looked down at the boy who had spoken.

The young boy looked back up at him, "My names Daryl" he stated pointing at himself, "And this is my little brother Booth" he said pointing at the other little boy who was clung firmly to Dean.

Dax smirked at the boy and ruffled his hair.

Chase smiled as he watched his "family" reunite… they are family now. They all are, these people are his new family… he just at to accept it. His father, grandfather, cousins all of them, they are dead,* I just have to protect my own* thought Chase before turning to look at Beyal.

But he was gone.

_**Elsewhere **_

*Slice*

A knife sliced straight through the top of a zombies head. Five figures stood fighting off what seemed to be an endless amount of zombies. One of them held a rag to the side of his head where blood was seeping through as he stabbed another zombie, another was standing in front of a woman on the ground protecting her while two brothers went back to back fighting and another woman using her shotgun was firing shots everywhere.

"Andres your left!"

Andres who was standing back to back with his brother looked to the left and smashed a zombies head with a steel fire poker.

"Thanks bro" he said shifting his position again slamming his fire poker down again.

Ivy fired her shotgun again standing near Scree just in case he needed the extra hand because of his whole earless situation.

Jon smashed the barrel of his gun into another zombie, he had just run out of bullets and things where beginning to get desperate, looking down at the young women he was protecting he through his knife down on the ground before her, "Stand up and fight!" he ordered before turning and facing his next victim.

Marina looked down at the knife with a gulp before picking it up and getting to her feet.

"Come on!" yelled Jon starting to get frustrated.

Marina nodded her head and went forwards slamming the knife into the zombies neck, not killing it.

Jon growled and went towards her and grabbed her hand before quickly moving it up and slamming the knife in the brain of the zombie, "Try aiming a little higher next time!" he ordered.

"ten more left!" yelled Scree from where he was with Ivy.

Jon then motioned for Marina to go forwards in which she nervously did as a zombie came stumbling towards her, she gave a loud yell before slamming the knife down with her eyes closed, *oh shit oh shit oh shit* she thought scared that she hadn't killed it but when she opened her eyes, the zombies body just fell to the ground in a pile of rotting flesh.

Looking around she saw that the others had taken care of all the zombies. The two brothers Anders and Andres had collapsed to the ground panting while the woman Ivy was tending to the man Scree's ear.

"Nice one" panted Jon looking over at Marina as he extended a hand, "Names Jon" he said.

Marina took his hand and shook it slightly, "Marina" she said with a nod.

The others all glanced towards her; "Anders" said the older brother nodding his head towards Marina before his gaze slowly went back to Ivy who was looking uneasy.

Marina's thoughts where interrupted when the brother who had been rude to her before spoke up, "Hey" he said with a flirty grin, "Andres" he said with a smirk as he eyed her up, "And it's good to meet you"

Marina looked at him in utter confusion, moments ago this man had wanted to throw her back outside and now he wants to flirt with her?

Her thoughts where interrupted by the women, "Ivy and ignore him, he's tried it on with everybody he meets" she said with a small smile, "And this is Scree" she said.

Scree looked up and grunted in a greeting as Ivy still treated his wound.

Marina looked so confused at the group of people, one minute they wanted to throw her out and now one of them was eyeing her up and the others all liked her. "Why do you trust me now?" she asked.

Ivy looked over at Anders who hadn't stopped looking at her with some kind of glare before quickly looking away and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Your all we have left"

_**So much drama! **_

_**Dax and Jinja! **_

_**Anders and Ivy! **_

_**Bren and Sky!**_

_**Alpha on the prowl! **_

_**I'll touch all these subjects in the chapter after the next one! Because next chapter is going to be more of a S.T.O.R.M kinda chapter, more Amber, Alpha oh and Charlemagne and Trey's story will be a good one ;) **_

_**Till next time Y'all! **_

_**Lakota1172! **_


	16. Part 3: Chapter 3

_**Hello everybody! Now as promised, this chapter is going to be about Amber and Thorn in S.T.O.R.M, I'm sorry about the long wait but I wanted to put a lot into this chapter, oh and by the way there's going to be a surprise appearance in this chapter, enjoy ;)**_

_*BANG!* _

_Amber opened her eyes with a sigh as she rolled onto her side, yep there was five zombies slamming there rotting bodies against the side of the car she was sleeping in. With a groan of annoyance she sat up in the seat and looked at one of the zombies that were at the window. _

"_Fuck you" she said with a sigh sticking her middle finger up at the zombie in which it just moaned in response and slammed it's body against the window. _

_Growling to herself Amber reached into the front of the car and grabbed the cream, dirty cowboy hat that had been thrown lazily onto the seat and plunked it on her head. _

"_See ya' later losers" muttered Amber glancing at the zombies before grabbing her small bag that was on the floor of the car and quickly opening the side door of the car and running off heading for the closest alleyway. _

_She could hear the zombies coming after her but she didn't really care. Being chased was now a daily routine._

_Slinging her bag over her shoulder Amber looked up ahead again and saw a fence up ahead blocking the alleyway, she smirked, just what she needed._

_With that she picked up speed and when she was close to the fence she launched herself at it before scaling the fence in lightning speed before jumping again… not as well as she had planned to and instead of landing on her feet she ended up on her butt. _

_She went silent for a moment, panting on the ground before beginning to laugh, she looked behind her and saw the zombies pressing themselves against the fence. With another laugh she stood up and brushed off her bottom and bowed. _

"_Graceful aren't I?" she chuckled looking at the zombies. _

_Amber looked straight into the eyes of the zombie closest to her, her laughter fading until she just stared at the zombie with a blank expression. She then turned and looked at the empty street before her. _

_It was so quiet…. _

_So very quiet. _

_Slowly sinking to her knees Amber let her bag drop off her shoulder; she looked up at the bright blue sky and frowned. _

_To think that she had hated people so much less than five months ago and now other people was what she longed most for in the world now. She was so lonely… there was nobody, well nobody who was willing to help her anyway. _

_She sighed and thought back to her family… she had pushed them away when they tried to comfort her, tried to be there for her, but no she had pushed them away and this was what she got for it._

"_Suck it up princess" she eventually said to herself before getting to her feet and beginning to slowly walk away. She walked onto the middle of the road and looked around, cars, rubbish, a few body parts, and zombie with no legs. The usual, until something, well someone caught her eye. _

_There he was again. _

_She could just see him, the man that had been following her from the start, he was hiding just behind a car, looking out at her. _

"_Fucking hell" muttered Amber to herself, looking around before reaching into her bag and pulling out a gun, she had, had enough! Everywhere she went this guy wasn't far behind her… it annoyed the living hell out of her and not to mention creep the hell out of her and frankly she had, had enough of him, every time she had tried to approach him before he had ran and then he would come back some hours later and begun to follow her again. _

_Well this time he wasn't going to outrun her. _

_With that Amber dropped her bag and turned sprinting towards the guy, catching him by surprise. The man with midnight blue hair fell backwards in shock as Amber sprinted towards him but he quickly got to his feet and turned to race off but Amber was to quick and jumped on him sending them both to the ground with a heavy impact._

_Amber landing on the rough hard ground with a loud thump, "Ow…." She groaned rolling onto her back, not her best plan….. but still. _

"_Hey?" _

_Ambers eyes snapped open and saw the midnight blue haired man kneeling beside her. _

"_Hey! You alright?" he said. _

_Amber scrambled backwards away from the guy, "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled her hand reaching around for her gun. _

_The man who was still kneeling on the ground rolled her eyes and reached into his belt and pulled out Ambers gun, "I'm checking if you're alright" he sighed before throwing the gun towards Amber. _

_Amber grabbed the gun and raised the gun as fast as she could pointing it at the man, "I mean what the fuck do you think you're doing following me around you creep!" She yelled. _

_The man raised his hands in surrender, "I'm looking out for you" he said. _

_Amber rolled her eyes and kept the gun aimed at him, "The fucks wrong with you!" she exclaimed, "I don't know who the fuck you are and you just decided to watch over me like that! Are you serious?" _

_The man sighed and sat down on his butt and put his hands on his knees, "You sure you don't remember me?" he asked. _

_Amber shook her head, "I don't usually spend a lot of time with creeps" she snapped. _

_With a groan the man looked into her eyes, "My names Thomas Crown, but my friends call me Thorn" he said. Amber looked at Thorn still confused. _

"_Am I meant to know you?" she asked. _

_Thorn sighed and rolled his eyes, "Obviously not" he growled. _

"_Oh my god can you just tell me who you are!' exclaimed Amber, "Or I swear I'm gonna shoot you in the fucking face!"_

"_Alright, alright calm down feisty pants!" said Thorn, "My name is Thorn, I was in your class for two years but since you were so popular I doubt you ever even took a second glance at me!" _

_Amber slowly lowered the gun, "Thomas?" she said, her eyes going wider, "The same Thomas Crown who was selling drugs on the street?" _

"_Ok even through this is the zombie apocalypse I still don't like people spreading bullshit about me Amber!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, "All of that shit you heard in school was a fucking lie!" he said, "All of it, me killing my Nabors dog, me and Mrs Grace having sex! All of it!" he said panting "Oh and it's Thorn!" he exclaimed_

_Amber looked at Thorn with a tilt in her head, now she remembered him, he was one of the most least popular boys at school, he had one friend through but Amber couldn't remember him that well, he used to have a pet cat to…. Well she thinks anyway but that's all she ever really knew about Thomas Crown… But that still gave him no excuse to be following her like some sicko! _

"_Well then why where you following me Thorn!" growled Amber. _

_Thorn looked over at her a bit embarrassed before looking back at the ground, "It gets lonely" he muttered. _

_Amber looked at the man with a confused and shocked look, "What?" she said slowly lowering her gun. _

_Thorn sighed, "I said it gets lonely alright! I was alone for the first few weeks of this and then I saw you." he said with a pause, "I knew you from school and I thought that I should follow you around for a bit… watching out for you, you know?" he said. _

_Amber blinked a few times as she looked at Thorn. What was she going to do with him? She could run… try to lose him but where would that get her? Alone, lonely just like before. Then it hit her, a small smile came onto her face and she got to her feet. _

"_What are you doing?" asked Thorn as he raised an eyebrow. _

_Amber smirked, "Well instead of hiding in the shadows you could travel with me right here right now, not alone and with a friend" she said with a warm smile. _

_Thorn gave Amber a lop-sided smile and rose to his feet, "Thought we weren't friends Amber" he said smiling. _

_Amber shrugged, "Well I got plenty of time to get to know you better Thomas" she said smirking. _

"_For the love of god it's Thorn!" exclaimed Thorn again. _

_Amber laughed slightly, "I'm just kidding" she said punching Thorn playfully in the arm as she began to walk, "Come on" she said. _

_Thorn smiled after Amber for a moment before going into a small jog to catch up until he was right next to her and he began to walk. _

"_So?" said Amber. _

"_Yeah?" replied Thorn casually._

"_Is it true you ate your own pet rat?" _

_**Two years later **_

"Hey Amber rise and shine!"

Amber groaned and sat up with a yawn before throwing her legs over the edge of her bunk-bed, she looked down and saw that he room-mate Tango still wasn't back from her mission with Alpha.

"You coming?"

She looked up and saw Thorn leaning on the doorframe in his S.T.O.R.M uniform, his hair messy from sleeping and a coffee mug in his hand and that same lop sided smile on his face.

"Well?" he said impatiently, "Just be outside in two minutes, Trey wants to talk to us" and with that he turned and began to walk down the corridor.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Wait up" said Amber as she jumped from the top bunk and reached for her cowgirl hat and then pulling her boots on before running out of her room and down the corridor where she could still see Thorn.

She grabbed his coffee mug and took a sip from it, "So what does Trey need to talk to us about?" she asked as Thorn opened the door which led outside.

Thorn motioned forwards as they walked outside, "Looks like we're about to find out" he said.

Looking ahead Amber saw the other S.T.O.R.M recruits old and new standing around, some seated on the bonnets of cars and others sitting on the ground lazily and of course the others standing all were waiting around for Trey.

A young man with spiky brown hair with a cigarette in hand sitting on one of the .R.M cars bonnets turned and looked at Thorn and Amber and smiled.

"Morning you two!" he called.

Thorn nodded towards the young man, "Hey Marcus" he said jogging forwards to talk with his friends.

Amber smiled at Marcus before heading over towards and older man with what was once red hair now going grey that was leaning on a car. He nodded towards her as she approached.

"It's far too early to have us all parading about" he growled crossing is arms.

Amber smiled went to stand next to him, "Stop being such an old fart Pete" she said elbowing the man with a smirk.

Pete's eyes went over and rested on Amber, "I'm forty-nine" he said, "Not an old fart just yet young lady"

Amber chuckled and was about to talk when there was a tap on her shoulder, she turned and saw Maya one of the women in S.T.O.R.M, she had shoulder length black hair in braids, dark skin and green eyes.

"Trey's taking his time as usual" she said with a sigh putting her hands on the bonnet of the car Amber and Pete where leaning on and jumping up on the bonnet.

Amber smiled to her friend, "I don't know why he wants us to wake up so early and then not show up for like two hours" she chuckled.

"I know right" exclaimed Maya with a smirk.

"Hey gorgeous" came a tried voice.

Amber, Pete and Maya looked behind them and saw a tall, messy black haired man walking towards them with a yawn.

Maya grinned and jumped off the bonnet walking towards the man, "Hey Ben" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him.

Ben smiled and hugged Maya back, "Any reason why you didn't wake me up" he said with a smirk.

Maya shrugged with a grin and turned grabbing ahold of her boyfriend's hand and walking back towards Pete and Amber.

"You know how my dad gets when I'm late" he said.

"He's not here yet" said Amber.

"Morning Benny boy" said Pete without looking over at him.

Ben grunted in response and leaned on the same car as then while Maya went back to where she was sitting before.

"You shouldn't rely on other people to wake you up in the morning Ben" said Amber with a smirk glancing over at her friend who just waved it off.

"Yeah and you can talk" came a voice Amber jumped to see Thorn walking towards her with Marcus and some of his other friends, George, Rose, Tony, Gideon, Sarah and Joe. "I had to come and get your ass out of bed" he laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha" said Amber punching Thorn in the arm playfully.

"I for one am not surprised" said Marcus with a grin.

Thorn and Amber looked over at their friend confused.

"Well" started Marcus, "All I mean is that one day you two will both be sleeping in, in the same bed" he said with a wink.

"Oh can it Marcus" sighed Amber rolling her eyes.

"Hey wouldn't shock me" said Gideon with a smirk.

Amber glared over at him, "Ok as if!" she exclaimed.

Gideon raised an eyebrow, "I bet if you ask everybody here they'll say that sooner or later you two are gonna end up as more than just friends"

Amber rolled her eyes and looked around at all her friends, "Alright then who here thinks that me and Thorn will end up together?" she snapped.

"Me!" said Maya with a big grin.

"Same here"

"Yep"

"Wouldn't surprise me"

"Thought you two already where"

"Well duh!"

Amber looked around in shock at her friends, she then turned to Pete, "Pete?" she said with warning in her tone.

Pete shrugged, "Whatever you two do when your alone doesn't really concern me" he said with a wink.

"You're kidding right?" she said looking around at all her friends as they laughed to each other, Amber shook her head and turned looking at Thorn who hadn't said a word yet, "Thorn and I are just friends aren't we Thorn?" she said.

Thorn who was looking at the ground blushing slightly snapped his gaze up to Amber and froze, "Um…"

Ambers eyes went wide and her friends all burst out laughing, she growled and punched Thorn in the arm.

"Ow!"" said Thorn glancing at Amber who was looking up at him with a glare. Thorn looked into her eyes for a minute before rolling his eyes, "Yeah guys we're just friends" he muttered.

Tony who was standing with Ben and Maya gave Thorn a pity filled smile before coughing, "So" he started beginning to change the subject, "How long do you reckon it's been"

"Huh?" said the others.

"What do you mean?" said Sarah.

Tony smiled over at the short women, "I think that it has been over an hour since Trey told us to come out here" he said grinning.

"Definitely" laughed Joe, "I bet he actually has nothing to tell us at all!" he exclaimed.

The others laughed.

"No, no wait I have it" laughed Joe, "Trey's probally out back having some real fun with our "leader" Charlemagne" he chuckled

SLAM!

Joe's face smashed against the windscreen of one of the S.T.O.R.M cars.

Sarah and Maya both gave a little shriek while the others all jumped but nobody said anything. There standing with his hand on Joe's neck keeping his face on the windshield was Trey.

"If by having fun you mean talking about our next attack then I guess me and Charlemagne had a lot of fun" snarled Trey before slamming Joe's head into the windshield again drawing blood and knocking the man out.

Everybody went silent as Joe's body sunk to the ground. Trey looked up and glared around at everyone, no one dared to look at him in the eyes as he stalked forwards so he could stand in front of everyone.

He looked around at all of them with a frown before clearing his throat, "Zack, Daniel" he said, two men stood upright with a nod, "Remove solider Joe from the area" he said.

Zack and Daniel glanced at each other, "Um sir, I don't mean to question you but where do you want us to take Joe?" asked Zack.

Trey was silent for a minute before cracking his neck, "Take him to my quarters" he said glancing over at Amber and her friends who was looking right back at him, "Tie him to a chair and I'll deal with him soon"

Zack and Daniel both nodded their heads before making their way towards Joe's body.

Daniel glanced over at Amber and Thorn as he picked up Joe with Zack's help "Sorry" he muttered to them as he and Zack began to drag Joe away.

Thorn looked at Daniel before glaring over at Trey.

Amber elbowed him in the guts, "Keep your mouth shut" she muttered to him.

Thorn looked down at Amber and but his lip, sometimes he wished he could do something about Trey but those actions would have consequences with the majority of S.T.O.R.M bloody worshiping Trey.

"Now" said Trey looking around, "Pete" he said his eyes snapping towards Pete.

Pete straightened up, "Yes sir" he said.

"Take your squad to the northern highway, strike squad is in need of back up and have requested help" said Trey, "I expect you to leave ASAP" he said.

"Yes sir" said Pete turning towards the others, "Rose, Amber, Gideon, Marcus, Ben with me" he said walking towards one of the S.T.O.R.M Utes and getting inside.

Ben gave a yawn, "Later babe" he said to Maya as he followed Pete with Rose and Gideon.

Marcus smiled at Thorn slightly giving him a pat on the shoulder before jogging to catch up with the others.

Thorn looked at Amber, "Be careful" he told her.

Amber glanced up at Thorn and blinked a few times before nodding her head and following the others.

Thorn watched after her for a moment.

"Thorn"

Thorn sighed and turned and looked back at Trey, "Yes sir?" he asked.

Trey glared at him for a moment, "Your on zombie watch with your squad" he said.

Thorn crossed his arms, "Yeah but we're down a member" said Thorn pausing, "Trey" he said staring at Trey directly in the eyes.

Trey glared right back at the younger man before taking some steps towards him, "Well then solider looks like you'll just have to make do then" he said poking him in the chest, "Get to it" he snarled.

Thorn sighed in defeat and turned, "Come on guy's" he muttered turning and stalking away, George, Sarah, Maya and Tony in tow.

Thorn opened the door to the S.T.O.R.M building and stormed inside his friends following.

"Somebody's in a bad mood" said George as they walked down the hallways.

Nobody replied to that as they continued down the hallway turning another corner.

Sarah finally spoke up "Do you think Joe's gonna be alright?" she asked.

Maya looked over at Sarah in sympathy, "I'm sure he's going to be just fine honey" she said wrapping her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

Tony smiled over at the girls, "Yeah don't worry about him, he'll be just fine" he said, "I bet when we get back he'll be waiting for us"

"I doubt it" muttered Thorn up ahead.

It all went quiet again.

"Let's just get this over with" Thorn eventually said regretting his last words.

Thorn and his team made it to the end of a hallway where there where large tubs full of automatic guns, rifles, AK 47's ext.

"Alright everyone you know the drill" started Thorn grabbing a rifle from one of the tub's, "We make our way around the borders take care of any zombies we come across and get back in one piece" he said.

His team nodded and grabbed a gun each.

"Alright" said Thorn opening the door.

"Let's go"

_**Elsewhere**_

"Wonder why Alpha needs backup" said Marcus to Ben, Amber and Gideon who were sitting in the back of the Ute while Pete drove and Rose rode front with him.

Gideon shrugged from where he was sitting next to Amber, "Don't know maybe some of them are hurt" he suggested.

"Maybe" Said Marcus, "What do you think Amber?" he asked.

Amber bit her lip, "You never know" she said, "Anything can happen when on a run nowadays" she said adjusting where she was sitting.

"He probably needs some help finding that woman" Said Ben, "You know the one that cut his hand off"

"I actually saw that happen" said Marcus.

"Didn't she use a saw?" said Gideon

"Yup" said Marcus, "Went straight through the bone it did!" he exclaimed.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Yeah well Alpha deserved it, if we do find that woman I'll be tempted to let her go"

"Yeah we can't do that" said Ben with a small frown.

Amber glanced at Ben before looking at the ground.

Sure she liked Ben, he was lazy, stupid, strong and overall a pretty decent guy, she shuffled on her butt and looked at her feet. Really through she didn't have a choice if she liked any of the people around her…. She couldn't talk about quitting S.T.O.R.M not around her friends anyway so not around anyone really. They would all rat her out to Ben who in return would either rat it out to his sister, Tango or even worse tell his father…. Trey.

And she didn't want that.

_**Elsewhere**_

"You think your funny don't you?"

Trey knelt in front of Joe's chair with a cold glare on his face, "You gonna say something boy" he snarled.

Joe gulped and held his breath closing his eyes, his hands which were bound along with his legs where growing extremely sweaty.

Trey thwacked Joe over his head, "Speak!" he yelled.

Joe bit his lip before slowly opening his mouth, "No" whispered.

"SPEAK UP!" Shouted Trey, spit flying into Joe's face.

"NO!" shouted Joe, "No I don't think I'm funny!" he yelled opening his eyes to glare at Trey.

Trey snarled and stood up his fists clenched and his teeth grinding together, "Then tell me boy, what the fuck was that shit coming from your mouth!" he yelled.

Joe bit his lip and looked down for a moment before glaring right up at Trey, "I don't have to answer to you!" he yelled, "I don't got to answer to you or Alpha or Ben none of them!" he yelled.

Trey stayed where he was facing away from Joe as he went on.

"When all this shit goes away, when Dr Suno and Dr Kclipse find a cure and bring it back to us and the world is as it used to, you will get what you deserve!"

"And what would that be then?" said Trey still not looking back at him.

"You'll be hung from the neck along with our real leader Charlemagne even if she's still here! The last time I saw her was at the beginning of all this shit and we set up camp here! Nobody but you have seen her since!" yelled Joe.

"Well then" started Trey, "Would you like to take your complaints up with her?" he asked.

Joe froze, "What?" he said.

Trey moved across the room in one swift motion and grabbed Joe's chair spinning it around to face a door. "I said your quiet welcome to take your complaints up with Charlemagne herself" growled Trey.

Joe gulped unsure about what to say, "I… I"

"Good" said Trey walking towards the door and pulling out a key, "I must warn you she doesn't like being interrupted.

Joe began to struggle not knowing what lay behind that door.

"Well you asked for it young Joe me boy" he said unlocking the door and twisting the door handle, "Meet your real leader" and with that he opened the door.

Joe fell backwards in complete shock as a zombie raced out of the door and lunged at him. Almost, there was a chain around her neck connecting her to the wall from the room she had come from and she just couldn't reach Joe.

"AHH!" Screamed Joe as the zombie tried to grab his leg, he shuffled along the ground as best as he could attached to the chair.

The zombie had dirty bloody blond hair, cloudy eyes and the same coat on that Charlemagne had always worn.

Joe's eyes went wide, "Oh fuck" he said, "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" he exclaimed, "Our leaders a fucking zombie!" he yelled kicking out at Charlemagne as she tried to get his foot again.

Trey in return kicked Joe in the gut, "Don't you touch her!" he yelled in rage, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!"

Joe was gasping on the floor wanting so desperately to get away breathed in sharply before talking, "What the fuck are you doing with a zombie inside the building!" he yelled.

Trey glared down at Joe, "She is not a zombie!" he yelled before looking over at what indeed was a zombie trying to get at them, "She's just sick" he muttered.

"Sick! She's sick? She's a motherfucking zombie! You're the sick one!" screamed Joe.

Trey snarled and snapped his gaze back to Joe and pulled him and his chair up, "You little fucker" he snarled at Joe, "You know what I do to little shit's who don't respect their leaders" he snarled.

Joe gulped and tried to struggle away.

"We all gotta' eat one way or another Joe, even if we are sick like Charlemagne here" he said gesturing towards the zombie trying to get at them and with that he threw Joe forwards into the deadly grasp of the flesh eating zombie.

Joe screamed in agony as the zombie ripped away at his neck ripping out his jugular before going back and ripping out lower parts of his body.

Trey slowly sunk to his knees as he watched the scene before him, his eyes never leaving Charlemagne.

"You are so beautiful" he muttered as he watched her eat more of Joe.

"I promise one day we can be together" he said.

"One day we can" he said with a small smile on his face.

"Nobody will ever come between us darling" He said glancing back towards his desk where there was a picture of him, Ben and Tango.

"No one"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Come the fuck on"

Alpha leaned against his S.T.O.R.M vehicle with a growl, they had been waiting three hours and still no backup had arrived.

"I bet it's Richie's squad" said Tango who was standing next to Bravo.

"I hope the fuck not" growled Kilo.

"Well if it is it explains how long this is taking" said Bravo.

"Remember they don't actually know where we are so I'm not so surprised it's taken them this long" said X-ray who was seated on the ground near Kilo.

"Well that's just great then" muttered Alpha, he looked over at Tango, "Tell your dad to send a better fucking team next time" he growled.

Tango tolled her eyes and nodded her head, "Sure whatever" she muttered.

There was a moments silence before Kilo spotted something, "S.T.O.R.M car coming our way" he said, "Looks like its Pete's squad"

"About time" said Bravo as the S.T.O.R.M car pulled up near them.

Ben, Gideon, Marcus and Amber jumped out the back of it.

Ben glanced over at Tango and nodded his head at his sister in a greeting.

Tango looked back at him and nodded her head as well.

Pete and Rose opened the front doors of the car. Pete then walked straight over towards Alpha as the others got their gear from the car.

"What seems to be the problem Alpha" said Pete crossing his arms.

Alpha crossed his arms, "We received word that the bitch who did this to me" he raised his arm with no hand, "Was heading that way" he said pointing down the road, "With another man and a women" he growled.

Pete nodded his head, "Why did you call for us then?" he asked.

"Well we don't know how many people there might be with this woman" growled Alpha, "Like you always say Alpha, better safe than sorry" he snapped pushing past the older man and heading towards the others to inform them about what they were doing.

Amber looked over as Alpha approached. "Alpha" she said with a small nod.

Alpha glared over at her before looking back at the others, "Listen up y'all" yelled Alpha, "We're looking for an unknown amount of people, they are armed and likely to put up a fight, if you see any of this people on sight you kill them, cause they will NOT hesitate to kill you" he said looking down at his hand.

The others all nodded as they grabbed more weapons and ammo. As soon as they had finished they got straight down to business.

"Alright" started Alpha "We split off into three different groups" he said putting his gun in his belt, he nodded towards Bravo and Kilo, "Bravo, Kilo and I are the three group leaders-" he was cut off by Pete.

"Um Alpha?" he said.

Alpha groaned and looked over at the older man, "What" he spat.

Pete narrowed his eyes, "This is my squad" he said crossing his arms, "I should be in command and lead one of these groups" he said.

Alpha glared at him, "Commander Trey put me in charge of this mission Pete" he spat.

Pete got up and rolled his shoulders back and walked right up to Alpha so he was really in his face. The two different squads both stiffened ready to defend their leader.

Alpha also stiffened and his hand went to his belt.

Pete glared right at him, "I still find that hard to believe that Trey makes you a higher authority then me" he growled, "Hell I've been a part of S.T.O.R.M for about twenty five years, I enrolled when I was twenty" he growled, "You haven't even been with us three years and yet he still gives you more power than I've ever had" he snapped.

Alpha glared at him and removed his hand from his belt and poked Pete in the chest.

Pete immediately hit his hand away.

The Strike squad members and Pete's squad all shifted their positions their hands on their guns just in case.

Alpha bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from using his gun, "You better back the fuck right down now!" he yelled, "I am your commanding officer and I don't know how well They will react when he finds out you've been stepping out of place!" he said glaring right into Pete's eyes and raising his eyebrows.

Pete looked right back at Alpha and breathed in deeply before slowly looking away and towards his squad.

Gideon looked back at him biting his lip as if saying no while Marcus and Rosie both stuck close to each other Ben met Pete's gaze for a moment before looking away and Amber held her gun ready.

Pete sighed, "Do as he say's" he muttered.

"What!" said Gideon in disbelief.

"Better do as your mighty leader says Gideon!" said Kilo with a laugh which in return got a laugh from Bravo.

Gideon growled and moved forwards towards the laughing men but was stopped by Pete.

"Gideon" he said with a warning tone, Gideon and Pete looked at each other, Gideon with an angry and pleading look.

Pete shook his head.

Gideon looked away and bit his lip before looking down at the ground and walking off his hands on his head, "Fuck" he muttered as he made his way towards the car.

Kilo and Bravo looked at each other with large smirks on their faces before Alpha spoke up.

"Now" he said, "Unless anyone else has something to say" he said looking over at the others who were standing around with nervous looks on their faces, "Good" he said with a grin as he continued, "Three Teams, Kilo, Bravo and I leading them" he said.

Kilo walked forwards with a smirk on his face and nodded towards Amber, "Get here" he said to her.

Amber glanced over at Pete before making her way towards Kilo and standing behind him.

"Ben" said Bravo….

Eventually there where three teams.

Alpha had Pete and Marcus and Rose

Bravo had, Ben and X-ray.

Kilo had Amber, Gideon Tango.

Alpha smiled slightly and looked over at Kilo and Bravo gesturing for them to come over in which they did. "Here's the plan, we all walk together up this road for a while but when we get to forks in the road we split alright?" the two nodded but then Alpha looked at Kilo, "When we do split and we will make sure Gideon has a little accident along the way alright?" he said.

Kilo chuckled and nodded his head.

"Oh I will"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Alright…. Would you rather drink a diarrhea flavored or-"

"George enough with the would you rather questions already!" exclaimed Maya glaring behind her at George.

Thorn groaned in annoyance it seemed like they had been out here for forever and they had only killed around five zombies which was unusual and also boring so George had been asking them extremely dirty would you rather questions for some time the first five minutes had been funny but after three hours it became very, very annoying and even more gross.

"Well it's better than walking along these borders for hours on end doing absolutely nothing!" said George.

Tony who was walking with George gave a grunt in agreement, "Come on Thorn how much longer do we have to stay out here for!" he said, "There's no zombies around!" he said.

Thorn looked back at his small squad with a small sigh, they all looked pretty tried and bored, with a small roll of his eyes he eventually gave in "Fine" he said, "Your right anyway there's no zombies out today" he said.

Tony smiled, "For real?" he said.

Thorn nodded his head and Tony, George and Maya all smirked at each other. Thorn then looked towards Sarah who was looking a bit upset, as the others chatted Thorn made his way towards Sarah.

Not knowing what to really say Thorn just grunted.

Sarah looked around; "Oh" she said with a frown on her face, "What do you want"

Thorn grimaced she obviously was still mad over what he had said about Joe before, "Um" he started, "I'm sorry about what I said before" he paused, "You know about Joe"

Sarah gave a deep breath before nodding her head, "its fine" she said trailing off.

Thorn was about to talk again when loud rustling came from the forest. Turning instantly Thorn raised his weapon, but he couldn't see anything, he could only hear the rustling.

"George, Tony, to my right" he said, "Sarah, Maya my left"

His squad got into position as they quickly made their way forwards into the forest weapons all drawn.

Quick but careful they made their way forwards until they could see someone being surrounded by zombies.

Thorn and his squad made their way a little bit closer to see a man with dark skin and a beard, in his hand he held a small thick plank of wood with nails sticking out of it and he was hammering away at the zombies that got to close, but the zombies where coming fast and there was about twenty of them.

"Thorn what do we do" said Sarah.

Thorn shifted his position slightly before nodding his head, "Take aim and shoot to kill the zombies" he said, "Tony, secure the man" he said before raising his hand, "Fan out!"

The squad raced forwards, Sarah going to the left to watch for any incoming zombies, while George, Thorn and Maya went forwards and started taking aim and firing at the rapidly approaching zombies.

Tony reached forwards and grabbed the man pulling him backwards away from some zombies, the man looked up at Tony and gave a yell thrashing out at him with the wooden board aiming for his head, Tony ducked to the side but one of the nails scratched itself along his cheek, "Fuck!" yelled Tony kicking the man in the stomach so he fell to the ground.

"Tony you alright!?" yelled Thorn glancing behind him as he shot another zombie.

"Yeah!" called Tony as he raised a hand to his cheek where blood was coming from, "I think we got a crazy one on our hands" he said as he raised his gun aiming it at the man on the ground, "You stay right where you are" he growled.

The man was now curled up in a ball his eyes wide, he slowly began to laugh and soon he was full on laughing.

"Yep" said Tony, "He's a crazy one alright"

"Their gonna eat me" he laughed looking up at Tony, "Their gonna eat all of us"

Tony rolled his eyes, "It's alright, nobody's gonna get eaten we're killing the zombies right now" he said.

The man looked up at him and got up on his knees, "No you fool!" he yelled before putting his hands on his head and laughing again.

Tony looked down at him and bit his lip nervously, but shook of the nerves, "Then who else it gonna eat you?" he asked.

"Their gonna hunt us all, eat us all!" laughed the man with dark skin and the beard.

"Who is?" said Tony.

The man looked up at Tony and cracked him a crazy smile, and laughed before falling back onto his side and laughing again.

"Who?" said Tony getting impatient.

The man closed his eyes and the laughing slowly stopped.

"The cannibals"

_**Dun, dun dun! I hope y'all know who the crazy man is! If you couldn't guess I'm tell you…. Slavik, looks like he didn't kill himself after all and don't worry that'll be explained later. Now, Trey's a bit crazy isn't he? So many things I need to write! SO MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO! I wish I could just tell y'all everything I have been planning!**_

_**Well anyway I'll see y'all again later with a brand spanking new chapter! **_

_**-Lakota1172! :3 **_


	17. Part 3: Chapter 4

_**Surprise surprise I'm back already with another chapter! I thought I might as well give y'all a treat and post the new chapter right now ;) Y'all deserve it anyway. **_

_**Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the suspense with just keep rising I can assure you ;) **_

"_Mother?" _

"_Don't come in honey!" _

_A young white haired dark skinned boy in small robes was standing in front of his mother's room, he had awoken to the sound of shouting and screaming, he had slowly got out of his bed and made his way to his mother's room but she wasn't letting him in. _

"_Mother?" called the tiny little boy hugging his teddy bear close to him, "Mother!" he called again. _

"_Beyal go back to bed!" she yelled. _

_Beyal sniffed once before sitting down outside his mother's bedroom, he could still hear the yelling from the room and it got louder and louder, so did the screams. _

_Beyal covered his ears and began to cry, why wasn't his father home yet to protect his mother, his father always said he'd protect his mother so why wasn't he here. _

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Came the loud scream of his mother. _

"_WHEN WE GET OUR MONEY WE WILL!" Came a booming voice. _

"_WHAT MONEY!" Yelled his mother. _

"_THE MONEY YOU HUSBAND OWED US" _

"_WHEN MY HUSBAND TELLS ME TO GIVE YOU MONEY I WILL BUT HE HASN'T SO I WON'T!" _

"_HE NEVER WILL! HE'S DEAD!" _

"_BEYAL RUN!" _

_Then three loud gun shots were heard and the sound of a body hitting the floor. _

_Beyal let out a loud scream and stood up and ran down the hallway running as fast as he could, he opened the front door and ran out as fast as he could. _

_Beyal ran as fast as he could, he ran and ran and ran, he went into his Nabors garden and knocked on the door. _

"_Mr Jack!" he yelled. _

_The door opened and there was his Nabor a young man with dark brown hair and an eye patch. _

"_Beyal!" said Jack looking down at the little boy, "What's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door, "Where's your mother?" he asked. _

_Beyal looked up at his Nabor and was about to talk when suddenly ten gun shoots where fired threw his Nabors door and went straight through Jack. _

_Beyal screamed again and ran through the house heading for the lounge room and ducking under the couch. _

_More gunfire was heard and Beyal covered his ears and screamed again. _

"_Beyal" came a voice. _

_Beyal opened his eyes… that sounded just like his uncle, "Uncle Gus?" he called. _

"_Yeah that's right come on out Beyal" came the voice of Gus. _

_Beyal slowly came out and looked around, he saw his uncle in the hallway with two other men around him, "Come here Beyal" said Gus kneeling down, "Come to your uncle" _

_Beyal ran forwards into his uncles grasp, "Uncle" he cried, "Where's mother and father?" he asked. _

_Gus looked down at the small boy, "You have to come with me" he said, "We're living together now" he said picking up a bag on the ground full of money" _

_Beyal nodded, "Is mother coming?" he asked. _

_Gus shook his head, "Your mother and father need to stay here" he said picking Beyal up with one hand and walking him over Jacks body and out to a car, "Your mother and father owed us some money" he said. _

_Beyal nodded his head, "Ok" he said. _

"_You're gonna be living with uncle Gus now" he said with a smile. _

_Beyal sniffed once more as his uncle put him in the car when suddenly he saw his mother's body laid out on the grass outside his house. _

"_Mother!" he screamed thrashing out. _

_His uncle closed the car door, and hit the back of the car and it started. _

"_MOTHER!" Yelled Beyal again, "MOTHER!"_

_As the car drove off into the distance Gus walked towards the body of his sister in law and leaned down next to her body, "Don't worry we'll take good care of Beyal, he won't even remember you're his mother" He said, "Sorry we had to kill you and all" he sighed. _

"_But that's just business" _

_**Apocalypse **_

"Beyal wait up!" Yelled Chase as he raced after the white haired monk who was getting into one of the cars, but Beyal wasn't stopping. "Beyal!" yelled Chase again as he reached the car and opened the door, "Beyal what are you doing!" he exclaimed.

"I need to go" said Beyal fumbling with the keys of the car.

"No!" yelled Chase snatching the key's from Beyal, "No, you can't run off again!" he exclaimed.

"Chase give me those key's now" snapped Beyal getting out of the car to try and take the keys.

"No, Beyal, no, you can't leave now! You just got back with Holly which is a bloody miracle, but you don't have Marina and now you're just going to drive off without telling me anything!" Yelled Chase.

Beyal took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Listen to me Chase" he said, "Marina is waiting for out there and I can't stay here when I know she is out there waiting for me!" he exclaimed, "Now would you please hand me those keys!" he yelled putting his hand out.

Chase clenched his fists and let out a deep breath, "Beyal you have to listen to me" he said.

Beyal looked up at the taller man in frustration. "What?" he finally said.

Chase looked away for a moment and bit his lip before looking back at the other man, "Beyal, there's honestly no easier way of saying this"

Beyal tilted his head slightly in confusion and curiosity.

"You can't go back for Marina" said Chase bluntly clenching the car keys in his hand tighter while he bit his nails on the other hand.

"What?" said Beyal, "Why not?" he said getting a little angry.

"Because of everything Beyal!" exclaimed Chase, "We just met that women and you want to go racing off to save her!" he yelled, Beyal didn't respond. "You have to listen Beyal! We don't know anything about her! We don't need her Beyal, I know it sounds cruel and believe me I don't want to have to do this!"

"Then stop Chase!" snapped Beyal, "Marina is a good person and I know that!" he yelled, "I promised I would go back and get her!"

"Your one of us Beyal!" yelled Chase, "She isn't! She's a basically a stranger to us and I don't see any reason why we should trust her!" he growled.

Beyal's gaze hardened, "I let you and Dean in Chase, I let all of these people in that you know so well and I know nothing of!" he snapped.

Chase paused, "Beyal, that's different and you know it" he said.

"How Chase? How is it different?" yelled Beyal, "Do you know all these people?"

"Beyal we had a camp together with them!" exclaimed Chase, "It is bloody different!"

"No Chase! Do you know them!? Do you know the things they have done before all of this? Huh?" growled Beyal.

"I trust these people Beyal and we need you to stay here with us!" yelled Chase, "Everything turns out the way it's supposed to Beyal! Holly's back with Dean and to be honest it's unbelievable that Bren and the others are still alive!" he paused, "This is all thanks to you Beyal, without you we wouldn't have this place, we wouldn't have each other and your gonna risk your life for this women who none of us trust!" he yelled.

"I trust her" said Beyal blankly looking into Chase's eyes with a hard gaze, "I made her a promise that I was going to come get her Chase" he said, "Now give me those keys so I can go get her"

Chase paused and blew out a deep breath, "Beyal you barely made it back youse-"

"Just give me the key's Chase!" exclaimed Beyal.

Chase paused for a moment and looked down at his own hand before looking back up at Beyal, "You love her?" he said.

Beyal gulped before nodding his head, "Yes" he said.

Chase sighed before finally giving in, "I don't see how you can love a women who we know nothing about" he said as he reached his hand out, "But if you love her, go get her" and he dropped the keys into Beyal's hand.

Beyal could hardly contain the smile on his face, he turned and got in the car as quick as he could before nodding his head at Chase and started the car before quickly driving away down the driveway.

Chase watched after him for a moment before letting out a sigh of frustration before turning and walking back towards the house, he looked up ahead and saw Bren waiting for him outside the house.

"Hey" said Bren with a small smile as Chase made his way towards him, "They took the mushy reunion inside" he said.

Chase smiled at his old friend and extended an arm out to Bren and wrapped it around his shoulders, "Good to see you again brother" he said as they walked inside.

Bren smiled, "Didn't know we are brothers now Chase" he said as he opened the front door.

Chase smiled slightly before glancing behind him to where Beyal had dashed off before sighing.

"We're all family now Bren"

_**Elsewhere **_

Ivy glanced over at Anders nervously.

The group had decided to wait in the cabin till "help" arrived. Her eyes darted away from Anders when she realized he was watching her as well.

She knew she had to talk to him but she just couldn't, with a sigh she glanced over at Scree who was sitting next to her with a cloth held to the side of his head. Scree's eyes darted down to meet hers, he raised his eyebrows in a questioning way.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "What" she muttered before looking down at the ground.

Scree shrugged, "Nothing" he said before his gaze rested on Anders who hadn't stopped watching Ivy, "I just think you should go talk to him" he muttered.

Ivy sighed, "I know" she muttered, "But I can't"

"Hmm?" said Scree in a questioning way, "And why not?"

"I-" Ivy paused and bit her lip, "I don't know"

A loud cough sounded out, Ivy glanced over at Andres who was on watch, he was looking out the window but every now and then he would look over at his brother and his gaze would harden, "So" Andres eventually said looking away from his brother and towards Marina who was sitting near Jon.

Marina looked up at Andres and gulped before nodding, "Yes" she said.

"You gonna tell us more about yourself?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Um…" said Marina unsure, "I… I haven't had much contact with people since the world went down…" she stuttered, "Like I mean I've come across some people, but most of the time people haven't really been that friendly" she said, "But Chase, Dean" she paused, "Beyal, their good people" she said.

"Yeah Chase an-" Ivy paused and took in a deep breath and put her hand over her mouth.

Anders was instantly on his feet, "Ivy?" he snapped but with concern in his voice.

"It's alright" said Ivy quickly, "I just…." She gagged, "Need to go outside" she muttered.

"I'll come with you" said Anders.

Ivy looked over at him and shook her head, "No you stay here" she managed to say as she got to her feet and quickly made her way towards the door of the cabin.

Anders looked after her with a small glare and was about to follow when his brother moved to follow her.

"It's alright" said Andres, "I'll go with her" he said as he walked out the door after her.

The room went silent as Anders watched after the two; he bit his lip so many emotions going through him. He was angry, so angry that Ivy wouldn't let him near her, that she wouldn't tell him anything, he was happy and nervous that he was going to be a father, he was furious to, furious that his child would never be able to grow up normal… turning around Anders walked to the other side of the room and sat against the wall.

Jon looked over at the younger man in pity and got up and slowly walked over to him, "You alright?" he asked as he got close enough so he could sit next to him.

Anders sighed, "I don't know" he said.

"That seems to be everyone's answer these days" chuckled Jon before going quiet, "Everything's gonna be alright Anders" he said, "Ivy loves you" he said, "You love her"

Anders looked over at the older man, "I know" he said, "You know we talked about having kids but… but we just never thought we would" he said, "It was just a fantasy that was never gonna come true"

"So you don't want this baby?" asked Jon.

Anders sighed, "I want this baby Jon, I love this baby" he said.

Jon smiled slightly.

"That's all I needed to hear"

_**Outside **_

"Ew now that's nasty"

"Shut the fuck up Andres" growled Ivy as she leaned over again and spewed.

Andres shrugged, "Just saying" he said as he leaned agaisnt a large pine tree looking around for any zombies approaching, he looked down at Ivy and raised his eyebrows, "You know if I was my brother-"

"Yeah but your not are you" snarled Ivy as she spewed again, "Just be quiet and keep watch" she groaned.

Andres rolled his eyes, "I don't know why everybody loves Anders so much" he said, Ivy didn't reply, "I mean come on I'm ten times better then him" he said.

Ivy let out a small laugh.

"What?" said Andres.

Ivy glanced over at him and wiped some spew off her lips, "Your nowhere near as good as him" she said in a playful way, "Why do you think I made my choice" she said with a small wink before slowly sitting down on the ground.

Andres looked down at her, not finding what she had said very funny, he clenched his fist slightly before looking away, "Yeah whatever" he said.

Ivy looked up at him in pity, she didn't mean to offend him, "Andres I-"

"Shut it" said Andres suddenly grabbing Ivy by her arm and dragging her behind the tree.

Ivy let out a surprised gasp and was about to thwack Andres in the chest when suddenly covered her mouth and gestured towards the road.

Ivy froze and turned her head and saw four figures making their way up the road.

"We have to get back to the cabin" said Andres looking over at the cabin that was a bit down the road, "Come on" and with that he took off towards the cabin.

Ivy quickly followed him, "Andres they had guns" she said.

"Just keep going" he said behind his shoulder as they got to the cabin and charged inside the door.

Scree, Anders, Jon and Marina instantly got to their feet, "What is it?" asked Anders.

"People" said Andres, "Four of them and their armed with guns"

"S.T.O.R.M maybe" said Ivy with a worried tone and expression.

"It could be anyone" said Jon, "We should get out of this cabin in case they search it" he said.

"It could be Beyal" said Marina hopefully.

Everyone went silent, "You said he was coming back with a car" said Andres.

Marina drew in a sharp breath, "No that's not what I meant" she said, "I mean it might be"

"Did you lie to us?" said Anders in a threatening tone, "Is there any car?" he asked, "Or have we just wasted all our time waiting here for a car that's not coming"

"No!" said Marina, "No… Beyal is coming back with a car but it still might be him" she said.

"Why don't you go check if "Beyal" is really out there" growled Anders approaching Marina who took a step back nervously, "You said he was coming back with a car, not with three other people and armed!" he snapped

"Anders!" Snapped Ivy quickly stepping in front of him, "Stop it!" she snapped, glaring up at her partner.

Anders glared back down at her.

"Marina wouldn't lie to us" she growled.

Anders clenched his fists, "How do you know?!" he snapped, "She could be lying about the whole thing, Beyal, Chase, Dean! All of them"

Ivy rolled her eyes, "How else would she know their kids names Anders" she snapped before her tone softened, "Just think about it" she said, "Look I know your stressed and I'm sorry about everything I've done" she said, "I shouldn't of shut you out and I know that you're trying to keep yourself under control"

Anders looked down at Ivy about to speak when suddenly a loud bang was heard.

"Get down!" snapped Scree.

Anders instantly pulled Ivy to the ground with him shielding her with his body.

"What was it?" asked Marina.

"Gunfire" said Jon as he rose slightly to look out the window of the cabin, there standing on the road where four figures, two men two women and he recognized them immediately, his face went a ghostly white color as he turned and looked at his friends.

"S.T.O.R.M"

_**Elsewhere/five minutes earlier **_

Amber glanced over at Gideon as her Kilo, Tango and of course Gideon made their way down the road.

They had split off from Alpha around three hours ago and had been walking for ages, none of them had really talked to each other since the teams had been chosen, and Gideon and Amber had taken up the back of the pack while Tango and Kilo took the lead.

Gideon looked down at Amber and offered her a small smile in which she just looked away.

Amber hated making real connections with people nowadays… in S.T.O.R.M most of all, she liked Gideon, she liked him a lot, he had been on her side since day one in S.T.O.R.M but she had never acted on her emotions for her friends, she was often a bit distant from them and tried not to make a tight connection with the exception of Thorn…

Kilo suddenly came to a stop and looked around, "You hear that?" he asked.

"it's quiet" said Tango.

"Something's up" said Kilo before looking behind him at Amber and Gideon, "Come on you two" he said as he made his way forward again his gun drawn, when they followed he looked over at Tango and smirked.

Tango grinned back at him.

"The fuck" whispered Gideon to Amber, "It's be just as quiet as this for the past three hours and only now he notices" he said with a small smile.

Amber couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Something funny?" said Kilo from up ahead.

"No sir" said Amber with a sideways smile at Gideon.

"Nothing funny at all" said Gideon.

Kilo rolled his eyes with a frown as they made their way along the road before he spotted the cabin on the side of the road, he stopped, "Gideon" he called.

"Yeah?" said Gideon.

Kilo turned and looked at Gideon, "Go check that cabin out for me" he said with a small smile.

Gideon looked at Kilo with uncertainty, "Alright" he said slowly walking forwards.

*BANG*

Gideon, Kilo and Amber looked over at Tango who had her gun raised, "Sorry" she said with a smirk, "Zombie"

Amber gulped and shifted her position something wasn't right and she knew it.

"Well" said Kilo, "Why have you stopped walking" he said looking back at Gideon.

Gideon looked back at Kilo with a frown before slowly walking again.

Amber watched Gideon as he walked, all she wanted to do was stop him but she knew it would be her head if she did.

Then as Gideon passed Kilo, Kilo brought his foot out and tripped Gideon and grabbed Gideon's gun throwing it away before slamming his foot down on Gideon's head.

Amber gave loud startled scream and took a step backwards.

Kilo raised his foot again and smashed it down on Gideon's head again, Tango came over with her gun and used the barrel of it to smashed Gideon's back eventually breaking his spine.

Amber watched in complete horror, she knew what she wanted to do, raise her gun and fire at Kilo and Tango but she couldn't she was frozen with fear as she watched them basically destroy his body.

Kilo eventually stopped and looked over at Amber, "Come here" he said as Tango kept going sweat rolling down his face.

Amber didn't move.

"COME HERE!" Yelled Kilo again.

Amber slowly took some steps towards Kilo till she was close enough to smell Gideon's blood.

Kilo grinned and looked down at Gideon's body, "Hit him" he said.

Amber looked up at Kilo in shock, "What?" she said.

Kilo gestured towards Gideon's body, "I order you do smash your foot into his skull" he said.

Amber gagged at the very thought, but the look in Kilo and Tango's eyes told her that if she didn't her and all her friends would pay big time, Amber slowly nodded her head and looked down at Gideon's body before raising her foot and looking away as she slammed her foot down on his head.

"Good job" said Kilo.

Amber opened her eyes and looked over at Kilo who was grinning at her, "Now" he said, "Gideon went off to take a piss break, we heard a yell and we went to investigate when we got there we saw that women who took Alpha's hand and at least five other people beating Gideon to death, they scattered as soon as we showed up, we tried to chase them but we couldn't" he said.

Tango nodded her head and both her and Kilo's eyes rested on Amber, "Isn't that right Amber" said Tango, "There was nothing we could do to save Gideon" she said.

Amber looked between the two before slowly nodding her head, "Yes..." she said, "There was nothing we could do to save him…."

Kilo smirked, "Your learning fast" he said, "Hell you might even become a part of the strike squad if you lucky" he said

Amber shuddered at the thought as they began to move on, she took one more look down at Gideon's body as they passed it before looking over at the cabin, "We're not even gonna search the cabin?" she said.

"We cleared that thing out ages ago" laughed Kilo, "There's nothing in there"

Amber closed her eyes and clenched her fists; the whole thing had been a set up just to kill Gideon? Her anger was beginning to boil over, but she knew that she couldn't let it show as they kept walking leaving Gideon's body in the middle of the road, she took a deep breath, tears slowly spilling down her cheeks. She had to be strong now; she had to deal with the shit this world threw at her….

No matter how painful it was.

_**Elsewhere **_

Beyal could not remember a time he had driven so fast in his life.

He pulled the steering wheel in sharp motion, the car screeching around a corner at lightning speed, he powered down the road now knowing the surrounding area better than before, he knew the cabin couldn't be too far away so he slowly pulled over to the side of the road and exited his vehicle, he grabbed his double headed spear before stepping out of the car and looking around, it was super cold.

With a annoyed sigh Beyal slowly begun to walk forwards along the road, his eyes sharp just in case there were any zombies about, when all of a sudden he heard a shout from up ahead.

"COME HERE!" Came the loud yell.

Beyal instantly ducked into the surrounding forest and made his way forwards, the shouts sounded like they were coming from where the cabin was.

"No" muttered Beyal as he quickly ran along the side of the forest till he could see three upright figures with guns and one figure on the ground and they were standing outside the cabin.

Beyal froze, he couldn't tell what gender the body was on the ground from it being so dark… "Marina" he muttered about to run out when something else caught his eye.

There was a window at the back of the cabin and from where he was he could see three male figures crouched down and another male figure help a female out of the window.

Beyal watched in confusion for a moment not knowing what to make of the situation.

He looked back over at the people on the road and saw that the three standing figures had begun to keep moving down the road. He slowly made his way forwards slightly just to see what the figure on the road looked like if it was male or female and instantly he saw that the body was from a man.

With a sigh of relief Beyal looked back over at the people by the cabin and saw they had pressed themselves up on the wall of the cabin watching the people walk along the road.

Beyal glanced sideways as the people on the road slowly vanished into the darkness, he knew bad people when he saw them and those people had bad news written all over them. He then looked back at the other people and saw that they had begun to mellow out, he decided instead of charging right towards them he would slowly approach.

"Fucking great" said one of the male figures, "S.T.O.R.M are out looking for us"

"Andres shut it" said a female's voice.

"You two settle down we just have to wait a bit longer till help arrives"

"Scree get it through your head there's no help coming!"

"I'm pretty sure Marina's not lying to us Andres"

"I'm not!" Came the voice of Marina.

Beyal felt his heart skip a beat, he couldn't control his excitement. Quickly moving towards the group he spoke up, "Oh I'm here alright and yes with a car"

The group turned all looked ready to fight.

"Beyal!" came a happy voice and Marina pushed her way past two of the men and ran straight towards Beyal.

Beyal smiled as wide as he could and dropped his weapon opening his arms wide for Marina and when she got close enough he wrapped his arms around her, "Marina" he said happily hugging her close.

Marina let a little laugh full of tears of happiness, "I thought you would never get here" she said to him.

Beyal let a small laugh and raised his hand cupping her chin, "I made you a promise didn't I" he said softly.

Marina nodded her head tears still running down her cheeks.

"I said I'd come and get you" he said running his hand down her cheek, "I'll always find you" he said.

"Hey, hate to break up your love fest but can we get the fuck out of here already"

Beyal felt his face heat up and he moved away from Marina, turning to face the group who was watching them intently. "Um… yes of course sorry" he said sheepishly before looking back up at the people his gaze hardening, "Who are you?" he asked.

Marina turned to face her new "friends", "Yes of course, these are some people I met in the cabin" she said, "Beyal this is, Anders, Andres and Ivy, Scree and of course Jon Ace" she said before looking back at Beyal, "They know Dean and Chase, they say they were with them in an old camp" she said.

Beyal looked at the new people and bit his lip but nodded, "I seem to remember Chase telling me something about an Anders and an Ivy" he said.

"I also said they could come with us when you got back" said Marina nervously.

Beyal nodded his head and looked at the stern faces of the others, "Yes, of course they can" he said with a small smile, his smile quickly faded when he remembered where he had parked, "Oh dear" he muttered.

"What?" said Anders in concern.

Beyal looked around quickly, "We have to go and now" he said starting to move, "Follow me, quick and quiet before those people get to the car" he almost yelled.

"Fuck" said Andres as he followed after Beyal as quick as he could with Scree, Marina, Ivy, Jon and Anders in tow.

The group made their way along the side of the road in a quick run, all of them trying to keep silent and soon Beyal spotted the car up ahead and there was no sign of the other people around, but Beyal had an off feeling about it.

He looked around in concern before slowly jogging forwards, "It's a five seated car" he said, "There's eight of us" he paused and glanced behind him, "There's a lot of space through so we could probably sit one more and well"

"What?" said Scree as they stopped near the car.

Beyal rubbed the back of his head nervously, before opening the boot of the car, "Two of you will have to sit in the boot"

Nobody seemed keen.

"Look we just have to get out of here as quick as we can" said Beyal, "Two people need to sit in the boot" he snapped.

Anders was about to step forwards when there was loud rustling behind them from the forest. The group turned ready to fight with their small weapons only to come face to face with the S.T.O.R.M solders from before.

It all went quiet.

The black leader of the group of solders opened his eyes wide in shock, "Well fuck me" he said with a small laugh, "Jon fucking ace" he laughed.

Jon clenched his fists and shifted nervously.

The man then looked around and his eyes landed on Anders, Ivy, Andres and Scree, "Well shit" he said, "Tango get Alpha on the radio"

"If you make one move to call for help we're going to kill you Kilo and Amber and Tango to" snarled Jon.

Kilo paused and looked over at Jon with his eyebrows raised, "You threatening me Jon?" he said, "We're the ones with the guns" he said gesturing to his weapons, "I don't think any of you are in the position to tell me and my team what to do" he growled before nodding at Amber.

Amber looked over at Kilo and gulped before looking back at the group and slowly raising her gun to aim at them.

"Amber don't" said Jon.

"Ignore him" said Kilo who had his gun raised, 'Tango radio the other squads, and tell Alpha he's in for a treat"

Tango nodded her head and reached for her radio and raised it, "Calling all squads, Alpha you're in for a treat" she said.

Jon looked over at Amber, "Amber listen to me, you're a good person! You didn't want to see Gideon die!" he exclaimed, "Gideon was your friend!" he said.

Amber blinked back tears as she clicked her gun out of safety, "Stop it Jon" she said.

"No Amber, you don't want to-"

"JON IF YOU TALK TO ME ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE FUCKING FACE!" Screamed Amber tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"Alpha's taking a short cut through the forest, he'll be here in twenty minutes Kilo" said Tango.

Kilo grinned at Tango before looking back at Amber, "Amber" he said.

Amber looked over at him and sniffed, "What" she said.

"Pick one of these people and shoot them in the head" he said.

It all went silent again.

Amber looked over at Kilo who just nodded his head at her with his evil grin, Amber looked back at the people before her, and how could she just shoot one of these people…. She bit her lip drawing blood, she didn't have a choice, looking around at them all she raised her gun and pointed it towards the woman's head she couldn't see the face of.

Kilo looked over at what women she had pointed to, "Alright then" he said, "Woman at the back get your ass up here!" he yelled.

Nobody moved or talked.

Kilo growled and raised his gun firing one shot into the ground next to Ander's foot, "Get your ass up here now woman or we shoot all of you right here!" He yelled.

Tango also raised her gun ready to shoot.

Marina flinched as Kilo yelled at her, she looked at the group around her and saw they were all looking at her, all scared and all concerned.

"Don't move" said Beyal to her as he stood protectively next to her.

Marina began to shake; she couldn't stay here and let them all get shot in cold blood. She couldn't let that happen, she took a step forwards but Beyal grabbed her arm, "Marina" he said. Marina tugged her arm away from him and kept walking forwards.

"No" said Beyal trying to stop her.

"EVERYONE ON THEIR KNEES OTHER THEN THE BROWN HAIRED WOMAN!" Bellowed Kilo in anger, "OR ELSE ALL OF YOU FUCKING DIE!"

Anders instantly got on his knees pulling Ivy down with him, Andres followed what his brother was doing and then down went Jon, Scree glared over at Kilo and spat on the ground near his feet before getting on his knees.

Beyal looked over at Marina once more before getting on his knees, praying silently to god.

Marina walked forwards slowly till she got to stand in front of Amber, only when she was this close did her eyes widen and her mouth drop open, it was Amber, the Amber from the park that had saved her, cowboy hat and all! "Amber?" said Marina.

Amber looked at Marina and she was every bit as shocked at her, it was Marina, the woman she had saved that day in the park when everything had happened, "Shit" muttered Amber, there was no way in hell that she wanted to kill this woman, she had saved her and now she was going to kill her?

"Amber?!" snapped Kilo, "The fucks taking so long" he growled.

Amber looked into Marina's eyes the same fear she had seen all those years ago in the park.

"Please don't" whispered Marina.

Amber bit her lip and looked over at Kilo and then back at Marina, "I'm sorry" she muttered before putting her hand on Marina's shoulder and pushing her to the ground.

"No!" yelled Marina as Amber raised her gun.

"Marina I am so sorry" whispered Amber as she blinked some tears out, "I am so, so sorry"

Marina looked down at the ground and began to shake as she cried, the pain was about to come and she knew it.

"Fuck!"

Marina opened her eyes just in time to see Kilo shove a zombie off his back, "Amber, Tango!" he yelled. Around ten zombies had just wondered out of the forest and where trying to rip the flesh from Kilo, and his teams bones.

Tango and Amber turned forgetting all about the others as the zombies scratched and bit towards them as they fired rapidly.

"Move!" yelled Scree grabbing Andres by the back of his collar and flinging him towards the boot of the car, "Get in!" he yelled, in which the younger man did.

Jon raced forwards and grabbed Marina pulling her backwards, "Get in the car!" he yelled pushing her forwards.

Marina did instantly as she was told, she got in the front passenger seat of the car and quickly slammed the door shut.

Beyal got into the driver's seat, "Everyone in!?" he yelled.

"Yes now drive!" yelled Anders who was in the back with Ivy and Jon while Scree rode in the boot with Andres.

Beyal started the car and in a second they were off down the road at lightning speed leaving the three S.T.O.R.M solders to fight.

"Shit" muttered Ivy as she clutched her stomach protectively, "Marina are you alright?" she asked.

Marina turned to look at the others, "Yes" she said with a small sigh as she turned to look out the windshield again, "I…. I just knew that woman" she said.

"Who?" asked Jon, "Amber?"

Marina nodded, "Yeah… she saved me once" she then let out a small laugh of sorrow, "And now she was going to shoot me in the head"

The car went silent again, until Jon spoke up.

"I know all those people" he muttered, "When your with S.T.O.R.M you're a friend but when you're out, not even your friends will talk to you" he said with a sad sigh as he shifted his position, "I knew the boy they killed" he muttered, "He was a good kid" he said, "Gideon…." He trailed off.

"People change" said Anders sadly… before knocking on his chair seat, "Andres, Scree how's it going?" he called.

"All good, just a little squished up" yelled Andres from the boot.

"Oh and your brother farts every bloody five seconds"

The car went silent once again before slowly Ivy let out a laugh followed by Anders and soon the whole car was full of giggles and chuckles.

Beyal smiled at the people in the review mirror before looking over at Marina who was smiling to herself, "Hey" he said.

Marina looked over at him, "Huh?" she said with a smile.

"You don't know how happy I am that your alive" he said with a kind gentle smile.

Marina blushed slightly before smiling, "Me to" she said reaching her hand across to hold his.

Beyal smiled and took his eyes off the road for one second to look over at Marina when suddenly she screamed. Beyal looked back just in time to see a body fall in front of him.

*BANG*

_**Elsewhere **_

Seven figures ran through the forest as fast as they could.

Alpha looked behind him and frowned, "Hurry the fuck up!" he yelled at them as her jumped over a log. Him, Pete, Marcus and Rose had been walking through the forest when they had got an incoming call from Kilo and his squad saying that they had around eight people as hostages including some of the ones that had escaped before. As soon as Alpha got the message he and his team had begun to run and luckily they had run into Bravo's team on the way.

Ben looked over at Marcus as they puffed away after Alpha, all they knew was that there were some people on the road, that's all they had been told.

Pete looked in front of him and saw the road was coming into view. Thank the lord they were finally here! He smiled as they kept on running nearing the road when suddenly he heard something.

The sound of a car.

Looking to his left he saw the headlights of a car, shit this wasn't good.

"STOP!" Yelled Pete, "CAR!, CAR!"

Everyone tried their best to slow down as quick as they could. Ben came to a stop right near the road with Alpha and Rose but Bravo who was running behind Ben tried to stop but he couldn't stop himself from running into Ben, "BEN MOVE" Yelled Bravo as he ran and knocked into him.

Ben fell forwards as Rose tried to pull him back but she missed.

Ben fell straight onto the road and straight into the path of the car, which hit him almost instantly, the impact was so hard that the car almost lost control but it kept driving.

Rose let out a loud scream and covered her mouth with her hand.

Pete and Marcus ran forwards and fell to their knees by Ben's body.

Ben's eyes where glazed over, blood dripping from his mouth, his back was obviously broken, and he had three open fractions, one on his left elbow where you could see his elbow poking out, his femur bone had popped out on his left leg and one of his ribs could be seen poking out of his chest.

"No" muttered Pete looking down at one of his youngest members of his squad, "Ben" he muttered.

Marcus looked away breathing at a rapid rate, his hands where covered with Ben's blood.

Alpha looked down at Pete, Marcus and Ben's dead body before walking out onto the road and looking off to where that car had vanished, he let out a low snarl and was about to talk when a loud shout was heard.

Looking behind him Alpha could see Kilo, Amber and Tango running towards them, they were covered in sweat and what looked like zombie blood.

As they got closer Alpha could see Tango's eyes go wide and she threw her gun away and raced towards them, "Ben!" she cried as she fell down beside him, "Ben!" she yelled again, "No, no, no…." she cried.

Kilo and Amber came to a stop.

"Ben?" muttered Amber….. "No…" she said. How could she loose two friends in one night like this.

"How?" asked Kilo.

"He was hit by a car" snapped Alpha before glaring over at Kilo, "Where are the hostages?" he snapped.

Kilo gulped, "They…. They took the car and drove off" he said.

Everything went quiet other than Tango's sobs.

"Wait… where's Gideon?" Asked Rose looking at Amber, "Amber where's Gideon!?" she asked.

All eyes went to Amber who was trying as hard as she could to keep it together, "He…. He" she drew in a deep breath and looked over at Kilo who was looking over at her with a glare. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes picturing Gideon in front of her, she then opened her eyes, "He was murdered by those monsters" she said opening her eyes.

Rose gasped and covered her mouth.

"W-hat happened" said Marcus.

"He went to take a piss and we heard a yell…" said Amber, "We went to see what was going on and we found them bashing him to death… they ran off when they saw us" she paused, "We-" Pete met her gaze with an unreadable expression, "We tried to save him but he died, we then chased those pricks down and where going to wait for you with them when the zombies came, they got away while we were distracted" she said finishing with a cough.

Alpha grinned over at Kilo who nodded his head back at him.

Alpha cleared his throat, "Alright!" he yelled, everyone looked up at him in silence. "These people have killed two of our best men!" he yelled, "They deserve to die!" he yelled, "We need to kill them all!" he yelled.

Pete glared up at Alpha as he talked.

"Who's with me!" yelled Alpha.

"Me!" yelled Marcus, and the strike squad.

Rose looked over at Pete but Alpha grabbed her shoulder, "These people killed Gideon in cold blood!" he yelled, "They ran Ben over and left him for dead!" he yelled.

Rose looked up at him with a nod.

Alpha grinned before looking over at Pete, "You're either with us or against us" he snarled.

Pete looked around at the others, all were looking at him, he gulped before shaking his head, "I know what you have done Alpha" he said getting to his feet, "I'm pretty sure I know what has really happened tonight" he growled.

Alpha looked at him with a growl, "Your against us then" and with that Alpha raised his gun to Pete's stomach and fired.

It was all silent except for Amber who had cried out loud, "PETE!" She cried running over to his body.

Marcus grabbed her arms and pulled her back, "Don't" he said to her.

Amber then let it all out she crumpled down to the ground, Marcus went with her and hugged her close, "It's alright" said Marcus hugging her close, "It had to be done" he said, "He's not a part of us anymore" he muttered to her.

Alpha watched the scene with a small smile on his face before looking back to the road taking a step forwards his foot stepped in something squishy and kind of dry, looking down onto the road he saw something that made him smirk, horse shit.

"Oh yes" said Alpha with a smile.

He couldn't help himself anymore he outright began to laugh.

Everyone apart from Tango and Amber who were crying looked over at Alpha. "What?" said Bravo.

X-ray rolled his eyes, "It appears he's laughing at horse shit" he said crossing his arms.

Alpha turned, a crazy look in his eyes "You idiots" he laughed.

"That stupid bitch has gone this way!" he laughed, "We follow the road keep our eyes open for some horse shit"

"And?" said Bravo.

"And we get lead straight to those pricks" he laughed.

Bravo, X-ray and Kilo all looked at each other with small grins on their faces.

"We need more people through" said Marcus who was still clutching Amber close.

Alpha smirked, "First we find the house" he said with a chuckle, "Then we go back, get more people and…." He chuckled, "And then" he kept chuckling.

Amber looked over at Alpha her crying slowly coming to a stop….

"Then we kill them all"

_**GASP! **_  
><em><strong>I hope that chapter was fantastic! I killed a lot of people this chapter didn't I? Ha… well anyway next chapter will be more about Jinja and Dax, Bren and Sky and all those guys! Oh and by the way I will tell you more about Beyal's back story soon ;)<strong>_

_**Till next time y'all! **_


	18. Part 3: Chapter 5

_**Hello again everyone sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter but I haven't been feeling so well, but I'm pretty good now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **_

It was so unreal.

Sitting down on a couch in a small room, curled up next to her husband, children crawled up next to her and surrounded by friends. How was this even real? Chase, Bren, Jinja, Dawn, Sky, Dax, Dean, Daryl and Booth all alive and well, it was all so hard to believe…..

"Holly?" came a voice.

Holly was nudged by Dean in the side.

"Huh?" said Holly looking up at her husband, realizing she had been lost in her own thoughts, "Oh sorry" with a small smile looking around at all of them, "It's just all a bit surreal" she said.

"I know" said Dean with a smile kissing the top of Holly's head, "Bren just asked you a question that's all" he said

Holly smiled and glanced up at Dean before looking over at Bren who was standing up in the corner of the room with a smile on his face, "Yes sorry Bren" said Holly.

"It's alright" said Bren smiling wide at Holly, "I've just been wanting to know what happened" he said before pausing, "You know after the camp…." He trailed off, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to" he said knowing that it was a touchy subject.

Holly shook her head and shifted her position on the couch pulling Beyal's robe closer to her body, "It's alright" she said, looking around at all the faces, "We all have our stories to tell and by the looks of things you have some to tell me to" she said.

Bren looked over at Sky who was on the other side of the room with Jinja with a small frown.

"When I got separated from Dean I saved Christina" she choked on her own words at the end, she hadn't said that name in ages, "We…" she continued blinking back the tears as she thought of the younger girl, "We moved around a bit, looking through houses, the odd small super market or two but for some reason we always ended back in the woods running for or lives" she said looking at the ground, "Once even from a bear" she chuckled.

"Mummy you saw a bear!" said Booth crawling over his brother so he could face his mum.

Holly let out a small laugh, "I sure did honey" she said, before frowning again, "Then Christina….." she trailed off, "She was shot"

The room went a ghostly quiet other than Sky who had let out a small gasp.

Chase who was standing with Bren looked away from Holly and bit his lip, "Who shot her?" he said.

Holly looked up at Jinja who had Dawn sitting on her lap and frowned not knowing what to say.

Jinja who narrowed her eyebrows opened her mouth slightly, "Who Holly?" said Jinja.

"Alpha" said Holly, "Alpha did…." She said trailing off, gasps and angry grunts where heard throughout the room.

Jinja got to her feet, putting Dawn on the ground. "What!" she almost yelled, "Alpha's still alive!" she exclaimed, "How is Alpha still alive!" she said looking around the room before her eyes rested on Dax who was leaning against the doorway. "You" she snapped storming towards him.

"Jinja" warned Chase, "Calm down" he said.

"How can I calm down!" yelled Jinja turning to Chase with a hard glare before looking back at Dax, "You!" she growled, "You were meant to tie him up! Alpha is meant to be dead!" she yelled.

Dax looked down at Jinja not saying anything.

Jinja glared up at him, "Well say something!" she yelled, "Why isn't he dead!" she exclaimed.

"Alright Jinja that's enough" said Chase moving towards Jinja and Dax.

Jinja turned towards Chase with a furious glare.

"Mummy"

The room went silent again.

Jinja looked down at saw Dawn looking up at her, she clenched her fists as her daughter looked into her eyes, those eyes…..

Without another word Jinja turned and stormed out of the room and down the hallway. The door slammed shut as she exited the house, leaving the others in an awkward silence.

Dax looked down at the ground and bit his lip before shoving his hands in his coat pockets, "I should" he said gesturing towards the house door.

Holly looked up at Dax and nodded with a smile, "It's fine" she said with a nod.

Dax gave Holly a small smile before turning and walking down the hallway.

"Sorry about that" said Sky opening her arms for Dawn to come to, "She's just stressed" she said.

Holly nodded her head, "It's alright" she said before clearing her throat, "Alpha then took me back to his camp which just so happens to be S.T.O.R.M"

"No!" said Bren, "Are you serious" he said, "They have a camp? A set up?" he said.

Holly frowned, "Yes, but we're never going back there, S.T.O.R.M isn't a good place anymore, they aren't good people" she said.

"Oh" muttered Bren.

"Anyway I escaped and eventually Beyal found me" finished Holly, not really wanting to go into detail about everything that had happened.

"I still can't believe Alphas alive through" said Dean, "I bet we'd all like to get our hands on him" he growled.

Holly smiled, "I already have" she said with a chuckle, "Alpha only has one hand now" she said with a wink.

This sent the whole group into laughter, "Oh my gosh are you serious!" laughed Bren, "You cut his hand off!"

"Yep" Said Holly smiling wide before looking over at Daryl and Booth, "Don't you two go cutting hands off" she said which just resulted in more laughter.

"Gosh I've missed this" laughed Chase.

"Yeah" said Sky with a smile as her eyes landed on Bren.

"Me to"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Would you slow down!"

Jinja stormed across the front yard of the small house heading for one of the paddocks, she was sick of it, why did everything have to turn out great for everyone but her! Why did she have to make stupid mistakes! Marrying Alpha, letting him be Dawns father! Yelling at everyone…. Kissing Dax it was so stupid.

"Leave me alone Dax!" snarled Jinja as she walked into the paddock.

"Where do you think you're going!" growled Dax as he followed her, "You can't walk forever"

"You want to bet lowlander!" growled Jinja as she kept walking just wanting to loose Dax.

Dax rolled his eyes and sped up before grabbing onto Jinja's arm, "Just stop!" he growled.

Jinja yanked her arm away from him and turned on him with a furious glare, "What do you want from me!" she yelled at him, "Why the fuck do you always follow me around!" she yelled, "I'm not your problem!" she snarled.

Dax watched her with straight face, "You are my problem" he said.

"Why Dax!" exclaimed Jinja, "Why! Why am I your problem" she yelled.

"You became my problem the day I saved you" he said, "The day you saved me"

Jinja paused not knowing what to say to that, "I…. what do you mean I saved you" she said.

Dax bit his lip and looked away for a moment before looking back at her, "Without you, there wouldn't be a me" he said, "And without me there wouldn't be a you" he said with a small gulp.

Jinja opened her mouth, "Dax if this is about what happened in the bathroom between us then I'm sorry but Alp-"

"That's just the thing princess!" exclaimed Dax in annoyed tone, throwing his hands up in the air, "Alpha is gone!" he yelled.

"He's not gone!" yelled Jinja taking a step forwards, "Just because he's not here doesn't mean he's gone!" She snapped before turning and putting her hands on her head, "You don't get it, you just don't get it" she said.

Dax looked away and let out a frustrated growl before looking back at Jinja, "Princess-"

"Don't call me that"

"I love you"

Jinja looked around at Dax, shock all over her face, "What?" she said.

Dax looked back at her and took a deep breath in, "I love you" said Dax, "I love everything about you, I love the way you have changed, I love your personality, the way you tell me off for calling you princess!" he said, "I don't care if Alpha's still here or not but I love you!" he exclaimed.

Jinja looked at him with wide eyes, tears coming to them, "I love you to Dax" she said.

Dax made a move towards her but Jinja moved backwards.

"But this" said Jinja, "This can't work Dax" she said, "You and me it just can't" She said.

Dax looked at her, hurt all over his face, "What do you mean?" he said.

"Alpha Dax, Alpha!" said Jinja, "I can't knowing that he is still alive!" she said looking down at her finger and there was her gold ring, "Look" she said tears spilling down her cheeks, "I still have the ring" she said with a small pain filled laugh, "I think about Alpha every day Dax" she said.

Dax's eyes narrowed, "You think about that prick every day!" he exclaimed, "How the living fuck do you still love him!" he yelled.

"I don't" muttered Jinja.

"What?" yelled Dax.

"I DON'T!" Screamed Jinja, " I DON'T LOVE HIM" She screamed sinking to the ground, "I HATE HIM" She yelled grabbing her ring and ripping it off her finger, "I FUCKING HATE HIM" She yelled.

Dax looked down at her, guilt on his face, "Look I'm sorry" he said walking towards her and sinking down beside her.

Jinja looked down at the ring in her hand and cried even harder, "I THINK OF HIM EVERYDAY BECAUSE HE WAS MEANT TO BE THE ONE DAX!" She screamed holding the ring as hard as she could, she took a deep breath trying to calm down, "He was meant to be the one" she cried leaning into Dax, "He said he loved me, he was so sweet and loving to me she cried, "I loved him… I loved him so much"

Dax wrapped and arm around her shoulder, "I know it's alright" he said his mind drifting off back to Kimble and Phoenix….

"He told me I was the one… then he changed and became cold when I got pregnant" she cried, "He would always look at me as if I was a pig" she cried.

Dax pulled her in close for a hug, "I know" he said, "I…" he paused for a moment, "I had a wife once" he said.

Jinja stopped her crying, "What? You did?" she asked.

Dax nodded his head, "Kimble" he said, "Well she wasn't really my wife more like fiancée ex fiancée" he said, "We loved each other so much and had a son Phoenix… then one day it all changed she said she had gotten sick of me and she thought I didn't care… but I did" he said, "One day I went to go collect Phoenix from Kimbles place when things started getting out of hand, she said some things to me that really pissed me off" Dax paused, and sniffed back some tears, "Then I hit her" he said, "To cut a long story short I was never allowed to see Phoenix again…" finished Dax.

They both sat there in silence for a moment before Jinja spoke up, "I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't be, I deserved it" said Dax before looking down at Jinja's hand, "Give it to me" he said.

Jinja looked up at him in confusion but handed the ring over.

Dax looked down at it before throwing it as hard as he could across the paddock, "Kimble's gone now" he said, "Alpha to, and I promise that their not coming back" he said leaning down and kissing Jinja's head.

Jinja sniffed before curling up into a ball next to Dax, "Thank you" she sniffed.

Dax smiled slightly, "Anytime princess" he said before going to stand up.

"Wait" said Jinja, "Can we just stay here for a while" she said.

Dax smiled before settling back down next to Jinja, "Sure" he said, "Anything for you"

"Princess"

_**Elsewhere **_

The car had gone a ghostly quiet since what had happened on the road.

Nobody had talked since and it didn't seem as if anybody wanted to talk either.

Marina kept glancing over at Beyal who was face had gotten pale, sweat was rolling down his forehead and he was blinking rapidly and his hands were shaking.

Marina sighed and looked out the window, they hadn't stopped to see what they had hit but Anders who had looked behind them as they had drove off said that there was a body on the ground and other people emerged from the woods…..

*SCREECH!*

Marina gave a yelp when the car jolted rapidly to the side running off the road, Anders grabbed Ivy trying to shield her as they rocketed towards a tree but Beyal yanked the steering wheel just in time and pulled the car back onto the road.

"What the fucks going on!" came a yell from the boot.

Marina looked behind her, "Everyone alright?" she asked in a shaky tone before looking back towards Beyal, "Beyal what happened" she said as Beyal kept driving, "Beyal?" she said.

Beyal didn't answer he just kept his eyes on the road, hands still shaking.

"Beyal stop the car" said Marina.

No reply

"Beyal pull over!"

The car slowly came to a stop and pulled over to the side of the road, Beyal instantly got out and walked over to a tree to lean against it.

Marina looked over at the others, "Let's stretch our legs" she said with a small smile before getting out of the car and making her way towards Beyal. "Beyal" she said softly walking over to him, "Beyal are you alright?" she asked.

Beyal looked up at Marina and slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry" he muttered.

"For what?" asked Marina.

"I, I didn't mean to run off the road" said Beyal, "I just couldn't stop thinking about running over that man" he said.

Marina gave Beyal a understanding look before wrapping her arms around him, "I'm sorry" she said hugging him close, "I'm sorry about what happened" she said.

Beyal hesitated for a moment before hugging her back, "It's not your fault" he said hugging her tight before pausing, "I just don't enjoy killing you know…" he said, "Even when we saved Holly" he whispered, "I didn't like killing those men" he said.

"You had to kill them" said Marina into his chest, "Anyway you don't even know if that was a man on the road" she paused. "It could have been a zombie" she said, "It could have been anything"

"Anders said it was a man" said Beyal looking away.

"He said it was a body" Marina said looking up at Beyal, "A group of zombies where probably just passing by" she encouraged, "It was an accident Beyal, you didn't mean to" she said.

Beyal slowly nodded his head, "Thank you Marina" he said.

Marina smiled softly, "It's alright" she said moving away from his warm body, "Do you want me to drive?" she asked.

"If it isn't any trouble" said Beyal, "I'm just shaken up" he said.

Marina smiled before turning back to the others, Anders, Jon and Ivy where standing outside looking around while Scree was leaning against the car and Andres was sitting in the boot. "Let's get going" said Marina to them.

Scree nodded his head before walking back towards the boot and climbing in across from Andres, who was sitting there in silence.

Most of the trip between the two had been silent, Andres hardly talked the whole way, and he always looked deep in thought.

The car jolted slightly as it started and soon they were driving down the road again in silence.

Scree looked over at Andres again who was looking at the floor of the boot, "So" he said.

Andres looked up, "What" he snapped.

Scree shrugged, "We don't talk that much" he said, "Thought it would be nice to have a chat"  
>he said.<p>

"Yeah" growled Andres, "You always seem to be talking to Anders instead of me" he muttered.

"Huh?" said Scree.

"Nothing" muttered Andres, "So what do you want to know" he said changing the subject.

Scree shrugged, "What did you do before this?" he said, "Girlfriends" he said before raising his eyebrows with a laugh, "Boyfriends?"

"Hell no!" snapped Andres, "Just girls for me man" he said before trailing off, "Girlfriends" he muttered, "Hey can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone else?" he asked.

Scree narrowed his eyebrows, "Alright" he said, "What?"

"I…." Andres paused, "I did something bad before" he said before going silent.

"What?" asked Scree shifting his position his eyes still narrowed.

"Rape and murder" said Andres.

Scree was silent, before clearing his throat, "Why?" he asked calmly.

Andres bit his lip and looked away before opening his mouth, "I don't know" he said, "I just don't know" he sighed, "She was Anders's ex and she, I liked her a lot but she only ever had eyes for my brother…. Always Anders" he said trailing off, "I didn't want to kill her through" he said, "She just struggled and then she said things….." he sighed looking away.

Scree looked over at the younger man and sighed, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "Hey it's alright" he said making eye contact with Andres, he gave him a small smile, "We get to start over, we get to start a new life" he said.

Andres laughed slightly, "Yeah" he muttered.

Scree frowned slightly, he didn't know if he should tell Anders about this…

Andres looked back at Scree with a frown, "You aren't going to tell my brother… are you?" he said with a stern voice.

Scree bit his lip before nodding his head, "Sure kid" he said ruffling his hair slightly.

Andres pushed his hand away with a small grin, "Whatever" he said smiling.

Scree nodded his head before looking at the ground, *Great* he thought to himself….. he knew he had to tell Anders….. he couldn't keep a secret like this forever…..

"Hey Scree?"

"Yeah?" said Scree quickly looking back at him.

Andres smiled widely at the older man.

"Thanks"

_**Elsewhere **_

"And so the princess and the prince lived happily ever after, the end"

Bren looked down at Dawn with a small sigh. She had wanted a bedtime story so he had taken her away to the bedroom where she slept and told her a story… she had fallen asleep pretty quick but Bren still didn't stop telling the story till he had finished.

He gave a small smile before picking the girl up and resting her on her bed which she shared with Daryl and Booth. He tucked the small sheets over her tiny body before shifting his gaze towards the window with a sigh. Sure the farm was fine…. But he knew that eventually something…. Or someone was going to find them, they had to keep moving and that's all he knew they could do.

Bren rubbed his fingers through his rough hair and his fingers where instantly entangled within the knots of his hair, "Great" muttered Bren, slowly taking his fingers out of his hair, "I need a haircut"

"Hey"

Bren spun around expecting it to be Chase but he paused when he saw it was Sky, "Oh" he said nervously, "Hey"

Sky wrapped her arms around herself, "Can I come in?" she said.

Bren instantly nodded his head and gestured around the room, "Yeah, of course" he said before realizing that Dawn was in the room, "But we'll have to be quiet" he said as Sky walked in and stood near an old wardrobe in the room.

"Yeah…" said Sky still avoiding eye contact.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Bren cleared his throat, "So…" he started crossing his arms and looking down at the ground before glancing back up at Sky, he opened his mouth about to talk again when Sky spoke up.

"I" she said before closing her mouth, "I'm sorry" she said looking back up at Bren.

"For what?" said Bren getting a bit flustered, "You didn't do anything, I was the one that hurt you, it's my fault" he said.

"No it's not!" exclaimed Sky before pausing as Dawn shifted in her sleep, she lowered her voice, "What happened to me was an accident, I know that now" she said taking a step towards Bren who took a step back.

Bren shook his head, "No… I"

"Stop blaming yourself Bren" snapped Sky, "I avoided you like you where the one of those zombies" she said, "I was stupid Bren!" she said, "I made you feel like shit and that's just not fair!" said Sky.

Bren took in a deep breath and looked up at Sky, "I, I don't want to hurt you again Sky" he said before taking in a deep breath, "We shouldn't even be talking about this" he sighed.

Sky raised her eyebrows, "Um why not!?" she said, "Bren this is pretty damn important" she said.

Bren looked into Sky's eyes, "Don't take this the wrong way Sky…. But there are more important things to worry about then our relationship troubles"

Sky looked shocked, "What!" she almost yelled, "You, you don't care about our relationship?!"

Bren bit his lip and looked away in frustration, "No! Sky I do care but I just can't deal with this now! We have zombies walking around killing anything they can" exclaimed Bren slowly sinking to the ground to sit, "I, I just can't…" he said.

Sky's facial expression changed from anger to concern and sadness, "Hey I'm sorry" she said as she walked over towards Bren and sat down next to him, "I, I didn't know that's how you felt" she said, her hand going to the large scar on her face.

Bren glanced over at her, "No, it's not because of that" he said quickly, "Your still the most beautiful woman I've met" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I, I still love you Sky, just can't deal with the dramas…. Because just me loving you… isn't that enough?".

Sky leaned into his side and smiled, "Yes" she said, "Your love is the only thing I need and I love you so much" she said.

Bren smiled slightly and pulled her closer to him his hair brushing against her head.

Sky smirked slightly and turned to look over at Bren, "Your hairs gotten long" she said reaching over to touch it, the smile on her face growing bigger, "Come with me" she said standing up pulling him up with her.

Bren narrowed his eyebrows for a moment, "What?" he said with a small smirk.

Sky smirked playfully.

"I think it's about time for a haircut"

_**Elsewhere **_

The one thing Chase missed most of all about the old world was…. Noise.

The sound of traffic, laughter, everyday talking and he even missed the many sounds of the city. All the little things he knew he was never going to hear again… a baby crying, police sirens, Lock barking in the morning to wake him up and of course the sound of his father.

Shaking the thought away before he got to emotional Chase looked around from where he was sitting on the driveway an axe in hand and gun in his pocket…. He had left Dean and his family to talk amongst themselves… Chase still couldn't believe that they were here…. All of them alive and well how was it possible? Chase honestly mind how they had all made it, he was just glad that they were here and he would have to keep it that way…..

He had to protect his own.

Chase shuddered remembering the conversation with Beyal from before, about Marina. Did he feel guilty? Yes but what else was he meant to do, they had all just gotten back together and did they really need Marina?

No.

He hated to admit it but Chase knew that if he could he would leave Marina behind…. He knew how cruel that sounded but it was true Marina wasn't one of them… she never would be, she wasn't a part of their family and well Beyal just had to accept it.

Chase sighed as he played with his axe on the ground, he knew what he was going to do and well he didn't like it… he was going to-

"Chase?"

Chase's thoughts where cut off, he looked behind him and saw Dean walking towards him, "Hey man" said Dean.

Chase smiled at the older man, "Thought you'd be back inside with Holly" he said.

Dean smirked and sat down next to Chase, "Just thought I'd come out and have a chat to you" he said, "Can't exclude you just cause me wife's back" he said playfully elbowing Chase in the sides.

"Ha, ha very funny" said Chase.

Dean smirked before looking up at the sky the stars reflecting in his eyes.

Chase glanced over at the older man, "Hey Dean" he said.

Dean looked over at him, "Yeah?" he said.

"Can I ask you about something" said Chase.

Dean nodded and straightened up, "Sure" he said, "Go for it"

Chase looked forwards, "I've been thinking" he started, "That maybe if Beyal gets back with Marina we should send her on her way" he said.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "What?" he said, "Why?"

"She's fully healed Dean" said Chase, "I told her when she was healed she should move on and so she should when she gets back" he said.

"Yeah but she's helped us" said Dean, "She volunteered to go with Beyal and she helped bring Holly back to us" he said.

Chase nodded his head, "I know, I know but she's not one of us Dean!" he said, "We're a family Dean and she's just not a part of it and frankly I don't trust her at all"

Dean sighed, "You may not trust her Chase but she has helped us, she may not be one of the strongest people in our group, not the bravest not any of that but she is one of us" he said, "Everyone has a place in the world Chase and I'm pretty sure that her place is with us"

Chase nodded his head.

"You need to give her a chance Chase, everyone deserves a chance" said Dean.

Chase let out a small sigh, "Fine" he said, "I'll give her a chance to prove herself but if she messes up she's gone" he said.

Dean frowned and didn't answer for a moment before opening his mouth, "You don't have to make all decisions Chase, you have all of us" he said getting to his feet, "The weight to do what's right is on everyone's shoulders" he said holding out his hand.

Chase looked up at him for a moment before smiling slightly and taking Dean's hand and getting to his feet.

"Thanks Dean" he said with a small smile.

Dean smirked.

"Any time Chase" he said turning around, "Come on let's get going" he said gesturing towards the house.

Chase looked up at Dean and shook his head, "Na' I think I'll stay out here for a bit longer" he said.

Dean narrowed his eyes but nodded his head, "Be careful" he said, "Keep an eye out" he said.

"Cause out here your never alone"

_**Elsewhere**_

"Fucking S.T.O.R.M soldiers, even in the apocalypse they still manage to ruin everything"

Two lone figures were walking down a road together in the dead of night, the one with sleek black hair and pale skin had a knife in his belt a gun in his pocket and a backpack slung over his shoulder. The other man with glasses and the makings of a stubble beard had a rifle in hand, a long trench coat on and a bang slung over his shoulder.

"I honestly don't see the problem here" said the man with glasses.

The other man glared over at the one with glasses "Well it is a problem Kyo" he growled.

Kyo snorted, "How?" he said, "So a guy got away, it doesn't matter, you already have enough meat" he said looking over at the other man's bag which was starting to reek of flesh.

"You don't get it" growled the man, "You're not the one that needs to feed, you don't understand" he snarled.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Just quit complaining Damion, it was your fault he got away anyway"

Damion stopped walking and looked over at Kyo, "What did you say?" he said.

Kyo stopped walking a bit up ahead and gulped before turning around, "Well Damion you toyed with him for a long time, months on end, I told you to stop messing around with him and just kill him but you didn't listen" he said.

Damion looked at Kyo with a blank expression before beginning to walk forwards straight towards him.

Kyo stiffened instantly and raised his rifle at Damion.

Damion stopped and looked at Kyo with his eyebrow raised, "What's wrong Kyo?" he said with a small smirk, "Something startled you?" he said before putting his bag down on the ground, "Honestly Kyo, I don't know why you are still frightened of me" he said.

Kyo gulped as Damion unzipped his bag and pulled out a chunk of meat and biting into it, the juice of the meat running down his chin, "You know what" he said as he sat down on his butt, "I don't think I've tasted any meat better than your sister" he said looking over at Kyo.

Kyo locked his eyes onto Damion in a second; his body had gone all tense again.

Damion grinned, "She put up a great fight" he said with a laugh as he tore into the meat, "I'll never forget the look on your face as she screamed for you to help her and all you did was sit there, crying and screaming" Damion paused for a moment and laughed before standing up and walking towards Kyo who was still pointing the gun at him.

Kyo looked at Damion and took in sharp breaths, he could end this all now he could kill Damion.

"She cried and cried for you but you just couldn't and you still can't stand up to me" said Damion as he grabbed Kyo's rifle and tugged it away from him, "You may hate me Kyo but you will never leave, I know you won't because your too much of a pussy to do so"

Kyo glanced up at Damion before lowering his gaze giving in.

Damion grinned before throwing the rifle on the ground, "Just as I thought" he said with a grin before turning and walking back towards his bag, "Come on" he said as he picked it up, "We should find some shelter"

Kyo looked after Damion for a bit with a glare before picking his rifle and following Damion down the road.

The two walked in silence for some time before they finally came to a dirt driveway and they could just see the house at the top of the hill, "Nice" said Damion with a grin as he started making his way up the hill.

Kyo sighed before following Damion up the driveway, the two walked for less than twenty seconds before they stopped dead in their tracks. Up ahead sitting in the middle of the driveway was a man and he hadn't seemed to of noticed them yet.

"Shit" muttered Kyo.

Damion grinned and pulled out his knife about to make his way forwards when Kyo grabbed his arm.

"Look" he said.

Damion glared around at him and was about to push him off him when Kyo pointed towards the house. Damion looked over and he could see many different shadows moving around inside and the rooms where lit by candlelight.

"Come on let's go" said Kyo.

Damion looked over at him about to snap something back but Kyo kept talking.

"Damion we don't know how many there are let's just keep going, there has to be another place somewhere else" he whispered.

Damion bit his lip but realized that Kyo was probably right; he let out a small growl and turned around only to come face to face with the barrel of a pistol.

Standing in front of them was a darker skinned man with dreadlocks who was holding the gun to Damion's head and next to him was a ginger haired young woman pointing a gun at Kyo's head.

"Drop your weapons" growled the dark skinned man.

Damion put his weapons on the ground and removed his bag from his shoulder, he looked over at Kyo and nodded to him.

Kyo lowered his rifle to the ground and dropped his bag to.

"Who are you" snarled the woman.

Kyo looked like he was about to speak but Damion interrupted.

"My names Travis and this is my cousin Alex" he said looking over at Kyo.

"Why are you here?!" snapped the dark skinned man.

Damion smiled slightly, "Me and Alex have been on the road for a long time, looking for a place to stay" he said, "We thought the house was empty honest, but then we saw it was claimed so we were just about to leave"

The ginger haired woman looked over at the dark skinned man who shrugged in return.

"What do you want?" said the Dark skinned man.

Damion smiled, "We just want a place to stay at" he said, "A group maybe?" he said before pausing"

"And this place seems perfect"

_**Oh my… **_

_**Damion and Kyo are here and if you're wondering it's not going to end well…. Now the next chapter is going to be about S.T.O.R.M again, Alpha, Amber, Maya, Thorn oh and Slavik! I hope you all thought that chapter was worth the wait ;) **_

_**See y'all again soon! :D **_


	19. Part 3:Chapter 6

_**Hello! **_

_**I've been away a long time everyone and I've missed you all! I'll let you all get to reading my story now, I'll talk later haha enjoy! **_

_The day's had grown colder... _

_The nights longer..._

_How long where they all meant to survive? _

_Glancing over his shoulder Kyo's eyes rested on his younger sister Becky. This wasn't good she was falling behind. Kyo could feel Damions eyes always looking at Becky and he knew if she didn't get stronger Damion would soon decide to... take care of her. Looking forwards again Kyo's gaze went to Damion's back. They had to leave, they had to escape this man... they would to, him and Becky, they would run... run far away from the dreaded clutches of this horrid man. _

_"Kyo?" _

_Kyo snapped out of his daze and turned to Becky who was looking at him, he smiled softly, "Yeah?" he said falling back a bit to talk to her. _

_"I'm really tired.." she muttered. "I don't think I can keep walking for much longer" _

_Kyo bit his lip, *damn it* he thought. He knew that if they rested now Damion would try something throughtout the night. Becky just didn't know what Kyo was capible of, she didn't know the things that he did to people... _

_"I'm sorry Kyo" muttered Becky, "I really am..." she said coming to a complete stop, "But I can't keep walking... I just can't" She said slowly letting her shoulder bag drop to the ground. _

_"No Becky come on you got to keep going!" said Kyo grabbing her bag from the ground, "I'll carry your bag, and all you have to do is walk!" he said grabbing her arm and pulling her forwards, but she pulled her arm out of his grasp. _

_"Kyo" she said looking at him straight in the eyes, "I'm tired, my legs hurt, my arms hurt... everything hurts" she said. _

_Kyo bit his lip about to say something when a hand grabbed his shoulder. _

_"We getting tired Becky?" came the voice of Damion. _

_Kyo turned and saw Damion standing behind him, a smirk on his face as he looked between the two. _

_Becky looked up at Damion and nodded her head softly, "I know we shouldn't stop Kyo, but I'm just really tired" she said with a small smile. _

_Damion smiled softly, "Hey it's alright" he said, "I get it, we've been walking for hours not stopping either" he said glancing over at Kyo, "We'll rest for the night then start up again at first light" he said placing a hand on Becky's shoulder. "You go rest while me and Kyo will set up camp" he said. _

_Becky smiled up at him and nodded her head gently before moving to sit down on a large rock._

_Kyo looked after her for a few seconds before turning back to Damion who was smiling at him. He glared slightly at the pale man before pushing past him and heading for a small clearing. _

_Damion looked after Kyo with a small laugh, "Why the long face Kyo!" he yelled after him with a wide grin, "I thought you'd want to stop, get some rest" he said smirking. "Good to rest in case you need to get out of a bad situation quick" he said. _

_Kyo stopped in his tracks, he bit his lip to stop himself from answering back, there was no use in answering back, it would only cause conflict and that was the last thing he was going to do when Becky was this vunreble. "I'm going to start a fire" he said glancing back at Damion. _

_Damion smiled and nodded his head before opening up his bag, "I'll set up the sleeping bags" he said, "Probally build a fire pit to just so you can start building the fire as soon as you get back" he said. _

_Kyo turned and pushed his glasses back up his nose. _

_"Hey Kyo" _

_Kyo turned back around just in time to catch the cloth Damion had thrown at him. _

_Damion grinned and moved went down on his hunches as he started rumaging through his bag again, "You must be coming down with a cold or something Kyo" he said, "You're sweating like a pig ready for the slaughter" he chuckled. _

_Kyo gulped... he'd been sweating as soon as he started talking to Damion. He always sweated when he was nervous and he couldn't help it either. A quick thanks was all he could manage as he rubbed the sweat from his face with the cloth. _

_Then he turned around and started to walk again at a quick pace. Leaning down to pick up small sticks and larger logs. _

_The sooner he got back to Becky the better..._

_**Later that night**_

_Kyo sat next to Becky as she slept the fire offering little warmth to the freezing night air. _

_They had finished eating about an hour ago and Becky had quickly gone off to sleep. Kyo had immendiantly offered to take first watch which Damion was fine with saying that his legs where sore and he had quickly gone to sleep. _

_Kyo shifted his postion slightly and then cleared his throat, "Damion?" he called softly. There was no reply, "Damion!" said Kyo a little louder. Still no reply. _

_Then just like that Kyo got to his feet and packed up his sleeping bag as quickly and quietly as he could. _

_"Becky" he said quietly as he grabbed the bag near Damion which had the tinned food in it, "Becky wake up!" he said. _

_Becky's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Kyo?" she said slowly sitting up, "Kyo what are you doing?" _

_"Be quiet!" said Kyo, "Pack up your things to" he whispered. _

_"Kyo what's going on?" said Becky standing up, "What are you doing?" she said. _

_Kyo glanced over at Damion before looking back at Becky, "Becky would you please just pack your sleeping bag up!" whispered Kyo with annoyance, "Please!" _

_Becky crossed her arms, "Kyo you have to tell me what's going on!" she said. _

_With that Kyo grabbed his sisters arm and ran, dragging her behind him. _

_"Kyo!" yelled Becky, "Kyo stop!" _

_Kyo didn't stop he kept running, they had to get away from Damion, well they had to try anyway. _

_Becky pulled out of Kyo's grasp, "Kyo! " she exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing!" _

_Kyo stopped and let out a sigh of annoyance and frustration, "Becky we can't stay with Damion!" he growled, "We've stayed with him since the fucking beguining just because you have always wanted to get in his pants and that has got us nowhere!" _

_Becky put her hands on her forehead and let out a frustrated sigh, "So this is what all this bullshit is about!" she yelled, "Ever since the start you have had something agaisnt Damion and you haven't even given him a chance!" she exclaimed. "Yeah I may like him but that has absolutly nothing to do with you!" _

_Kyo let out a frustrated yell before placing his hands on both of her shoulders, "Becky listen to me!" he said, "Yeah Damion is charming and kind but thats the only side of him you've ever seen! I've seen what he can do, I've seen what he does to peopl-" _

_Becky let out a sigh and moved Kyo's hands off her, "Kyo I've told you a thousand times what you think happened never happened!" she said he voice going softer, "Damion told me what really happened on that run" she said, "You ran, he found you and brought you back to me" she said with a small comforting smile. _

_Kyo looked at her his eyes narrowed, "Why the fuck would you take his word over mine" he said before letting out a small laugh, "You have become so blind" he said, "I know what happened that day, he killed those people in cold blood and ate their flesh from their bones!" he said._

_"Kyo stop!" said Becky. _

_"He killed a woman and he cut off her childs head!" yelled Kyo when suddenly *SLAP* _

_Becky struck Kyo across the face with her hand, "That is enough Kyo!" she snapped. _

_Kyo looked at his little sister in shock, "But Becky!" he started. _

_"Kyo I have had enough of you!" snarled Becky, "Damion isn't a cold blooded killer, me and Damion found you hiding in a fucking dumpster! Zombies trying to get in and kill you! If Damioin was a killer he would of left you there and killed me!" she yelled, "You imagined the whole fucking thing!" she shouted. _

_"No" said Kyo, "No I know what happened Becky!" he snapped, "Damion has changed the way you see things Becky, you are blinded by your feelings! You are just either to pigheaded or just to dumb to see it!" he said. _

_"No Kyo, I'm not!" growled Becky, "I'm not pig headed, I'm not blinded and I'm not dumb Kyo! I am not the one who thinks that one of our friends is a killer!" she snapped, "Why are we even fighting about this" she said, "The real killers are the dead ones" she sighed before turning around. "I'm going back to camp" she said, "Your welcome to come with me" _

_Kyo looked after her before looking to the ground, "Becky wait" he said. _

_Becky turned around when suddenly she fell forwards and a dark shape landed on her back._

_"BECKY!" Yelled Kyo about to lunge forwards about to rip what he figured was a zombie off her, but then Kyo saw who it was and he froze. _

_It was Damion. _

_Damion was ontop of Becky's back with a large machete in hand. He reached down and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up so she could face Kyo. _

_Becky let out a loud scream of pain and tried to get up but Damion had her pinned. _

_"Well, well, well" said Damion with a grin, "You must be one dumb skank to believe all the bullshit I've been telling you" he said with a half laugh half growl as he yanked Becky's hair harder. _

_Becky let out another scream, "KYO!" She screamed. _

_Damion did a little pouting face and looked over at Kyo, "Aren't you going to help your little sister Kyo?" he said._

_Kyo started breathing at a rapid rate, he began to sweat and his face went pale. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move. He was frozen with fear. _

_"KYO HELP ME!" Screamed Becky. _

_"Shut up!" snarled Damion slamming her face into the ground, making her cry out in pain. _

_"Huh Kyo?" laughed Damion, "You gonna be a man and save your sister?" he said, "Or are you gonna stand by like the dickless little fuck you are" he yelled. _

_Kyo took a step back and his mouth went dry. _

_Damion let out a small cackle before turning his gaze back to the sobbing Becky, "Now you, I think it's time you find out how much of a killer I really am" he laughed before glancing up at Kyo, "Unless your going to stop me... Kyo?" he said with a smirk. _

_"Kyo, help me!" cried Becky tears streaming down her face. _

_Kyo shuffled backwards a few steps and tripped over falling on his butt. _

_"Thought as much" said Damion, "I knew you didn't have the balls to do anything" he said, his grip tightining on Becky's hair, "It's a shame through..." he said bringing his machete towards Becky's sculp. "I like it when they put up a fight" and with that her began to sculp her. _

_Becky let out a blood curdling scream of pain and began to thrash around as the machete slowly cut her sculp from her head. _

_"KYO! KYO HELP!" She screamed. _

_Kyo started to shake harder as Becky screamed for his help, what could he do... he wanted to help, he wanted to get up and help his sister, but he just couldn't. He couldn't help his sister. The only thing he could bring himself to do was... cry. _

_Damion let out a loud laugh and stopped scaulping the screaming Becky, "You crying Kyo" he laughed, "Is that really the only thing you can do!" he laughed. "Your to scared to fight me, your to scared to help your sister, your to scared to do anything!" Then Damion raised his knife up high in the air and slammed it down on Becky's wrist removing her left hand from her arm. _

_Becky let out another horror filled scream as blood squirted from her wrist. _

_"Here you go Kyo" said Damion chucking the hand towards the crying Kyo, "Something to remember her by" _

_Kyo let out a frightened yell and tried to shuffle back some more as the hand landed in front of him. _

_Becky began to sob loudly and Damion looked back down at her. _

_"I think we're just about done here" he said with a smirk, "Any last words?" _

_"Kyo" sobbed Becky, "Kyo please help me" she wailed. _

_"Aw, how sweet" said Damion, "But it looks like he's not going to help you" he said with a frown. _

_You poor thing. _

_Then Damion raised the machete up in the air then drove it down as fast as lightening through the back of Becky's neck. _

_Kyo let out a loud scream of sorrow, as more tears rushed down his face. _

_Damion stood up and flicked her hair out of his face, "Huh" he said with a small smirk as he pulled the machete from her lifeless body. "She bled out quickly" he said before turning to look at Kyo. He let out a small sigh and wiped the machete along his leg getting rid of Becky's blood. _

_Kyo stared at Becky's body, his own now pale and shaking, tears still falling from his eyes but slower now. then he noticed Damion coming towards him and he let out a distrot wail. "No, no, no, no" he yelled trying to shuffle backwards. _

_Damion moved quickly towards Kyo and put his hand over his mouth, "Shut up" he snapped to the wailing Kyo. _

_Kyo slowly calmed down but Damion didn't move his hand away "You need to be quiet Kyo" said Damion with a grin looking at him straight in the eyes, "Now theres some things you need to understand" he said, "You can run if you want, but I'll just find you and then kill you, just like I killed Becky" he said with a small laugh, "I don't think you will run through Kyo, your to scared, scared of me and scared of being alone" he laughed, "And I don't really want to kill you anyway, I prefer having someone around that I considor my friend Kyo and we're friends right?" _

_Kyo didn't reply. _

_"Well I hope we're friends" said Damion with a grin. _

_Kyo let out a small sob as he glanced back at Becky but Damion pulled his face back to face him. _

_"Cause I guess your stuck with me" _

_**Present Time **_

"What the fuck do you think your doing!"

Damion glanced over at Kyo, "I'm helping us" he said with a small smirk.

As soon as the darker skinned man and the red haired girl had frinished talking to them, the girl had run off to the house and had returned with a group of people. A man called Chase and some of his other people including a man with glasses, another man with a blond beard and blond hair and a woman with messy long brown hair. Chase ended up ordering the red haired woman and the man with glasses to put them in the small shed out the back of the house and lock them in it and thats where they were now.

"Ok how the living fuck do you think your helping us!" exclaimed Kyo, "You are literally just looking for trouble! Giving us fake names? There are heaps of people here and you plan on killing them all!" he said.

"What else would I want to do with them?" said Damion.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "This is stupid" he sighed, "We're going to die, we are both going to die" he said.

"Shut it" snarled Damion, "Now I'm going to get some sleep and if you keep talking I promise you that at least one of us will die!" he growled.

Kyo let out a small sigh and leaned his head agasint the tin wall of the shed.

"This is just fucking great" he muttered.

"Just fucking great"

_**Elsewhere **_

"They seem harmless enough"

"That could just be what they want us to think"

"Guy's seriously not everyone has some evil plot to kill us!"

"Yeah well you can't trust anybody... people change in this world"

"We can't just send them off though can we?"

"They seem like they can handle themselves"

"They must if they've survived this long"

Chase let out a frustrated sigh. It was harder being leader then he first thought... everybody wanted different things to be done with their two new "prisoners". Holly wasn't to happy about the idea of letting them stay, Dean was trying to convince Holly that they should at least give them a chance, Sky and Bren agreed that they should give them a chance while Dax and Jinja where pretty much in the middle.

"How are we meant to trust these people!" snapped Holly.

"Hey we just have to give them a chance" said Dean with a small smile, "Everybody deserves a chance" he said.

Holly looked over at Dean, "Dean you can't give people chances these days" she said, "I met people I thought where kind but they weren't" she said. "You can't trust people you don't know!"

"Well we can't just kick them back out there!" said Sky.

"Well you did say Chase that we barely have enough food for ourselves" said Dax with a shrug, "How are we meant to feed two more mouths"

"Dax!" said Bren.

"Just saying Glasses, no need to get ya' knickers in a twist" said Dax with his hands raised.

"Yeah but we can find more food" said Bren, "And don't call me glasses"

"They had food with them" said Jinja, "We could always take it" she said, "The skinny pale one had a bag full of meat" she said.

"Why would we take it then?" she Holly, "You don't know what kind of meat they have on them, you don't know how old it is, if it's been posined or anything like that!" she exclaimed, "I say we take their weapons and then send them on their way"

"No!" said Sky, "We can't do anything like that! These people are just like us, their trying to survive out there in this horrid world and you propose that we just take their weapons and let them go without anything to protect them?" she said.

"Well if we need food then no doubt we need weapons to!" said Holly, "It's live or die and if they die so be it! I won't feel any remorse" she snapped.

Sky glared at Holly, "How can you say that! Their people! We have to work together to survive, people aren't the enemy! It's those zombies!" she snapped.

"Alright you two need to calm down" said Dean, "We shouldn't even be descusing this!" he snapped.

Holly ignored Dean and glared right back at Sky, "You think the zombies are the enemy! Zombies are predictible Sky!" she exclaimed, "Their dumb and mindless! But people, people are unpredictible! They can turn their back on you just like that!" she snapped.

Sky let out a snort, "Not every person is a unpredictible murderer Holly!" she said, "Not everybody wants to hurt you!" she yelled.

"Sky come on now that's enough" said Bren moving in front of Sky.

Sky pushed Bren out of her way, "You may of had a bad experience out there Holly but that's just you! You happened to meet some bad people and that was your fault for not noticing they were bad!" she yelled.

That was it for Holly, "You don't have a fucking clue do you Sky!" she yelled, "You don't ahve one fucking clue about what people are like, they pretend to be all nice and friendly like they just want to help you!" she shouted.

"Calm down Holly" said Dean placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No I won't calm down!" yelled Holly shoving Dean' s hand off her shoulder, "I won't fucking calm down when this bitch is standing here acting like she knows every fucking detail!" she yelled.

Chase looked over at Holly then at Sky, "That's enough" he said.

Holly looked over at Chase, "If you are to stupid to not get rid of these people then what kind of leader are you!" she snapped, "There are no more nice people, no more people who just want to help you" she said tears starting to fall down her face, "They all lie and hurt you" she wailed, "They don't want to help you and they never will"

The room then went silent and Dean looked at his wife with a concerned expression and went to move towards her but as he did Holly turned and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Dean glanced over at Sky and narrowed his eyes giving her a cold glare before turning to run after his wife.

Sky watched after him for a moment guilt starting to build up in her stomach. "Oh no" she muttered, she looked over at Bren, "I need to go after them" she said.

Bren nodded his head, "You want me to come with you?" he asked.

Sky shook her head, "No, I'll be fine" she said before walking towards the door.

The room fell into another silence before Dax coughed, "You know what I think that's my que to get some sleep" he said standing up and heading towards the door that lead to the hallway, "Ya' coming Princess?" he asked.

Jinja glanced towards Dax, "No" she muttered, standing up and walking past him, "I'm going to check on Dawn" she said.

Dax looked after her for a moment before walking towards one of the two bedrooms.

Bren looked over at Chase, "Chase?" he muttered still in a bit of shock.

Chase looked over at Bren and let out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah?" he said.

"What are you going to do?" questioned Bren.

Chase opened his mouth but nothing came out. What was he going to do? After that he had mixed opinouns and well either way he went not everyone would be happy... looking away from Bren Chase glanced out the window.

"I don't know Bren" he sighed.

"I just don't know"

_**Outside**_

"Holly"

"Holly where are you?"

Dean glanced around the paddock where Holly had gone to, he could see the shape of Bodihi grazing not to far away but he couldn't see his wife.

Letting out a small sigh of frustration Dean turned to his left and his face softened. Sitting down on the grass was Holly, her hair messy and a few tears falling down her face, she let out a few sobs and whiped her nose on her sleeve.

Dean walked towards her and sat down next to her, "Come here you" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder as she cried and kissed her cheek, "I know your angry" he muttered.

"Huh You think?" said Holly with a sniff.

Dean ignored the tone of her voice and wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Yeah I do" he said, "But your not the only one who's angry" he said pausing, his voice already cracking, "I- I'm angry to" he said, a few tears building up in his eyes, "I wasn't there to protect you" he said, "I wasn't there when those bastards hurt you" he said looking towards the ground.

Holly held her breath as Dean went on, she could feel the emotion in his voice and she was already feeling guilty for ignoring him before and retorting to him like she did.

"I know that I never should of let go of your hand back at the old camp and when I did I imeddiently regreted it" he said, "I let you go into a world full of crule things" he said "I know what those people did to you was horrible and if I was there" he said choking on his own words, "If I was there I wouldn't of let them touch you" he said.

"Dean I'm sorry" said Holly turning to look at her husband, she grabbed his face with her two hands and turned his head to face her, "I'm sorry this happened to me" she said with a small sniff, "But don't you dare blame yourself" she said.

Dean looked up at her with a small smile and pulled her into a tight hug, "You know I love you" he said.

Holly looked at him and nodded her head with a smile, "I know" she said, running her hands over Dean's cheeks to wash away the tears, "And I love you more" she said kissing his cheek.

Dean smiled and pulled her into a close hug, his cheek pressed up agaisnt hers, "Just cause the worlds crule doesn't mean we have to become crule either" he said.

Holly smiled gently, "I know" she said, "I know" she said with a sigh, "Oh my gosh" she suddenly said pulling away from Dean.

"Hmm?" said Dean not really wanting to pull away from his wife.

"I yelled at Sky, oh shoot!" she said drawing in a deep breath, "I was so stupid" she said putting her hands on her forehead.

"No you weren't" said Dean.

Holly looked at him with her eyebrows raised, "Dean" she said.

"Ok maybe you did... but just a little bit" said Dean with a grin.

"I knew it!" said Holly, "I probally made her upset to!" she said.

"Well she made you upset" said Dean, "So don't blame yourself" he said.

Holly smirked slightly, "I guess" she said before looking at Dean, "Did you do it?" she said.

Dean bit his lip and looked away.

"Dean" said Holly in a warning tone.

Dean glanced back up at Holly and let out a small laugh.

"You did!" said Holly, "You gave Sky the deathglare!" she exclaimed pointing acusingly at Dean and shoving him in the shoulder.

Dean laughed again, "Well maybe I gave her a little deathglare" he said, "You know just a little taste of it" he said grinning.

"Oh great" said Holly with a smirk, "Now I have to apologise on your behalf to!" she said, "You probally scared her half to death!" she said.

"Oh yeah I'm really scary" said Dean giving Holly a quick kiss, "I'm the scariest thing this world has to offer" he chuckled.

"I'll tell Daryl and Booth to start calling you the bogie man then" she said smirking.

"You'll have to start calling me that to" said Dean with a wink.

"What you think I'm scared of you"

"I think your scared of my deathglare"

"I am not"

"Yeah you are, I know you are"

"How would you know"

"It's my job as a husband to know what your scared of"

"Yeah and it's my job as a wife to beat the shit out of you for being stupid"

"Whos scary now"

"Haha, you'll have to start calling me Mrs Bogie Man then"

"Alright I will"

"Alright then I'm calling you Mr Bogie Man now"

"Then we can tackle this world together, the scary Bogie Man duo"

Dean and Holly burst out into laughter, falling into each others arms in the grass. The troubles of the world seeming to vanish around them, all that mattered was each other... nothing else.

"Well I'm defienetly scared of you" muttered Holly looking up at Dean.

"I'm scared of you more" said Dean with a smile looking down at her.

"I'm scared of you most" Dean cut off his wife by leaning down and kissing her gently on the mouth.

The moment was beautiful but short lived when a loud cough sounded out.

Dean pulled away from Holly and turned to see Sky standing near the gate to the paddock looking down at her feet, "Sorry to interupt" she said.

Dean and Holly both sat up before getting to their feet, "No it's fine" said Holly with a small smile, "I wanted to speak to you anyway" she said softly.

Sky looked up at Holly and gave her a small smile, "Yeah I thought I should come out here" she said.

Holly nodded her head before turning to look at Dean.

"Alright, alright I'll head inside" he said with a smirk before leaning down and kissing Holly quickly, "I'll see you inside" he said with a smile before walking towards the gate and past Sky, "Sorry bout the death glare" he said, "I'm really not that scary" he said turning and looking at Holly giving her a wink.

Sky smiled and looked after Dean for a moment before looking back towards Holly.

"I am really sorry" she said walking towards the older woman.

Holly nodded her head, "No it's ok, you were right anyway" she said sitting back down on the grass.

Sky tilted her head in confusion and joined Holly on the grass, "What do you mean, about the two men?" she said.

Holly nodded her head, "Yes" she said, "You were right Sky" she said, "We shouldn't get rid of these people just cause we don't know them" she said, "I was being stupid, I know that now" she said.

Sky smiled, "I'm guessing Dean changed your mind then?" she said.

Holly smirked, "Yeah... just because the worlds crule doesn't mean its going to take me down with it" she said.

Sky laughed lightly, "Thats nice to know" she said.

The two sat their in silence for a minute before Holly cleared her throat.

"Sorry for calling you a bitch" she said, "I didn't mean it"

"Well I deserved it" laughed Sky, "If I was you I would of punched me in the face" she laughed.

Holly smiled and laughed with Sky before looking across at the younger girl and standing up offering her hand to Sky's, "Friends?" she said with a smile.

Sky smiled back at Holly and took her hand in hers and stood up.

"Friends"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Come on guys, we're almost there"

Beyal looked behind him at the tired bunch of friends. The car had run out of fuel around fifteen minutes ago and they had been walking ever since. They where all exhasted and Anders was acting extremly over protective of Ivy even through he had just found out a few hours ago that she was expecting a child.

"Yeah well how much further is that?" said Anders who was hanging near the back with Ivy.

"Those S. .M soilders will catch up with us in no time flat if we have to walk for much longer" said Andres who was walking next to Scree.

"Not to mention the zombies" said Scree.

"Well didn't I just say that we where almost there?" said Beyal getting slightly annoyed at the bunch of people.

"Yeah but how many more minutes?" said Jon who was at the very back of the group keeping a watch out for any unwanted attention. "I don't think Ivy can handle being out in the cold for this much longer"

Ivy shot Jon a look over her shoulder about to speak when she was interupted.

"What your cold?" said Anders imediently taking of his jacket, "Why didn't you say so" he said placing the jacket on Ivy.

Ivy let out a frustrated growl but she couldn't stay mad at Anders for long because he was just trying to help...

"Uh hello, how many more minutes" said Andres shoving his hands in his pockets.

Beyal couldn't help but roll his eyes, "We will get there when we get there" he said, "And I can ganrentee you the journey will take longer if you keep talking"

"So you don't know when we'll get there"

"I figured as much"

"Those S.T.O.R.M soilders will be at us in no time flat now"

Beyal held back his anger and glanced over at Marina, "How do you deal with these people" he sighed.

Marina smiled over at him, "Well we are almost there aren't we Beyal?" she said with a smirk.

Beyal raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, "Yes we are" he said, "I also doubt that the S.T.O.R.M soilders will be able to follow us" he said.

"Why would you think that?" said Anders.

"I bet you don't even know where we are" said Andres.

Beyal came to a stop and glanced back at the others holding in his annoyance yet again, "I know exactually where we are" he said gesturing towards the ground.

"Horse shit" said Scree.

Anders opened his eyes wide, "You have to be fucking kidding me" he muttered.

"We've been following a white haired monk around for around an hour and he's been following horse shit the whole time!" yelled Andres.

"Keep your voices down" growled Jon looking towards the trees.

"No Andres is right!" exclaimed Anders, "We've been following you thinking that you know where your going but you've been following shit the whole time!" he exclaimed.

"There is more to it then that" said Beyal his anger boiling over "If you would just listen for a moment then-" he was cut off.

"No Beyal if you would just listen for one moment!" exclaims Anders, "Ivy is pregnant, she needs safety and following you around isn't the fucking safest thing I could think of!" yelled Anders, "Ivy needs rest and-"

Ivy punched Anders in his side as hard as she could without hurting him bad. "Would you shut up!" yelled Ivy glaring at him.

"But" started Anders wincing in pain

"Shut it!" yelled Ivy before glancing over at Andres who looked like he was about to speak "Don't you start to!" she snarled, "I've put up with far worse then following Beyal around!" she growled, "I've had enough of all of you complaining!" she snapped before looking over at Anders, "I would of expecting as much from your brother" she growled, "Complaining, interupting Beyal and just being a dickhead in general but not from you!" she said.

Scree and Jon glanced over at each other before taking a small step backwards, both not wanting to get involved with the little spat.

Beyal and Marina watched in disberleif as Ivy told off Ander's and Andres as if they where small children.

"I have had just about enough of all of you!" she snarled, "Beyal has saved us, and not to mention our friends" she growled.

"So what, does it look like I care what happened to them" said Andres, "We met them once" he said.

Ivy directed her gaze to glare at Andres, "And you!" she snarled, "You need to learn not to answer back!" she shouted, "If you don't I will personally cut you up and feed you to the zombies myself!" she shouted, it all went quiet.

"Alright then" said Marina turning around quickly and walking on ahead

"We should keep moving" said Beyal turning and almost running after Marina.

Ivy glanced over at Anders before huffing and walking after Beyal and Marina shortly followed by Jon and Scree.

Anders looked after them for a minute with a frown on his face.

"Geez man" said Andres with a small laugh, "Your girlfriends mean"

"Shut up" said Anders beguinning to walk after the small group.

Andres looked after his brother with a small glare. "Whatever dickhead" he muttered as he walked after him. *Oh wait no I'm the dickhead* thought Andres, *According to that bitch Ivy anyway* he thought *Thats all they think of me... the dickhead brother to perfect fucking Anders*

Andres took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down but he couldn't, *One day it's all going to change* thought Andres, *One day it's all going to change*

*One day it's all going to change*

_**Elsewhere **_

"Damion!"

"Damion!"

Damion opened his eyes and turned his head to face Kyo, "What?" he snapped.

Kyo was standing up looking through a crack in the shed, "Somethings coming" he said peering down the road.

Damion rolled his eyes, "Can you shut up" he growled, "Your probally seeing things"

Kyo shook his head, "No I'm not Damion" he said, "Somethings coming up the road" he said.

Damion snorted out a laugh.

"Damion I'm being serious!" snapped Kyo, "What if it's zombies?" he muttered to himself.

"Then those Zombies will hopefully eat all those pricks inside and we'll get to take over this shitwhole" said Damion before pausing, "No I take that back" he said with a small smile, "With any luck the mindless pricks will miss one of those people" he said.

"Why?" Said Kyo not really paying much attention.

"What the fuck do you think" said Damion with a small laugh, "I need someone to eat" he said.

Kyo didn't respond.

Damion glanced back over at Kyo and saw him still peering out the crack. He rolled his eyes and laid back down, "If your really that worried call those fuckers inside" he said.

Kyo glanced back at Damion for a second before looking back at the figures, he was starting to worry. He held his breath for a moment before glancing towards the house, then looking around. He saw two of the women walking out of one of the paddocks they hadn't noticed the figures yet.

"Hey!" he yelled trying to get their attention.

"Hey!" he yelled again this time they saw him and glanced over.

"Behind you!" he yelled.

The two women turned slightly and they both froze.

"Sky get to the house and tell Chase" said one of the women.

"What are you going to do?" said Sky.

"Check it out" said the other woman, "Give me your gun" she said.

Sky handed her the gun before turning and running back towards the house.

"Are they zombies?" yelled Kyo.

The other woman turned to look at Kyo, "Shut up" she said with a small glare before making her way towards the approching figures.

"See even these people want you to shut up" said Damion.

Kyo glanced back at Damion and rolled his eyes before looking back at the scene before him.

_**Holly **_

"Shit"

Holly looked down at the gun Sky had given her, it only had four bullets in it. She flicked the hair from her face and ran down the driveway, there where around seven or eight figures walking towards her and she couldn't make out if they where zombies or human.

She came to a stop and raised the gun.

The figures came to a stop some meters away from her.

"Stay the fuck there or you'll all get a bullet to the brain!" yelled Holly.

"Whoa, crazy lady with a gun" said one of the men in the group.

"Don't you fuck with me" snarled Holly pointing the gun towards the unidetified figure, "Cause I don't screw around with dibshits"

The man let out a small laugh.

"Andres" said one of men in a warning tone, "Calm down"

Andres... thought Holly, why did that name sound so familer. Andres, Andres, Andres... then it hit her, Andres from the camp, she looked at the people again and she could identify them... Anders, Andres, Ivy and of course Beyal. She slowly began to lower her gun.

"Aw" said Andres with a laugh, "You giving in just like that sweetheart?"

Holly raised her gun imediently and aimed at Andres's leg and fired.

Andres let out a loud shout of pain and fell down on his rear, his hands going to his wounded leg.

Ivy let out a small scream while Anders fell to his brothers side. The other men who Holly couldn't recongzise got into a defensive stance while Beyal and another woman rushed over to Holly.

"Holly!" exclaimed Beyal.

Holly looked at him, "Hi" said Holly with a small smirk.

"What are you doing!" said Beyal snatching the gun from her, "These are our friends" he said.

Holly looked over at her old friends and saw Ivy look straight back at her. At first Ivy had anger in her eyes but then they softened and she let out a small gasp.

Holly smiled and nodded her head at Ivy.

Ivy pushed past one of the other men and moved towards Holly till she was standing right in front of her, she opened her mouth in complete shock and all she could manage to say was, "You"

Holly let out a small laugh before pulling Ivy into a tight hug.

"I thought you where dead" said Ivy, "This is amazing" she said with a laugh.

"If you think me being here's amazing then your going to shit your pants when you see who's inside" said Holly pulling away from Ivy and gestering towards the house.

Ivy looked over at the house before looking behind her again, "This is incredible" she murmered.

Holly smiled before something caught her eye and she looked down, "Your pregnant" she muttered looking back up at Ivy with a wife smile.

Ivy looked shocked for a moment, "how did you..." she said trailing off.

Holly smirked, "Honey I've been pregnant twice, I know a pregnant woman when I see one" she said before letting a wide smile come back onto her face, "But your pregnant!" she exclaimed in joy.

Ivy smiled with Holly for a minute before rolling her eyes, "Please don't remind Mr overprotective over there" she sighed gestering towards Anders who was calming Andres down.

"Calm down Andres" said Anders with a small sigh, "It just grazed your leg"

"Why the fuck did you shoot me!" shouted Andres glaring over at Holly, "You knew who the fuck I was and you still shot me!" he yelled.

Holly looked down at Andres with her eyebrows raised, "Let's just say that you deserved it" she said with a small smirk.

Beyal was dumbfounded, he didn't really understand what had just happened. He glanced over at Marina who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"Please tell me you are just as confused and shocked as me" said Beyal moving to stand right next to her.

Marina didn't seem to notice Beyal at first untill she felt him brush agasint her side, she stiffened slightly and tilted her head to look at him, she felt her face heat up slightly. "Uh..." was all she could say.

Beyal smirked, "I said, are you as confused and shocked as me?" he said.

Marina looked back towards the group of people who where still talking then back towards Beyal, "No" she said with a nudge, "Not really"

Beyal huffed out a small laugh, looking at the group of people. Holly who had found her husband, children and her friends after surviving years in the zombie ridden land. Dean, Chase and the children surving this long on their own before he found them and now Ivy, Andres, Anders, Scree and Jon suiving zombies, S.T.O.R.M soilders and one of them being pregnant while this was happening...

Beyal glanced over at Marina again with his eyebrows raised.

"What I don't find it that shocking" said Marina with a smirk.

Beyal let out a small laugh.

"I doubt that"

_**Elsewhere **_

"Cannibles?"

Daniel, Zack, Maya and Greg and Thorn stood inside one of S.T.O.R.M headquarters hallways. Daniel and Zack pushing for information on what had happened on the patrol and who the stange man was that Thorn's crew had brought back with them.

"Yeah well that's what he was going on about all the way back here anyway" said Greg with a shrug.

"Shit thats fucked up" said Daniel.

"Yep" said Maya leaning agasint the Wall, "It's fucked up alright" she said before looking over at Zack, "I think he was aiming for Tony's throat to when he went to cut him" she said, "Thankfully it only knicked his cheek" she said.

Zack narrowed his eyes and looked over at Thorn, "What do you think?" he asked.

Thorn raised his eyebrows slightly and looked over at Zack, "About what?" he said.

"What do you think?" said Zack, "Do you believe him?"

Thorn looked down the hallway for a minute and bit his lip, "I..." he muttered not really sure on what to say, "I... I don't think we can believe some bullshit that guy tells us" he said looking back at his friends.

"Well why would you" said Zack, "We don't know him and not to mention he's crazy" he said before leaning back agaisnt the wall next to Maya, "Where is he anyway?" he asked.

"You remember that cell where we kept that woman who cut Alpha's arm off" said Maya.

"Yeah" said Daniel.

"Well it's ocupied now" said Maya with a small smirk.

"What's Trey said about it?" said Zack.

"I honestly have no clue whats going on in that old guys head" sighed Thorn, "He told us to lock him away and he'd deal with it later" he said with a shrug.

"May I remind you that, that old man is the reason why we're all here" Said Maya with a small smirk.

Thorn looked over at her with his eyebrows raised, "Just cause your screwing his son doesn't mean you have to defend the man" he said giving her a playful nudge.

Maya smirked and shoved him back slightly.

"Yeah well Ben an-" BANG

Turning their heads the group saw the large doors down the end of the tunnel burst open. It was Alpha.

Alpha walked in Bravo and X-ray in tow. He had a large grin on his face as he glanced at the small group, "Get your arss's outside" he said as he neared them.

Daniel scoffed, "Yeah right on whos orders Alpha?" he jeered.

Alpha looked over at him, "On my orders, after I tell Trey what happened out there I'll be second in command"

"You'd be the last person for second in command Alpha" snapped Maya.

"Pete's has far more experience then you and the rest of your squad" growled Thorn.

A grin came upon Alpha's face.

"Alpha leave it" said X-ray, "We need to get to Trey" he said.

Alpha ignored the smaller soilder, "Thats the thing Thorn" he said getting closer to Thorns face staring him directly in the eyes, "Pete is sadly no longer with us" he said.

Maya gasped her hand going to her mouth.

Thorn narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean" he growled.

Alpha smirked, "I mean Pete's gone, hes dead" he paused, "As I said, no longer with us"

Thorn held his breath, his heart beat was going slower. Pete wasn't dead... he couldn't be dead. But if he was what about Amber.

"Alpha come on!" snapped X-ray.

"Yeah we can deal with em' later" said Bravo.

"Where's Amber?" said Thorn moving towards the door which Alpha had come from.

"Outside" said Alpha, "With the others" he said with a smirk before looking down at Maya who was still in shock, tears coming to her eyes. "Well most of them" he said with a wink before turning and walking away with X-ray and Bravo.

Maya looked after Alpha, before looking back towards the door which Thorn was headed to, a sudden feel of dread came over her and she immediently followed after her friend with Zack and Daniel in tow.

Thorn glanced back at him as he heard the others follow, he knew something was horribly wrong. Reaching the doors Thorn pulled them open and his heart instantly sank.

There in the middle of the makehift car park was a large S.T.O.R.M ute. Almost all the recruits of S.T.O.R.M where outside all of them as pale as ghosts some where crying. Thorn couldnt make out what was going on through the crowd of people.

"Whats going on?" said Maya, panic over her face as she came out the doors.

"I don't know" said Thorn trying to see over the crowd.

"We have to get to the front" muttered Thorn beguining to push his way forwards, Maya, Zack and Daniel followed close behind. They made their way closer to the front, the sobbing got louder, and hushed voices sounded out all around them.

Thorn looked forwards and looking towards the center of the crowd. He could make out Kilo who was standing with a frown on his face, he saw Marcus standing beside Kilo his face stone cold and he could also see Rose, her tear stained face looking at the ground but he couldn't see Amber.

"Get out of my way" snapped Thorn trying to get to the front of the crowd pushing some people out of his way.

As soon as he got to the front he was met with a horried sight.

Three body's where lane out on the ground in front of Kilo, Gideons body with his face all sqished in and broken.

Pete who could of been mistaken for sleeping. His face peaceful and his body calm but the blood stains on his stomach told another story.

Then his eyes came to rest on the most brutel. Ben... his body broken in so many different places and his eyes glazed over.

Thorns eyes then looked at Tango, she was on the ground her arms wrapped tightly on Ben, she was sobbing.

A loud scream of distraught sounded out from behind Thorn and he turned to see Maya, her eyes were on Ben's body.

She tried to get past Zack but he wrapped his arms around her and held her down, "Don't" was all he muttered. Maya basically collapsed in his arms, she was screaming, tears rushing down her face as she did.

Thorns gaze went back towards Kilo who was muttering something to Marcus but then Kilo's gaze snapped back at Thorn and a small smile came upon his face.

Thorn glared at Kilo and took a step forwards.

"Get out of my way" came a snarl.

Thorn was shoved from behind and toppled onto the ground. He landed on his knees and turned his head to see Trey storming past with Alpha, X-ray and Bravo in tow.

Trey came to a stop by the row of bodies. He looked down expressionless at his daughter with her arms wrapped around the lifeless body of his son. He stood there for around ten seconds. Nobody talked the only sound was the wails from both Maya and Tango. Trey then turned around and looked at the crowd of soilders.

"Alpha" he muttered, "Tell everyone what happened" he said.

Alpha stepped forwards and turned to face the crowd, "We lost some great soilders this day" he said, "All thanks to one group of people" he said.

Thorn got to his feet his eyes narrowed as he listened to Alpha.

"The bitch who took my hand" snarled Alpha, "This bitch has a whole group of people and they've made it their mission to destroy S.T.O.R.M" He snapped. "They killed these people, these fine soilders!"

Alpha gestured towards Ben, "They killed Ben" he yelled, "They ran him over without a second thought killing him, breaking the bones in his body" he said, "How old was your brother Tango" he said.

Tango who had somewhat calmed down slowly got to her feet and looked towards Alpha, "twenty three" she said.

"So these killers mowed down your twenty three year old brother" snarled Alpha, "Our commandors youngest child!" yelled Alpha, "You tell me even in a world like this when is it right to kill a young man in cold blood without motive"

"Without motive" said Thorn looking at Alpha, "So these people without any motive ran down Ben for no reason what so ever?" he said.

Alpha looked at Thorn about to answer when somebody else spoke up.

"It's true" came a voice.

Thorn and the rest of the S.T.O.R.M soilders looked towards the person and Thorns heart skipped a beat.

It was Amber. She was sitting down on the ground on the other side of one of the S. .M vehichels. Amber stood up and looked towards the crowd her gaze resting on Thorn.

"They killed Ben and they killed Pete" she said her voice cold and her face emotionless.

Kilo then spoke up, "Yet their most horrific crime was what they did to Gideon" he said looking towards Amber.

Amber glanced at Kilo and her mouth opened slightly.

Thorn looked at Amber, he could tell that she was thinking about what to say.

"What happened to Gideon" said Amber looking down at Gideons body, "They..." she said, "They attacked him... they attacked and killed him" she said. Her voice cold and her body shaking, "He did nothing to them... they just... just" her gaze went back to his body, "They just killed him"

The crowd went silent again a ghostly silence echoing throughout the land.

"All these deaths" came the voice of Trey. "All these deaths must be avenged" he said.

Thorn looked at Amber, his gaze hadn't moved from her since he'd spotted her and he knew that something was terribly wrong with her but that wasn't why he felt like he'd be sick, he felt that way because... he could tell that she was lying. He'd known her for years and he could tell when she was lying...

"What are we going to do about it?" came the voice of another soilder.

"We aren't going to let them get away with it" snarled another.

"Kill them all!" yelled another.

Trey looked at the crowd before him a small smile coming to his face. "We'll do exactually what we should" he growled.

"Alpha and his crew found their base!" he yelled.

"First we watch them find out just how many there are, we see how well armed they are then we attack, we kill we survive!" he yelled.

"They killed our friends!" he yelled, "Our family" his gaze went around all the soilders who where cheering.

"So we put their heads on stakes!"

_**HULLOOOO**_

_**I know haha its been a long, long, long, long time (writers block is a killer) I'm just happy to be back though. Thank you all for surrprting me but a very specail thank you to the person who kept me going, always pming me telling me that they missed my story and they couldn't wait for me to keep writing and to be honest that person did keep me writing. So thank you! You know who you are ;) **_

_**Love you all so much! **_

_**Lakota1172**_

_**Oh and I promise the next chapter won't take that long to write! Also sorry about all the spelling mistakes! **_


End file.
